Falling Away
by Onyxlight
Summary: How the Inu brothers became brothers again and more, only to have everything else in their lives fall into total chaos! SessXInu. Note ratings change. Sorry for the wait on updates. Please reviewers be honest with my 1st fic
1. Happiness, Shock and Pain

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta:**Shigure-san**

How the Inu brothers became brothers again and more only to have everything else in their lives fall into total chaos! SessXInu WARNING Kagome bashing (not that I don't like her but for this fic she will be OOC) Please reviewers be honest yet tender this is my first Fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the others for that matter, only the plot is mine so pleases don't sue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** Happiness, Shock and Pain

I couldn't tell you what started it off precisely, but I am guessing it was around the time of the final battle with Naraku. Archenemies and rivals joined forces to accomplish a common goal – the destruction of that manipulative, malicious Hanyou known Naraku. I fought alongside both Kouga and my older half brother for three solid days before that wretched demon drew his last breath. When the dust settled and I grasped the completed Shikon no Tama in my hand, I found that my heart's desire had changed. Becoming a full demon was no longer what my soul yearned for…

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Kagome quietly, attempting to hide her curiosity as she tended to the wounds Miroku sported from the battle.

I found my eyes locked on the jewel for I don't know how long, just gazing pensively into the iridescent depths, before I came to my decision. Shouting for Kagome, the girl lifted her head to look upon me as I tossed her the jewel. When it landed in her outstretched hand, I watched, as it was immediately absorbed back inside her body. Everyone present just gaped at me, dumbstruck.

"What are all of you gawking at?" I shouted, knowing full well why they were all staring at me with astonishment.

I saw Miroku and Sango shake their heads in disbelief; Kouga mumbled something that ended with me being called a mangy mutt and if I wasn't mistaken, (because it was so fleeting) a smile graced my brother's face before he took his leave of us, disappearing from sight and into the forest surrounding us. I was _almost_ tempted to go after him and ask him if I had seen what I thought I saw, or if it had been a brief illusion, but thought better of it as I recalled the terms of our relationship outside of this temporary alliance. Walking up to Kagome expecting a warm reception at my decision, I received something that merely served to confuse me instead. As I approached the young Miko I could see her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" I reached out for her, but before I could touch her she bolted for the woods. Moving to go after her, I found myself quickly stopped by Miroku's arm on my shoulder, and I watched as Sango sprinted off after her. I could still hear her sobs and sniffles as well as Sango's soothing words and questions as to what was wrong. Just about to tune out their conversation and allow them their privacy, I heard the one phrase that would haunt me for years to come…

Through choked sobs and panting breath I heard Kagome's words. "I thought he would wish to be human so he could be with me. How could he be happy being what he is?"

With tears threatening to break free I turned around to head into the forest, only to run immediately into Kouga, the look in those serious blue eyes of his told me that I was not the only one that had heard Kagome's comment.

"For what it's worth Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" He offered considerately, bringing his eyes to meet mine, the usual hostility absent from the demon's gaze.

"Sorry for what?" asked Miroku while looking back and forth between Kouga and I, obviously confused, as his human range of hearing had not allowed him to pick up Kagome's comment.

I thought, between Miroku's innocent confusion and Kouga's perceptive and pity filled stare, that I was going to fall apart right where I stood. Instead I broke the intense and uncomfortable gaze with Kouga and bounded through the treetops as fast as my battle-weary legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was I had to get away before I my inner destruction became an outward one.

"What's up with him? Miroku asked of Kouga. "What were you sorry about?"

"I was sorry that he had to find out the hard way that, even after 500 years and countless lifetimes, some souls are still un-accepting."

It took Miroku a few moments to catch the full meaning of Kouga's words; once he did he asked him what they had heard. When he relayed Kagome's words, the Houshi's face was filled with uncharacteristic anger and menace. He couldn't believe that after all of her talk about not being Kikyou or anything like the undead priestess she could behave in such a manner and say such a thing. After all he had been through with her and _for_ her, it was hard to believe that she still wanted to change what he was, which meant she really didn't care about _who_ he was. Miroku stood to head in the direction his Inu-friend had taken off in when Kouga spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going monk?"

"To find my …"

"Stay put."

"But-"

"-He needs some space right now, if he wanted anyone around he wouldn't have taken off into the woods like his haori was on fire. You need to leave him be."

"I suppose you're right, I just hate to see him hurt like that and there's nothing I can do."

"Who's hurt like what?" a voice asked from behind the wolf and the monk, Miroku turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing just outside the ring of trees. He noticed Sango was no longer playing 'comforter' to the girl from the future and wondered if the Slayer was as upset with the Miko as he was.

Kouga observed the heated look the Houshi was throwing Kagome and he knew the next few moments between them were not, in any way, going to be pleasant.


	2. Seeds of pain

Revised: Hi there everyone thanks for continuing to read Falling Away. Your reviews and support means more than you could possibly know. I would also like to introduce and thank my Beta, the brilliant and awesome **Shigure-san!! **Without her help I would indeed still be lost.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

First off I would like to thank the reviewers for the first installment of my first Fic.

MoroTheWolfGod

Young Wizard Link

Dark-Lady-Devinity

Thank you all very much and I hope the following will not disappoint you!

* * *

Chapter 2 Seeds of pain 

"He heard you," Miroku all but snarled at her through clenched teeth.

"Heard what?" Kagome asked, feigning naivety as she approached him.

"Inuyasha heard your question regarding how could he be happy being what he is. Now I have a question for you, Kagome. How can _you _be happy being what _you _are?" Miroku asked of Kagome, still not turning around to face the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as she looked at the people surrounding her. "Why do all of you look upset with me, what did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did!" screamed the Houshi as he whirled around to point an accusing finger at the dark haired Miko.

"I don't need a lecture from a lecherous, _would-be_ monk, on how I should feel! Gods you're starting to sound like Sango, you two have no idea what I would be facing if I continued on with this relationship with Inuyasha and him being…"

"Being what Kagome? Himself? The same person that has saved your life, _our_ lives, more times than I can recall. The same person that gave up the one thing he has sought after for decades because you assured him, time after time, that he didn't need to become a full demon or human because you were happy with him the way he was."

"Don't put words in my mouth Miroku. True I _did _say he didn't need to become a full demon but never once did I say I didn't want him to become_ normal_!"

"So I guess this would make me abnormal and not up to your standards as well wouldn't it Kagome?"

Everyone looked to Kouga with a barrage of expressions on their faces. The wolf leader was looking at Kagome with an icy stare that would unnerve even the Lord of the Western Lands with its chill. They stood there, caught in the tension of the moment until Shippou came bounding up to the group shouting. Kouga tore his gaze from Kagome, but not before narrowing his eyes and giving her a look that conveyed the fact that this discussion was far from over.

"What is it Shippou?" inquired Sango as she picked up the hysterical little fox demon trying to get him to calm down and make some sense.

"It's Inuyasha!" shouted the little fox.

"What about him?" Miroku asked.

At that point Shippou started shouting and jumping around not making much sense at all.

"Hey, calm down little guy why don't you take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Sango suggested gently to her hyper little friend.

(Flashback from Shippou's POV)

While playing down by a stream further out in the woods with Kilala both our heads shot up when we heard what sounded like trees falling, curious we took off to find the source of the noise. The closer we got the stronger the scent of Inuyasha grew. Reaching what was _now _a large clearing amongst the trees, I saw him uprooting, slicing into and tearing down everything within reach. When we slowed our approach cautiously, and took a good look at him I could see the tears streaming down his face. Worried, I thought of the only thing I knew of that could make Inuyasha cry like that.

So I darting over to him, I braved speech, asking what was wrong with Kagome-chan. Stopping what he was doing, he looked at me with self-wretchedness.

"Nothing is wrong with Kagome," he answered sullenly, "something's wrong with _me_…" Slightly confused at his answer, I asked him what was wrong with him. In a show of uncharacteristic emotion, he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Even if I don't always show it Shippou…I love you like a father would a son," as his words still echoed in my mind, he set me down, heading further into the woods. I shot after him, running behind, _trying_ to tell him that I knew that already and for him to stop and come back to camp with Kilala and me. When he finally did stop, he turned to me with tears glistening in his eyes. "A Hanyou exists to be alone," he muttered desolately, leaping off into the woods.

(End of Flashback and Shippou's POV)

As Shippo finished relaying the events to them, everyone present was exchanging worried looks when they were again interrupted by Shippo's frantic shouting.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha, Kagome? Why was he crying like that? Why did he leave?" asked the kitsune as he looked up from his spot in Sango's arms at Kagome with pleading eyes.

All could tell the Miko was at a loss for words and far be it from Miroku to let her off the hook even in front of the little fox demon.

"Why don't you tell him Kagome? What are you waiting for?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Shippo."

"I beg to differ." The monk snipped.

"Nobody asked you!" she shot back.

Shippo was beginning to notice the tension among the group and the amount of negativity directed at Kagome. Just as Miroku was about to reply Shippo cut in.

"I'm asking you Kagome."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know its rather short and I promise there will be more of the thoughts of our favorite dog demon next chapter!

OnyxLight


	3. Shocked Comfort

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Thanks again everyone for all the reviews it warms my heart and speeds up the chapters. (Hey encouragement does wonders for writers block!)

Morothewolfgod

Amanda

Lilmizflashythang

Young wizard link

Kumori Sakusha

Crowkeeper990 thanks for the glowing review - Big SMILES Joy

Lil-angel 5534 - thanks for the advice working on it

And for all those who want Kagome put in her place just be patient and read on, many chapters will follow. I am trying to build this at a reasonable pace so try to bear with me and let me know if it is to fast or slow to be even remotely logical.

Oh and any one who would care to let me know the proper spelling for some of the Japanese words for brother, friend etc it would be MUCH appreciated!

Thanks again now on with the FIC!

* * *

Chapter Three Shocked Comfort

_Why? _Inuyasha asked himself as he sat on a lone cliff, watching the sun's descent in the sky, replaying the sudden harsh turn of events since Naraku's defeat. _Why did she lead me to believe I was what she wanted? Why did she make me feel comfortable in my own skin at one point just to want me to shrug it off later? Why did she bother to pretend to love me?_ _Why_, he thought as he stood and walked toward the edge of the cliff.

"WHY?" he screamed to no one and stood with his head bowed with tears freely flowing as his scream echoed through the valley below.

"'W_hy'_, what Little brother?"

The unexpected response caused the Hanyou's heart to race as he turned to face whoever had spoken. To his surprise, (even though it should not have been, considering how he'd been addressed by the _stranger_) he found Sesshomaru standing behind him, regally poised on a tree limb. Not being able to find the words to express the inner turmoil he was in, Inuyasha turned once again to face the setting sun. He loathed the fact that he was so swept up in grief he had allowed the older Inu to sneak up on him.

"What has shaken you so that your senses fail you and your tears flow?" Sesshomaru asked stoically, all the while staring at his brothers back.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

I wanted to tell him my business is my own. I wanted to tell him my heart was broken – no _shattered_ and to leave me be. I wanted to scream and rage until this pain was erased from my soul. Yet none of those things happened, when I turned to face him I saw something in his eyes that I never thought I would see from the 'Great Ice Lord' of the West, and that was, _concern_. I opened my mouth to say something – _anything_, but as soon as I did my legs gave way from beneath me and I solemnly waited for the impact that was to come. I was waiting in vain. Quicker than even my eyes could see, Sesshomaru was at my side to catch me mid-fall.

"You will tell me what ails you, Otouto, and you will tell me now," he demanded in that _you have no choice in the matter_ tone of voice he was famous for. He rested my suddenly shaking body on the ground; and to my complete and utter shock he sat down beside me. Never, in my many decades, had I ever known my brother to seat himself on the ground and beside _me _of all people. Feeling some need to make his sacrifice worthwhile I tried to answer his question. Yet no matter how hard I tried to form words, nothing would come out, it was as if this torment had made a home in my soul and locked itself in. After several failed attempts at speech I turned to my brother, fully expecting him to be irritated with my lack of response, only to see him with his arms outstretched to me and a look of understanding in those usually cold eyes. Then before my better judgment could prevent me I threw myself into his offered embrace, and in between outright sobs and open rage, the days events came pouring out of me like a waterfall I was powerless to stop. That was the last thing I remembered before exhaustion claimed me for the night.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I was taking my usual patrol, to make sure no lesser demons had decided to take up any squatting rights on my lands while I was off battling Naraku, when my nose caught the familiar sent of my kin. Straying from my intended path I increased my speed to see what brings him this far from his pack. Before I can even see him I smell the salt from his tears and that only serves to make me quicken my already exuberant pace. When I reach the cliff I am surprised that he does not acknowledge me. I was about to utter a good-natured taunt when suddenly he tilted his head back and screamed _'why'_.

I asked him what he had meant by _'why'_, only to have him face me with red-rimmed amber eyes that no longer held that cocky self-assured gleam I was so accustomed to, instead they were flat and lifeless and the only thing that was present within them was sorrow. I watched him intently because it seemed as if he were about to speak, then looking defeated, he silently turned back to face the setting sun. Not one to be driven away by silence I posed a question.

"What has you shaken so that your senses fail you and your tears flow?"

I studied him and noted his slack posture and visible distress. He seemed to be struggling with something and I was determined not to leave here until I knew what. I had not spent the last few decades goading him with our petty arguments, training him with our frequent scrimmages, and then stood by his side to defeat the wretched Naraku only to have him defeated now when he, of all people, should be celebrating. He turns to me to speak and I all but _felt _the wave of exhaustion that washed over him, causing his legs to give out and send him plummeting toward the earth. Before he could even come close to hitting the ground I was at his side. Outraged at this point, I was left wondering… Whatever had transpired to bring my pretentious, headstrong brother to this point was going to be known to me now.

"You will tell me what ails you, Otouto, and you will tell me now," I stated a bit more sternly than I intended, but my concern over his current state was now overriding my usual stoic calm. I was not exactly sure why it was, but at the moment I cared not. I sat his trembling form down and took a seat beside him, patiently waiting for some sort of response. Again I watched him struggle to speak, only to fail miserably. It was as if what ever had come about with him had a death grip on his body, mind and soul.

I had not even realized I had opened my arms to him until I found him shaking, sobbing, and screaming in my embrace about what that Miko had said and done after my departure. I listened to the Hanyou, (the same person that was feared by the demon community almost as much as I) cry and carry on like his soul had preceded him to one of the seven hells leaving him to mourn its loss the rest of his days. I let him continue on like this until his body gave out and sleep claimed him. I carried his now limp and almost lifeless-looking body over and away from the cliff and made a small fire. I would have carried him back to the palace if I was sure the trip would not disturb his slumber and knew of how he would react to being there. _Tonight I will watch over you, Brother,_ I thought, _like have done many times in the past, not in the shadows like before but in plain view with my intentions clear, but tomorrow will be a different tale all together._

I stood and watched the last rays of the sun disappear below the horizon with a mental note and comment to myself.

Little did I know when I started my patrol this evening that I would walk away with a new enemy on my list and an evil to be rid of.

_Kagome you will pay._


	4. Flashes of happiness

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Thanks again for all the reviews from everyone you all have been more supportive and encouraging than you could ever know!

* * *

Chapter 4 Flashes of Happiness 

(Inuyasha's POV)

When I awoke I was completely confused. I had no idea where I was and what had come about to bring me here. Blinking my eyes to remove the last traces of sleep, I looked around and I remembered. I recalled breaking down and crying like a small child on my brother's shoulder as I told him what had happened. Cursing the fact I had shown my weakness in front of Sesshomaru, I stood up and dusted myself off. Extinguished the fire…? Wait a minute I don't remember building a fire, if I didn't then… I sniffed the air trying to pick up my brother's scent, even though I hadn't expected to find it, only to receive two surprises in as many days.

His scent placed him not far from where I stood and it was mixed with the smell of water. Now curious as to why he had hung around I bounded off in his direction. It only took mere minutes for me to cover the distance between where I had awakened and the hot spring my brother was soaking in. I watched him for a moment before I made my presence known, because this was the first time in many seasons I could ever recall seeing my brother engage in something so day-to-day. I know everyone has to bathe, (well at least they _should_) but Sesshomaru always came across as being above so much, that it never really settled on my mind that he has the same needs and desires as anyone else walking around. I guess he got tired of me staring because he spoke, which snapped me out of my daze.

"Are you going to stand there and gape for the rest of the morning or are you going to join me?"

I shook my head 'no', but he beckoned me again in any case.

"Come, Inuyasha, after the emotional cleansing you went through yesterday a physical one is indeed in order. Now join me."

With a reluctant sigh I began to remove my Fire-rat robes and place them on a boulder at the edge of the spring. As I did so, my mind flashed back to the last time I had taken a bath with my older brother. I couldn't have been more than five or six and I wasn't actually supposed to in the bath with Sesshomaru but upon discovering him there with his guard down, (which was quite an uncommon occurrence) I pounced on him, pushing him under water. When he surfaced he looked like a pissed off soggy rat, and I could only guess that finding me rolling around on the floor in amusement didn't do much for his temperament at the time. In one swift motion he yanked me up and plunged me under the water, holding me there until I thought my lungs would burst. When he finally let me up and saw that, near drowning still did nothing to stifle my amusement he got out of the bath and strode off, but not before glancing over his shoulder and gifting me with one of his rare smiles as he said, _"I will not be so easy a target the next time little one."_ I must have looked as lost in thought as I _was_, because he spoke up again.

"I will not bite Inuyasha nor will I try to drown you this time."

At this my head snapped around and I wondered for a second if he was reading my mind, because it was almost too much to believe that he actually remembered the instance I was just thinking about. Pushing the thought aside and removing the remainder of my clothing I slipped into the hot spring and tried to relax. I wanted to ask him why he hung around last night, but I was not in the mood nor was I stupid enough to raise my brother's wrath by questioning his motives. Truthfully, I wasn't afraid for my safety because if he had wished me harm he would have done so upon our meeting yesterday or just left me unguarded last night after my little outburst. I couldn't help but twitch at the thought of that and I was more than a little surprised he wasn't giving me a hard time about it. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I took my bath and would just follow his lead.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

I knew to him I appeared to be relaxing and paying little mind to what he was doing but in fact I had my senses on high alert. I could tell I shocked him when I mentioned, _not drowning him this time_, I have not forgotten what time we had spent together when we were both still pups. In his mind I know he thinks that after father's death I turned on him with a hatred he couldn't understand but… Enough of that line of thought I have much more important matters to attend to, namely getting to that reincarnated Miko without my brother interfering. I know this is none of my business but I am the Lord of the West, my business is what I choose it to be.

After a while of soaking and after we washed I could sense my brother's hesitation to make a move so I decided to make up his mind for him. Leaping out of the spring and replacing my clothing and watching him as he did the same, I felt a familiar rumble within my stomach and decided the Miko would have to wait. With us both now fully dressed I leapt upon the closest tree branch, sniffing the air lightly. Catching the scent of several deer in the vicinity I looked down at my baby brother, only to find him looking at me rather quizzically.

"Breakfast is not going to come to us, Otouto." Seeing a gleam, (however slight) come to his eyes I took off knowing he would follow.

I did not take us long to corner our prey and polish them off. We ate in silence and when we were done I stood with every intention of tracking down that human wench and showing her the meaning of pain. I knew he would object so I decided not to make my intentions known to him. I had not moved five paces before he spoke.

"Don't do it nii-san."

This statement stopped me dead in my tracks, putting my shock in check I responded.

"I am the Lord of the West I do as I please. If I want to return to my-"

"-Cut the crap Sesshomaru, I know where you're going and what you plan to do. I can't physically stop you, so I'm asking you not to."

"So after everything you have been through for that wench, she rejects you and still you defend her. Why?" I asked him, deciding to drop the charade.

"Let me ask you a question. Why do you care either way?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Nor I, to you."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

We stood there at a stalemate, locked in a battle of wills. I wasn't going to back down and neither was he. I was prepared to fight him over this and he knew it, as much as Kagome had hurt me I still wished her no harm, especially the type Sesshomaru was likely to inflict. It was quite a while, or at least it seemed so, before he finally broke the silence and ceased the stare down.

"Fine we will play it your way for now," and with that, he continued walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going? Your palace is in the other direction!"

"Just because I will not harm her does not mean I have nothing to say to the wench. Now I suggest you drop the matter before I change my mind."

With that said I followed him into forest.

* * *

Well there it is guys I hope you enjoyed it and keep the reviews coming! Don't distress this story will be taking a turn very shortly.

Next Chapter will be back at the camp site with the others, filling in the gap of what happened there while Sess and Inu were off on their own, which will be building up to the confrontation.

OnyxLight


	5. A talk between a friend and a rival

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

**Thanks to all reviewers! Joy Joy Happy Dance:o)**

Ray - I might use part of your idea it holds much promise

Light-of-Halo - I agree she is whiny

MorotheWolfgod - thanks for the praise! SMILE

Kumori Sakusha

AnimeWerewolf

Kyou

Moonclaw

Rin136 - I did read and review I liked it!

_**NOTE**__: Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5 A Talk Between a Friend and a Rival 

"Well aren't you going to answer him Kagome?" Miroku asked snidely.

"I…I…"

"We're all waiting Kagome, I am sure your answer will be just as interesting to us as it will be to the Kitsune," Kouga stated, his arms folded across his tanned chest as he glared at the Miko. _And to think I was fighting with Mutt Face over her, boy did I ever dodge a poison claw there…_

"We just had a misunderstanding Shippou, that's all."

"LIAR!"

At that outburst everyone turned from staring at Kagome to see the angry face of Sango.

"Either tell him the truth Kagome or do not bother."

"This is between Inuyasha and me Sango, and I would appreciate it if you all would MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Kagome shouted as she turned to storm off.

"But Kagome," whined Shippou as he jumped out of Sango's arms and darted after her, "I'm confused, why is everyone angry with you? Did you cause Inuyasha to run…?"

He was promptly cut off when Kagome whirled around seething with anger and said, "It's not my fault he threw away his only chance to be normal, it was his mistake, not mine!"

"What do you mean by that Kagome? He doesn't seem any different to than he has always has been," the little fox demon asked naively as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"He wasted his only chance to rid himself of that damn demon blood and…"

Finally realizing who she was speaking to the Miko caught herself, but it was too late, far too late. She watched as tears welled up in the eyes of the little fox and he ran off into the forest, out of sight.

"Wait Shippou don't go, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." said Kagome as she turned to chase him, "I didn't mean for you to-"

"-To what Kagome?" asked Miroku as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Have him aware of the cold hard truth?"

"This is none of your concern, like I said before this is between Inuyasha and me!"

"Unlike you, Kagome, I actually care, he is my friend so it _makes_ this my business!"

"Since when did you care about anything other than when the next opportunity would present itself for you grope Sango's behind?"

"This isn't about me and Sango."

"No it isn't," interjected Sango as she turned to walk off into the woods in the same direction Shippou had ran off, "Miroku may catch a hard glare or a smack every now and again for his wandering hand, but I know and have known for years that is how he is and have accepted it, and I would never turn my back on our friendship because of it. I wish I could say as much for you, Kagome-chan."

"Don't say something like that and turn your back on me Slayer!" Kagome shouted as she pushed past Miroku and Kouga and approached Sango. Without even turning around or with so much as a hitch in her voice Sango replied.

"Was that a challenge Miko? Because I might want to remind you that if this becomes too much for you, you cannot 'SIT' me. So if I were you I would consider my next move carefully."

Kouga and Miroku watched as Kagome ceased her movements toward Sango, the slayer's words sinking in. She may have stopped moving but she continued her verbal assault on the youkai-exterminator. After a few more harsh words from the Miko, Sango stopped, turning and throwing Kagome such a glare the girl's words caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards. Then without further ado Sango turned back toward the forest, following after the kitsune.

"Well of all the nerve!" Kagome grumbled once the slayer was well out of earshot.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Miroku which grabbed a stunned Miko's attention. She was so wrapped up in her tirade she had all but forgotten about the wolf prince and the monk.

With that Miroku and Kagome delved into a heated exchange of words that didn't come to an end until Kouga intervened to let them both know Sango was near with Shippou in tow.

When they emerged from the woods Kagome held out her arms to Shippou, but instead of the young fox bounding into her arms as he usually did upon seeing her he clung tightly to Sango's leg and looked away. Kagome was now beyond pissed – she was furious.

"What did you say to him to make him act this way?" said Kagome shouting the accusation at Sango. Sango was just about to respond when the Kitsune beat her to it.

"It wasn't anything Sango said, it was what _you_ said Kagome." with nothing more to say, Shippou rubbed his sleepy eyes and held up his arms to Sango, they disappeared into the tent Sango had set up earlier, not to be seen again for the rest of the evening.

Camp was tense that night, normally Kouga would have returned to his pack, but with Inuyasha gone he decided to stay with them for the night. Kagome soon realized she would not be welcomed for camp side conversation with Kouga and Miroku, and quickly pitched her own tent, turning in for the night.

When he heard everyone's breathing even out, indicating sleep, Kouga broke the silence.

"Why were you defending the Mutt like that today?"

"Huh?" Miroku questioned as Kouga's words snapped him out of his daze.

"Why were you defending the Mutt like that today?" repeated Kouga.

"Because like I said to Kagome, he's my friend, the only real friend I've ever really had."

"Really?" Kouga asked as he arched a curious eyebrow at the human sitting beside him.

"Yeah really, being the kid with the freaky hole in your hand that might suck everyone up wasn't great material to make friends with."

"I never thought of it that way."

"I was forced to make a decision early in life, either I could lie to everyone I encountered as to why my hand was always covered with this cloth and a string of prayer beads, all while running the risk of someone pulling it off because they weren't aware of the seriousness of the danger underneath, or I could tell them the truth and hope for the best."

"I see, I guess most kids weren't too thrilled about the truth, huh?"

"Kids, grown-ups, anyone and everyone kept their distance, with a weak smile filled with pity and fear. This group is the first I have ever come across that didn't recoil in fear and disgust when I came along. Inuyasha may be a little rough around the edges but he always knew when the weight of that curse was getting to me and he would, mind you in his own way, drag me out of my depression."

"So the mutt has a soft side, eh?"

"More so than most people realize, think about it this way, you have always had your pack right?"

Kouga nodded.

"As lonely as my life was I at least had the company and guidance of the monk Mushin. But Inuyasha has been alone since his mother died before he was even nine, and his father had died along with her. Incase you hadn't noticed he and his brother aren't exactly what you would call _'close'_. _Even though I think there is more behind Sesshomaru than what he lets us see. _So he spent a long time roaming around fitting in nowhere, not with demons, or with humans, and the first person he opens up to, to try to love, seals him to a tree for fifty years. I know that was all a mistake but still, it had to leave scars..."

"True, I guess Dog-boy's life has been pretty rocky, and now to be rejected by Kagome it's no wonder he ran off like that."

"Indeed, Inuyasha is not exactly the type to grieve openly."

"That's from his youkai blood; it's telling him it's a sign of weakness."

"But in the same sense his human side is telling him to let it out," sighed Miroku as he moved over to begin pitching his own tent. "You keeping watch tonight Kouga?"

"It looks that way, since I doubt he will be coming back tonight."

"Well just wake me if you get tired."

Soon everyone, even a wolf prince fell into slumber.

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

Morning wasn't really any less tense than the previous day. Sango was not making any attempts to openly ignore Kagome, but she wasn't being exactly friendly to her either. Miroku had decided if she were to be ousted from their little group, that it would have to be decided by Inuyasha and he was sure his friend would be returning at some point today. Shippou still clung more toward Sango, even though Kagome had been able to get a smile out of the Kitsune by giving him something called a sucker. Even though she acted otherwise, I still had not forgotten that we had not yet had our final say in the matters that had taken place yesterday. I had decided I would wait and the time would present itself.

Everything went smoothly during our first meal of the day and everyone was tidying up the campsite in silence. Even though no one spoke, I could see and even _feel_ the unspoken questions in their eyes, but no one dared say anything for fear of opening up the still fresh wounds from the day before, and I thought that wise. At least until noon approached and the Miko shattered the relative peace.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to go find him." She stated as she headed out towards the forest.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I warned her.

"Well I didn't ask you," retorted the miko callously.

"Look, _Girl_, he will come back when he is ready."

"But what if he's hurt?"

"He was that when he left," chimed the Houshi, never looking up from what he was doing.

She ignored the comment and continued toward the woods until I stepped in her path. Talking to Miroku last night had given me a different outlook on Mutt Face, and I was very sure he would come and talk to the Miko when he was ready.

"Move out of my way Kouga."

"No Kagome, you going to him before he is ready will only make things worse on him."

"Why are all of you acting as if Inuyasha is this frail ball of glass that might break at any moment? Have you all not heard how he speaks and seen how he acts?"

"Yes we have, but even the roughest personalities have a side that is tender."

Then to my surprise she looked at me and stated to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah sure 'bitch' is a term of endearment…"

"You foolish girl!" the voice of the slayer came out of no where, "Are you really that dense, he is a dog demon, to him you are a bitch." she said as she slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration as she scooped up the little fox demon and headed toward the small stream to wash the morning dishes.

I could tell from the girl's lack of response that she had never actually looked at it that way and this caused a smile to play across my lips.

"What are you grinning at?" she snapped

"Nothing," I replied, "I was just confused as to how you could be in the company of someone for years and miss such obvious things."

The Miko launched quite a fit at that statement and was in the middle of her tirade when my nose picked up Inuyasha's scent…as well as his brother's. I was attempting to calm her down so I could let her know that they would be here in a matter of moments at the speed they were approaching, when the next few things happened faster than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

We were within earshot of the camp before we slowed our paces down to where we would be more than just blurs to anyone or anything that would have seen us, I was about to get reassurance from my brother that he would not harm Kagome when her shouting grabbed our attention. Then we heard:

"_I don't know where you all have been or what you have seen of him, but Inuyasha is _not_ some deeply sensitive emotional human being - he's not even human."_

I could feel my face crumple despite myself.

"_You will shut up now girl if you..."_ That was Kouga's voice.

"_I will do no such thing, I am the victim here, I'm the one feeling a loss, and _I'm_ the one _feeling_, period! Not him, and…" she stopped and I heard a gasping sound come out of her._

I looked to my side to find my brother was no where to be seen. Panicking, I rushed through the clearing and what I saw made my heart still. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the clearing, having seized Kagome by the neck, now holding her several feet off the ground. I heard the poison hiss as it filled his claws, and he spoke.

"Tell me wench, since you know so much about _feeling,_ how much," he began, as he lifted his now dripping claws in front of her terror filled eyes, "of _these _do you want to feel?"

* * *

I hope I have yet to disappoint anyone. Let me know what you think.

OnyxLight


	6. INTERLUDE

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

**First of all thanks to all reviewers!**

Bananas - more bashing is on the way

CrimsonTearsOfPAin - **Big thanks**

Becca

YoungWizardLink - Thanks for the spelling advice was not offended would like more actually

…

Amanda - like the ideas

Kyou

Rin136

Kumor Sakusha

Iwobol - trying very hard to give a little insight on everyone note lots of POV's

Miaka Kennyuuki

MoroTheWolfGod

Polka dot

Dark-Lady-Devinity

Sessh'sfavhuman - she will pay just hang in there!

AnimeWereWolf

**A/N: Now if you will all forgive me for the shortness of this installment, but it is very important to the story as it progresses.**

**Entropy**: a theory that all things will eventually fall into a state of chaos or a perpetual state of disorder (in this case be edged or coerced into said state)

On to the update hope you enjoy! Or are at the least, intrigued!

* * *

Chapter 6 INTERLUDE

Just outside of the eastern-most boarder of Kouga's territory, a spell was broken and a barrier gave way.

_I am free!_

Out of a small cave, that was really little more than a crack in the mountainside, stepped a creature that, by all rights, should not exist. The product of a mating that should not have even had a possibility of happening, but it did. What, one must ponder, where the chances of one of the ferocious bat youkai mating with a human with the powers of an enchantress and the off spring of that coupling having succumbed to a forest nymph? As it was earlier stated, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and what you have as a result just crawled out of a cave and calls itself Entropy. No defined gender, no defined loyalties, no defined shape (except for the one it chooses to suit it's means) nothing is definite, save it's quest to prove it's name sake in ways that would make even the foulest of youkai cringe.

_That fool Naraku must have been destroyed, pity… I was really looking forward to making his existence as miserable as possible. At least someone saved me the effort of trying to dissolve that barrier. I am curious as to how that pompous fool managed to get himself killed… Bah, no matter I think I shall seek out those who handed him his end, they must be powerful indeed and those with power are the most fun to toy with…_

With that the entity known as Entropy transformed itself into the unassuming shape of a hawk and took to the skies, the only difference that could be seen between this hawk and any other was a small octagon shape on it's breast bone that, once all was said and done would make all the difference in the world to whomever was unfortunate enough to cross it's path.


	7. A Matter of Honor

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

**I hope no one has sent out any orders to have my head on a platter after that last chapter. **Bows in thankfulness of still having an audience and head being intact

* * *

Chapter 7 A Matter of Honor 

(Miroku's POV)

It all happened so fast, it took a few minutes for it to settle in my brain and make some sense. One moment Kagome was yelling and griping about how she was the one feeling and how she was the victim, and then before she could even finish her rant she found herself at the mercy of the Demon Lord of the West. To say the least I was shocked, we were all shocked. I looked around to see the equally stunned faces of Sango and Shippou, only Kouga looked as if he had known what was coming or should I say whom, was coming. Of course his demon senses must have detected the approach of the Demon Lord, I should have felt his aura but with Kouga and Shippou in our company I suppose a demon aura wasn't striking me as that out of place.

I watched with mixed feelings as Sesshomaru held Kagome off the ground, old instincts were pulling at me to aid the girl, while my newfound anger at her behavior kept me locked to the spot, just watching what was unfolding. There was a rustle in the bushes and out popped Inuyasha, he looked as stunned as I felt, he was watching his brother and Kagome all while muttering something and shaking his head. When I heard the poison fill the Demon Lord's claws and his rather threatening statement to the Miko, I made my way over to him.

"Inuyasha, is he really going to use those on Kagome?"

"He would if I was going to let him…"

With that he leapt closer to where his brother had a now very terrified Miko dangling in the air, her feet fighting desperately to gain some footing in her attempt to tear free of Lord Sesshomaru's grasp. I looked across the clearing to see Kouga making his way over to where I stood when he reached my side he simply folded his arms across his chest and said, "This ought to be interesting." Indeed I mused. I also found it interesting that the wolf prince wasn't trying to save 'his woman' I guess she really pissed everyone off.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes Otouto?" Sesshomaru responded, never diverting his gaze from Kagome.

They continued on with their conversation in that fashion, Inuyasha saying something a getting short replies (if anything), from the 'Ice Lord' who never removed his eyes from Kagome's. But my train of thought went elsewhere the moment I heard the word 'otouto' pass Sesshomaru's lips. Since when was Inuyasha more than a filthy half-breed that was destroying his Tai-Youkai blood line? I know the Lord has some feelings for his kin, since he has saved his hide on more than one occasion whether it be openly or from the shadows. But this - this open admittance of their actual relationship had me dumbstruck. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kouga.

"I thought you said they weren't that close?" he muttered in my ear, confused.

"It is a surprise to me as well, I didn't think they were."

"Well if they weren't he wouldn't be defending the mutt's honor right now."

"WHAT!?"

"That's what this whole scene is about. I smelled their approach, that's why I was trying to get that foolish girl to shut her yap and why I'm not interfering now. There's no way in hell I'm going to get my head handed to me by the Western Lord for interfering with him defending his family's honor."

"What?"

"I have no doubt they heard her shouting and yelling, if I was in any doubt, it was put aside by what Sesshomaru said when he first yanked that girl off the ground. This is a family matter and as a member of a royal ookami clan and leader of my pack I am bound by such, to not interfere."

We watched in silence as Inuyasha pleaded with his brother for the miko's life, I thought it was going to be in vain but something Inuyasha said must have gotten the Lord's attention because he finally tore his gaze away from the girl that now looked moments away from passing out.

"You would still have the wench live after what she has done?"

"Yes, I would. What she has done is hurtful but it does not merit her death."

"Only in your eyes Inuyasha, only in your eyes…"

"Please Sesshomaru I am asking you for her life."

I was still confused. One – since when did Inuyasha become that well spoken? Two – since when did Sesshomaru listen to him? My confusion must have shown on my face because Kouga spoke up again.

"Well these past few days are _full _of surprises; I guess mutt face is a little brighter than I ever gave him credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to get someone out of Kagome's position is to convince the court, elders or in this case, pissed off older brother, that the offending party is not worthy of death or that it is not desired by the one who was offended. It is rare in demons that this ever comes about but in my time as leader I have seen a few cases in the last couple of centuries."

"Oh I see… LAST COUPLE OF CENTURIES!"

"What in blazes in wrong with you monk?"

"I just... It's just I didn't think you were that…uh…well…old."

"Hardly more than a pup to our kind," Kouga corrected.

"I apologize. I forget sometimes how demons don't show their age as we humans do."

"Think about it this way, Mutt face was pinned to a tree for fifty years right, and he talks of plenty things he was around to see before then, so my guess is he is about a century old if not a little more himself."

Our sidebar was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"This is something you want isn't it ookami?" he asked as he tossed Kagome in the direction of Kouga like she was no more than a worthless rag doll. Kouga caught the girl and looked at the two Inu's like they had grown extra heads. "I would suggest you keep her in line if you wish for her to live."

"No offense Lord Sesshomaru, but I think she belongs to your brother."

"He has no further use for her; she is yours to do with as you please."

"Hey," Kagome chimed in, "I am not yours to just give to whoever you want to."

The Demon Lord stopped his trek towards the woods.

"If you have any sense in your head girl you will shut your yap," Kouga advised.

"You would be wise to listen to the ookami, _Wench_."

Then, faster than my human eyes could see, Kagome once again found herself in the same compromising position with the Demon Lord.

"Or else I will finish what I started today and no amount of pleading from my brother will save you wretched life." Without so much as a nod from the Demon Lord, he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

Immediately scrambling to her feet, she headed toward Inuyasha - that is when I stopped her.

"Don't Kagome."

"Why not?"

"Because you will be signing your death warrant," Sango answered as she approached her friends with Shippou in tow.

"Inuyasha will protect me from that …mmhfp." She was stifled when a clawed hand clamped over her continuously flapping lips.

The Demon Lord shot a warning glare in our direction, "Very wise." he said as he walked up to where a pale looking Inuyasha was standing.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

I thought for sure Kagome had finally dug her own grave when she started to call my brother outside his name; I was relieved to see Kouga shut the girl up, knowing this entire situation had put Sesshomaru at the end of his already short limits of patience. I truly felt confused at this moment; the events of yesterday were still trying to iron out in my mind, and now this. Can't anything in my life be something _other_ than complicated?

"This is not as complex as it seems."

I turned to see Sesshomaru staring at me with his usual stoic expression.

"How did you-"

"-It is rolling off of your scent, you really need to learn to control that better. To an enemy you are like an open book."

"Feh."

"Come now, Otouto, you will be returning with me."

I felt my eyes go wide as the realization of what he was saying washed over me. I couldn't believe he was telling me to come with him, I hadn't set foot inside that palace since father sent mother and I to live in that human village when he went off to fight what would become his last battle. I felt torn. I wanted to go but I knew I had business here to finish before I could decide anything.

"No,Nii-san, at least, not yet."

"Fine, one week shall pass and if you do not find your way to me, I shall come for you myself."

Just like that he was gone, and everyone was staring at me with their mouths open, afraid to move. Shippo was the first to break the hold my brother's presence seemed to leave over everyone he comes across. The little Kitsune all but tackled me when my brother's scent was far enough away for movement to be safe. Even though I'd never openly admit it, I was happy to see him too.

"Easy there runt."

"Hey, I'm not a runt."

I just smiled at him and walked over to all my now visibly relieved friends. I had no idea what to say so I just stood there.

"Well that was interesting," Miroku sighed as he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, nodding with that knowing look in his eyes the Houshi always wore when he knew what I was trying to say but had no clue as to how to say it. "All is forgiven my friend."

"Speak for yourself Miroku!" Kagome interjected as she stood there with her hands defiantly placed on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about this now Kagome; I have a lot to do before a week passes."

"OH! So just like that? You and Sesshomaru are pals, and you're going to leave in a week just because he said so!?"

"Not now Kagome, I will talk to you later!" By the God's she never knew when to shut up.

"I want answers and I want them NOW!"

"A lot has happened in the past two days Kagome, I want to help Kaede restore her village and clear my head. I will talk to you later."

"No, I said now!"

"No!"

"SIT!"

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

I watched as the Miko and Hanyou argued. He was trying to get her to see that he needed to clear his head before he talked to her. I assume that more transpired between the brothers than we are aware of, it had to be so, or else I do not believe Lord Sesshomaru would have taken it upon himself to avenge his brother's honor. Kouga was not the only one who realized what that whole scenario was about. I was in no way going to interfere with a family matter, _especially_ one pertaining to honor. Kagome has done much in the last couple of days to cause us all to think differently of her, but I still do not wish the girl dead. I just wish she could get it through her skull that things are handled very differently in this time, and if everyone in her time handles things the way she does then I am glad I will not live to see the change.

Then it happened. She was not getting her way with her demands and shouts, so she uttered the one word that always brought their arguments to an end. _"SIT!"_ she shouted and I watched the enchanted necklace the hanyou wore pull him face first to the dirt. Rage shot through my entire being and was only intensified when I saw the smug look she was wearing at _subduing_ him. Before I could stop myself, my body was in motion, arm rising in anger and I smacked the Miko hard enough across the face to land her on the ground beside our fallen demon friend.

* * *

Thanks to all once again. 

OnyxLight


	8. Observations and Discoveries

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Thanks to all reviewers as always, you are some of my favorite peeps!

amanda

Kumori Sakusha

MoroTheWolfGod

Inu-chan-puppy

chelsea

miaka kennyuuki

YoungWizardLink

SilvaBluVixen

Faded Glitter

lola

KawaiiAikurushiiKitsune

crowkeeper990

Lina P and Ox

inuyasha fan

Sessh'dfavhuman

Now on to some happenings with our favorite Demon Lord!

* * *

Chapter 8: Observations and Discoveries 

The great Demon Lord entered the main hall of the Inu Dai-Youkai palace. Tilting his head back, a shuddering roar tore from his throat, causing every servant within the palace walls to drop their previous activities, scrambling to their knees to bow down before the Youkai Lord waiting for some sort of command. Without further ado the Demon Lord began dispensing instructions to various members of the awaiting staff. Preparations for a feast to the kitchen staff, for the place to be spotless and the in-house hot springs drained and refilled to most of the cleaning staff, the garden and grounds to be trimmed, pruned and arranged to an immaculate state to the grounds keepers, and for the remaining cleaning staff and his retainer, the Toad Demon Jaken, the east wing is to be rearranged, cleaned, stocked, and prepared to be suitable for one demon and the possibility of two human guests.

"My Lord might your humble servant ask of you what is the occasion?"

"You dare question me, _Toad_?"

"Your lowly servant only asks this information of his Lord in hopes to serve him better."

"A suitable enough lie for me to grant you an answer and still leave you alive," the youkai said as he turned in the direction of his own personal chambers, "My brother is coming home."

At _that_ information, the Toad Demon lost himself to unconsciousness.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

The fact I have not yet relieved that toad of his life almost amazes me, but despite his trying of my patience and his lack of courage, he is loyal and has his uses. He is a good caretaker for Rin and keeps the Palace in line in my absence, so for that he will be allowed to live. I have to admit, I anticipated his curiosity over what I ordered to be done, and his fainting actually amused me to some degree.

Though I would never admit this to another demon soul, I actually enjoyed fighting alongside my Hanyou brother; he has proven that he is indeed a force to be reckoned with regardless of his half-breed status. He has come to wield the Tetsusaiga with an ease I thought would ever be beyond him and over the years his brash demeanor has given way to a (thankfully) quieter and more calculating approach to things. I suppose in a way, I am proud of him…if I let the truth be know, even if it is only to myself, I am…impressed.

Even if I first felt abhorrent to the fact my wayward brother had allied himself with a pack of humans, my thoughts on the matter changed after fighting alongside them, I realized he had chosen his allies well, they all were strong willed and formidable fighters in their own right. The monk: with his Kazana, shakujo, ofuda, and in-born powers – The Demon Slayer: with her Hiraikotsu, katana, battle skills, that demon cat of hers and strength and stamina that greatly defies her timid appearance and small frame. Even that reprehensible Miko had her points and purposes, I have not had my last incident with her, but that is something that I will deal with when Inuyasha's attachment to her ceases to make him the idiot she plays him for. Indeed, that human wench and I have not yet finished our dealings by far.

Before I could continue that line of thought I smelled the toad approaching, I let him beckon for entrance and granted it.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Rin wishes to see you my Lord; she overheard the servants speaking of your return."

"Let her come to me, I have much to tell her."

"You are to…"

I sent him a sidelong glare that turned him an even paler shade of green.

"As you wish my Lord," was his only reply, as he scurried out of my chambers.

It was not long before the hall outside my chambers was filled with the clamor of the little wooden shoes the girl was so fond of wearing, much to the chagrin of my sensitive hearing. A soft knock was soon heard at the door and once I let her enter that was the end of any semblance of formality or fragments of peace.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! YOU'RE HOME!" she wailed as she ran headlong across the room and flung herself into my lap.

"Yes Rin, I am."

"Is it true Lord Sesshomaru, is it true?"

"Is what true Rin?"

"That uncle Inuyasha is coming to stay with us?"

_Uncle_? That reference was a little surprising, but I should have expected it, she regards me like a surrogate father, therefore in her world Inuyasha _would_ be her uncle.

"Yes, that is true."

"Is it so you can watch him better?"

"Whatever do you mean Rin?"

"I mean so you don't have to follow him around in the woods anymore to keep him safe."

Maybe she is brighter than I gave her and her ningen blood credit for, that was something not even Jaken had managed to figure out…

"In a sense I suppose so."

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret."

Now she even had my curiosity piqued, and that was a most difficult thing to do.

"Why do you think all of this Rin?"

"I have seen you when you are REALLY mad at someone and they usually don't live very long, and if they have something you want you just take it, but no matter what you always let him live and you would sometimes get rid of the big nasties in his way."

"Very observant."

"Is that the same as nosy?"

"Close," I replied, a smile reaching my lips despite myself, after all that clever observation, she then comes out with such a naïve question. She once again reminds me that in some ways and for a few reasons Tenseiga is not as worthless as I once felt it to be. Not caring for that line of thought, I sat Rin back on her feet and suggested she go play in the gardens, reminding her to keep out of the way. She is quite a bit more than meets the eye…

_(The following day)_

I stood on a terrace for the longest time, just watching my servants carry-out their appointed tasks in the garden when the strangest thought occurred to me.

"JAKEN!" the toad was never far.

"Yes my Lord."

"Send word to Miyaka."

"The tailor my Lord?" I bared my fangs at his insolent inquisitive tone. His questioning of everything tells me he must place little value in his own life.

"Yes my Lord, what do you wish to tell her?" he asked, taking a few steps back, visibly shaken.

"Tell her I request her presence in six days time."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, right away my Lord."

"Send for Diago as well."

"I cannot my Lord."

"You dare defy me toad."

"No my Lord this humble servant wishes only to serve you, but it is beyond my abilities to contact the dead."

How could I have forgotten, I killed that bumbling sorcerer for his last failed attempt at an incantation, the fool couldn't erect a barrier stable enough to hold Rin nonetheless anything that would have been useful to suit my means. I guess my lack of fondness for him to begin with made his death even less memorable than his life, if that was even possible.

"Very well, does this mean you have let this position in my court go unfilled for eight moons?"

My anger was growing, and _rapidly_.

"No my Lord it's just…just..."

"Out with it Jaken."

"Once word spread of what came to pass of the last sorcerer, I am pained to report none have sought to take his place."

Inwardly I sighed, perhaps beheading him in front of the entire court was a bit harsh, even for me, and the fool had no understanding of the fact that there is no room for such idiocy and lack of competence in my defenses.

"That is all."

The toad bowed and wasted no time in removing himself from my presence.

Later that evening, I was out in the southern wing of the palace near what were once my father's private chambers, when the strangest feeling came over my being. I felt an almost overwhelming urge to go through the huge double doors that led to his sleeping chamber. _I thought that like he is still alive. _I suppose in some strange way these will always be my father's chambers. I have only been in this room a handful of times since his death, and considering it has been almost a hundred years that is not many times at all.

When I entered the room I had no Idea what I was searching for but I knew I was looking something. I wandered about aimlessly, which only served to wear on my patience, a while before my eyes settled on a small cabinet. Moving, with what felt like something other than my own volition, I open the doors and within lay a scroll. The parchment was definitely one of my father's because it bore his seal; there is something about it that makes me hesitate, shrugging off the feeling because it is not something that _this_ Tai-Youkai Lord will ever do. The moment I touch the scroll the seal breaks, Tenseiga throbs from its place at my side and my stomach knots.

* * *

Forgive me for the cliffhanger. I hope all enjoyed!

OnyxLight


	9. Strained Friendships and Twisted Gifts

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

**Thanks to everyone for being so patient my apologies about taking so long for an update!**

**SMILES and APPRECIATION**

CrimsonTearsOfPain – Thanks

Silvermane1- **:o)**

Inuyasha fan – Kudos

Sessh'sfavhuman – she will pay more with time

Jazhira – glad you liked the scroll, more on it in chp 10

Kumori Sakusha – I will un-hang everyone next chp

Chelsea – I love fluffy too

SoulSister – all compliment greatly appreciated

Faded Glitter – isn't Rin cute

Amanda – thanks again -

ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 9 Strained Friendships and Twisted Gifts 

(Kouga's POV)

This was not going to help ease the tensions within this group at all. If anyone had ever told me the Demon Slayer would have ever laid a hand on Kagome, I would have called them a liar. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, but I had, and to say the least I was shocked, but a greater part of me was quite amused. In my pack such a thing would have been greeted with shouts of agreement for the Miko surely deserved it, but this was basically a group of humans. I'm sure this was going to take a bit more to resolve.

I looked over at the Hoshi and he was shaking his head and mumbling something to Buddha. The Slayer had yet to show any signs of remorse for her actions; if anything her heaving chest and panting breath said she was still very much angry – as a matter of fact the still very fresh, thunderous fury was radiating of her in _waves_. A part of me wanted nothing more than to see a good girl fight, the other part that was governed by reason said that I couldn't allow that to happen. Sighing I figured I should let the monk handle this one, it was more his sort of thing anyway.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"What did you do that for?" the Miko whined as she looked up to meet the angry glare Sango was giving her.

"I would like to ask you the same thing!"

"What did I do?"

"Why did you sit him?"

"He was …was…"

"Was _what_ Kagome? Not obeying you?"

"He was being unreasonable."

"No he was not. His only crime was he didn't do what you wanted. So you did what you always do when he doesn't bend to your will."

"That's not true!"

"It is! You treat him like a slave!"

"I do not!"

"What else would you call punishing some one for acting on their own free will?"

"I…I do not do that, and who are you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

The slayer was about to respond when a tanned, clawed hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the sudden contact, whirling around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"It's okay Sango you can relax now."

"But it's _not _okay."

"Really it is, I'm use to it by now."

Sango regarded the look in the Hanyou's eyes and she noted that she couldn't recall him ever looking so defeated.

"Aren't you the _least _bit upset she hit me?" griped the miko as she picked herself up off the ground, rubbing her reddening cheek.

"I wouldn't travel down that line of questioning too far if I were you Kagome," the monk interjected, although his tone more warning than advisory.

"Well you're not me and I want answers."

"Isn't that attitude what landed you on the ground in the first place?" He responded with a barely contained smirk.

"Does anyone here know how to mind their own business?"

"We would if you knew how to handle your business," Sango sneered.

"Will you two cut it out? If we're gonna make it to Kaede's village before sunset we need to get moving," Inuyasha interrupted in a stern yet calm manner that seemed foreign to his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions!" yelled Kagome as she folded her arms and took a defiant stance.

"Fine," that was the only word Inuyasha uttered before he turned and began walking toward where the rest of the group had gathered.

"Come back here and talk to me this instant."

He just kept walking.

"Don't you dare turn your back and ignore me."

Still, he kept walking, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Baka Hanyou…"

That stopped him in his tracks. A visible shiver shook his entire body and his shoulders slumped. Shortly there after a battle cry was sounded in the air, and before anyone even knew what was going on, Sango had launched herself at Kagome. She had a look on her face that screamed her inner need for vengeance, but a mere second before she would have surely flattened the Miko, a red and white blur intercepted her and whisked her away.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down Sango."

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because you would have regretted it later."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Sango!"

"Fine then I am going to finish packing for our journey to Kaede's Village, I will leave you to two to your own devices."

"Finally," sighed Kagome, "someone here realized how to mind their own business."

Inuyasha simply turned on his heels to follow Sango.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help the others pack, we need to get moving soon it will be close to sunset when we get to Kaede's if we don't start on our way soon."

"You haven't answered my questions yet."

"I told you," he shot back, "I will talk to you later Kagome and that's what I meant."

"But-"

"-Later."

The trip to Kaede's was quiet one. No words were exchanged between the companions as they made their way through the dense forest. When they arrived at the village they saw that many of the residents were indeed busy with repairs. It wasn't long before they came upon the familiar face of the old priestess who was quick to note the tension among the group.

"What ails all of ye, my young friends?"

"It has been a long and tiresome journey Lady Kaede, might we trouble you for a place to sit and maybe a cup of tea before we chat?" asked Miroku.

"Aye that ye may."

They all entered the hut, watching the old Priestess preparing the tea and heat some stew in silence, with the exception of Shippou who was chattering on about this thing and that like any other 8 year old that had been away from his "grandma" too long.

* * *

(Kaede's POV) 

Yes there is something amiss with the usually joyous (even when battle weary) group. The tide has shifted; I noticed that the Hanyou and my sister's reincarnation got no closer than three yards to each other, and considering the size of my hut that was an impressive feat indeed. The two were usually inseparable now it seems they, or at least the Hanyou seeks distance, and if I am not mistaken the Kitsune is clinging to the exterminator instead of the Miko. The ookami arrived with the group this afternoon and has not made any moves to aggravate the Hanyou nor has he said anything about taking 'his woman' back to his pack, I would even go as far as to say they are acting more like friends than rivals. The demon slayer has not said one word to the Miko and vice versa this is quite odd considering the two of them are more often than not quite chatty and giddy. I have also noted that the monk is more or less sitting back and observing them all, it is this that spurs my decision.

"Houshi-sama might you have time to take a walk with an old lady?"

"I would be honored Lady Kaede," was his reply, I watched as he stood and straightened his robes, but what really raised an eyebrow with me was his exchange of glances with the wolf, and the ookami's nod of reassurance before we exited the hut. We walked for a while in silence and I chose not to speak until we were well out of the earshot of our youkai companions.

"So do ye care to tell what has happened between all ye to cause so much tension?"

"It's that obvious then?"

"Quite, young Houshi, quite."

"I don't even know where to begin." He said as he took a seat on a fallen tree shaking his head in what looked to be a mixture of frustration, anger and confusion.

"I have always found starting at the beginning to be quite fitting." He gave me a smile but it was weak and in no way did it make it to his eyes. Preparing myself for what was to surely come I sat down beside him and waited for him to begin.

(Back at Kaede's hut)

All had finished their tea and they were now polishing off some of the prized beef stew the old priestess had sat over the fire before she'd left with Miroku. Inuyasha was the first to finish, setting his now empty bowl down and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" asked Shippou with innocent curiosity.

"Out to help some of the villagers in anyway I can."

"Can I come too?"

"Only if you promise to behave runt."

"I told you before I'm not a runt," pouted the kitsune.

"Come on runt I'm not going to wait here all day."

Shippou sat there, sulking for a little while longer until a sudden smile erupted on his face and he bounced through the hut to land on Inuyasha's shoulder. The Hanyou ruffled the fur on the kitsune's head affectionately, as the two disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

(Kaede's POV) 

After listening to what the monk had to say I was left rather speechless. I do not know what was more alarming: Kagome's actions, Sesshomaru's intervention, Sango's temper or Kouga's change of heart, all in all, everything was quite confusing. I knew that before my sister's death at Naraku's hands she had desired that Inuyasha become an ordinary man and that it was this very desire of hers that really fueled the Hanyou's dislike of not completely belonging to either world, that of man or that of demon. I was pretty sure that Kagome was happy with him being the way he was born, the way he was _intended_ to be, but I suppose I was mistaken and all was not what it appeared.

I know that our Inu-youkai '_friend'_ possessed a side that he kept hidden from the world, so I am sure that Miroku's depiction of his reaction was not embellished in the least. I have seen the Hanyou sit beside the bone eaters well for days waiting for Kagome to return. I have watched him risk his life time and again for the members of this group as well as the safety of this village, along with many others along their way, even when people would spurn him for his mixed blood. And I have observed him when he was not aware, watching the mask fall to reveal an all too pained expression that, this world that rejects him left and right, had deposited on his face, upon his very soul. I feared that Kagome's place in another time and world would cause problems, but as time passed she seemed to fit in here quite well. However, _now_ I see her true nature has come to light and it is those who have gotten close to her that will pay the ultimate price. I must talk to her and soon if this is to be resolved in any sort of pleasant manner, I just hope that too much damage has not been done.

Glancing over to the monk, I noticed he was now lost in thought and that he was scratching his right hand.

"Does something still bother ye child?"

"Huh?"

"I've seen you scratch at your hand off and on since ye all arrived. What ails ye?"

"Nothing really, just a phantom feeling I suppose."

"Maybe it is, and maybe it is not."

"We destroyed Naraku and almost as soon as he took his last breath the void closed up, end of story."

"Then why do you still pick at your hand then, Houshi-sama?"

"I…it's just…"

"Just what my child?"

"Well even though the hole is closed, it is almost as if I can still feel the energy that once dwelled there, I know that sounds crazy but…that's what it feels like."

"Hmmm…"

"I didn't want to worry the others with what sounded like paranoid nonsense, so I've just kept it to myself, please do not mention this Lady Kaede, I think they all have enough to worry about."

"Indeed, but I do not believe you will have anything too much worry about."

"So you feel, it is just a phantom feeling as well?"

"No, I don't believe it is that simple either my child, I should have thought of this long ago but alas I did not."

"Thought of what Lady Kaede?"

"Well I know that Naraku was a powerful demon, but now that I think of it, the power and scope of the curse that was placed upon your bloodline should have been beyond even his reach."

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked, anxiousness etched across his face like gray clouds across a foreboding sky.

"I am saying that maybe the power of the Kazana did not come from Naraku."

"Then…from where?"

"From ye blood child."

"I don't understand."

"I am saying that maybe the wind tunnel was a gift that was twisted into a curse by the evil demon."

"Huh?"

"It is difficult to place a curse with such power, particularly one that carries on for generations. However, perhaps the void was meant to surface further down your line in the form of a gift you could control, instead of the curse Naraku twisted it into." As I say this, I watch the youth beside me grow pale…_very_ pale. "What is wrong Miroku?"

"So you mean the wind tunnel – the Kazana might still be within me, so killing Naraku has done me no good."

"No child ye do not listen, maybe this time ye will be in control of it instead of it being in control of you."

"I don't want it back!"

"I think maybe ye were never really rid of it to begin with, 'tis maybe just changed now. Different. Controllable. Have ye tried to release it since Naraku's death?" I really hate to bait him like this but denial is a dangerous thing at times.

"Why on earth would I want to let it out?"

"I was asking if ye had tried."

"I've been trying to make sure it stayed in!"

"So ye already know it is still within ye?"

"No!"

"Then what have you been making sure 'stayed in'?"

I watched as many emotions played across his features, features that have matured much since I first came to adopt this group of shard hunters. He is now quite a bit taller, broader and thankfully a bit more 'reserved' shall I say than he was when he first came around; he is easily the most level headed one among the group. I was quite thankful when he decided to travel with them he seems to have befriended our offish Hanyou, and the Gods only know how much that friendship was needed, maybe even by the both of them.

"I do not mean to alarm ye child, I just wanted you to be fully aware."

"Aware of what?" he said in a voice so low it might as well have been a whisper.

"Of yourself."

"I guess…I was just afraid that, that cursed thing would still be in control of my life…"

"Well why don't you give it a try?"

"Uh…I think I'll pass on that."

"Think about it this way Miroku, if you can hold it in and you can open it, you can close it."

"But what if it is just one last cruel trick of Naraku's?"

"No, his influence on ye has gone. The slight taint on ye aura is no more. You are now as ye were intended to be."

"I still think I will pass on letting this thing out."

"Better now than in a situation where ye have no choice and have had no practice."

Miroku sighed, getting to his feet slowly, rather reluctantly. He stepped quite a few paces away from me before he stretched out his right arm towards the forest.

"Now what do I do?"

"Well, you said you were holding it back, just try letting it go. However, I would advise ye do it slowly."

Miroku closed his eyes, whispered a prayer to Buddha and began letting go.

* * *

**And again with another plot twist! I hope everyone enjoyed and is not confused by all the POV changes I use.**

**OnyxLight**


	10. A Fathers Words

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Thanks again to all reviews, reviewers, and readers - This chapter will be short but powerful, do not despair I plan to post another chapter with Inuyasha before this weekend is over.

Big smiles and shouts of joy to:

Kumori Sakusha

MoroTheWolfGod

Crowkeeper990

Young Link Wizard

Sam

Rin136

Raven the Shikon Hawk

Inuyasha fan

Mistic fox

Silvermane1

For reviewing Chapter 9 and remember guys all suggestions and ideas are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 10 A Fathers Words 

(Sesshomaru's POV)

That damned inescapable hesitation washed over me again, and it took a bit more to shake it off this time. I have hesitated more in the last few minutes than I have over the past fifty years, a low growl of self annoyance escapes my throat as my cautious fingers begin to unravel the scroll…

_**SESSHOMARU,**_

_**If you are reading this then my last battle was indeed just that. I know it will be you who finds this, for I know my eldest son.**_

_**I sincerely hope that you followed the last few orders I gave you.**_

_**I know they seemed strange but I can only surmise that in your time as ruler you have come to understand my reasoning. There were so**_ _**many things I wanted to live to see as far as you and Inuyasha were concerned.**_

_**There is only one thing that would cause this enchanted parchment**_ _**to call out to you and for the seal upon it to break.**_

_**That would be your full acceptance of your Hanyou brother, needless to say**_, _**I am proud as well as pleased.**_

_**I take it you have seen as well as realized that his ningen blood does not hinder him as you initially believed it would. It takes more than a little thinning of the blood to hinder the power of a Tai-Youkai such as myself.**_

_**I believe you will find that having him rule by your side will prove fruitful in more ways than you ever dared dreamed. Embrace your brother for**_ _**you two are the last of our kind. Draw strength from each other and in battle**_, _**y**__**ou will find the two of you to be better suited fighting back-to-back instead of face-to-face.**_

_**Learn from his passion as I hope he will learn from your calm.**_

_**Pull his heart from the forefront as I hope he pulls yours to the fore.**_

_**Let his fire fuel this Kingdom as your ice holds it steady, and I assure you the Western lands will bend to will of Inu no Taisho's sons.**_

_**The two of you will rule with a completeness that no being living or otherwise will ever dare to question.**_

_**Inu no Taisho**_

It is a while before I can stir from the place in which I stand. Reading my fathers words brings a wave of his presence that holds me somewhat frozen. When I can finally bring myself to move, I roll the scroll up and as soon as I place it back into the cabinet from which I removed it, it reseals itself. I cannot help but be somewhat amazed, the strangest thought coming to mind – Father must have had a sorcerer in his court worth his salt, unlike that fool Diago. Why I think of that bumbling Baka _now_ is beyond me, unless it is my father's way of illustrating how having allies worth their keep is an essential thing indeed. I make a note to fill that position in my court as soon as possible. Finding myself taking my time departing my father's chambers, when I do I realize, I am, for the first time in many decades…_tired_.

On my way to my own chambers I pass that groveling retainer of mine. Immediately I watch that sniveling, cringe-worthy look cross the toad's features.

"Is there anything I can do for my Lord?"

"Yes there is, keep everyone including Rin out of the North Wing, I want no interruptions of any sort until I tell you different."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am leaving you to make sure my instructions are carried out appropriately and to my liking."

"Are you taking your leave of the palace my Lord?"

"No, I am going to take a nap."

I couldn't help but sigh in exasperated amusement as I watched the toad demons eyes roll back in his head as he fainted – _again_.

Awakening to find the sun low in the sky, I was pleased that for once Rin hadn't managed to elude Jaken and disturb my slumber. I had to admit I felt a_ century_ younger, much more refreshed, and feeling the need to expend some energy. After a brief soak in my personal hot spring, I decided a trip to the battle court was in order. Donning a light-weight kimono minus my armor, I headed toward my destination. No sooner than I set a foot out of the Northern Wing, did I smell Rin, my ears soon picking up the, none-too-delicate clamor of her shoes followed by;

"Sesshomaru-sama!" and I quickly found my left leg captured by the young ningen.

"Rin."

"Where have you been all day, My Lord?"

"Resting."

"Where are you going? Can I come too?"

"I am going to the battle court, if you wish to come you may, but you must stay on the deck."

"YAY!"

I have yet to figure out why I have grown so fond of this little girl, but I have, and it would be wise for anyone who has any objections to this fatherly affection this demon holds for this human, to keep them unvoiced.

* * *

10 down...who knows how many more to go

OnyxLight


	11. Surprises Abound

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

**Thank you all for being patient! A BIG HUGE SORRY FOR THE LONG ****LONG **

* * *

**Chapter 11** Surprises Abound

(Kagome's POV)

I can't_ believe _everyone is treating me like this. I don't know what everyone's problem is, but I'm not going to stand for this treatment much longer. Without my help they would have _never_ defeated Naraku! They would still be looking for jewel shards if I hadn't come along. Not to _mention_ the fact that Inuyasha would still be pinned to that tree if it wasn't for me. But are any of them grateful? No, not one of them, I have given up time with my family, put my education on the line, and risked my life for all of them and_ this _is how they repay me?

They act like my wanting him to become human is the worst thing to happen since the thunder brothers. True, I was fine with him being a Hanyou when he was saving our ass on a daily basis but I always assumed when things settled down and we no longer lead the life of hunters, protectors, and saviors that he would gladly renounce his demon blood and come back to my time with me. Surely they didn't think that I was going to settle down here and have quarter demon pups in a place where if you're traveling you have to go dig a hole to relieve bodily functions in?

They had to be out of their mind.

I am more upset with that _demon slayer_ than anyone. I can't believe she struck me like that! And to make matters worse, no one did a _damn _thing about it. And what was with Sesshomaru playing big brother and protector to his half-breed brother all of a sudden? To make that even more shocking, why Inuyasha didn't just kick his butt? Instead he just stood there like a wuss and pleaded with him. That makes me wonder if I really know _any_ of these people at all.

Then there's Shippou he has all but ignored my presence for _days_ now and he clings to that slayer and Hanyou like they are something to him. If it were not for me he would still be some orphaned brat roaming around in the forest and that's even if he would have managed to live this long without me. He wouldn't even have become part of this group if I hadn't stopped Inuyasha from _killing_ him when we all first met and he stole off with the jewel shards. _Then_ the fact that that exterminator is just fine and dandy with taking over my place in his life is enough to make my blood boil! Now, to top things off the Kitsune just hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and left the hut like they actually _like_ each other or something. If this keeps up I'm just going to go home and it would serve them all right if I never came back!

I think it's about time I got my answers out of him, he said _'later'_ it is now later and I am not taking any lip for an answer this time.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Kagome began to exit the hut when Sango spoke up.

"Where are you going Kagome-chan?"

"To get some answers out of him – if it's any of your business to begin with."

If Sango took any offense to that remark she didn't show it.

"Did it ever occur to you, to wait until he comes to you and that he will talk when he is ready?"

"What is _wrong_ with all of you? Since when did everyone tiptoe around Inuyasha like he was fragile? He is brash, rude, and as ill-mannered as always."

"Yes, he may be all of those things on the outside, but you of all people should know how he _actually_ feels is entirely a different matter."

"Look Sango, I will handle my relationship with Inuyasha how I see fit, you focus your attention on Miroku."

"Houshi-sama and I are merely friends nothing more."

"Yeah right, that's why his hand always finds a home on your rear-end."

"Things are not always what they appear to be, Kagome."

"Well what _'things appear'_ to be now is all screwed up, basically because no one will mind there own business!"

With her shouts still thudding in the demon slayer's ears, Kagome left the hut and a stunned Sango to seek Inuyasha. She didn't search for too long before she found him helping a few villagers repair a wall to the building where they kept grain; he was holding the wall up while they nailed it in place. Shippou was there handing out water to the tired workers. Just about to make her presence known, Kagome flinched as a roaring sound swept through the village.

"Are we under attack?" one of the workers panicked; worry streaking across his sweaty features.

"It sounds like…" Kagome began.

"Miroku's wind tunnel!" Inuyasha finished. He asked the men if they had the wall and when they nodded he was nothing more than red blur headed in the direction of that perturbing noise. Kagome took off in the same direction as fast as her human legs would carry her. Shippou on the other hand took off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"SANGO! SANGO!"

"What on earth is it Shippou? Your shouting almost caused my heart to still."

"It's Miroku; we all think his wind tunnel is back!"

"No!"

The Kitsune just sat there panting, trying to catch his breath, but before he could get his bearings he found himself being hauled up on the transformed fire-cat and shooting off towards that sound.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive and what he saw brought fear to his heart. It was indeed Miroku and his wind tunnel, but what was strange was the fact that the old priestess was just sitting there on a log like nothing was wrong.

"Have a seat Inuyasha and calm ye nerves all is well."

"How can you say all is well if that damn curse is back?"

"I will explain when everyone arrives so I don't have to repeat myself, I am sure if you are here the others are not far behind."

Inuyasha began to move towards the monk when he was stopped by Kaede.

"Do not disrupt his concentration child."

"Doesn't he need to wrap that thing back up and put some beads on it or something?"

"Patience Inuyasha…"

"Well if that thing's trying to engulf him he doesn't have _time_ for me to be patient!"

"All is not what it seems child."

He was about to argue the point further when Sango arrived on Kilala with Shippou, Kagome soon following after them. Miroku turned slightly, his eyes greeted by all his friends. Although he found himself troubled by the worried looks on their faces, deciding he should probably try to shut it off now and that is precisely what he did. No sooner than he shut it off did Inuyasha dart over to his side.

"Are you okay Miroku?"

"I am fine, my friend, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered indignantly, "you didn't scare me."

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smile.

The stubborn Hanyou simply folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose in the air, then turning to look at the old priestess. "You care to tell us what the hell is going on now old lady!?"

"I will indeed, my outspoken friend."

"Don't speak to Kaede that way Inuyasha, it's no wonder she doesn't want to answer you," Kagome scolded.

"Well we're all waiting!" Inuyasha continued, ignoring Kagome's comment.

Slowly, much to Inuyasha's dismay, Kaede began to tell them of her suspicions as far as Miroku and his wind tunnel was concerned, and how it was intended to be more of a gift than a curse. A myriad of expressions met everyone's face, as Kaede began to speak of how she also thought that the wind tunnel was more a form of energy than an actual wind. When she said this, she looked over to see a very confused Monk running his left index finger over the palm of his right hand.

"What is wrong child?" she asked him.

"'_An energy'_ you say? Do you really think so?"

"It would have to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't think all those demons and such would really 'fit' into your hand otherwise do ye?"

"I guess…I never really thought about it that way."

"I would guess that energy might dissolve things or maybe even move things from one place to another, like a portal."

The group started walking back toward the village with Miroku and Kaede bringing up the rear, the old Miko couldn't help but smile at the young Houshi as he looked at his hand in amazement instead of fear, and seeing that change warmed her heart. It had really pained her a great deal to see the horrifying weight that the young Monk had to bare when they were still chasing Naraku, at times she could see the Hanyou trying to lift his spirits but in the end the weight would remain.

"You will have to practice now, hai Houshi-sama?" asked Sango from up ahead.

"Yes Lady Sango, I will."

"I hope you know that you will have friends alongside you as you begin this new journey."

"You are very kind Lady Sango."

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of us that easily monk," snorted Inuyasha in mock aggravation.

"I'm not sure exactly what's going on, I'm just glad it's not going to swallow him any more, and as long as that doesn't happen I'm happy," piped Shippou from his perch on Sango's shoulder, which is something he has grown almost too big and heavy to do.

When they all reached Kaede's hut she immediately set about going over some old parchments and dusty books to figure out some ways of helping Miroku with his new gift as well as some further training for his developing holy powers. Over their past few years of travel, his spiritual powers had grown and had really only been trained in the heat of battle, now that things had simmered down, Kaede thought that some proper training and focus would do him a world of good.

"Would ye care to join us?" Kaede asked of Kagome.

"Not really, now that the Shikon Jewel is within me I am strong enough to take on just about any evil spirit that comes my way."

"I understand that ye strength has grown child, but ye mind and ye will still need to be trained to compensate for that."

"Thanks Kaede, but I'll still pass."

"Suit ye self, but if ye ever have a change of mind ye know where to find me."

"I can even release my purification powers as force bolts now, so I don't have to risk being in contact with a demon to stun the living snot out of it."

* * *

(Sango's POV)

When Kagome said 'it', out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha flinch and make his way toward the door. I listened to Kagome continue on about her improved powers and let a little time pass before I too slipped out the door in search of the half-demon. Finding him sitting in his favorite tree just staring out into the horizon, I noted how tired he looked, exhausted in a way that only comes from within one's soul and for this, something in me weeps for his pain. But I intend to show him that he has more in this world that just Kagome. I am sure that if he looked hard enough, he would find more than he ever dared dream was there.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to say something?" he asked huffily. I believe it was an attempt at his usual sarcasm but it had no real bite to it, not like before.

"I thought I might just stare," I reply, trying to goad him a little.

"Keh, suit yourself."

"Oh come on, Inu-san is that the best you can do?"

"My best will only and _always_ be a half-assed effort no matter what I do." With that, he dropped out of the tree and out of my sight. It took a couple of minutes before the full implication of his words hit me, when it did, I shot off into the woods after him. After a while of running directionless, I stopped, a deep breath bunching in my lungs in anticipation of my next words that bellowed out into the forest.

"YOU ARE NOT AS ALONE AS YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I stood there panting and trying to gather myself, when suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me.

* * *

For all you Kouga fans fear not he is not gone forever he will be back shortly as the saga unfolds! Hope this is worthy of at least part of the wait.

OnyxLight


	12. A look beyond the surface

Revised Beta'd Version

Beta: **Shigure-san**

Hi there everyone thanks for continuing to read Falling Away. Your reviews and support means more than you could possibly know. I would also like to introduce and thank my Beta, the brilliant and awesome Shigure-san!! Without her help I would indeed still be lost. :o)

I'm back and thanks as always for reviewing, now I have I question for all of you who read this Fic. What do you all think about this Fic turning out not to be a Yaoi Fic? Not my idea, but one from a reviewer. The whole Sess/Inu thing is still a couple of chapters away so let me know before then I'll leave it up to a vote.

Oh and don't worry about too much fluff, there will be a little when characters are one on one at certain times (for introspective reasons), but I plan on leaving the aggressive and cold natures of our two favorite dog demons intact. I'm trying to make Kagome the only one WAY OOC!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Now on with the FIC!

* * *

Chapter 12 A look beyond the surface 

(Sango's POV)

The twig snapping behind me caused my heart to race, spinning around I shouted to the unknown shadow. "Show yourself!"

"Relax, slayer if I'd wanted to hurt you, you'd be bloody by now."

"Kouga!? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I might ask _you_ the same thing, and by the way who, in which one of the seven hells, are you shouting at?"

"No one I guess," I replied as I plopped on my butt to the forest floor.

"Well surely you haven't lost your mind, so you might as well tell me," he continued, walking over and sitting down beside me.

I went over all that had transpired since Kouga had left our group up to the point of Inu-san taking off into the woods.

"What's Kagome's problem? She always acted as if she was head-over-heals in love with mutt face."

"That's what we all thought; apparently it was only fine for him to be a Hanyou when that was saving her butt on a daily basis."

"I should have known it was too good to be true, that anyone could be _that_ accepting."

I look at the wolf-demon as he sat, obviously contemplating everything that has gone on and I am surprised to see that he is not as disturbed by all of this as I thought he would be, for he too had pursued the Miko. Something about his lack of response to all of this peaks my curiosity, and despite my better judgment I ask…

"What has changed your mind about Kagome-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stop chasing her?"

"I just realized that me and Kagome won't work, for many reason's and just let it go."

It was a vague answer but I chose to probe no further, I feel if he had wanted me to know more he would have said more.

"Well," I said finally, getting to my feet and dusting the leaves off of my clothes, "I'm going to continue looking for him before it gets dark."

"No, you go on back to the others, I have a feeling he won't be easy to find. You are weaponless out here and an easy target for lesser demons; I'll use my senses to track the mutt down."

Before he can think to react I have swept his feet out from under him and have a dagger to his temple. He is looking up at me with large, startled blue eyes as I offered him a smirk. "I am an exterminator, and a true slayer is never weaponless, as a demon I would bid you to make note of this."

I right myself, concealing my dagger and extend my hand as a gesture that shows I meant no real harm. Reluctantly he takes the hand offered to him and as swift a fluid as liquid I find our positions reversed.

"As I would bid you to do the same when dealing with demons," he says, hauling me to my feet with one hand, a cocky grin splayed across his face.

"Touché, my friend," I replied smiling at him, "All I ask is that you do what you can to ease his mind about all that has gone on." With that, I started to walk away from him, back toward Kaede's. "And Kouga…"

"What?"

"Try not to argue with him, if what you said earlier is true then, the two of you have nothing preventing you from being friends."

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

I watch as the slayer walked away, out of my line of vision, and I couldn't help but think, _that's one feisty female, Miroku's got his hands full with that one, __no doubt about that._ My mind soon drifted to the mutt as I took to the trees to try and track him down. It didn't take long for me to find his scent, but _boy _did it ever jump around, this was going to take a while. I couldn't believe he was taking this so hard, sure he had loved the girl but he was behaving as if there was nothing else in his life to live for. Even though I would never openly admit it, my heart goes out to the dog-demon. Truly, what are the chances of getting slighted twice by the same soul? Slim to none…

His scent seemed to leading up the mountain, out into the middle of nowhere, I have been all around this area and not once can I ever recall having a reason for coming up here. I have been trying to think of something to say to mutt face when I find him but have yet to come up with anything, I guess I'll just have to wing it, because if my nose is correct I'll be face-to-face with him soon. When I get to where his trail stops I am somewhat speechless.

Here, on the side of a deserted mountain, out in the middle of nowhere is nothing short of a small oasis. There is a large pond that is being fed by a small waterfall coming down the side of a mountain, little bonsai trees and flowers are dotted all around, and there sitting on a boulder at the pond's edge was our missing Hanyou.

"What are you doing here wolf?"

"Looking for you."

"Well I didn't really want to be found."

"I kinda gathered that from your trail."

"Then why did you come? Did Sango send you?"

"No, believe it or not I volunteered."

"Not…"

I began sending back my own snide remark, when the Slayer's words ran back across my mind, so I decided to change the subject instead.

"How did you find this place?"

"I didn't find it, I made it."

"Huh?"

"Dug the hole for pond, planted all the trees and flowers… I even moved all the rocks here myself."

"Really? I'm impressed," I say as I started to move closer to where he was sitting.

"Don't be, it was more out of necessity than out of some sort of eye for beauty. I wouldn't come much closer if I were you."

"Why not?" I said while still moving.

"Izz is kind of territorial."

"Izz? Who's…?"

Before I can even finish my question I sense a lesser demon approaching and its aura was on high alert. I turn around to see a rather large lizard demon watching my every move.

"Uh, I guess this is Izz?"

"How perceptive of you…"

"Well since you two seem to know each other why don't you tell him to back off."

"Come on back to the pond Izz, he's not a threat."

The lizard demon hesitates for a moment before it scurries back over to where Inuyasha is sitting.

"Is it safe to move now?"

"Yeah, he's fine now; we're just not use to company here."

"I can see why, it's a helluva climb to get up here."

"Kinda the whole point."

I took a seat on the boulder across from him and just took in the scenery for a few moments; despite why this place exists it really is quite beautiful.

"Why did you say this place was made out of necessity?"

"I know all of you know this already, but you really don't completely get it, do you?"

"I know both your parents are dead, but so are mine, not that it makes it pleasant but it happens to a lot of people."

"I'm sure it does, but how many days did you go hungry because of it?"

"Uh…none."

"How many villages were you chased out of for being not quite human?"

"Uh…"

"Forests, for being not quite demon enough either?"

"None."

"You ever been beaten, stoned, whipped, or hunted down just for existing?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Then you are luckier than you know…"

"I see."

For the first time since I arrived, he turns to look at me and I see sorrow veiling those usually cocky amber eyes, lips parting to speak. "Do you_ really_ see?"

"I think I do."

He was silently thoughtful for a while, not speaking again until that Lizard demon climbed up on the rock next to him.

"Izz and I became friends under some pretty weird circumstances."

Apparently he wants to talk, I'll indulge him.

"How so?"

"I was up on this mountain looking for something to eat, or shall I say something weak enough for me to kill."

"'_Weak enough'_?"

"I was nine at the time; I wasn't exactly a great warrior early on…"

"Oh."

"Anyway my nose was leading me to something wounded and he would have surely become lunch if I could have brought myself to kill him at the time."

"What stopped you?"

"To this day, I don't really know, maybe it was a foggy mind from not having eaten anything for days, maybe I just felt sorry for him…who knows… When I found him he was trying to drag his wounded body over to a mountain stream. I decided to fix him up instead of eating him, we dined on a few unfortunate frogs instead, and after he healed he hung around so we kinda became friends in a way."

"You mean to tell me that big lizard let you take care of him."

"Well, seventy some odd years ago he was nowhere near this size ya' crazy wolf!"

"Alright, alright, my bad, so he even remembered you after your fifty year absence?"

"Yeah it surprised me too, I was scared to come up here after I found out I had been sealed to that damned tree for half a century, but I'm glad I did…"

"Well, are you coming back to Kaede's or what?" I asked at last.

"Not until I catch Izz a deer. Him being blind in one eye makes deer difficult game."

"Hell, if you're up for company now I'll help you, maybe we can even snag a couple to drag back to the village, I like ramen and stew as much as the next person but it gets old after a while."

I watched as he seemed to quietly tell that huge lizard something, it flicked its long tri-forked tongue up the side of the mutts' face and strode back into the pond.

"You ready to hunt, Ookami?"

"Always, just lead the way."

"Try to keep up," he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Shards or no shards, I can still outrun you, Inuyasha."

"And here I thought you calling me by my name the other day was just a fluke, now I'm impressed," he replied with a little smirk, as he leapt in a tree.

It was at that point I tried to recall the last time before this week I have called him by his given name, shaking the thought from my head I took off after the Hanyou – we had deer to hunt.

* * *

There it is folks but do not fear Sess will be back soon and things will start to take shape but don'r forget to let me know on the yaoi thing. Vote Vote Vote ( I'm all about democracy). 

OnyxLight


	13. Note

Thanks to all of you for being patient I have had a rough few weeks (got rear ended twice, found out I'm being downsized, and I have GERD) but an update will be posted within the next 3 daysit will be a long one because it will take the gumi from Kaeda's Village to Sesshomaru's palace. Entropy will be making its appearance and things will get quite interesting. There will be plenty of verbal confrontations good bad and in between, a little action and if the POV changes bother anyone let me know. (I use all the different POV's to give insight, but if it's annoying my fans then I'll do away with them).

Thanks to all for the votes, yaoi won by a landslide so yaoi it is. I hope no one gets upset that this is not an actual chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know that I had not abandoned the story (I know how it feels to start reading a FIC and 6 months later still no update).

If anyone wants to toss out some ideas I have a very open mind a quite an imagination so anything could probably be worked in, in some way shape or form.

Love to all

**Onyxlight **


	14. Parting Ways

**Revised Beta'd Version **

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

I am back and the saga continues EVER SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME (blink blink pout pout) and now thanks to all who Read and Reviewed:

Chanutaya - thanks I love getting new reviewers, and as for Kouga, I have plans 4 our favorite Ookami.

Lelann37 -Thanks for the praise, as 4 what's next you will soon see.

Inuyasha fan -I would never hate a faithful reader and reviewer, you have read my Fic you know I make type O's all the time. :o)

Gimp6661 -The lovin' is coming just hold on a little longer. Yes she is annoying.

Yami Panther -Thanks I'm continuing on. .

Inu-nii-chan -:o)

Moon Java -Love the pen name. Thanks for reading.

Tomboy101 -updating more as you read.

SoulSister - Her cliff is coming and I'm glad you like the wind tunnel thing! smile

Cool marauders - She is no sama she is baka if anything :o) bash bash The dead Miko is cooler.

MasterFranny -I try to do a good job writing (it's a passion of mine) thanks for noticing Plaes remove giant fork EEP!

Silverwitch07 -Fluffy definitely rules!. Kudos'.

Pegasi51 -More OOCness is on the way angst will abound.

Wobol -Yaoi is on the way.

Enchantress10 -The plot bunny came back and we are pals once again. -

Mistic Fox - .

Dark Lady D -Much Thanks!

I -:o) tee hee.

My sweet koinu -Party over here! She is evil in this Fic, I have plans for our Oswari wench!

Inupuppylove -Her and Sess are far from over.

Didi - Action is coming.

Akiat9 -:o)

Jasmine -I'm all for fun.

Crystastar123 - :o)

Himiko -Bash Miko her bad.

Amigo -I did the tally, it's looking like yaoi, but I hope you still R&R.

MoroTWG -Where can I get a yaoi pin?

CrimsonTofP -Thanks :o)

Kit -I try to make it real.

KumoriSakusha -Glad it was worth it.

CrowKeeper -You are such a super super great and cool reviewer, again I love the minions.

This Chapter is for all of you, thanks for not hanging me for the note. LOVE TO ALL!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

(Keade's POV)

I tried everything I knew of to reason with my sister's reincarnation, but to no avail, she refused to listen to reason. She can't, or won't, see the error of her line of reasoning. The girl acts as if he should have chosen to be human so he would have come to live in her time. I tried to explain to her he would not have been happy there and that with the exception of her recent disapproval he has come to accept – even _like_ who and what he is. I also strived to explain countless times, to get her to understand how important it was that, now that the Shikon jewel was inside her, she should learn to control it; that was _also_ a fruitless endeavor. In the end she just stormed out of my hut shouting how she was going to have what she wanted and for me to just wait and see. How I pray those were words of anger and not a forecast.

Not too long after she left did the Hanyou come looking for her.

"Have you seen Kagome, Lady Kaede?"

'_Lady Kaede'_, indeed the past few years have changed him. "She left here just a little while ago, might I ask why it is ye seek her?"

I watch as his ears flatten to lay close to his mane of silver/white and slowly he took a seat on the floor of my hut, his clawed hands disappearing within the sleeves of his red haori as usual.

"What bothers ye my child?"

"'_Child'_, feh, I'm way older than you."

"Only in years," I respond smiling at him.

"Well I've been kind of avoiding her since we arrived and if I am to make it to my brothers on time I need to leave at some point today. I don't want to leave things between us the way they are now, I at least want to give my friend a hug…and say goodbye."

There were several things wrong with that brief statement the most pointed being him referencing Lord Sesshomaru as his brother, not as _'fluffy'_, or that _'arrogant bastard'_ which was his usual way of doing so. Two, not once did he meet my eyes when he spoke, and three since when was Kagome just a _friend_? "Aye, I see, is there something you wish to talk about my child."

"All I wanted to know was if you'd seen her, Hag."

"And I know as small as this village is, you could sniff her out in no time, Demon."

"Feh."

That was the only response he uttered before he fell silent, so I set about making us both some ramen until he was ready to venture speech once more. When it was done, I retrieved us each a serving and returned to my place on the floor. The half-demon took a couple of slurping mouthfuls, and began to stare at the floor as if it held all the answers to the questions in his mind and would tell him at any moment. The air was so thick with tension one could almost choke on it, but I said nothing I knew he would speak when he was ready. I had no sooner stood to take my now empty bowl into the kitchen when he spoke.

"She…she broke my heart, Lady Keade, and now nothing makes sense anymore…."

His statement stopped me in mid-stride and when I turned to face him I was greeted with a pair of amber eyes that had so my emotions flashing behind them, it made my heart ache.

"Sadly my child, of all the potions and herbs in my possession, I have nothing that will heal the pain ye suffer now, but I do know of something that will help things along as time does its work and that would be your friends. I would guess ye feel alone right now but if ye would take the time to look, you will find that Miroku, Sango, Shippou and even Kouga will walk this road with you if ye let them."

He said nothing his only response was to lower his gaze and continue his study of the hut's floor, so I kept talking.

"I know they are not the same as the mate you had hoped to find in Kagome, but in times like these friends can be of the utmost importance, if you have one true friend you will not ever truly be alone and you Inuyasha have quite a few, whether you realize it now or not. Not only that, you now have a chance of building a bond with your brother, I know it may be hard to see all of this through your pain but it is there, all ye have to do is not push it away."

"But they have all been though so much now that Naraku is dead they need to try to go on with their lives and be happy, they don't need to sit around and baby-sit a moping half breed."

I couldn't help but sigh at his statement, his frame of mind was one I couldn't recall ever seeing him in, it was almost disturbing. Funny how one could stand in the face of Naraku, fearless, defiant, and headstrong but be brought to their knees by a 95lb teenage girl. Life was indeed a curious thing, wonderful in all its glory but hideously torturous at times like these.

I also find it odd that I would end up comforting the being I once thought killed my sister because he has had his heart broken by the one that now has her soul. Yes life is indeed a curious thing and nothing confirms this more than the fact that a Youkai, a Hanyou, a Houshi, a Taijiya and a Miko would find themselves in each others company long enough to become friends.

"I guess it's just that now that all of this has happened, I really don't know what to say to her or how to say it."

"Goodbyes are difficult under even the best of circumstances, it will be hard child, but once it is over it will get better with time."

"Well I guess I need to quit stalling, huh?"

"Indeed…"

He rose to his feet and headed towards the door; he put one foot outside, stopped and turning to me once more. "Thank you Lady Kaede."

"Anytime my child, and remember no matter where life takes ye from this day on, ye are always welcome here."

He smiled, bowed and was gone.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

Finding Kagome didn't take as much time as I would have liked it to. "It's about time you decided to talk to me," she griped, the instant she spotted me, her hands shooting to her hips.

"I didn't come to argue with you Kagome, I came to say…goodbye."

"Goodbye!?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the village for Sesshomaru's today."

"So just like that everything's peachy keen and you and him are pals now?"

"No, but I hope this is the beginning of that."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I hope this leaves us as friends."

"Friends!? _Now_, after all we've been through, you want us to be no more than _friends_!?"

"Don't turn this around on me, Kagome, you are not happy with me the way I am and I don't want to become strictly human, so as far as I can see it, we really can't be anything more."

"But I thought you wanted to be with me!?"

"And I thought you were happy with me the way I am."

"I was, but it's not necessary for you to be like this anymore."

If my face was anywhere near as contorted as it felt, I would have to assume she knew how I had taken her statement. I didn't come here to fight but I couldn't just let _that_ slide either.

"So what you're saying is, it was fine for me to be a demon when it was keeping you safe, but now that you have no use for that part of me, you just want to be rid of it!?"

"You're making it sound worse than it is; besides you were going to do this for Kikyou."

"Yeah and how many times did you remind me that you are not her?"

"And how often did you listen?"

"Enough times to fall in love with you and become comfortable with myself."

From the expression on her face you would think I'd just slapped her. Tears welled in her eyes, the priestess backing up a few steps before she responded, the shock faded from her eyes, replaced with resentful anger.

"Well if you love me so much, looks like you would want to do anything you could to be with me."

"But if in doing so I have to become another person, is it me you really want to be with?"

"It not like you don't become human every new moon."

"And you should know more than anyone how much I dread that night and how dangerous it is for me. You don't get it do you Kagome? I _like_ being a demon."

"How…why, what's so wrong with being human?"

"Nothing, when you've always been one, but would you like to be transformed into something almost completely opposite of how you are use to being once a month, then have someone want you to stay that way permanently?"

"But how _else_ did you expect to come to live in my time if you didn't plan on becoming human?"

"I like how you had everything planned out for us," he growled sarcastically, "when were you gonna talk _any_ of this over with me?"

"Why are you fighting me on everything?"

"I'm not fighting you; I was just asking you when I was going to get to have _my _say in all of this!"

"Are you trying to say I'm a control freak?"

"You and you alone have decided when we hunt for shards, when we camp, what we eat, how long we stay, when we stop for breaks, you tell me if that makes you a control freak or not."

"Osuwari!"

I should have seen it coming, but I walked right into it anyway. It was hard for me not to be angry at this point, once again things weren't going her way so it's '_send him face down in the dirt so I get my way'. _When the spell wore off I didn't bother to stand I just sat there and looked at her, her chest was heaving in and out like she had been running. She was looking at me expectantly so I finally spoke.

"I guess this damned necklace was going to be a permanent fixture in the world you planned for us as well?"

"You were asking for that one Inuyasha."

"I'm sure it does seem like it to someone who always has to have their way. What the _hell_ was that if it wasn't _controlling_?"

"You…you were…"

"'_Were'_ what Kagome, not agreeing with you? So that's reason enough to hurt someone over!?"

"'_Hurt you?'_ I just _sat_ you."

"And you think it feels good to be slammed face down?"

"Well you're the one always bragging on how quick you heal."

"So just because I heal quickly you think I don't feel pain? If _that's_ what you think then that school thing you go to doesn't really teach as much as you say it does."

Her face was blood red, fists clenched at her sides. I could _sense _another osuwari was on the tip of her tongue, but she caught herself. The bad thing about that was I don't feel she caught herself because she didn't want to hurt me, I think she just didn't want to prove me right about her being controlling.

"Go ahead and say it Kagome, I'm prepared for it this time, why did you think I didn't bother to stand up."

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! Why is it always _'shut up', 'behave', 'do this', 'don't do that', 'sit boy',_ I'm so confused and sick of it to the point where I didn't know if I was going to end up your lover or your slave!"

I don't know who that statement shocked more, me or her, I hadn't even realized I felt that way until I heard it pass my own lips.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**OnyxLight**


	15. The Wisdom of a Kitsune

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

**A BIG HUGE THANKS** to all reviewers as always!!

* * *

Chapter 14 

(Miroku's POV)

I know eavesdropping should be above my nature, me being a monk and all, but I couldn't help myself, once I heard the beginning of their conversation I was compelled to discover how it ended. Inuyasha's last declaration caused an uncomfortable silence to fall between the two of them; I have to admit I was shocked by his statement as well. I knew their relationship was rocky, but I had no idea either one of them were harboring the things that have come to light over the past week. Life was truly full of surprises.

He tried to sooth the emotional wound his comment had left on the girl but to no avail, nothing but a complete and utter retraction was going to pacify her and when he refused, she just grew more indifferent.

She put an end to their conversation by saying she was going home and he could come get her when he came to his senses. He merely lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on Kagome; let's go see Kaede before you leave."

"Like, I would leave without saying goodbye."

When they strode off in the direction of Kaede's hut, I heard a rustling in the bushes, and out popped Shippou. I guess I wasn't the only extra set of ears in their conversation.

"You can come out Miroku; I'd say he knew we were both here anyway."

"And he didn't call us out? How strange…" I wondered, stepping out of my forested hiding spot.

"I just think he no longer cares, now that she is no longer a potential mate."

"What are you talking about, Shippou?"

"There are a lot of things us Youkai will put up with when pursuing a mate, but Kagome has crossed several lines this week that pretty much ensured that she will be cast out of the slot of potential mate."

"Please explain, Shippou, I'm all ears." I asked as I took a seat beside the Kitsune on the forest floor, I was genuinely intrigued, but also forced to notice how much he had grown in many ways inside and out since we all came together as a group.

"Gladly, I think it's something as his best friend you need to know anyway. Well first and foremost, despite our usual appearance, all youkai are basically animals, our instincts, base behavior and general laws and rules flow along the same lines like most common animals. Whether it has actually been declared or not, we are a pack and Inuyasha is our leader."

"True, I can see that, we look to him direction as well as protection when danger comes about."

"Right, and for the most part we all follow his lead without question, except for Kagome, she constantly challenges his authority and humiliates him in front of us and whoever else is around, by not only challenging him but with that SIT necklace as well."

"Oh, I see."

"Then she openly and rather crudely rejected him and his demon heritage in front of all of you and to make matters worse she managed to invoke his kin's wrath on top of it all."

"I wouldn't think he would give much thought to Sesshomaru's opinion."

"It's not quite that simple, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are from a Tai-youkai bloodline, the last of their kind from what I can tell and for her to so openly and adamantly disapprove of the blood flowing through his veins was like spitting in the face of their father and calling their entire ancestry garbage."

"Ouch, I never quite looked at it that way, but I suppose you're right."

"It's really sad, because once I thought about all of it I realized she has been lying to him – to all of us, for a very long time…"

"Indeed, that had me upset with her when all this started; to tell you the truth I'm _still _upset."

"I just wish she hadn't given me a false dream to work for."

It was then that it dawned on me, the actual magnitude of this situation for Shippou; he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome as parent figures. He was constantly talking about what he thought his life was going to be like once Naraku was no more; to him this must be like losing his family all over again. I finally lose my religion and inwardly curse the Miko for doing this to him, despite how much he's grown, he is still a child, and a child's spirit is crushed so easily.

I have no idea what to say to him at the moment so I extend my arms offering a hug which he gladly accepted. When he starts to cry I say nothing, and just let him, and when I sense he is done, I have finally found something worth saying to him.

"I am sure Inuyasha would gladly take you with him when he leaves."

"I don't think I could go."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what kind of feel you get from the Demon Lord but Sesshomaru's presence almost makes me wet my pants, he scares the crap out of me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his sentiments; though I think it was more the way he put it, than what he said that amused me so. Ruffling the fur on his head, I told him to follow me and get some lunch.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

The trip to Kaede's was painfully silent and when we arrived it didn't lift much, she was still making it a point only to speak to me when she had to and I was making it a point to stay out of her conversation with Keade. I only had one thing to ask of the old priestess and as soon as they eased their chatter, I aimed to get it over and done with. Kaede asked Kagome to fetch her some herbs from her storage bin, when she left I used that opportunity to speak to Kaede.

"Might I ask of you a favor Lady Keade?"

"Ask as ye will my child."

"Can you take this damned necklace off of me now?"

"I wondered when you were going to get around to asking that." she said with a broad smile as she walked over to me, placing her hands on the beads of subjugation, her voice mumbling a few incoherent words of a language foreign to my ears. She slowly began to remove the beads, only to have it resist her and fall back down around my neck.

"Odd," she muttered as she rubbed her wrinkled chin, "it appears to be calling out to Kagome, it must have formed a bond with her as well, maybe it's something to do with the fact she now possess the Shikon jewel and that is why I can no longer solely break the spell."

A look of worry must have overcome my face because she tried to comfort me first with her eyes and then with words, but her scent betrayed her, I knew she was worried as well.

Just as she was attempting to remove the necklace for a second time, Kagome walked into the room.

"What are you doing Kaede-sama?"

"Come here child, I think I will need ye to help me remove this burden from our Hanyou friend."

Kagome stood there for a while motionless and almost impossible to read before she uttered one word, "No."

"'_No'_ what, my child?" Kaede asked hopefully even though I got the feeling she knew full well what Kagome meant by that word.

"When he comes to his senses maybe, but right now, no."

"Surely you can't mean that child."

I watched, almost of helplessly as the two of them spoke back and forth, Kaede was trying very hard to talk sense into Kagome without upsetting her, thus far it wasn't working.

Their debate continued and soon Kagome's voice rose to a shrill cry that brought the others to the old priestesses hut to see what was wrong. Just as they reached the door Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou heard Kagome shout, "That's it, no means no, and I'm leaving!" as she dashed out of the door.

"Stop her!!" shouted Keade

Kouga moved to block her path only to find himself on the receiving end of couple of purifying force bolts, which sent the demon sailing quite a few yards away with a yelp of pain. Sango ran to check on our ookami friend after she sent a hateful glare at Kagome.

Angry with her actions Miroku seized the Miko by the arm and whirled her around.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Kagome? You might have seriously hurt him; you know how that purification power affects demons."

"Well he will learn to stay out of my way then won't he? And it will be in your best interest to let go of me. I was headed home and that's what I intend to do."

"You're not going to even wait and see if Kouga is hurt or not, by your own hands nonetheless?" Miroku asked stepping back and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I don't have to explain my actions to anyone – least of all you!"

Without so much as a sneer in admonition, a ball of energy pulled away from her body and in one swift sweep of her hand she directed it at Miroku. But instead of repelling him back it came in contact with a purple barrier that surrounded the Houshi. Everyone, including a now slightly singed wolf demon (who had made his way back to the group with Sango's help), was looking on in awe and fear as Miroku and Kagome continued to engage in what could only be described as a mystical battle of will and power.

"When did they learn to do all of this?" I asked of Keade

"I do not know Inuyasha and I dare say that until this moment they did not know themselves."

"Well how do we stop it?"

"That is something only they can do; I fear that the energy that is being thrown around would cause severe harm to you, Kouga or Shippou."

Miroku was entirely on the defensive in this battle and he was trying to reason with the Miko, but it did not take long for him to tire of this and decide to strike back, three golden globes of light began to swarm around the Monk and remained that way until, suddenly and without warning they retreated from the barrier surrounding him and struck Kagome from three different directions all at once. This seemed to bring her out of her anger and back to her senses. When she stopped attacking he lowered his shield and they both stood there staring at each other as the reality of what just took place settled on them.

* * *

**I hope Kagome's OOCness is not too much for everyone, but I am taking the Kagome bashing and OOCness in a different kind of direction than I usually see. Not too much longer until the yaoiness gets rolling I know it has been a long wait but I write it as it comes to me so please don't hate me for making all of you wait. Remember all idea are appreciated and generally used in some way so don't be shy about typing me an idea or two. **

**Note to CK990: Is that invite for a spot of tea still on the table my good fan? I could do for a spot or two. :o)**

**And to all who loved the 'lover or slave' line thanks for the compliments, I had the midnight oil burning when that one came to me, I was proud of it if I do say so myself. And no matter how much the longwinded writer within me rears it ugly head I promise they will get to Sesshy's next Chapter (for some reason my plot bunny wants then to have a lot of drama in the village before they leave and when the bunny demands I have not much choice but to obey) believe it or not he is my fav Inuyasha Character and writing him in true Sess form is going to be a task for me so if I get him too OC do not hesitate to let me know. Sess's personality is not one I am looking to change, and last but not least Entropy is not forgotten.**

**OnyxLight**

**PS - Sorry about the font change I did this from a different PC**


	16. A Lot Can Happen in a Day and a Half

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing on top of being so patient for the next chapter LOVE TO ALL!!!

eva101 –Yaoi Lover Karmra – Inuyasha fan – CrimsomTearsOf Pain – Kyokorain – sbyamibakura – eva101 - aki - Shattered Diamond – SoulSister – Aki - … -Silverwitch07 – Dark Lady Devinity – Sesshyfavhuman - MasterFranny – Kumori sakusha – Pegasi51 – Moonjava – sessrocks – Silvermane1 – Wildfire2 – kmwsweetness

Canadian Anime Princess – I promise to re-upload a proofread chapter 15 in the near future!!

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

(Kouga's POV)

The Miko and the Houshi just stood there staring at each other, struggling to regain their breath; I don't think either of them could believe what had just happened. I think the fact that Sango, Inuyasha, Kaede, the Kit and I were all just staring at the two of them got to Kagome, because she glared around at all of us, quickly proclaimed that she was going home, before dashing off into the forest. To my surprise, no one followed her, not even Inuyasha. I know she had hurt him with her recent actions and harsh words, but even more so, I knew he still cared deeply for the girl.

The monk continued to stare off into the direction Kagome had fled; it was quite a while before he moved over to join us, all the while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. We all remained there, silently awaiting him to find his voice once more.

"That was new," muttered Miroku with a nervous smile on his face.

"Keh, everybody meet the new _King of understatements_."

"Houshi-sama how did you _do_ all of that? How did Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I am sure Kagome's newfound abilities are due to the jewel that is now within her." Kaede mused, "But as for Miroku, I have nothing more than a theory to offer."

"Your wisdom is always appreciated Kaede-sama." Miroku said as he flopped down to rest on a fallen tree.

"I am guessing that the curse Naraku placed on your family changed more than the power of the wind tunnel, the taint of Naraku's evil aura must have put a damper on your spiritual powers as well, and this may also explain why your grandfather was not simply just killed by the vile hanyou. Maybe Naraku could not kill him and resorted to cursing him as an ongoing act of vengeance."

Everyone just nodded in agreement, still too shocked, tired, and far too overwhelmed from everything that has taken place this past week to really want to explore it any further at the moment.

They were at the village's edge when Inuyasha stopped, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"I will be leaving today," he muttered, his voice distant and timid, so very unlike his own.

"Very well Inu-san, give us a few moments to gather our things and we can all be on our way."

"Huh!?!"

"Come now my dog-eared friend did you really think we would let you make this journey alone?" asked Miroku as he draped his arm around the hanyou's shoulder.

"Yeah I didn't save your sorry hide from Naraku, just to have some demon eat you on your way to your Brother's." Kouga added, walking up to the others.

"If I remember correctly _Wolf boy_, I was the one keeping you out of the spiders' web."

And they bickered like that all the way to Kaede's hut. Somehow packed and ready in less than an hour, they gathered outside the old Miko's hut, prepared to depart.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Runt?"

"I'm _way _sure Inuyasha, I know he's no longer trying to kill you or anything but he still makes my fur frizz!" exclaimed the wide eyed Kitsune. "I think I'll stay here with Lady Kaede for a while."

"If you're sure Runt."

"I'm sure, and if you come back in one piece _then_ maybe I'll come with you. Deal?"

"Deal!"

With that said, the odd little group headed beyond the village's boundaries to begin their day-and-a-half long journey. Miroku and Sango aboard the transformed fire cat and Inuyasha leaping along and through the forest with (a much slower, now that he's _'shardless'_) Kouga.

Deciding they were making decent time, the companions chose to stop and eat, and much to everyone's surprise without objections or complaints from Inuyasha. Offering to hunt for dinner, the wolf and dog-demon left Miroku, Sango and Kilala in the forest clearing.

"I am shocked Inuyasha didn't complain about our stopping."

"I'm not." The slayer gave the Houshi a quizzical look.

"Despite his outward confidence, I believe underneath it all he is _petrified_!"

"I see." Sango said as her brow furrowed and she shot a worried look at the monk.

"I'm fine Lady Sango."

"I'm sure with everything that has happened this week you…"

"Well I'm sure I don't want to talk about this now!"

"If not now, when?"

"Maybe not ever, damn-it Sango wasn't my spiritual battle with Kagome _enough _drama for today?" spat Miroku with a little more venom is his voice than he intended.

"Fine!" snorted Sango as she turned to walk away from him. Before she could take two steps he seized her wrist. "Sango don't go I … I'm sorry, shouldn't have spoken to you that way."

She whirled around with the intention of giving him a piece of her mind, but her face and composure immediately softened when her gaze fell upon a pair of amethyst eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh Miroku," she sighed, pulling the Houshi into a tight embrace, stroking his back softly. They had been like that for a few moments, until the comforting moment was shattered by a loud 'Ah-hem'. The two jerked apart at the sound, turning to face the source of the sound, only to see a snickering Kouga and Inuyasha, each with a variety of fish slung over their shoulder.

"It's not what it looks like," stammered a blushing Sango.

"It never is," said Kouga

"Looks like Miroku finally rubbed off on you," said Inuyasha "No pun intended."

With that he and Kouga broke into fits of laughter as the tayiija and the Houshi blushed various shades of red. When the initial wave of embarrassment passed, Miroku stood, beginning to straighten out his robesWalking over to his friend, Inuyasha leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"Just say the word Miroku, and Kouga and I will make ourselves scarce."

"Huh?!!" mumbled Miroku as the blush returned to his cheeks.

"You know," Inuyasha said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he motioned toward Sango. The Houshi visibly stiffened, backing away him, offering the excuse that he was going to go meditate, before striding off into the woods.

"What's with him?" asked a confused dog-demon.

"It's just been a long day for Houshi –sama."

"True, it's not everyday you find out you have the spiritual gusto to go up against the Shikon No Tama," added Kouga

"I'll say," the hanyou muttered with a smirk, "I underestimated the monk, I knew he was a great fighter and holy man but I never would have guessed he was capable of anything like what we all saw today."

Silence fell over the trio as they prepared the fire and scaled the fish. The food was quickly prepared and everyone was eating by the time Miroku emerged from the woods. Kouga and Inuyasha muttered their apologies for their earlier comments, the monk accepting hastily. When they'd all eaten, the group soon packed up and were on their way once more.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

"So you are actually on your way here Otouto, I was sure I would have to remind you of our meeting. You never cease to surprise me."

A knock fell upon the Demon Lord's chamber doors.

"You may enter Jaken."

"Your scouts have come to report your brother and his companions are-"

"-Less than a days travel due east of here outside Vapid Swamps."

"My Lord did they report to you directly?" A sigh fluttered past my lips as I turned my gaze back to the soon-to-be-setting sun.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes my Lord."

Once the toad demon had removed himself from my presence, I couldn't help but ponder and recall how different Inu-demons are from all others. Our senses, abilities, and I dare say our very _souls _are so much more advanced than the rest of the demons that roam this world.

My scouts, loyal though they may be, had to be practically standing on top of my brother before they could smell him and his companions, while I could sense him from two territories away. I have come to realize, this is one of the many reasons why, even though my brother is a hanyou, he is far superior to most of those who chose to oppose him, thinking him an easy victory because of his mixed heritage only to race headlong to their death.

We are the last of out kind, after father died the already scarce Inu-race thinned even further and out of what I could only call some sort of stupidity, some of the more powerful Inu's choosing to challenge me for the throne, so that was the end of nearly a _dozen _upper-class powerful Inu's in less than two seasons after father's demise. Enough of the past, the present and the future hold enough obstacles and unknowns to occupy my time. Inuyasha should be here before noon tomorrow and we have much to discuss. I am sure I will not have to worry about an appropriate time presenting itself, as brash as Inuyasha is mixed with his youthful curiosity, I am sure all issues will be addressed in due time.

* * *

(On the other side of the well: Kagome's POV) 

It has been over twenty-four hours and he still has not come to apologize to me, it looks like I'm going to have to go back and drag it out of him, Kagome huffed as she stomped toward the well house.

"Where are you going dear?" called her Mom.

"Through the well."

"Maybe you should rest for a few days and give him time to come to you."

"He's wasted enough of my time, Mom."

"Love is never a waste of time dear."

"Who said anything about love?"

A gasp rose from Mrs. Hirigashi's throat as she stood with her hand over her mouth staring at the young woman before her, wondering where her sweet little Kagome had gone, and who this was person standing in her place.

With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, Kagome dismissed her shocked mother, darting into the well house and disappeared.

* * *

(Back in Feudal Japan) 

Kagome climbed out of the well swiftly, beginning to head through the woods towards the village. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she did not see the lady before her until she almost walked straight into her.

"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention."

"Indeed."

_There is a strange and powerful aura around this woman – I'd better be on my way, _thought Kagome.

"Well, I apologize for almost running over you, I'll be on-"

"-You are a priestess are you not?"

"Uh…"

"The one who helped in the defeat of Naraku, correct?"

"But how did you know…?"

"I am gifted with quiet a bit of power myself, Young one."

"Are you a priestess too?"

"In a manner of speaking. You are somewhat powerful, you should hone those abilities."

"I'm tired of people telling me I need to learn more control, I _am_ in control!" Kagome snapped as she took a defiant stance before the mysterious lady.

"I said _hone_ not put under wraps, you have the potential to be a great warrior and you should be trained as such."

"Really?!"

"Yes, would you like me to show you what you could do with this near limitless source of power you now have?"

"Yes, I would love to learn. Please priestess, show me all you know."

The woman nodded, extending her hand to Kagome. However, when the girl reached out to that hand, she noticed and octagon shaped making on the woman's forearm, she was about to comment on it but as soon as their hands touched, in a blink they were gone.

They had broken camp at sunrise and after a quick breakfast continued on their way, it wasn't long before they stood just outside the gates of their destination. With a nervous look back at his companions Inuyasha took a few slow paces forward.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

I wonder if it will still open for me after all this time, he pondered as he looked up at the huge dual-doors then down at the enormous crescent moon symbol engraved upon the earth before him. Only one way to find out I suppose, and with an intake of air I moved forward to stand on the symbol. At first it appeared as though nothing was going to happen, and Kouga had shouted the idiotic suggestion of_ knocking_ which I pointedly ignored. After a moment or two of standing there with nothing happening, I was about to do just that, when suddenly the faintest traces of red mist surrounded me and the gates began to swing open. The sight that greeted us took everyone's breath away.

I had to admit Sesshomaru had done wonders with the grounds, the gardens were all much more expansive than I remember, the trees and bushes were trimmed to perfection and most importantly the lake surrounding the palace was still in place. I figured if the gates still opened for me then this would work as well.

"How on earth are we going to get across that huge lake?" Kouga asked.

"Kilala can take us two at a time if necessary Inuyasha."

"It won't be necessary Sango, just get in a line behind me and make sure whoever's first in line holds on to me and doesn't let go until we hit the other side."

I watched as they all exchanged a variety of confused and worried looks.

"Hey, don't you guys trust me?"

"Yes, but…" Sango began.

"Well then do as I said and let's get going."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Miroku approached me and grabbed onto my fire-rat robe, Sango following his lead with Kilala perched on her shoulder, and soon a reluctant ookami fell in line as well."

"All right remember what I said, don't let go okay?"

"Ok."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

"I'd better not get wet doing this."

I prayed to my father's spirit that I wasn't about to make an ass out of myself and headed straight for the lake. When we got to the waters edge, I could feel the others hesitate and I muttered a final plea to whatever spirits were listening, stepping out onto the water. Thank Kami it still worked, instead of falling into the lake; we were walking across it just like I remembered. I heard Sango gasp and had to chuckle, the slayer was hard to shock and if I had done so then I could consider myself one of the privileged few.

"How on earth is this possible?" Kouga asked.

"It's due to a spell my father had put on the gate and lake so only family members could get past without an escort, pretty neat huh?"

"Definitely," chimed Miroku.

Managing to make across the lake without a hitch, no sooner than we got ten feet onto dry land than we were greeted by that little green toad that's always with my brother, accompanied by several others that I guessed to be servants.

"Good day, Lord Inuyasha, you and your companions are to follow me, your brother wanted to see you as soon as you arrived," croaked the little toad as he bowed, turning to lead the way.

"Uh, did that little green guy just call you _'Lord'_?" whispered Miroku

"Yeah I think so."

"Well, that is what you are, so that is how I will address you, young Lord." replied Jaken as he scurried ahead of them.

"Uh- Inuyasha I thought your _brother _was Lord of the Western Land?" asked Miroku.

"Hell, so did I."

"It's because you're brothers, so when your father died without either of you officially ascending the throne under his rule you both became Lords with the eldest rightfully holding the first in command slot with you beside him," the Ookami explained.

"That's news to me; the only one to ever call me _Lord_ was that bothersome flea Myoga."

The group fell silent as we wandered down the exquisitely decorated halls and walkways behind the toad demon, every servant we passed respectfully bowing to me, _some_ causing the heat to rise in my face as a few of the ladies _ooh-ed_ and _aah-ed_ as I passed. When I reached the great hall, I was ready to jump out of my own skin.

Sesshomaru was gliding toward us looking as regally poised as ever, only something was slightly different. It took a moment before it dawned on me this was the fist time in ages I had seen him without his armor, he wore white silk (as per usual) and his feet were clad only in a set of thongs much like Miroku's.

"Welcome, Otouto, I am pleased to see you have arrived safely as well as on time. I was expecting the slayer and the monk, but not Prince Kouga; I shall have accommodations prepared for him as swiftly as possible." Kouga and I just exchanged startled looks.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands softly and two tiger-demon chambermaids came swiftly out of the shadows. "Yes My Lord," they chimed.

"Please, show the Lady and the Houshi to their chambers and on your way please tell Inano to prepare one of the royal chambers for Prince Kouga."

"Yes My Lord."

"Also, inform the cooks of the need to add something to the feast to suit the tastes of our ookami guest."

"It will be done my Lord." He nodded to them and they left with a shocked Sango and Miroku trailing behind them. This was like some weird dream and from the looks of things it was only going to get stranger.


	17. Odd Days are Ahead for Sure

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

Thanks to all reviewers!!!! I will apologize fore this being so short but Life has been hectic and my time to write has been limited, so please bear with me.

**Vree – Yami Pandora – petpeeves12 – yaoilovershiro – eva101 - lelann – Yaoi Princess Serena – Kyokorain – inuyasha fan – Soul Sister – Yami Pandora – Silvermane1 – IcyTanya – psychobum – MasterFranny – A.S.S.B.B – Silverwitch07 – Dark Lady Devinity – Canadian Anime Princesses – coolmarauders – MoroTheWolfGod – sessrocks – CrimsonTearsOfPain – Moonjava – Jazhira – Faded Glitter **

It was wonderful to see some new reviewers out there and I would officially like to welcome you to Falling Away and tell you how much I appreciate you coming along for the ride!!

I will try to respond more personally to everyone's reviews next chappie. Love and much gratitude to all of you.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I stood there just kind of looking around and trying to take in everything that was happening, Kouga looked just as stunned as I did. I was making small talk with the wolf when my brother's smug expression caught my attention.

"And just what is it that you find so amusing?"

"You, Inuyasha, but that is something we will discuss once all of you pack is taken care of."

"Uh you really don't have to go through all this trouble Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am aware of this Prince Kouga, but you are our young Lord's pack and I shall see you are treated as such."

I watch as Kouga bows to my brother and he bows in return, yep things just keep getting stranger and stranger. I was about to return to my conversation with the wolf when a large bat Youkai approached, bowing to my brother then to me and Kouga as well.

"Your chambers are ready Prince Kouga, if you will follow me," he informed, turning to leave.

"That seems like my cue Inuyasha; I guess I'll catch up to you later." I nodded and turned my attention back to Sesshomaru.

"I would be lying if I pretended that all of this has not taken me by surprise, Niisan."

"Oh and how is that, Otouto?"

"Well, I just figured your dislike of ningen would make Miroku and Sango less than welcome here, and well Kouga kind of has his own clan and is not really a permanent part of our group."

"The state of Kouga's pack is one of the many things I wish to discuss with you. Come; walk with me I need to show you to your chambers anyway.

We had turned down quite a few halls before my brother began to speak.

"You know as well as I, that the number of wolves left of his pack, thanks to Naraku, hardly constitute a clan."

"It makes him no less loyal to them, Niisan."

"This I understand, so I was going to propose a treaty, between the Western and the Wolves Territory, it would give us excellent border-guards and give them the protection they need to retain their hold on the land they occupy."

At this I hesitated in my stride and had to shake me head quite a few times before anything made sense. If I was to understand this, my brother was consulting me before he made some decision; this is indeed a strange day.

"I gather from your hesitation that you do not agree."

"No it's just…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I…I don't get why you're asking me all this, you are Lord of the Western Lands…"

"Yes, and now so are you, and speaking of such we will have to get you robed in a manner that makes this known. Miyaka should be waiting in your wing of the palace, the Eastern wing, just outside your chambers to do just that."

"Who?"

"She is a tailor of the utmost caliber and has already made something quite suitable for you to wear for tonight's feast, but I asked her to hold off making much else until she had a chance to actually fit you."

I had no choice but to come to an all out stop with this bit of information, I have no idea if he has any clue how overwhelming this all is from my perspective. I can't recall how long it's been since I've owned more than a handful clothing, most of that handful I'm wearing now. Now I am to be fitted for an entire wardrobe, like that's the most normal thing for me to be doing.

"Where is the closest bath house in this maze?"

"No need to hunt for one Inuyasha, one of the four rooms that comprise your chambers has your own private bath."

"Well, would you tell this Miyaka to come back when I've had time to clean up a little bit?"

"No, you will tell her."

"She has no reason to listen to me, Niisan."

"She does if she values her livelihood as well as her life."

"Oh I see, so everyone within these walls is as afraid of you as those outside?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but most of the servants here served under fathers rule and remain here of their own volition."

"But …"

"I know what you're getting at Inuyasha, over time they will learn to respect you, some already do, tales of your exploits have reached these grounds on several occasions, but as for now for those still in doubt the fact that their lives hang in the balance should suffice."

I couldn't help but laugh at the cocky grin on my brother's face; he is so stoic most of the time that when an expression does come across his features, he seems like another person.

When we reached the eastern wing there was a demoness standing there eagerly awaiting our arrival, she bowed to both of us and I told her of my plans to clean up before she began, she didn't seem to have a problem with it and continued speaking to my brother about this thing and that concerning tonight's feast.

Listening to their conversation made butterflies attack the pits of my stomach. It brought to light just how many demons of different ranks and privileges were going to be there and I immediately knew I wanted no part of this - but at the same time I knew I couldn't get out of it either. It was all for me and my companions and I knew I had to be there, Sesshomaru would have it no other way. At that thought I felt my ears droop and my heartbeat quicken. Tonight was indeed going to be a long night.

* * *

**There you have folks the next Chappie I plan to make will have a little action in it and cover the Feast and A little forwarding in time to bring about a bit of what everyone's been waiting on !!!**


	18. All Hail Lord Inuyasha

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

* * *

THANKS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND LOYALTY!!Sorry I made the wait so long, please have it in your hearts to forgive me once again. PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sniff sniff … I'll try to do better 

Insanity's Manipulation – The wait is over here it is, thanks for the Read and review

Young Wizard Link - I'm glad you liked my twist on Kagome and Miroku

coolmarauders – I won't lighten him too much I don't want him too OofC

Yami Pandora – Here it is (sorry for the wait) :o(

kaineko – I hope this stay interesting, thanks for the praise

dimonyo-anghel – fluff is now officially in the early stages, still in the air on the rosary

inuyasha fan – Cokkies sound great what kind ;o)

Kyokorain – Update has landed

akio451 – thanks for the wonderful comment blushes I hope you chose to read on

MasterFranny – The answer to your first question is below and I Loved "Circling Paths"

Sailor Pride and Yumi-chan – thanks I'm glad to see you both like my OOC Kagome

SoulSister – Yeah poor Inu has a long road ahead of him, but he has Sess so he'll make it.

sessrocks – I did my best with the length this time hope you enjoy, and thanks for the RR

YaoiPrincess Serenea – Thanks for being patient Tell Yami Ser they need not cry this time

lelann – As well as to be expected for Inu ;o)

Silvermane1 – Thanks

Dark-Lady-Devinity – We got him some new duds with much more to come

petpeeves12 – His reaction is classic Inu

Moonjava - :o) Thanx :o)

MoroTheWolfGod – more is here

Vree – I try.. Thanks

yaoiloversshiro – continue I did….finally

eva101 – any review is a good review wrong place right place it matters none to me ;o)

IcyTanya – I tried to do a bit more with the description let me know how it set's with you

psycho bum – don't worry I have no plans for any actual Kikyo just in others mentioning

A.S.S.B.B – I'll try to get updates out quicker but I can't promise

Silverwitch07 – No thank you for reading and reviewing

Canadian Anime Princesses – Thanks smile

CrimsonTearsOfPain – Hope you like it

Jazhira – a bit more of the Kagome and the Priestess in coming Chapters

Faded Glitter – As for Kagome being evil …….have to wait and see (please don't kill) :o)

* * *

Chapter 18

(Inuyasha's POV)

When Sesshomaru dismissed himself from his conversation with Miyaka, he motioned for me to follow him through two rather large wooden doors bearing brass hinges and handles. He swung the doors open and the sight that greeted me took my breath away.

What appeared to be velvet and satin draperies dressed the windows. An assortment of tables, cabinets and chests dotted around the room, and various glass and pewter trinkets were lying about as well. I noticed that the northern most wall of the room had a large wooden desk that held 2 lanterns, a roll of parchment, paper, ink and a quill.

Sesshomaru didn't rush my tour of what is now my own private area within the palace walls. He didn't move to enter the next room until I stopped my obvious gawking of things. The next room was obviously the bedroom, because there was no way any sighted person could have missed the overly large, round bed with satin sheets that matched the draperies and such in the previous room. Royal blue, black and silver seemed to be the colors of choice and I had to admit it looked good – _damned_ good.

The last two rooms we stepped into was the dressing room and private bath/hot spring, and from the looks of it someone went out of their way to make it look realistic yet worthy of royalty all the same. Instead of rocks or wood lining it is completely done in smooth rounded marble. It was wonderful but I was confused as to how all of this was possible, so I asked.

"Ru how does all this work? Where is the water coming from and …"

"What did you just say?"

"I was asking you how all of this is possible and where…"

"No, how did you just refer to me?"

"Huh!?"

"When you addressed me you said _'Ru'_."

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow and a slight smirk, but said no more about it – and for that I was grateful.

As we continued the tour I was half listening and falling in and out the daze of my own thoughts. It has been a century of more since that nickname has left my lips. What brought it out now beats the shit out of me. I know he noticed the shift in behavior, but thankfully he made no mention of it.

"I would like to get your opinion on the attire I had made for you to wear this evening, I would also like for you to try it on after you get refreshed and settled, so if any alterations need to be made Miyaka can make them before the Feast."

I was about to say something about this Feast, that I'm dreading, when he opened the wardrobe and my eyes fell upon what was almost a red and black silk replica of my Fire Rats robe. There were a few differences between the two but it was those few things that really made all the difference in the world. The one in the wardrobe had the family seal stitched on the left breast of the haori and some other symbols I didn't recognize on the right. The pant leg wrappings and shoes were like those of a warrior or ninja and there were also what appeared to be shin guards like the ones on Sango's slayer suit. A few other ornaments with unknown uses were there as well, but I figured through trial and error I could get them properly placed.

"Well Inuyasha, what do you think?"

"It's … I … uhm…."

"Breathe Inuyasha."

"It's fine Sesshomaru, it's more than fine it's great."

"Splendid, I will now leave you to prepare yourself for tonight's festivities. Just remember all of this is in your honor. There will be a short speech, once that is over you will hear the gong sound and that is your cue to make your entrance down the main stairs leading to the dining hall."

"Is all this necessary?"

"Do not presume to test my patience by being difficult Inuyasha."

"Niisan, I don't know any of these royal snots and they don't know me, so why all the show?"

"Most of these _'royal snots'_, as you so adequately, if not eloquently, put it; do know at least _of_ you. You have saved many lives on your journey to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama. You rid the surrounding territories and lands of many troublesome demons, sorcerers and witches. You and your companions have unknowingly kept rulers human and demon alike from having to send warriors or soldiers to take care of some rather unpleasant business. And let's not forget your destruction of Menomaru - that alone was enough to grab the attention of most of Japan."

"So I guess this means there's no chance of me getting out of this?"

"None at all."

And that was all he said before he turned and soundlessly left my chambers.

Despite my best efforts to relax in the bath, my mind drifted and I found myself wondering about Kagome and all of the things that had happened over the past several days. And no matter how hard I tried to push them out, her words echoed in my ears. _"I thought he would wish to human so he could be with me. How could he be happy being what he is?" "I want answers and I want them NOW!" "SIT" "Baka Hanyou." "You were asking for that one Inuyasha." _I think the worst thing was when she refused to remove this damned rosary. I would have never thought things would have come to this between us. As I sat in the spring all these things kept running through my mind like a never ending play – frustrated I climbed out of the water, dried myself and headed for the wardrobe.

As soon as I got away from the water my senses picked up what were undoubtedly the scents and sounds of the many people Ru had invited to this Feast. I caught my own slip of thought and snorted. Helluva time for my brain to start falling apart, hopefully it won't fall into as many pieces as my heart has.

Ignoring the all to familiar sting that came to my eyes; I took out the clothing I had looked at earlier and pulled it on; to my surprise it fit perfectly. Walking over to the mirror to take a good look at myself, I realized how unruly my hair was in its partially wet state. I fumbled around the room until I found a hair brush and started the dreaded task of brushing my hair.

I had no more decided that I had had enough grooming to last me a life time, when I picked up a familiar scent coming my way, so when I heard I rap on the door I cheerfully called out for Sango to enter. When she walked into the sitting room I could hear her sharp intake of air which let me know she was as shocked by the surroundings as I was earlier.

"I guess being a Demon Lord has its perks?"

"Don't it though." I replied as I turned to face her and found myself gasping as she had earlier. A child like giggle escaped her lips as she twirled around. The outfit she had on greatly resembled her slayer suit minus the elbow and knee guards. On each arm there was a light pink banner of sheer material that was connected to the collar, then at the elbow and again at the wrist. Around her waist, like a slightly gathered knee length skirt, was the same material, only it left one leg completely exposed.

"Well, don't we look pretty?"

"Why thank you my Lord," she smirked as she gave an exaggerated bow in my direction.

"Ha Ha Not you too, if you keep that up you'll sound like Myoga."

I had a question about a few of the other trinkets that were in the wardrobe with this outfit, and I figured women had a knack for knowing this sort of thing so I might as well ask. I walked over to the wardrobe picked up the items and presented them to Sango.

"You have any idea what these are for and where they go?"

"I think so, come here."

I stood there dumbly as she tied the black leather patches around my shins and placed the round black clip over the knot that held my haori; that just left her with a dark metal, cylindrical piece in hand. She looked puzzled only for a moment more before she motioned me to sit down. Reluctantly I did as she asked and as soon as she picked up the brush I had used earlier and began brushing some of my hair up.

"What are you doing to me back there?"

"Just trust me."

"I have always learned to be leery of that statement."

"Hogwash, just sit tight it will all be over in a few painless seconds. Ta-Da now go see for yourself you look great!"

Slowly I walked over to the mirror and I almost didn't recognize the person staring back at me, she had taken a small amount of hair from either side of my head and pulled it back into a high ponytail and secured it with that metal piece. It was amazing how that one little change and some new clothes can totally transform a person's appearance. Now all I need to do is get Ru's … damn…_Sesshomaru_'s trademark death glare down pat and work on swearing less and I will pass for a Lord – no problem.

"Well, from the grin I take it you like what you see."

"Thanks Sango."

"What are friends for?"

"Well, I know a certain friend of ours that won't be able to keep his hands to himself once he set's eyes on you."

When I said that, the strangest thing happened, instead of the blush I expected to see creep across her cheeks, for a moment her expression was a sad and thoughtful one. I was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed me staring and quickly brightened up. Before I could ask her what that was all about the slayer insisted she needed to be in the dining hall soon so she would be present for the speech and my forthcoming introduction. She said it all so quickly and turned to leave so fast my head was spinning.

I paced the upper hallway by the main staircase like a caged cat. I listened as my brother boasted and babbled on about this and that concerning me and my friends, as well as his introduction of them all. I think this was the most I had ever heard Sesshomaru say at one time. I heard cheers and surprisingly other praises coming from some of the demon royalty he had invited. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I thought, no one seems to be asking for my head on a stick or my hide on a platter. I might just live through this.

As impatient as I felt waiting on my cue, when that gong sounded I started to wish that I had some of that time back. I took a deep breath, forced down my nerves, and patting Tetsusaiga comfortingly, I began my long descent down the stairs. I hadn't gotten down many steps when I heard my brother bellow "BEHOLD the Western Lands youngest Lord, my brother. Inuyasha!"

When I got in sight of the dining hall I saw just how many Youkai were actually there I nearly choked; it had to be close to a hundred. Everyone was standing around various tables. I noticed my friends and a dozen other Youkai were standing around the largest table with Sesshomaru at one end and I assumed the empty seat at the other end was for me. I looked at Sesshomaru and I could see he was obviously pleased with the way I looked, Sango was smiling with a happily mewling Kilala on her shoulder, Kouga nodded with a smirk and for some reason Miroku looked pale and ashen to the point I thought he was going to faint. As I walked up to the table everyone bowed in respect to me as I passed, all except for this one bear Youkai that was standing at our table. I thought nothing of it until I saw Niisan glaring at him. When I got to what was to be my seat Sesshomaru raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To my brother, Inuyasha."

That was followed by several _'here here'_s and other agreements to his toast, all except for that one Youkai. I could tell by the increase in the pull of his aura Sesshomaru was none-too-pleased by this.

"Baron Mitsuru, is there a reason why you do not lift your glass to your new Lord?"

"Yes, indeed there is."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I, in no way intend to waste honor on one of your father's greatest mistakes."

That aura was flaring dangerously now, and I think everyone in the room felt it.

"I will not sully myself by bowing to him."

Yep, that all too familiar red mist began to swell around him.

"And I sure as hell am_ not_ drinking to some bastard half-breed!"

Faster than most could see, Ru shot towards him. Claws hissing with poison aimed straight for his throat. If I had acted a second later, the high and mighty Mitsuru would have been dead.

I locked eyes with my brother's furious ones and said, "No, Niisan, this is my battle."

Not one to be partial to someone else saving a kill, slowly he backed off. "Very well Inuyasha."

"Is that a challenge half-breed?" snorted Mitsuru still obviously shaken by his near death experience with my brother.

"Just because you are still breathing Mitsuru does not mean I have to leave you in that state, as long as _I _am your Lord you will refrain from speaking such atrocities."

"If the Hanyou," he sneered "has to hide behind you why do I need to bow to two Lords?"

"Who said I was hiding?" When the bear youkai turned around I wasn't standing three inches from him, even though I stood a good foot and a half shorter than him, I was in no way frightened by him.

"You'd best go stand behind your big brother, Whelp before I make a cheap throw-rug out of your hide."

"I suggest we move this little debate somewhere with a bit more space," stated Sesshomaru _'and a little less fine China and rare_ _portraits'_ he mused to himself _'I have seen my brother fight many battles and none of them came without destruction to the surroundings'. _"May I have everyone's attention please? Due to the fact that Baron Mitsuru has accepted Inuyasha's challenge, I bid all of you to join us out at the arena."

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

Everyone that attended was standing around the outer-rim of the arena floor, prepared to watch as the two demons faced off. Just when things were about to get going, Baron raised his hand and looked in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru. When the stoic Lord turned his attention to the bear youkai he began to speak.

"I request that this fight be carried out with both of us unarmed."

"And why is that?" the stoic Lord questioned.

"To prove that this so-called _new Lord_ of ours is nothing without your father's fang!"

Wide arrays of gasps were heard as the attending Lords and Ladies could not believe the Baron was still speaking about Inuyasha in such a way. I couldn't believe it myself, it was as if the near death experience he had just moments minutes ago was already forgotten. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and he nodded in agreement. The Baron untied his sword from his waist and tossed the sheathed blade toward the edge of the arena and moved to stand on the far west side, a good 50 yards away from Inuyasha, in front of a tree. He bowed to Sesshomaru and took on a fighting stance. When Inuyasha did the same he spoke again.

"Remove your weapon!"

"You don't have to worry about me drawing my sword; my two hands will be more than enough to take you down."

"You think me some sort of fool whelp?"

"I call'em like I see'em."

At that the entire arena was alive with the sounds a barely contained laughter. The two of them went on for a few more moments before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I would be wise of you to have no objection of him having that sword on his hip."

"Am I to just rely on his word that he will not use the blade in battle?"

"It would be wise of you." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Well I for one…"

His words were cut short by the Tetsusaiga whizzing through the air, a mere inch from the Barons face, and imbedding itself in the tree behind him. At that everyone turned and focused their attention on Inuyasha.

"Looks like he just wants to learn everything today the hard way." he said as he shook his head and looked at the Baron. "Come on Mitsuru my swords gone, you got your wish, so quit lollygagging over there with your mouth hanging open and get over here and show me your bite's as good as your bark."

With that, the now furious-looking Bear Youkai charged at Inuyasha, claws out and teeth bared. There were quite a few blows thrown at Inuyasha before one connected and if I were not mistaken Inuyasha had purposely let the Baron hit him. This thought was apparently reflected in my eyes for when turned to Sesshomaru he simply said, "I told that pompous fool to let the sword be, if Inuyasha allows him to connect a few more blows and he will be at the mercy of a blood thirsty demon that's just itching to come out and play."

They danced around a few more times before Mitsuru caught Inuyasha leaping towards him, smacking hard enough in the midsection to send him skidding across the arena floor raising a cloud of dust. Mitsuru erupted in a fit of laugher that swiftly died on his lips when the dust settled. The Baron found himself face to face with a crimson-eyed and purple-crested Youkai Lord. Immediately the crowd was buzzing about the obvious change in Inuyasha's appearance, smell and the amount of power radiating off of the transformed demon.

I looked over at Kouga and Miroku only to see that they wore matching expressions of surprise mixed with concern.

"I hope that stupid bear baron hasn't gone and signed a death warrant for half the people in here," muttered Kouga.

"I am afraid of that as well, he is downright unstoppable when he transforms," Miroku added.

We all sat there in silence as we watched the Baron, now on the defensive, desperately try to evade Inuyashas blows; it was an effort he put forth in vain. I was soon snapped out of my daze when I heard Inuyasha fire a smart remark out at the obviously regretful Mitsuru. That is when I realized how focused and coherent Inuyasha seemed to be. This was so unlike how things usually went when he transformed I risked asking his eerily placid brother a question.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he replied without ever taking his eyes off the battle that raged before us.

"Is it just me, or is Inuyasha a lot more in control of himself than he usually is?"

"Indeed it appears that way."

"It is almost as if…"

My thoughts were interrupted when a pain-filled scream erupted from the throat of Baron Mitsuru. I looked up just in time to see Inuyasha pull his claws out of the Baron's shoulder. He staggered back shouting curses, suddenly in a move my mortal eyes missed things ended with the Baron in the clutches of a pissed off Inu demon.

"You ready to bow to your new Lord _now_?" Inuyasha growled in a voice that only sounded remotely like his own.

"I will never grovel at your feet, I will never bow to you!" screamed the thoroughly beaten Mitsuru.

Inuyasha glared at him for a moment before that all too familiar defiant smirk crossed his face and he said, "We'll see about that."

Then, with more force than any one person should possess and in one great swing he hurled the Baron skyward and followed him with an impressive leap that ended with him above the flailing Mitsuru only for him to drive his heels into the Barons chest; aiding the bear demons descent with enough force to cause a good sized crater in the arena floor when they landed. Everyone rushed to the rim of the crater to see what was left of the two fighters. What I saw surprised me none.

There Inuyasha stood on the torso of the massive bear demon, one foot planted in his sternum and the other painfully grinding into the shoulder wound he had inflicted on the Baron earlier. "Now if you will be a good teddybear and tell all of my nice guests how much you love and adore your new Lord," he growled, after noting all of our gazes upon them, "I won't be forced to reach in and pull out all your stuffing." He flexed his claws, which were still dripping with the Baron's blood, for emphasis – as if that were needed.

A low, "All hail our newest Lord Inuyasha." barely wafted out of the pit.

"Aw come one Mitsuru, I know you can do better than that. I could barely hear you and I'm standing right on top of you. Come on," he goaded, beginning to really dig his heel into the Barons shoulder wound, "do it again this time with some feeling."

"ALL HAIL OUR YOUNGEST LORD, INUYASHA!" the pained demon roared at the top of his lungs.

"Much better," with that said, he took a sudden leap out of the pit, only to find himself under the close scrutiny of the crowd. Simply making a gesture for section of the crowd to part, the hanyou stretched out a hand when they complied, and I received my second big surprise of the day as I watched Tetsusaiga shoot into the grip of his outstretched hand. And in less time than it took me to blink he was back to normal.

"What's everybody waiting on? I'm starving!"

Then with no more ado than that, he turned, heading back into the palace.

* * *

Sigh there it is guys hope you enjoyed **OnyxLight**


	19. Aftershocks

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring

* * *

ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL REVIEWRS! I DO READ (and re-read) EACH AND EVERY REVIEW AND I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH!! 

**FireieGurl – **Thanks for the review I can't stand it when she over sit's INU

**SessoumaruLovour13** – I am still struggling with the whole surroundings thing but I'm trying, if you have any idea's that would help me out I'm all for it.

**MoonlitKenshin – **More is definitely on it's way and I have no intention of abandoning this before I finish.

**Trio-Spade** – You are very welcome thanks for giving Falling away a read and review

**eva101** – you where worth quoting :o) Thanks

**Dark-Lady-Devinity** – I don't know why some still underestimate him, thanks for the praise on the fight scene I was worried I didn't depict well with words.

**inuyasha fan** – White chocolate if at all possible :o)

**arianna2344 **– Gender: Female. Thank you Thank you Thank you (blush) I am forever grateful of your praise (eloquent …that just made my day)

**AVPfreak** – Hope to hear from you again.

**Touya4me** – THANKS ever so much I am glad you were impressed I will try not to disappoint you this go around.

**Sailor Pride and Yumi-chan** – Yeah I decided on using Ru as a pet name cause I hadn't seen it used before.

**lelann** – Surprises are far from over!

**Death by Love** – Glad you like it and I hope you continue reading.

**ChrisKaz958** – Thanks for the in-depth review Christine, I have caught my own run on sentences a time or two myself it's almost as if I just keep using comma's where I should have just started a new sentence, I will try to do better but sometimes ideas are coming out of my brain faster than I can type. I am not offended in the least with constructive criticism so if you see any other no-no's feel free to clue me in. :o)

**TheSiner** – I hope you are still with us, I need no more on my conscious as it is. (TeeHee) :o)

**Reiky** – Welcome aboard and I hope you have gotten up to this point from chp 4

**hyperdude** – I am glad you enjoyed the fight scene I was indeed worried about how that was going to go over with everyone.

**Silverwitch07** - blushes thanks…but the bear was really asking for it wasn't he?

**bloodykisses** - I greatly appreciate the praise and I do apologize for the updates being further apart now but life has a way of interfering with my fun at times. (sigh)

**MasterFranny** – Thanks as always Master F I am a little busy with moving and arranging things in my new home so forgive me if my responses are slow and my brain scattered.

**Young Wizard Link** – You will find out very soon. Thanks

**Fallen Angel111586** – Thanks I love to get new readers and reviewers as well as continuing to hear from those that R&R'ed from day one :o)

**SoulSister **– Glad you liked the Ru thing it's an experiment…wasn't that Mitsuru a pompous jerk.

**Silvermane1 **– Thanks :o)

**sessrocks** – Such praise 8blushes I am not worthy…Thanks! I am always glad to hear my reader are moved…I do the dance for updates from Midnight Interlude as well.

**coolmarauders** – You are not crazy I agree... and I would never kill such a devoted fan. (No matter how insane smile)

**Ashhara** – Thanks for the R&R

**Moonjava** – Glad you liked it.

**Jazhira** – It's hard not to like Fluffy-sama he is my Fav INU character

**inuchanpuppy** – Thanks I'm glad it melts away or else all of you would have drawn and quatere me by now for taking so long between updates. :o)

**petpeeves12 **– He was stressing seriously wasn't he … but it all worked out in the end, Thanks!

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Damn Straight! smiles/giggles

**Yaoi Princess Serena** – as for Miroku he is stressed he has a lot on his plate as for how Inu did all that you will find out very soon.

**Sakusha Saelbu** – I hope you continue to read Thanks!

Inu-Angel Z – Thanks :o)

AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO PUT FALLING AWAY IN THEIR C2 COMMUNITY! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IN CASE OTHERS DON'T THE COMMUNITY NAMES ARE AS FOLLOWS :

**Aerias's Faves****Den of Moro****Silverine Archive****and ****Xovers, Apdotion, Nonhuman, Elemental fics ...**

Now on with the FIC!!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

It wasn't until the last guest had finished showering Inuyasha with praise and had departed through the palace doors that Inuyasha turned, finding himself faced with four pairs of questioning eyes.

"Don't ask because I have no clue."

"But Inu-san…" Sango started.

"I told you I have no clue – none – zero. I'm so far in the dark even his eyes couldn't see the answer." he shouted as his gestured toward Sesshomaru.

"But if you didn't know then why…?" Kouga stammered.

"Look if I had something to say about the whole thing I would but I don't so I'm_ trying _to tell you all to save the breath you would ask questions with."

With that Inuyasha turned on his heels and headed out of the main hall, leaving his friends utterly speechless, but a certain Demon Lord was to have none of that.

"Inuyasha." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I said I don't know – as in I have no idea, as in…."

Then in a moment that was marked by nothing more than a slight breeze and their disappearance the two demon Lords where gone.

"Well I'm guessing Lord Sesshomaru wasn't convinced." Miroku stated.

"Neither was I." responded the ookami.

"Nani?" gasped Sango as she spun around to face Kouga and Miroku.

"Are you calling him a lair?" The Houshi spat at the wolf prince with enough venom in his voice to kill a grown man.

"No, chill out Miroku that's not what I meant, all I'm saying is he was definitely hiding something. Nervousness and something akin to denial was rolling off of him like steam off of boiling water, I feel, (and from the looks of things Sesshomaru did too), that he knows more or at least suspects more than he was willing to tell."

"Humph! Well did it ever occur to any of you he had his own reasons for not wanting to say anything?" the Houshi snapped.

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

At first I could see how I had offended him by calling his best friend a lair, or at least it came across like I had. However, now the monk was just pissing me off. Thankfully things didn't get to go much further because the taijiya intervened. She put a calming hand on his shoulder, assuring him I was just as concerned as they both were and he quickly put his anger in check. He solemnly apologized to me for his sharp tongue and his outburst. There was a tense look exchanged between him and the slayer before he lowered his head and excused himself saying he needed to go meditate.

Now there was something about this entire situation that bugged me but I let it go in favor of discussing my concerns with Sango.

"The raw edge was gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I have only seen Inuyasha transform twice since I've know him, and what I sensed during his battle with Mitsuru was severely lacking that fluctuating raw edge that usually accompanies his transformation."

"You have any idea what that means?"

"Not a clue."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait until he and his brother are done speaking and pry it out of him by ganging up on him until he gets so annoyed with us he spits it out just so we will leave him alone?"

At that the slayer bursts into laughter, when she is done she responds with "You know him better than I thought."

"At least I'm starting to."

"Well, no sense hanging around here, I'm going to go to my room get out of this formal attire and into the bath."

Now it was at this point that I started to ask her opinion on how I should handle that little issue with the monk when I thought better of it, my instincts told me she was just going to say let him be or something to that effect; and that was something this little voice in my head was not going to let me do. So I bid her good night, saying I was going to raid the kitchen one last time before I did the same and we parted ways.

Now what I said to her was not a total ruse. I did indeed go to the kitchen and snag a couple of fish for myself and a bottle of sake for the monk. I figured at least I could do was make all efforts to ensure that he saw my approach as peaceful. I know he has been a little on edge about this whole '_wind tunnel being back'_, at least in a sense. Then there was that whole display of power he didn't know he had when dealing with Kagome. And initially, none of us were too sure on how this coming to the Western Lands thing was going to turn out, so all in all it had been a pretty hectic week for all of us. I can see why his nerves are on edge but I want to make sure that's all it is, because for some reason I think there's more to it.

I follow what seemed to be endless hallways until I get to the one the monks room is down. I had no sooner turned down the hall when my nose caught a salty smell, a couple more whiffs and my suspicion is confirmed some one is or _has_ been recently crying. The closer I got to his room the stronger the scent became. Shit. I didn't think our misunderstanding upset him that much; maybe he's more on edge than I thought. I was in the middle of debating whether or not I should go on and knock or if I should just turn around and head back to my own room, when it was all decided for me. When the door swung open and I was faced with a stunned puffy eyed Houshi I did the only two things I could do. First I inwardly cursed my senses for not alerting me to movement behind the door, and secondly I extended the fish and sake with a big smile.

"What are you doing here Kouga?"

"Well…I came to apologize for our misunderstanding earlier."

"No need, it was all on my end, I have been a little stressed lately. I should not have taken it out on you."

"Well we all get like that at times, so no harm no foul."

He flashed me a weak smile and just sort of stood there, I didn't really know what to do so I suggested the one thing I thought for sure would bring a smile to his face.

"Come on monk, let's go for a walk around the gardens and have little sake, if you're in luck some of the chamber maids will be out gathering the day's laundry out back."

"Sake sounds good."

We walked the gardens for quite a while, silence reigning between us. When we came across a stone bench I motioned for him to have seat and when he did so. Taking one beside him, I popped the cork on the sake and handed it to him. He took it with a simple nod, as I offered him some of the fish. "Suit yourself," I said when he declined, beginning to eat myself.

Even though he was paying little attention to me I was paying a lot to him. I watched as several of the earlier mentioned maids strolled by and not once did the monk so much as bat an eyelash at any of them. He kept his head down only lifting it to take a swig of sake then it was right back to staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever seen. I was about to question his lack of interest in the ladies when the glance between him and the slayer came back to mind. After I thought about it for a while I couldn't recall the last time he had received a good smack from her for his roving hands, he had even stopped asking women to bear his child. So that brought me to one hesitant conclusion.

He had women trouble. Heartache. Love trouble. Whatever you want to call it. Now all I had to do was figure out what he did to make the slayer keep her distance and maybe I could get to the bottom of this.

"So how long have you had love troubles?"

At that statement he promptly choked on his sake, snorting and spraying it everywhere.

"I take it from your reaction I was correct in my assumption." The Monk blinked, still recovering from choking on his mouthful of sake.

"Huh? What …I mean…."

"Take it easy there Monk, if you don't you might actually choke to death."

"I …how did you know?"

"All the classic signs were there, I don't know why I didn't spot it sooner. So mind telling me what you did to the taijiya to land you ass in the fryer this time."

His head snapped around so fast it startled me, and with a laugh he just said, "You have no idea."

And I replied, "I know that, that's why I'm asking!"

Then for the first time since we left to walk he laughed.

* * *

(Entropy's POV) 

I would have never guessed in all my centuries that the one in possession of the Shikon Jewel would be so naïve. Human or no, I would have figured I would at least have to work on getting in their good graces. But alas there was no such hindrance with this strange ningen girl. For whatever reason my new fool hearted puppet welcomed my sudden unexplained appearance into her life with open arms. Later it will be amusing to watch her regret it.

She speaks to me somewhat freely of her life and I have learned why she is so driven to become the 'warrior' I promised to make her. She claims to have a broken heart, but even one such as me can see from what she has said it has more to do with pride and having her way than anything else. But as far as I am concerned all emotions are trivial and I consider myself blessed not to have much in the way of such things. I can fake them rather well but I feel next to nothing. I suppose that is why I enjoy complicating things for all that live so much. It is there that I find my only sense of feeling and I find that watching the angst ridden is most amusing.

I watch as she concentrates on extending energy beneath her so she is in a sense flying or at the least hovering; she looks so proud of herself if only the fool knew. In this short time between Naraku's defeat, purification of the Jewel and now - she has managed to begin tainting it in her own way. It's pristine aura and slight pink hue is now cloudy and will become much more so as long as I can fuel her brimming hate and need to prove herself. The more self centered she becomes the more corrupt the jewel grows to be. The more anger she feeds it the closer it will get to being able to bend to my will, as of now it is still to pure to bend to me, and even when she blackens it I will still refuse to touch the damnable thing. I will not need to risk my sanity to have its power for I really do not desire it. I would just love to witness the carnage that her and her little friends will suffer trying to free her from its dark hungry power that will be tied to me through her. They will be injured and possibly killed trying not to hurt her when it will indeed be her, not me, they need to stop and by the time all that is figured out death will be the only way to end the carnage she will start and I will cherish the face of the one that has to deliver that blow. It will be most delicious.

She looks over at me beaming with accomplishment and pride and smiles, I smile back, with her never knowing, that sometimes a smile from me is akin to the pleasant smell of a deadly poison.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

I watch as my wayward brother paces back and forth mumbling, and doing everything but making eye contact with me – and my patience grows thin. I knew from the moment he started babbling that he was aware of more than he wished to discuss. Unfortunately for him I am not concerned with what he wishes and he will not leave my presence until my questions are answered to my liking.

His actions are now grating on my nerves.

"Inuyasha you will start making some sense as of this moment."

"Who are you, the _'thought patrol'_?!"

"I would suggest you not test my patience any further this night."

Inuyasha stood there trying his best to glare daggers at me, when all he actually accomplished was irritating me further. I turn to look out at sky as the half moon comes into view and when I direct my gaze back at him I show him how glaring daggers is truly achieved. He swallows and an obvious gulp is heard. Lowering his head, he then walks to the edge of the balcony, takes a deep breath, and begins to speak.

He says it started a few months ago when Tetsusaiga was knocked away from him during a battle with mid-level demon that had two jewel shards in its possession. He said he felt his youkai rise and for the first time his mind wasn't consumed by darkness and filled with an all out lust for blood. The lust was still there he said but it didn't completely rob him of his mind. Then there were three instances after that, he began to transform and with each one he was more and more in control. He said he was so in control the last time that Sango and Kagome didn't even notice he had transformed, the darkness they were fighting in hid his stripes and his eyes did not bleed to red. It was the incident that occurred after that was what really disturbed him; he began to transform even with Tetsusaiga in his grasp, and he said it was not a total transformation but it was not far from it.

"And for whatever reason you did not think this was worth mentioning to anyone?"

"I didn't want them to be afraid of me – to them Tetsusaiga is what keeps them safe from the monster within me. To tell them this would take that safety net away."

"It is relatively gone whether they know it or not. Would it not be best for them to know?"

"No! If they knew…. then … it could cause…"

After all that stuttering he just stops and gazes back out at the moon, as if it held all the answers within its silent luminescence. At first I was angry at him, and then it hit me. Inuyasha was afraid of his pack leaving him out of fear for their personal safety. As soon as I think I have him all figured out, he surprises me yet again. I loath surprises, but I suppose I must endure.

"Are you so afraid of being alone?" I ask flippantly.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to be a feared Lord with servants, a grand palace, and enough allies to fill several territories. I have been alone in the world since I was nine, there was not a friend or confidant for me until I met Kikyou, and then I was sealed to a tree for fifty years and was alone again…until I met them."

"What demon fears being alone? I personally would love to have most of my time to myself."

"You say that now, while never having known the true meaning of the word alone. Alone doesn't just mean no one to talk to, it means if you get sick you could die cause you have no idea how to make yourself well and no one to ask, it means you could starve to death because you can't hunt and kill enough food to keep you going. It means even if you had money more than likely no village human or demon would let you in. It means you could freeze to death in the winter because the only home you have is out within nature and even Mother Nature turns her back on you when the snow begins to fall. That's what alone really means."

He never once made eye contact with me and for that I was grateful, because for the first time in decades I can feel the mask I wear slip, fall, and break. I needed no mirror to know my face had a barrage of emotions playing across it. As always I quickly compose myself and respond to him.

"You have that to fear no longer, Inuyasha."

"It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"Damn it Ru, I can't erase an entire lifetime of learned behavior at the snap of my fingers. And for all your vast powers and abilities neither can you!"

"Well if they want to leave let them."

"Without them I have nothing and no one."

"One moment I am an all powerful Lord then the next I am nothing, please do make up your mind."

"No offense Ru, but until four months ago you were still trying to kill me."

"If I truly wanted you dead Inuyasha you would be."

"Yeah, sure – whatever."

"How many times did I best you in battle only to walk away and leave you breathing?"

"Uh… a few."

"Truthfully I didn't care much for you upon our first meeting as adults; and our battle within fathers' tomb did not do much to help matters."

"Hey you started that, how did you think I was going to respond to that un-mother thing and you ripping my eye out!"

"Yes I can accept that as me pushing you too far as well as underestimating you much like Mitsuru did today. Believe me when I say I will not forget. It took more than five seasons for my left arm to grow back."

"Uh, yeah I guess I kinda need to apologize for that."

"Not necessary."

"It may not be but I feel better having said it."

"This must be something that stems from the ningen in you."

"What are you going on about now?"

"To put it simply youkai generally don't have such feelings of remorse after a battle."

"Well from what I gather, us hanyou are a rare breed."

"Just remember, rare though you may be, worthless you are not."

I am not sure what made me say it but from the look on Inuyasha's face and the fact that he was speechless made it worth the sacrifice. He turned his back to me once again in favor of staring out at the night sky. Shortly thereafter he walked up to me and gave a slight chuckle.

"What, may I ask is so amusing?"

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me in over seventy years."

Then before I could respond he wrapped his arms around me and without hesitation, for whatever reason, I reciprocated. Twice in as many weeks has found us in this position. What I find disturbing is that, I seem prone to responding to his emotional state with one of my own. I was content to let him be until I found my hand petting his head and gliding through his hair. I was about to pull out of the embrace when he did so himself.

With a bright smile he thanked me and said he was off to find the monk. I nodded and as soon as he was out of sight I turned my attention back to the night sky.

I remained like this until his scent peaked catching my attention, I look down to see a flash of moonlit silver and I smile. I am immediately confused as to why his running by gave me any reaction whatsoever. My thoughts immediately jumble and I shake my head in frustration.

Since when do I get frustrated? My thoughts do not get in disarray and Lord Sesshomaru does not smile. _What_ _in all the hells is he doing to me?_

* * *

Thanks and Love to all. 


	20. It Happened in a Warm Breeze

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta: **The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring** Shigure-san!**

Thanks to all reviewers but as you may have heard the new rule says I can't respond to your generous words of praise so I will do this – I will say THANKS TO ALL!! And ask those who do not have an account to put their email in the review so I can reach you that way.

Well without further ado on with the FIC!!

* * *

Chapter 20

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was running trough the gardens when I got the feeling I was being watched, I glanced up just in time to see Ru walk back into the palace. Shrugging my shoulders I continued following my nose to Miroku and apparently Kouga. When I arrived, it felt like I had interrupted something, but when I inquired about it Miroku went ashen and looked at Kouga who said it was just idle babble and he proceeded to question me about my fight with Mitsuru.

I decided to bite the bullet and let them in on what I had just finished telling Sesshoumaru. When I was done I also apologized for keeping them in the dark about it so long. They took it in stride and we all decided to go raid the kitchen, seeing as how they had all but finished off the sake and fish before I got there.

"This place is gigantic!" stated Miroku as he stretched his arms out for emphasis.

"Yeah that it is." I replied

"It'll take us quite a while to walk there from this side of the grounds." Kouga said.

"Not if we take the short-cut it won't." I said grinning at the two of them.

"What shortcut?" the Houshi asked

"Oh just up the eastern wall, across the main corridor roof tops and that drops you down right in front of the servants' entrance."

"Oh that's fine for the two of you, but it will take me longer to do all of that than it would for me to just walk."

"Not if I carry you," I said as I knelt down like I use to for Kagome…damn thinking of her still hurts. Slightly shaking my head I remained kneeling waiting of Miroku to climb on. "Come on Miroku we want to get there sometime tonight, what are you waiting on, the red carpet to roll out?"

"Maybe he's scared you'll drop him, that eastern wall is pretty steep." Kouga snickered.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I shouted as I stood, snatched the monk up bridal style, and headed for the eastern wall. I could hear Kouga's snorts of laughter behind me as I ran.

"For the love of Buddha Inuyasha, put me down!"

"Oh quit your bellyaching Miroku, are you actually worried I'm going to drop you or something?"

"No of course not it's just…"

"It's just what? If you'd just look up you'd see we're already here."

Just as I touched down in front of the servants' entrance the door swung open and out walked Sango and Rin each carrying a plate of fruit.

"Good evening Lord Inuyasha." Rin chimed.

"Good evening ladies, I see you two had the same idea we had."

"Yeah the food was just too good to leave sitting." the young girl replied.

"And besides, peeled fruit is no good once you let it sit overnight."

"True, very true." agreed Kouga.

Our banter continued on like that for a few minutes before I realized I had yet to put Miroku down, so I shifted his weight to one side then sat him on his feet.

"Sorry about that Miroku. Why didn't you remind me to put you down?"

At that moment several things happened all at once and none of it made any sense; Sango looked distraught and sympathetic, the wolf looked like he had just realized his tail was on fire, Rin looked around at everyone as confused as I felt and Miroku just started rubbing the back of his neck as his face went red and said he didn't want to interrupt the flow of conversation.

Shaking my head as I walked toward the door, I asked Rin if I could borrow Sango for a moment I had something I needed to tell her; I figured I might as well go ahead and bring her into the loop as well. Rin, being the respectful and obedient child I have always seen her be bowed to us and continued on her way. Sango and I walked into the small hallway that would take us to the kitchen and I gave her the highpoints in a nutshell. She was a little shocked at first, but being the good friend she is, she smiled and forgave me for my secrecy, but not without asking a question.

"May I ask you something Inu-kun?"

"Go for it."

"Did your decision not to tell us this have anything to do with how you thought Kagome-chan would react to that knowledge?"

I felt my ears droop at her question; I was prepared for a lot of possible questions but not that one.

"Gomen, Inu-san I did not mean for my question to cause you pain."

"No need to apologize Sango, it only causes me pain because I know you are right in your assumption. And that that means I have also known for a while, at least to some degree, that Kagome was not really that accepting of my heritage. I guess it's still hard to admit, even to myself, that in some way's I saw it coming."

"We all hide from bitter truths at times; I am guilty of that as well."

"I know, but I still feel bad for keeping this from the people that are standing beside me during one of the most stressful times of my life, all for what? Nothing."

"Love should never be considered as nothing Inu-san."

"Not that love has ever really gotten me anywhere."

"Love is a rocky road for everyone."

"Yeah, but do you know anyone else that gotten slighted twice by the same soul? Maybe I should count my blessings that Kagome is a poor shot, or else I might have been pinned to who knows what, for only Kami knows how long." I said smiling at the slayer.

"Nice to see you smile again, and to have a bit of your old sarcastic self back."

"Thanks…uh where did Kouga and Miroku wander off to?"

"Who knows, lets go get some more food, I've eaten all my fruit along the way."

* * *

**(Back outside while Inuyasha and Sango were having their conversation)**

Miroku turned to follow Inuyasha and Sango when he was stopped by a clawed hand on his wrist.

"Just hold on a minute Houshi, I have a few questions for you."

"Can it wait until we get some food?"

"No, I don't think it can."

Bowing his head and looking defeated Miroku stood there and waited for the Ookami to speak. He had a pretty good idea what was coming but he was going to see if there was any means of escape before he gave in.

"Well first off my holy friend, I would like you to answer the question Inuyasha asked with a little something closer to the truth this time."

"Huh!?"

"Oh don't play dumb with someone whose nose can pick up a lie from a hundred yards away."

Miroku's shoulders slumped and he let out a rather exasperated sigh, "What do you want out of me Kouga?"

"An explanation, as well as an answer to some rather confusing theories and questions I have running through my head."

Miroku stiffened and anger washed over his features and defiance flashed in his eyes as he said, "I would much rather keep my business my own, now if you would excuse me I have a snack to retrieve." with that said he turned on his heels and marched toward the door.

"Funny thing you weren't hungry just a few minutes ago."

Miroku just kept walking.

"I know you were upset to the point of crying earlier."

He paused for a moment but quickly resumed his march.

Kouga knew he was going to be dancing with the devil by what he was to say next but he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I had just assumed it was because you were stressed out and I had upset you, not because you were pinning after Mutt-face."

Miroku stooped dead in his tracks, whirled around and shouted, "He has a name you know, try using it! And while you're at it keep your theories to your self!"

"Well that answers that." mumbled Kouga

The Houshi sat down in the middle of the walkway with anger and distress coming off of him in waves. Kouga felt bad for doing this but the Monk didn't want to do this the easy way. He let out a barely audible sigh and walked over to take a seat beside the Houshi.

"If you still here to gloat you're wasting your time…you couldn't possibly make me feel any worse than I do."

"I'm sorry for going about things the way I did and I know it is really none of my business but to be truthful, the confusion of it all was really starting to drive me nuts."

"You should try being me it's not exactly the easiest thing to discover, and then come to terms with, all while keeping it hidden."

"Why haven't you told him, it would probably make you feel a whole lot better?"

"Now you sound like Sango."

"Oh so she does know."

"Indeed she does." sighed Miroku.

"Why could you tell her but not the one you care for?"

"Sango found out by accident the last time I sucked some of those blasted bees of Naraku's into my wind tunnel. She had come to Kaede's hut to care for me when the elderly Miko got called away to aid some ailing villager. Apparently in my delirium I said more than enough for her to put things together; because a few days after I was deemed fully recovered and we were back on our quest she caught me alone and just flat out asked me how long I had held_ feelings_ for Inuyasha."

"Oh I see. How did she take it?"

"She said she started having suspicions that something was up when I stopped asking women to bare my child and she said what backed her suspicion was my sudden ability to keep my hands to myself."

"Well, what do you plan on doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly, what I said."

"I'm not saying anything to him if that's what you're getting at. This is not something worth ruining a friendship over."

"But what if you're missing out on something a lot deeper than friendship?"

"I just somehow don't think I'm his type if you know what I mean."

"You might be wrong, until fifteen minutes ago I thought you were still after the slayer."

"So, what's your point?"

"That it just goes to show you never truly know something until you ask, else wise it's just all guesswork."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

After I finished raiding the kitchen with Sango I had given up on Kouga and Miroku showing themselves and went for a late night stroll marveling at the fact that after long last I. Am. Home.

I decided to practice with the Tetsusaiga in the courtyard; I couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well be productive with my time. I was out there for some time when I felt his Youkai, I couldn't even smell him yet but I could feel his presence, and it amazed me – apparently while on the palace ground he freely lets his youkai flow and to feel that and the awesome power that comes with it, one can't help but feel somewhat shaken by it. It also made me realize how much control he has over that sort of thing because when he is anywhere else he can walk right up on a body before you know he is there – and I guess in a way I'm envious because I know no matter how skilled I become with father's fang I can never allow myself to hope to be as powerful as Ru. No matter what I do, in comparison to him I will always be a lesser demon. I continue practicing my sword play until I became somewhat winded, and very bored.

I was on one knee with Tetsusaiga planted in the ground in front of me when I felt his eyes upon me, when I looked up he said nothing, but he drew Tenseiga, performing a three point move, though simply continuing to stare at me. Confused I tilted my head to the side and stared back at him. Soundlessly he repeated the move and once again he stood there quietly staring at me. This time I got the message and imitated what he had done with Tenseiga using Tetsusaiga. This went on for quite a while, with each move becoming a bit more complex than the one before.

When it was all said and done Ru bowed to me, then I to him and he turned and began to walk away as quietly as he appeared. I felt somewhat saddened by the fact our little training session was done. Over the past few months of traveling with him I have discovered that I actually like hanging out with him.

Not wanting to appear clingy or needy, I'd rather slice off my own foot than do that, I watched his retreating form in silence.

"Inuyasha I was going to do a little sightseeing before I turned in for the night. Would you care to join me?"

I felt my ears perk up at that and I could feel the smile on my face.

"From the shift in your demeanor, I'll gather that your answer is a _yes_."

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do." I say defensively not liking the fact that he was aware of my mood swing when he went to leave.

"You are a Lord now Inuyasha you can do whatever you wish to."

"I've always done that Ru. How is now any different?"

"Now people have to like it."

When he said that a small smile crept to the corners of his mouth and I realized he was making somewhat of a joke. So I did the only thing I could think of, I laughed.

When I finally got a hold of myself he motioned for me to come forward and without so much as another word passing between us we strolled toward the palace gates.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

Things continued in this nature over the months that followed. If I were not seeking him out he was seeking me. We had come to an unspoken agreement to enjoy each other's company without actually admitting it vocally. And I was fine with that and apparently so was he.

Things had really started to come together for all of us: A treaty and alliance of sorts was discussed and finalized between the Western Lands and Kouga's pack, he remained here as captain of the palace guards and his pack became border guards. Miroku, although he continued to be a bit strange at times in his actions and what not, accepted the position of court sorcerer and holy man, and Sango had begun to train some of the women on the grounds basic to advanced fighting techniques, as well as traveling on Kilala to get Shippou and Kaede for visits and much to my delight the runt finally became trustful of Ru, the kitsune and Rin had become inseparable.

I thought about Kagome less and less and all of the new things going on in my life more. Ru had been insistent about me traveling with him when certain political issues came up so I would learn who was who in each territory. All in all things were looking up.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I was leisurely walking down one of the numerous halls of the palace on the way to the library when I saw Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku walking toward me and I couldn't help but marvel at how close they were as friends. One would have to admit it was not everyday that a body would see a Youkai, a Hanyou and a ningen Monk walking along laughing as if it were as common an occurrence as the sun rising.

I would have continued on my way and not thought anymore of it if my brother had not chosen to fixate his eyes on me as we neared each other. There was something about the look in his eyes, the smile on his face, and the air he was giving off that slowed my stride. I suddenly felt an odd sense of bliss mixed with unease. Unable to figure it out or move my eyes from him I did the only thing I seemed able to; I continued to follow his gaze.

His companions were so wrapped up in there conversation they didn't seem to notice when he dropped back from them and craned his neck all the way around in order to keep eye contact with me as long as possible. Unfortunately his friends were not the only ones unaware of things. I was not aware of Rin, the Fox child and the Slayer's presence until my ward was tugging on my robes.

I watched as the Slayer's curiosity got the better of her and she followed my line of sight to see what had caused me to be caught so unaware. And she turned just in time to see Inuyasha send a look and smirk in my direction that made me want to follow him and ask him what in all the hells was that look for and about. Not that I was offended, confused was more like it, but I would die and rot before I admitted that openly.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard the girl send the children off to play in the garden. When I looked at her she was looking in the direction the trio had gone with something akin to trepidation on her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, might I ask what that was all about?"

"I know not of what you speak." I respond in my usual manner.

She furrows her brow at me and says, "It's not everyday I ningen and two babbling children can walk right up to a Youkai Lord unnoticed."

"And just what are you implying, Woman?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"I just find it odd that something held your attention to the point of you being caught in a daze."

"Am I not allowed to be lost in my own thoughts, within my own home?" I ask, more than a little irritated.

"You are permitted to do as you wish my Lord, I was just not aware of the fact that your thoughts were amber colored and that your home was dressed in red."

I was so shocked at her statement I could feel it showing on my face. Quickly I gathered my composure and exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

When I glared at the Taijiya she did no more than smile at me before continuing on her way.

That incident plagued me off and on for the remainder of the day. By the time dinner was over and done with, I had given up on the idea that it would just leave me in peace and decided to seek out the one who could answer the questions running through my mind. I had no sooner stood to leave my chambers when an almost inaudible sound reached my ears. I turned to see my brother perched on the rail of my balcony.

"What's up Ru?"

I started to ask him the same question, but changed my mind the moment I saw how happy he seemed to be at the moment and decided to leave the questions until tomorrow.

He climbed off the rail and leaned in the doorway, then proceeded to tell me what mischief the three of them managed to get into today. It was apparently everything from stealing a cooling pie from the cook's windowsill to playing a joke and scaring the fur off of Shippou.

I found that every time I tried to look him in the eye those questions returned so I abandoned the effort in favor of staring out at the grandeur that was the palace grounds.

We ceased talking for quite a while and simply stood in appreciation of the warm breeze that was blowing. It was indeed a beautiful night and the entire palace was probably sleep by now and the peace that came with the clear night's sky and crescent moon was enough to even put one such as myself in a serene mind set.

I turned to look at him only to find he was already looking at me, and as soon as our eyes met that feeling from earlier returned so I turn and shifted my gaze back to the horizon. We stood like that for just a moment before he broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

I sigh thinking that maybe I won't leave the questions for tomorrow, I turn only to find him a lot closer to me than he was just a moment ago.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

I finally got him to own up to the fact that he was avoiding eye contact with me like it would give him a plague. He let out a long sigh and turned to face me.

I hadn't realized in our silence that I had moved that close to him but when he turned to face me it became obvious. When he did look me in the eye the air around us seemed to grow thicker and my mind went somewhere I couldn't pull it back from. Then without so much as a warning, my instincts caused my body to do something I'll never forget.

I stood on my toes, leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

The entire scene unfolded like on out of a fairytale, the wind picked up and swirled around us until you could no longer separate his silver locks from my own. My senses blocked out everything that didn't concern him, and took in everything from his scent to the feel of his lips upon mine. All was well and good until my mind slammed back into place, returning logic and forcing me back to reality. When I step back I believe his face looks as shocked as I felt. Not knowing what else to do I swallowed the lump in my throat, threw myself over the rail of the balcony and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Well that's it folks ...I hope you liked it and were not too awfully upset at the wait (Gomen) :o)

**OnyxLight**


	21. What's an Inu to do

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

Hey everyone I'm back again with an update no less - sorry it took me so long (as per usual) but here it is none the less I hope you enjoy!!

PS - I have a Trojan downloader something or nother on my PC and it's acting really shady so if any of you have any advice on how to get rid of it I would GREATLY appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 21

(Inuyasha's POV)

When I entered Sango's room via the balcony I was hoping she would forgive my intrusion, when I approached her sleeping form I saw she was not alone. Both Rin and Shippou were asleep at the foot of her bed. Gently, I touched her shoulder to try to wake her without waking the kids.

"Unnumhn …" she yawned as she woke and focused her eyes on me, "Inu-san, what is wrong?" she asked as her eyes quickly became aware and her brows furrowed. I suppose my expression was more panicked than I thought it was.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Sango but I really need to talk to you … in private."

"Sure Inu-san I will …"

"Hey," Shippou yawned "what are you doing here Inuyasha? Why are you waking Sango? Why do you look so worried?" The kit went on and on with seemingly endless questions until Rin woke as well and joined in on the questioning.

"Look you two," the half-demon interrupted, "I really need to talk to Sango-chan and we will be leaving for a little while, but I need the two of you to be responsible and pass on a message for me. Okay?"

At this Shippou's chest puffed out and Rin's eyes brightened.

"When Ru comes looking for me, tell him I will be back tomorrow and I'll need some space after I return. If he will give me that, he can do whatever he wants to me, without any dispute whatsoever. Can you two do that?"

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," said Rin with a nod.

"But why?" What happened? Are you two fighting again?"

That bout of questioning earned him an elbow to the ribs from Rin.

"If he wanted us to know he would have said, you big silly!"

Instantly I understood how and why Ru kept this little girl around, she's a lot wiser than she appears.

"Thanks Rin."

During my conversation with the kids Sango had slipped out of bed and behind the dressing screen. When she emerged she was wearing one of her new slayer suits.

"I am ready when you are Inu-san."

I simply nod at her, turn and kneel so she can get on my back. I remind the kids of my message, tell them to get some sleep and in a blink we were gone.

I ran at top speed until we were across the lake and standing at the gate, when it opened I got right back up to speed with no intention of stopping anytime soon. When I finally did stop I had been running at full speed for little over half an hour and I knew Sango was waiting patiently for me to explain myself.

Sometimes I have to just stop and thank Kami for friends like her. When I did stop, instead of needling me with questions, she sat about making a fire and was poking around at the flames waiting patiently still. I tried to speak but nothing that made any sense came to mind to break the ice. So I decided to just skip the intro and head for the kill.

"I don't know how you'll feel about this Sango but please, what ever it is, be honest with me. Okay?"

"As I am always, Inu-san."

"I kissed him."

"Nani!?" she said as her head whipped around in surprise causing her unbound hair to whirl around her.

"I kissed him."

"I heard you Inu-san, I thought some kind of change was going on between you and Lord Sesshomaru, but this was not what I was expecting, at least not so quickly."

"Whaddaya mean not so quickly? And how did you know I was talking about Ru?"

She let out a long low sigh and began to poke at the fire with her katana; this woman never goes anywhere unarmed.

"Over the past couple of months I have noticed a shift in the dynamics of the relationship between you two, a few others have noted it as well."

"Well nice of you to clue me in on it."

"How could I know you were so unaware of what you, yourself were doing?"

"I know, I know keep talking." I muttered as I folded my arms in my haori and took a seat beside her on the forest floor.

"I think you have finally met another demon your Kokoro (A/N - spirit/soul) considers at least its equal."

"_Equal? _Hell, if anything he is superior, not that I'd ever say that to his face, his head's big enough already."

"That is way I said at least." She replied with a smile.

"So, _'oh knowledgeable one, of all things having to do with demons'_, now what happens? And how do I keep him from severing my head when I return?"

She gave me a look that was a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

"Don't give me that look Sango, you know as well as I do that you don't just touch the Lord of the Western Lands without either permission or dire consequences. Since I didn't have permission I'm sure there will be consequences, and on top of that I didn't just touch him I had to go three levels up and make it all kinds of personal."

"Shouldn't the fact that you are still alive to tell the tale count for something? I think you're worrying over nothing."

"Oh so now my life is nothing!?"

"Quit being so damn dramatic Inuyasha, and tell me what's really bugging you."

"I just told you…"

She cut me off by furrowing her brow at me. I just lowered my eyes and stared into the firelight. As always she knew something more was behind my ranting and raving. I could feel her level glare on me as I continued to study the dancing flames, trying to find a voice for the thoughts in my head. No such luck.

"Can I ask you a question Inu-san?"

I paused for a while before I nodded yes; I know how Sango's questions can be.

"Why was it that you did not take Kikyou or Kagome as a mate?"

See what I mean those questions of hers are like bombs.

"I don't know I really never thought about it in those terms. Why?"

"Because it was common knowledge among my people that most canine demons will not even consider mating until they are approached by or come into contact with another they consider at least their equal. We were also warned to always look for the signs of mated youkai when going into battle and to avoid it at all costs if possible."

"Why is that?" I ask completely and purposefully ignoring her first statement.

"Because to attack one is to attack the other and with the way power flows in-between mated demons it can cost you your life to threaten a pair."

I continue staring at the flicker of the fire light and we sit there in silence for a while before I speak.

"Kikyou, Kagome, what about them? Are you saying I never truly loved either one?" I mutter barely above a whisper.

"No, no not at all Inu-san, but I feel that was the ningen part of you reaching out for companionship, but Hanyou or no, your nature is still far more demon than human and that will ultimately dictate what you do as far as claiming a mate goes and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the hell up there for just a damn minute are you telling me I'm trying to mate with Ru!" I screamed.

"Uh, I thought I made that clear when I said…"

"**NO** you didn't make that clear, **not - at - all**!"

"I'm sorry Inu-san I …"

"How the hell do I stop it?"

"I don't know, I take it you are not pleased with this."

"What the hell is there to be pleased about!!?"

"Well look at it this way, Lord Sesshomaru is in the same spot as you are."

"How you figure?" I asked gruffly as I balled my fists up in my sleeves and glared at the slayer.

"Well let's start at this end. How old is your brother?"

"Over 400 years old, and while we're at it that's another thing he IS my brother."

"That's a human taboo, Inu-san far as I am aware of youkai do not concern themselves with such things."

At that both my eyebrows meet my hairline.

"So you have a 400 year old, damn good looking demon, if I might add, he's powerful, he's royalty for crying out loud and it never struck you as odd that he, in all this time, has never had a mate. Your father had at least two we know of."

"Hell I thought he was just above it like he is everything else. Never really gave it much thought."

"Well now it looks as if you might have to Inu-san."

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

Poor Inuyasha, he was the perfect picture of a tortured soul right now. His ears were drooping and he was staring into the firelight with glazed amber eyes. I tried not to stare but no sooner than I would look away, something would compel my eyes to fall upon him again. I don't know how long we sat like this when he suddenly spoke.

"Why am I such a fuck up Sango-chan? I couldn't just leave well enough alone. Why did I have to go and complicate things? Now because of my own stupidity I might lose the only blood kin I have left. And for what? Why?"

When he looked at me I saw something in his eyes that, in all these years I have never seen. Fear. He pulled his knees up to his chest and lowered his face to rest upon them. I did not have to see his face to know he was crying. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we remained like that until he fell asleep. I took it upon myself to stand watch. He has done it for all of us so many times I am more than happy to return the favor.

While I was sitting watch, I let my mind drift back to what had happened earlier this day.

(Flashback)

Well that was quite an unusual moment between the two Lords, I thought as I continued on down the hall after making a rather bold remark to Lord Sesshomaru.

_(A/N: This takes place after the lingering look in chapter 19)_

I know for certain now that something is changing between the two of them, but the question remains what and why? I bet Myouga will know. I'll send Kilala for him but until then I will have to do some digging on my own, and I guess the best place to start would be the library and records hall.

When I pushed open the great doors I immediately heard some high pitched mumbling and the frantic rustle of pages. After rounding quite a few corners I came across Jaken, whom was sitting amongst an enormous pile of various books, scrolls and papers. I just stood there staring at him trying not to laugh, as most of the books where larger than he was.

"What is it you want, Slayer? Can you not see I'm busy?" he snapped.

"Awful brave talk from such a small demon." I said with an evil smirk on my face as I fingered the katana on my waist.

He sweat dropped at this.

"How might I assist you young Taijiya?"

"That's much better. I am looking for any information on youkai behavior as well as what things would cause two youkais' energy to mingle."

"So you have noticed it as well?"

"Hai."

At that he motioned for me to have a seat. For several hours we poured over what seemed to be endless documents, journals and notes. And no matter how far away from it we started everything eventually lead to one thing, mating. I pulled out one rather interesting looking document and handed to Jaken to translate. I watched as his large yellow eyes scanned the parchment and he seemed to be shocked at what it revealed.

"Well out with it already Jaken, the suspense is killing me."

"Well it says here that a youkai's spirit will only do this _mingle_ as you call it, if the youkai involved view each other as possible mates."

"But I do not believe they are even aware of this."

"If you pick up that book off to your left and read the page that's open you will find that demons run on instincts more than anything else and I believe it is instinct that is driving this, not conscious thought."

"If that is true then what do we do?"

"We do nothing, for it is not our concern it is between the two Lords."

We sat there for a little while longer sifting through more paper and such, before a question came to my mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't really treat you all that well for the most part Jaken. Why is it that you insist on following him anyway?"

"Foolish woman can you not see that I'm an imp? I follow the most powerful and feared demon in Japan, do you know of a better way for someone of my stature to stay alive?"

"No. Good point, I suppose I never looked at it that way."

"Humph." The toad mumbled as he continued to pour over the things on the table.

"Well thank you for the information Jaken, I'll leave you to your studies."

(End Flashback)

Yes this was going to be an interesting point in time for everyone. At that thought, I could not help but think of Miroku; however this went it was not going to be easy on him - no way no how. I told that foolish Houshi to let his feelings be known, now that this is happening I feel it will become a greater burden on his shoulders and mind.

Sighing I shook my head and looked over at the sleeping form beside me and wondered why life always had to throw obstacles at him just when things were calm for him for once. Then I thought maybe this is not the end of all things, he fears it to be, it indeed might be just what the doctor ordered. But getting Inu-san to see this might take a bit of doing, perhaps I am worried over nothing. If Lord Sesshomaru holds true to form he will not let his younger brother run away and hide from this. His patience is fleeting to say the least and I don't suspect Inu-san to be immune from it, at least not yet.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV from the point in time of Inuyasha's sudden departure) 

Well that was surprising to say the least.

And here stands, the great Demon Lord of the West, in complete and utter shock.

I have questions to ask that tempestuous younger sibling of mine. And what does he do? He disappears into the night like a common thief. I will give him until tomorrow to show himself then after that he will answer my questions whether he likes it or not. I whirl around and march back into my chambers but no matter how hard I tried to be angry at him for his actions, I can't seem to rid myself of the smile on my face. Is this what the t

Taijiya was hinting at earlier? I thought it was her idea of some ningen joke I didn't find amusing, apparently not.

I was completely lost in my own thoughts when I suddenly felt a slight pull on the edge of my mind; I ignored it only to have it pull again. Irritated, I follow my instincts which led me out to the balcony just in time to see my wayward brother dash across the lake with the slayer on his back. I had to use all the will power at my disposal to keep my self from leaping after him.

His journey better be a short lived one; I would hate to have to level mountains to drag him back.

* * *

(Morning Sango's POV) 

"Rise and shine Inu-san, I know you are awake over there."

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"It is quickly approaching noon and I fear if we do not return soon someone will come looking for us."

"Keh."

"Come on I don't think this will be as bad as you fear it will be."

"Well I'm in no hurry to find out."

I stood there eyeing him until he got up and made his way to the stream and back. As soon as he returned he crouched down so I could get on his back. When I did we took off at a tempo much slower than the one we were going at last night. He was moving so fast then it was hard for me to breathe.

I could only imagine what was going through his head right now. I know he's scared as well as confused but I have a feeling it will all work out for the best. And I am praying to Kami I am right.

* * *

(Back at the palace Sesshomaru's POV) 

I am a bit peeved to find my brother still missing at the morning meal; I think all present were a bit shocked at the absence of him and the slayer.

"Does anyone have any idea where lady Sango and Inuyasha are?" asked the monk.

"Oh, we do!" shouted Shippou as him and Rin exchanged excited looks, no doubt from knowing something the rest of us are in the dark about.

"Lord Inuyasha said for us to tell Sesshomaru-sama that he will be back today, and when he returns he will need some space." Rin said proudly for remembering the message.

"And that if you give him that Lord Sesshomaru you can do whatever you want to him without any dispute from him whatsoever." finished Shippou.

Everything at the table went dead silent and all eyes fell upon me. I don't know what angered me more: the fact that after kissing me he just disappeared or him assuming I would harm him for it.

"Might I be so bold as to ask what the problem is Lord Sesshomaru?" inquired the monk.

"No," I said as I stood and moved from the table, "you may not."

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

That was not comforting in the least, Sesshomaru looked rather upset. I have no idea what Inuyasha has done now but I'm asking Buddha for it to not cost him his head.

"What do you suppose happened between the two of them." Asked Kouga

"I have no idea, but I know two people who might. Rin, Shippou how did the two of you come to have this message you just delivered?"

"Well, I don't know if we should tell you Miroku, we were sworn to secrecy so it's gonna cost you." said Shippou as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"We were not!!" shouted Rin "Can't you see Miroku and Kouga are worried? Quit being mean."

"As soon as you quit being a party pooper."

"I am not!!"

"Are too!!"

A low growl coming from Kouga's end of the table was all it took to quiet the kids and we soon got the tale of how Inuyasha came into Sango's room in the middle of the night looking rather shook up from what these two could remember and whisked her away needing to talk. But about what, was what Kouga and I were left to ponder.

"Maybe it has something to do with how weird their Kokoro's are acting lately."

"Even though I am sure I cannot sense it as well as you do, my ookami friend I have noticed a blending or clashing of sorts when they are together. Maybe they are having some weird vie for dominance that was being waged on another level that is now just manifesting it's self before us all."

"Who the hell knows, Monk, all I care about is the two of them not starting that stupid feud they had going all over again."

"Very true, you do have a point. Anything would be better than that."

As Kouga and I took our daily walk around the palace grounds; we were walking for well over an hour and happened to round the front of the palace just in time to see Sango strolling in our direction. Kouga and I wasted no time getting to the Demon slayer and asking her questions. She stood there shaking her head and holding her silent ground.

"What was discussed between Inu-san and I will stay between Inu-san and I."

"Well can you at least tell us if he is in danger of losing his head or not?!" shouted Kouga in frustration.

"I believe his life and safety are in no danger whatsoever."

"Well where is he?" I asked.

"He wanted some space so knowing him he's hiding out some where. Enough of this guys, I'm starving. Did anyone happen to save me any breakfast?"

"I think if you asked the cooks they should be able to round something up no problem." Kouga said with a flip of his wrist.

I know he was still annoyed to no end but I had to respect Sango for keeping their conversation private. That's what friends do. I just hope her assumption about his safety was correct.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

The day has trudged on and the sun has just about set. I couldn't help but think of how crummy the timing was for all this. Tonight was the new moon. I have been holed up in my chambers all day and to my surprise, as well as relief, no one has bothered me. I know Ru knows I'm in here. Now I'm just wondering how long he will let me stay. Something is urging me to go outside and the harder I try to ignore it, the more it insists. So to appease the feeling I step out onto the balcony.

I was just staring out into twilight when I was suddenly hit by a wave of energy – youkai energy – Ru's energy. Solemnly I look to my left and I see he is now standing on his balcony as well with his gaze fixed upon me. Not wanting to face him on this night I lower my head and turn to re-enter my chambers.

"Do not turn as if to ignore me Inuyasha." He said it so low, with the slow fade of my demonic powers because of this wretched night I could barely hear him, and even though I do hear him I keep walking.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

So you insist on ignoring me little brother. Well I will have no more of that on this day.

Before he could get three steps inside his chambers, I had reached out with my energy whips and ensnared him around the waist. As I pulled him toward me he fought and struggled, all in vain mind you, but he did it anyway. When I finally got him over the edge of his balcony he latched on with both hands, and began to shout.

"Ru let go of me!"

"I will do no such thing."

"I promise if you let go of me I'll come to you peacefully first thing in the morning."

"I gave you your space all day, you will answer my questions and you will answer them now."

"Not tonight Ru, please just let me go!"

My brother pleading, now this is a rare occurrence indeed, I am beginning to wonder why he doesn't do something more on the defense other than shouting. No matter how he wants to do this I will get my way.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, way does he have to talk now, tonight? This is a helluva mess I've gotten myself into and as far as I can see there is no way out. I glance out at the now dark sky and I can see no more than the courtyard before me, my hearing has dulled along with everything else. He is pulling on me and even though I am clinging on to this rail for all I'm worth. I know my strength will soon fade and then I'm done for.

Why does he have to be such a heartless bastard and do this tonight? I know I'm the one that started this but he could kill or whatever he's gonna do while I'm myself and not this damn weakling I become once a month. I scream at him one more time to let me go before all the youkai strength fades from my body and before either one of us can react, I come flying at him at an insane speed. He steps to the side to avoid my hurtling body and I end up crashing into the draperies, taking them down with me as I roll across the floor. Damn that landing hurt which is all the reason more for me to hate this blasted transformation.

Before I can even unwrap myself from this tangled mess I've made, I feel a clawed hand seize my wrist in a grip of steel, if it were any tighter and I think it would crack. As it is it just hurts like hell.

"You think you could relax that grip a little Ru?"

"I will when I am sure you have no plans of disappearing into the night again."

"Well it's not like I'm in any shape to be making escape plans right now!" I said as I flung the last of the draperies off my head with my free arm.

"You … you are human."

"Well duh it's the new moon Ru. So you mind letting go of my wrist before you turn the bone to powder?"

Surprisingly he dropped my wrist and stepped back without another word. Despite this show of concern for my well being I'm still pissed. I know I have no right to be, but I am. I cross my arms defiantly across my chest and turn my head away from him.

"You have some explaining to do Inuyasha."

"Well I don't feel like talking."

"I don't recall giving you an option."

"Well I'm taking one anyway!" I shout.

"I have no patience left for you to try Inuyasha, so I suggest you explain the meaning behind your actions last night."

"Well if you don't get what that means then I don't know if words will help you!"

A rather angry growl escaped his throat, and instead of being scared like anyone with half a brain would have been in my situation, I remained defiant. I whirled around, walked up to him and started poking my finger in his chest telling him to stop growling at me. Then suddenly his eyes soften and he grabs my arm and slides the sleeve up.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

I was very close to losing my temper with him, especially when he started barking orders and dodging my questions all while insulting my intelligence. I growl at him only to have him walk up to me and start jabbing me in the chest with his finger like I was some commoner he was dealing with. I was just about to make sure he regretted that action when I caught sight of some sort of marking on his wrist. I know for a fact he does not have the stripes I do, then before that line of thought could go any further, it dawned on me. That's where I grabbed him earlier.

For some unknown reason the fact that I now realized I grabbed him hard enough to bruise causes me … concern. I grab his arm and slid his sleeve up to inspect the damage and what I see causes a mild ache in my chest. There was a perfect imprint of my hand in bright red and even darker some places. Inwardly I curse myself for forgetting about this being his powerless night. Then without thinking I pull his wrist up to my face and lick the bruise from top to bottom. And I was about to do it again when my senses finally decided to come back to me and I froze.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

I thought for sure he was going to rip my fingers off for poking him in the chest, when he surprised me and pushed up my sleeve instead. I watch in shocked fascination as he gently inspects the hand shaped bruise around my wrist. He looks almost troubled by what he sees. All this is surprising enough on it's own without what he does next. Without warning he brings my wrist up to his face and slowly licks the bruise. And it looked like he was going to do it again when he suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

I could do nothing but stare at him and on some level a part of me was laughing it's ass off at the turn of events. When his eyes finally moved to mine I just smiled at him and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one with questions to answer and shit to explain."

* * *

Love ya all please don't kill me for this. This chappie was hard for me to get out so if it is a little rough around the edges please let me know.

NOTE: all flames will be used on the pilot light for my gas grill.

OnyxLight


	22. What are the chances

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta:** The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

**

* * *

**

Thank you all for being so patient, I know some of you were probably thinking I had abandoned the story but indeed I have not. Just had a hectic schedule mixed with a bit of writers block. So please do forgive blink blink

OnyxLight

* * *

Chapter 22 

A young girl silently hovers through the forest on the outskirts of a small village. Nothing stirs in her wake, and the expression on her face is one of calculating calm. She is a sight to behold, but she is now as deadly as she is beautiful. This young maiden continues her silent journey through the forest until she senses movement to her right.

Faster than most could see a winged demon moves in for what he thinks will be a quick easy kill for the Shikon no Tama. It is mistaken. The creature instantly has a violent reaction to the barrier surrounding the girl and falls charred and wounded behind her. It is then and only then that she spares her would be attacker even the smallest of glances. Deciding the creature is not worth her time she proceeds forward.

Insulted by this, the demon gathers its senses and launches a blazing attack at the hovering girl. Without so much as another glance it it's direction a small pulse of energy leaves the barrier and envelopes the creature so quickly it has not even the time to scream before it is reduced to dust.

"Humph. I guess that demon was as stupid as it looked." she mutters.

"I see you have gotten quite comfortable as well as confident with the amount of power you now have at your disposal, young one."

"Yes I have Konran-sama." (A/N: The name entropy is using)

"What now, do you intend to do with this power?"

"I have a few things in mind but it will take a while for me to get my plan together."

"From the look in your eyes I would say you have a score to settle."

"In a manner of speaking Konran-sama, I do."

"Well come with me child and I will do all that I can to assist you."

With that said they continued their stroll through the forest, unaware of the small eyes upon them.

(Myoga's POV)

"Oh dear, I fear young Kagome has taken in with a rather distasteful crowd. Master Inuyasha will be most displeased." I mumbled, as I continued on in my travels. Hours had passed and I was still pondering on how I was going to get to young Lord Inuyasha. I have no way of getting into the palace, nor a way to bid entrance before hand. This is most unsettling indeed.

Then like an answer to a flea's prayer, Kilala appeared and beckoned me to climb on. From her directness it appeared the matter was quite serious, so without hesitation I latched onto the fire-cat and we took to the sky.

* * *

(A/N: From this point on out in the FIC Inu and Sess's instincts will be calling out to them within the confines of there mind. When it is 'Instinct' speaking, the words will be in bold italic outside of quotes _**like this**_. Now because Sess is full youkai I am going to make this plague him first and to a larger degree. We will see how well the Ice Lord of the West holds up when he has to battle our favorite Hanyou cutie as well as his instincts and their voice. Tee Hee :o) this should be rather fun. Hope you guys and gals like it, as always, be honest.)

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

We just stood there staring at each other, frozen like statues. I had to admit seeing an actual expression on my brother's face brought a smirk to mine. This entire situation was just too ironic, even for someone with a life such as mine.

It takes a moment for it all to sink in for Ru, but when it does, he drops my hand like _I'm _the one with the poisonous claws and turns his back to me.

"Make yourself comfortable and get some sleep, Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I know I did, I just can't believe what I heard. You mean to tell me that you literally drag me over here kicking and screaming, so you can have answers to your questions. Then you lick my wrist and expect me to just be dismissed like that's an everyday thing coming from you?!"

"Yes."

"Well boy are_ you _ever barking up the wrong tree."

"You did not desire to discuss anything, now you get your wish. Be happy and get some sleep."

"Why are you telling me to sleep here? I've got four perfectly good rooms of my own. What gives with that?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Yeah, call it part of my charm."

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

Must he always be difficult? I do not tolerate this sort of behavior from anyone but right now for the life of me I can't seem to get my thoughts in order. What in all hells is going on?

_**Vulnerable. Must protect.**_

What sort of trickery is this? I am hearing voices now. Has someone bewitched us? Is this why we are acting this way?

I look over at him, he has his arms folded across chest and he is tapping his foot impatiently, awaiting a reply from me. Something in my stomach wrenches at the thought of him upset. I need to…wait a damn minute this Sesshomaru needs to do nothing I do as I please, yet… _**Potential mate. Soothe. **_

Potential WHAT?! Now I know something is definitely amiss and I will not stop until I find out what. I want nothing more than to bark an order at him and have him obey, but for whatever reason I cannot. I need him to calm down so this blasted voice within my mind will quiet and I can go get the answers I seek.

Walking over to him, I for the first time this evening, fully take in his appearance. Waist length raven locks, violet eyes set against slightly tanned skin. _**Exquisite.**_ At least the bothersome voice speaks the truth. Yet again I find myself wondering what in all creation is happening to me. For all my power and will I can't seem to fight it, so until I find answers I won't. I start to reach for him. _**Fragile. **_Gently I put my hand under his chin and lift his face. The amount of ready defiance in his eyes is almost startling; I can tell he is ready to spurn my every word if I do not choose them carefully.

"I do not know what is happening between us, but the answers cannot be found tonight."

He narrows his eyes as if searching for something within mine. He must have found it because the tension leaves his body and the defiance fades from his eyes.

"Fine, but why do I have to stay here?"

_**In order to keep, pacify**_. At this my initial response dies on my tongue.

"You do not have to; I simply prefer that you sleep here tonight."

"I don't sleep on this night."

"It is your choice, but you are safe to sleep if you wish to."

Then, surprisingly, the matter was dropped and we engaged in idol conversation for a long while. After the third time I caught him stifling a yawn I excused myself in order to change into something lighter to sleep in, figuring if I took my time, I would get the outcome I desired.

By the time I returned to my bed chambers he was already sound asleep. I couldn't help but laugh at how child like the whole situation was. I was always told to get a child to lose the battle of fighting sleep you simply had to get them quiet and still.

I had every intention set on getting some sleep myself, but the events of the past couple of days kept playing in my minds eye and I knew sleep would not come for me. There were simply too many questions left unanswered and this bothersome voice inside my head only served to exasperate the problem. I figured this would be a good thing to give that bumbling retainer of mine to do. And speaking of retainers, where is that cowardly flea at? He is not usually too far from my brother and the fact that he has been here for months makes me wonder what the flea is up to.

The questions kept on throughout the night until the first rays of sunshine crept over the horizon. I looked down at the sleeping form beside me and marveled at the change sunrise brought. I felt his youkai return as a pulse of raw power radiated off him. In a matter of seconds ebony tresses turned silver, human ears disappeared only to resurface as velvety ones atop his head, blunt fingernails to claws, and when he opened his eyes violet pools had turned to amber orbs.

Without warning he lunged to a sitting position and looked around as if confused. When his eyes fell upon me he immediately sought to jump to his feet. But in his haste, he got tangled in the bedding and landed flat on his face.

"I gather the transformation leaves you a bit disoriented?" I asked impassively, peering over the edge of the bed. I see color flood to his cheeks and he replies "Yeah, a little."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

The feel of my youkai returning woke me out of a dead sleep. If finding myself waking from sleep on the moonless night was not startling enough, waking beside Ru definitely was. I try to jump to my feet only to end up face down on the floor. When I look up I see Ru looking down at me. When he says something about the transformation leaving me a bit disoriented I felt the heat rise in my face and mumble, "Yeah, a little." I had absolutely no intention of letting him know it was finding myself in bed with him that had me off kilter, and not the transformation.

I've lived for over a century and I have never awakened to find myself in someone else's bed. Considering all that has gone on in the past two days is it any wonder I'm a little off balance? It's at times like these I envy his calm. I hear slight movement then I feel him staring at me. When I look up again he is standing above me with an outstretched hand.

I give him a confused look.

"I figured since you are still on the floor you might need a little help."

My face heats up again, and I wonder why I haven't gathered myself to my feet. Is my mind so far gone I no longer have the sense to get up after I fall?

I reach up to take his outstretched hand, and at the contact my whole world spins. An enormous amount of warmth floods my body like water through a broken dam. My vision blurs for a moment and a fair amount of blood heads south. I am now very thankful for baggy clothes.

When I get to my feet, I mumble a quick thanks and immediately sit down on the bed and turn my head. I'm doing everything I know how to_ try _and _will_ my body to calm down. But I'll be damned if it's listening. Silently I pray Ru will decide to go get ready to start his day, again no such luck. I can tell he's still staring at me but, there no way I'm turning to face him. Not like this, no way, no how.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

Once I helped him to his feet he sat down on the bed and looked away. Confused I stood there waiting for some type of response. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when the scent of his arousal hit my senses and changed my mind.

_**Claim**_.

That little voice did not have to tell me twice. In less time than it takes most to blink I had pounced on him, pinning him to the bed beneath me with both his arm's above his head. In that moment my mind had shut everything else out. Apparently so had he, while I was busy sniffing my way up his neck and to his ear with him panting beneath me, Rin had managed to come into the room unnoticed by either of us.

"Good morning, my Lords."

We shot apart at a blinding speed. As he fled the room I turned my attention to Rin.

"Rin, it is proper manners to knock before you enter a room."

"Sorry my Lord, I just wanted to see if I could walk down to the morning meal with you."

"Of course you can, go wash up and I will meet you outside you room."

"YAY! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

With that the girl skipped off to go do as she was told. Inuyasha still did not show himself. "I will see you down stairs," I said, sighing. "We will figure this out after we eat." With that said I readied myself and set off to meet up with Rin.

By the time Rin and I arrived downstairs, Inuyasha had already changed his clothes and was steadily talking to his companions. He gave me the slightest of glances, and then continued talking. I had no sooner sat down when I remembered an errand I needed Jaken to run first thing this morning.

"Excuse me, I will return shortly, feel free to eat as soon as the food arrives."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

When the food arrived everyone began filling their plates. As soon as Sango sat a plate in front of Shippou he began cramming food in his mouth with both hands.

"My goodness Shippou, where are you manners this morning?" asked Sango.

"Sorry Sango, I'm just really hungry."

"Still you should mind your manners Shippou." said Miroku.

"I know, I know." The Kitsune whined.

"Don't feel alone Shippou. I got snapped at for forgetting my manners this morning too."

"What did you do?" asked Shippou.

"I didn't knock before I entered Lord Sesshomaru's room."

"Well he was probably getting dressed or handling business, Rin," Stated Kouga.

"When I walked in, Sesshomaru-sama had Lord Inuyasha pinned to the bed," she said matter-of-factly, as she reached for a biscuit. "I think they were training or something, Lord Inuyasha seemed out of breath."

At this the entire room stopped and all eyes fell upon me. I knew my entire body was as red as my fire-rat robe. Kouga looked as if he were about to ask me something but he didn't get the chance because before he could open his mouth, I was gone.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

On my way down the hall back to the table I passed Inuyasha shooting like lightening in the opposite direction. When I got back to the table all the adults was silently exchanging glances.

"What is going on here?"

I received in answer nothing but more silence.

"Why was Inuyasha running as if chased?"

More nervous glances, more silence.

"He took off as soon as I finished talking." Rin said.

"Well what did you say?" I asked.

When my ward repeated the earlier conversation to me, it swiftly answered everything. I looked around to see that they were all waiting for some sort of explanation out of me.

I had none.

Therefore, I did what my upbringing demanded that I do, I told them all not to concern themselves with this matter and I sat down and began to eat as if it was all nothing. All the while thinking …_out of the mouths of babes_…

* * *

Thanks to all of you for hanging in there with me and for all the reviews for 20& 21, Chapter 21 was my highest reviewed ever!! And it was all thanks to my wonderful fans. 

Before I get to all the thanks here are some things I would like some feedback on, if you guys don't mind.

MPreg – yes or no Inu in some sort of Heat - yes or no

On to the thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cherry fantasy**- thanks for the R&R and putting me on your Fav's List I consider that an honor. **D/H – **I loved your review and have decided to put some things like the MPreg up to a vote. **Sessyobessor**- sorry bout the cliffies, but I love to write them :o) **Daiginblue** – I sure did I hope you liked it. **Rachel** – hope I got this in before you sent out the troops (sorry for the wait) **May** – and jump him he did and he will some more. **Kou Haruka** -

Brotherly love is on the way. **Icerose** – Thanks for the praise and R&R. **DemiSaiyan** – I really love peanut butter cookies they are my fav. **Wildfire2** – I am glad you loved it as well as the licking thing I was scared I was gonna get for Sess stepping OoC on that one. Touya4me – sorry you had to wait so long but here it is. **Sesshy's little demon follower** – Thanks - **dOOGY-dOO-lOVER** – sorry I didn't get your questions answered in this chappie. **Darkladynyrara** – Glad you like it thanks for the R&R. **Kaineko** – Thanks I thought maybe I put too many POV shifts in Chp 21. **SoulSister** – don't be to said for our Houshi friend I will take good care of him I promise. **The Great Susinko** – I think they would be dangerous too, so glad someone agrees with me :o) Thanks for all the praise, quite a few people like the slap in Chp 7 **Kiara** – Thanks smile **Gypsy** – I love the Inu/Sess pairing as well. **Drowning Faith** – Thanks! **TeeDee – **Thanks for calling it priceless in my book that's high praise. **Hine no Chikyuu** – Finally it took a while. **Luthiena** – Never to cheeky I love to read and your fic is well done, thanks for the R&R. **Zaleone** – How do you like you steak:o) **Little Karma** – Well here it is. **Sampough** – sorry about the bruise thing sometimes I get a little carried away in my own world… do you Beta? **CrimsonTearsOfPain **– Thanx! **Dark-Lady-Devinity **– Good I was worried. **Coolmarauders** – I hope it did and it will get more so. **Silvermane1** – I try. **Inuyashafangirl007** – I was going for irony there. **SonnyGoten** – I loved giving Sango a big role in this she is a fav of mine. **Shivakashi** – I'm trying to. **Inuyasha Fan** – glad to still have you as a fan and reviewer :o) **FullMetalMidget5** – Thank you guys/gals so much I do worry over my POV switches thanks for the boost of confidence. **Souuke-Fan**- thanks I was going for something a little different from what I've read so wish me luck. **MasterFranny** – Thanks and don't worry praise is great no matter how cliché it is in my opinion. **FightingDestiny** – Much gratitude. **Princess Sin** - - here it is hope you enjoyed. **Flammes** – glad you liked to cute factor. **Eva101** – I'm far from done with Kagome. **ChrisKaz** – Thanks again for another glowing review. I'm glad you liked the Miroku twist I wasn't sure how that was going to go over with everyone. And as for Sango I love her character to much to have just given her a bit part. **Lelann** – I glad hope I can keep it up. **Arianna2344** – just a bit off but I loved how you put all it was too classic! **Kyasarinyume07** – I have plans for the Miko bitch heh heh heh. **Bob the Destroyer** – Thanks dude. **Inuchanpuppy** – Thanks and don't worry to much over Miroku. **Black-Dragon-Mistress** – you were dead on the money. **Petpeeves12** – and closer and closer. **Souuke-Fan** – Thanks the plot evolved on it's own, my mind is a weird thing :o) **Psycho Demon-Witch** – Thank you. **Reptilian Goddess** – tThe chaos has just started!! It's gonna ba a bumpy ride. **MoonlitKenshin** – It's gonna be one heck of a mess! **Inu-Angel Z** – Glad you liked the kiss. **Kyokorain** – sorry for the wait here it is.


	23. Spoken and Unspoken desires

**Revised Beta'd Version**

**Beta: **The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring** Shigure-san! **

* * *

Chapter 23 

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

The morning meal was tense, to say the least; the air was filled with the weight of many unspoken questions. No one was happy at my dismissal of earlier events, but none were foolish enough to question me either. The Fox Child and Rin seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the tension.

As the meal drew to an end everyone stood to leave, I had questions on my mind about my brother's rather erratic behavior. I am used to him being discourteous, crude and insolent but this recent tendency toward emotional outbursts followed by fleeing is just not his usual style. Many, many questions ran through my mind and I think the Taijiya would be a good source of answers.

I watched her eyes flicker constantly toward the Monk, who had gone pale earlier only to now look near fainting. I observed his shaky hands clumsily place his dishes on the edge of the table as he excused himself in a rush. This action grabbed the attention of the ookami as well. They both sought to follow the monk until I spoke up.

"Taijiya, might I have a word you?"

She glanced at the wolf, and he nodded in return.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied.

"Follow me."

I said nothing until we reached the privacy of my chambers. I motioned for her to have a seat. It was only after she was seated that I began to speak.

"I am sure, being the trained warrior you are, that you have noticed the recent changes in Inuyasha."

"Hai, I have, in both of you."

I gave her a quizzical look. She sighed as she stood to walk over to look out a window.

"Permission to speak freely, my Lord."

I gave an affirmative nod.

"I have noticed that over the past few months there has been little or no time that the two of you are not together."

"We are brothers, is that so strange?"

"Not in general, but for the stoic Lord of the west and my generally reclusive friend it is a bit off the beaten path."

I said nothing.

"I have also noticed your and Inu-san's Kokoro's have been mixing at times. Curious as to what this meant I went to the records hall to do some research only to find Jaken digging for the same answers as I..."

"Well what answers did you find if any at all?"

She looked down then back out the window.

"Signs of impending mating…"

My head whipped around so fast my hair stung my cheek. Instantly my mind brought me back to that little voice in my head from earlier. I was just about to comment on this when a slight itching sensation averted my attention. Slowly, as to not behead the damnable little creature, I removed my father's old retainer Myouga from the base of my neck.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I see the centuries have not changed your blood in the slightest."

"I see Kilala was able to find you," said Sango, her amusement at the situation evident on her face.

"Why my brother has not ended your existence is beyond me."

"Brother?! Then what Kilala conveyed to me on the way must indeed be true."

"And just what might that be?" I asked trying my best not to sneer at the old flea.

"That you two are actually getting along…rather well I might add." He responded, with more than just a little mischief in his voice.

"I should have known that Kilala would sense it as well," said the Taijiya as she held out a hand for the flea to stand upon.

She swiftly filled the flea in on enough details to bring him up speed in our current conversation. He asked us both a few questions before he let out a long sigh and took a seat upon her hand.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

What is wrong with me? All I can think about is him. This is driving me insane. And what in the hell was this morning all about anyway? If the fact that it happened wasn't unsettling enough Rin had to go and inform everyone. Life just keeps getting more interesting by the day. I don't want to even think about how I'm going to explain this to everyone.

So here I am, scratching my neck and wandering around the courtyard like a lost soul, trying to figure out why I have the hots for my brother…

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

For a human, Miroku can sure move fast when he wants to. He was down halls and around corridors in record time.

"Would you care to slow down?"

"Leave me be Kouga. I'm not really in the mood for conversation right now."

"Are you even paying attention to where you're going?"

"Right now I really don't care."

Fed up with the Houshi's attitude toward the situation, I grab him by the arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Damn it Miroku, this is not something you can run away from!"

"Don't you think I _know _that?!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know anything anymore."

"I don't know a whole lot myself, but I know avoiding things won't make them better. Maybe this is not at all what it seems to be."

"Don't make me laugh Kouga. Did you see his face right before he took off? It was almost as red as his haori. You know Inuyasha; if it had been a misinterpretation he would have cleared it up in his usual blunt manner. But this was no misunderstanding of events, something on a much more intimate level is happening between him and Sesshomaru and…and…" stuttered Miroku.

"And what?"

He avoided my gaze in favor of looking down at the stone hallway floor. At this moment I felt truly sorry for him and I had no way to console him because what he said was true. Something is happening between the two Lords and that is bringing a cold dose of reality down upon the monk's shoulders. See his major reason for not telling Inuyasha how he felt was his firm belief that Inu only had eyes for the ladies. This now appears not to be the case.

There was a long period of silence before he spoke.

"And I'm jealous," admitted the monk, in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He then leaned against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. "Jealous, hurt and confused."

"Oh."

"Kikyou I could deal with, Kagome that was doable as well…but Sesshomaru, _that_ stings."

"Well the only advice I have for you is … well none at all really. In any other circumstances, I would say fight for the one you love, but considering who your competition is it could possibly get you killed. So I guess I really don't know what to say."

"I don't think there is really anything to say."

"There isn't."

"So what now?"

"I take my weary body to my room in hopes of clearing my head and getting some sleep."

"I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

Kouga lingered for a few minutes after we got back to my room and by the time he left it was all I could do not to collapse from the mental exhaustion. I kicked off my sandals, not caring where they landed and threw myself across the bed. The harder I tried not to think of Inuyasha the more I thought of him. In all of my wildest dreams, and believe me they do get wild, I would have never dared even consider that Inuyasha would have ever thought of another man as more than a friend. I now see that I was quite mistaken. And what possibilities my assumptions have cost me are innumerable.

He has dominated my thoughts for so long; I no longer know what it is like to not think about him. After I came to terms, no matter how shaky, about how I feel for him. I then resigned my self to forever be admiring him from afar – keeping him as a friend, if never anything else, for fear of losing him altogether.

Only to find out my assumptions were wrong, as well as the full reason why Hakkaku and Ginta were inseparable. Apparently demon society is a whole lot more open about such things in comparison to humans. Kouga said in demon society sex, relation, rank, classification, species it didn't really factor in when it came to choosing a lifelong mate.

I lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling trying to absorb it all.

I must have dozed off because before I knew it a hand was on my shoulder shaking me.

"Hey, Miroku, you got a minute?"

"Huh…" I responded still half asleep. When I finally get a hold of my senses and open my eyes, I see amber set in thick lashes, against slightly tanned skin and framed in silver. And immediately my senses are lost again, and I have to fight hard to bring them back

When I do bring them back, I notice that he looks troubled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You look distressed."

"Well that's one way to describe how I feel." He said as he sat down beside me, crossed his legs as his hands disappeared into the sleeves of his haori.

He sat there for quite a while saying and doing nothing but staring off into the distance. In a way, I felt guilty for taking this opportunity to blatantly stare at him, because I know he thinks I am merely waiting on some sort of response. But help myself, I cannot. In life, some chances are truly rare, and as I found out the hard way today, they are at times easily squandered.

"Miroku?" He calls my name in a voice that vaguely sounds like his own.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You're the group expert on relationships; I guess I need some advice."

At that statement, I almost laugh out loud.

"If that's what you want to call me."

"Well in comparison to _me_ you are."

Again the laughter almost escapes me.

"Well after Rin's little revelation this morning and my excellent handling of the situation, I suppose there's no real point in trying to dance around what's really going on. I just wish I knew if what I feel is real, or at the very least knew what to label it."

At this, he has me somewhat confused, so I am forced to ask, "What do mean how to label it?"

"I really don't know how to tell you, it's just all a bunch of jumbled thoughts in my head."

"Oh," that was all I had to say as I continued to stare at my Hanyou friend.

"I guess the best way to describe it is that he is mind consuming."

"Huh?" I asked somewhat confused by his statement.

"Here recently there never seems to be a point in time where he, in whatever way, is not on my mind. I spend almost every waking hour with him and sometimes that still feels as if it is not enough. He is part of everything that happens with me anymore and I was not bothered by this in the least until a couple of days ago."

"What happened between you two a couple of days ago?"

"I'm not sure how you will feel about all of this, but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll understand."

"Why, would it make me uncomfortable?" I asked

"Because, it makes even_ me_ uncomfortable!" he all but shouted.

"You are my friend, Inuyasha, nothing will ever change that."

I watched as a smiled graced those flawless features as he began to slowly pace back and forth at the foot of my bed. And the more he talked about how much he felt for Sesshomaru, the kiss, and every thing that happened on the moonless night the harder and farther my heart sank. By the time he was going on about how what he felt for either Kikyou or Kagome pales in comparison to how this felt for him, it was all I could do to hold back the storm of emotions that was threatening to pour out of my very soul.

I felt an all too familiar sting stirring behind my eyes and I began to pray to all Gods listening that this soon comes to a pleasant end.

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

It had been a few hours and I found myself wandering back down the halls to check on the monk. He didn't look to good when I left him earlier. I was quite a few doors down from his room when I caught Inuyasha's scent along with his; quickening my pace I got within earshot so I could hear what was going on.

To my complete and utter shock and probably Miroku's horror I heard Inuyasha in there spilling his guts about how he was starting to feel for Lord Sesshomaru. This had to be pure torture for the monk. Knowing I had to do something to save him from this I rapidly knocked on the door I rattled off the best lie I could come up with once the door was open.

"Oh, there you are Inuyasha, sorry to interrupt your conversation but our holy friend is needed down at the courtyard, it appears one of his assistants has managed to let some chant get way out of hand."

"No problem I was just babbling around in circles anyway," Inuyasha replied as he moved toward the door. "I'll catch you later Miroku, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, my friend."

With a simple nod of his head, the Hanyou went about his merry way. Once he was gone and the door was shut, I turned to face a pretty shaken-up Houshi.

"Are you OK, Miroku?"

"I guess you heard."

"Not all, but enough to know it was not something you probably wanted to endure much longer."

"Whether you know it or not, you were an answer to an unspoken prayer."

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

It had been a while since the Taijiya and the Old flea had left my chambers and here I was still musing over what had been said.

A mate.

Not something I had ever given any thought to in my soon to be 432 years. In fact other than finding a suitable demon to rut with, in order to get rid of certain urges, this sort of thing has never been something to stay on my mind. Once it was mentioned, I supposed it is strange for one of my age and position to still be without a mate. But again, as I have said before, I have never had the desire to have one – until now.

And the fact that Inuyasha seems to be going through his passage into adulthood, something the slayer said humans referred to as adolescence, and it takes them years to get through it. Which explains the recent fluctuation in his emotional state as well as his erratic behavior; it also explains why we are just now '_noticing' _each other in this way. Myouga said for even a half demon this should last no longer than a few weeks more at most. That was quite the relief. The old flea seemed way to calm about all this which is leading me to believe he knows more than he has said. I have no more time for his riddles and tales today so for now I will let him be.

I do not get to think on things much more before I sense my bother approaching. I can tell he is troubled by all of this even before he gets to my chambers. _**Calm. Soothe**_. Here we go with this again. Even though I now know what the cause of this new voice in my head is, it does not mean that I care for it anymore than I did before. I am used to being the final say in all that I do and this troublesome voice now has me second-guessing myself and changing my reactions, at least as far as Inuyasha is concerned.

A gentle rap is heard.

"You may enter, Inuyasha."

Entering the room, he says nothing and begins to pace about. I know he is beyond frustrated at the recent turn of events and I am sure Rin's involvement this morning did not help matters any. But if what Myouga had to say is true then things will level out quite soon. I guess I will just have to bear with him until this is over.

"Smells like Myouga has been here."

"Indeed he has."

"What did he have to say? Or was he just running for cover again?"

"Well, he actually had a lot to say…about _you_ as a matter of fact."

He crinkled his brow at what I just said. _Not _to my surprise, filling him in on what the flea had said did not improve the expression on his face. If anything else he looked more down-trodden than he did when he first arrived.

"I thought you would be relieved to know, that your current state is not a permanent one."

"Yeah… I guess."

I stood there, watching him pace and frown and huff about, until I could not stand it any longer. _**Closer. Comfort. **_Walking up behind him, I (for whatever reason), hesitate, and when I do I feel him tense in response. Not wanting to send the wrong signal I wrap my arms around him and pull him against me. At this, he lets out a sigh of what sounded like relief.

We stay like this until the sun begins to set. With a reluctant sigh, he pulls out of my embrace, turns to me and says:

"I guess I need to get going."

"Why?"

"Well I'm kind of hungry and it will soon be time to turn in for the night."

"I'll have one of the servants bring us something. And as for the night, you are more than welcome to stay right where you are."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Inuyasha."

"What if I liked hearing what you said?"

He is acting rather coy – two can play at this game.

"All the more reason for you to stay, who knows what, you might hear or find to your liking."

"Is that so?" he asked, beginning to approach me with a rather sinful gleam in his eyes. He casts his eyes down as his tongue darts out to moisten his lips and when he stops in front of me, those golden eyes that usually look so childlike are now looking anything but when he says:

"Show me."

* * *

Thanks to everyone fro being so patient **very VERY VERY** sorry about this taking over a month. Love and thanks to you all!! 

OnyxLight


	24. Wants, Needs and Restrictions

MORE SORRY THAN I COULD EVER HOPE TO EXPRESS TO ALL OF YOU FOR THE 4 MONTH WAIT. BUT HERE IT IS!

Remember much to my own distress...I do not own Inuyasha sniff sniff

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV) 

The look in his eyes was enough to rattle even my nerves. The statement he made was both a request and a challenge and far be it from me to not fulfill either one. I hesitate for a moment to see if I am indeed interpreting the situation correctly and to my delight I see his eyes are still boldly locked on mine. I close the distance between us, and capture his mouth in a hungry passion filled kiss that is just the beginning of things I will show him this evening. When we part I see his eyes are a bit out of focus and I inwardly pat myself on the back. I place my hand under his chin and tilt his face upward; swiftly he regains his composure. And this time when our lips meet it is an all out struggle for dominance, wrapped in lust and laced with need.

He is so caught up in the moment I know my next move will catch him off guard. In a blink my brother finds himself kissing air. I have to stifle my laughter as I watch him stumble with my absence. He looks disappointed and a bit worried at first; but that look is quickly replaced with a smirk when his eyes fall upon me sitting on my bed. In a single leap he covers the distance and straddles my lap. Initially I am tempted to reverse our positions but I do not. I am quite curious as to what he is going to do. I am fairly sure he has little experience with things of this nature so, for now, I'll let him call the shots.

I recline from my sitting position letting my head rest upon the pillows and just observe him. I can tell he is more than just a little unsure of himself so when our eyes meet again I let my body relax and I flash him a quick smile. He returns the smile as he begins to work on the knot holding my haori together. Once he has it open he slowly runs clawed fingers down my chest, across my stomach to come to a halt on my sides. He seems to be enjoying his slow exploration of my upper body, not that I wasn't, it was just that his constant caresses were causing my logic to retreat. **_Take. Mate. Claim. _**I have never wanted to listen and obey another voice so much in my lifetime.

In my quest to remain in control of myself I stiffened a little. This caused him to stop what he was doing and he gave me a confused look. Knowing that sometimes actions speak louder than words, I put my hands on his hips, shifted a little, and thrust upwards. His face reddened at the feel of my erection and he immediately looked away. I took this opportunity to reverse our positions and rid him of all his clothing before his senses could come back and allow him to protest.

I in no way expected the reaction out of him I received. Gone was the unsure bashfulness that was there just moments ago. It was replaced with lust-filled aggression. In one swift movement he was crouched before me in all his naked glory, and glorious it was, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was somewhat confused at the sudden change in demeanor until I saw the brief flash of red in his eyes. Apparently my instincts aren't alone. Curious, as to what this change has brought, I reach a hand out to him. I was pleasantly surprised when he leaned forward and slowly licked the top of my hand. I gave him an approving smile and he moved on to draw my index finger into his mouth. That simple action sent chills down my spine like nothing else in this world has ever done. My resolve was slipping, yet I knew I had to keep myself in control.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"I feel I need to mention one other thing before I wear out my welcome."

"What is that Myouga-san?" asked the taijiya.

"Might I have a world with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Understood." She said as she sat the flea down on one of the many tables and quietly left the room.

"Now I am not exactly sure how to say this."

"You know that comment you made about leaving before you wore out your welcome."

"Yes."

"Just keep in mind it is already too late for that."

"Oh I see…well in that case I will just get to the point."

I simply glared at him.

"I would suggest you not mate with Lord Inuyasha until he is out of this developmental stage."

"And why is this a matter that merits your opinions or suggestions?"

I could feel the nervousness radiating off him in waves.

"It could cause several undesirable results."

"Such as?"

"The new bond could break as a result of him reaching maturity. The sudden increase in power as a result of the bond could bring his demon side to an uncontrollable forefront. It could…"

"I am no fool Myouga the two examples were quite enough, as well as unnecessary. His well being would be put in jeopardy, was all I needed to know."

"Oh I see. I guess things really have changed."

"And you know as well as I do most of my seeming disgust with him was a ruse."

"I know but this turn of events is quiet a bit more of a reconciliation than I ever imagined."

You and me both I think as I send a flippant "Are you finished?" in his direction.

"I will take my leave my Lord."

(End Flashback)

* * *

He has now worked the kissing, licking and sucking from my hand, up my arm to the base of my neck. **_Go with the sensation. _**I tip my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. He openly welcomes the opportunity and proceeds to nip, lick and kiss his way up to my ear. But on his way up his face lightly brushes across the stripes on my cheek and a small moan escapes my lips. He pauses for a moment before he repeats the action. I stifle the moan this time but cannot prevent the shiver that ripples down my neck and through my shoulders. 

Soon I find myself leaning back on my elbows with a naked and aroused Inuyasha on all fours basically nose to nose with me and giving me this half lidded, lust driven look – And I am suppose to control myself how? Hell at this point it is getting increasingly more difficult to even remember why, none the less think of how. **_Take what is being offered_**. At this I shake my head a little trying to rid it of the desire filled fog that seems to have surrounded it. Seeing this he pulls back and straddles my legs and sits on my lap. After a moment he tilts his head to the side and says "No?"

"It was just a motion nothing more."

"Good."

Without further conversation he leans forward and kisses me with enough passion to cause the fog to roll back in twice as thick as before. I sit up fully to gain more control over the situation. I place one hand on the small of his back and the other glides up the back of his neck and tangles in his hair. He arches into my touch and wraps both hands around my neck. Tongues meet in a heated exchange. Somewhere along the way he started rocking his hips and that alone is driving my senses wild. I flip him on his back and he wraps his legs around my waist and bares his neck in submission. With this action I feel my fangs elongate and my youkai flare, his flares, not only in return but in acceptance. **_He is yours. Claim your mate_**. A mere moment before I sank my fangs into his flesh the flea's words run jumbled through my head. With a growl I sit up panting and trying to regain my composure.

When I look over at him he has rolled over on his side to look at me and there is an expression of confusion written on his face.

"Ru?"

"I…with you…can't." I manage to get out in between pants.

"Oh I see," he says as he sits up and turns his back to me, "I guess I'll forever be the unworthy Hanyou."

His words hit me like a slap in the face, and it was as sobering as a bucket of ice water. I see where my words have been terribly misinterpreted. He moves to stand and I grab him by the arm bringing him to a halt. The contact, for whatever reason, causes his emotions to briefly wash over me and in that instant I can feel his hurt and rejection. And what I didn't feel then, was reflected in his eyes when they met mine.

"You don't need to explain Ru, I …"

"That is in no way what I meant. I cannot right now not until you are done going through this phase. This could cause you more harm than good."

He looks at me critically.

"I feed you no lies koi. I want this as much as you do, possibly even more, but right now, is not the time."

I tell him what the flea had to say and I pulled his pouting form into my arms. I can tell he is more than just a bit unhappy with the turn of events but in the end it is for his own good.

It was quite a while before he calmed down enough to fall asleep. When he did I covered him and soundlessly made my way out of my chambers. I now realize that these next few weeks will be trying indeed. And I will have to exercise quite a bit of self control in order to prevent certain things from taking place. Of the two of us it is obvious I am going to have to be the one concerned about this and that is going to be rather… frustrating. And speaking of frustration I feel the need to work some off. I make my way down to the courtyard only to find the ookami and monk sitting there chatting away. Neither has noticed me so I send a bit of youkai Kouga's way to see if he is up for a little exercise.

His head snaps up and he looks in my direction and responds. "I haven't transformed in a while, sounds good to me?"

The monk looks at him confused and asks, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing you won't see here in a minute." Kouga replied "But you might want to take a seat over there this is going to take a bit of room."

The monk looked confused but he took the suggestion and moved a bit farther away. I feel the ookami expanded his youkai and I do the same. The expression on the monk's face was priceless as our transformations took place. I don't believe he was even aware of the fact Kouga could.

I had to admit even though he was noticeably smaller than myself he was a good size for a canine demon his age. I let out a mild roar to inform the palace occupants that this is play and all the power being thrown around was nothing to be concerned about. But of course this only can be interpreted by other demons so I was not surprised to see the slayer come running out ready for battle. She was stopped in mid run by the monk and one had to assume he let her in on what was going on because soon she was sitting beside him and her boomerang was propped up against the palace wall. I took our play airborne so it would not shake the grounds.

A few minutes into this I get a few low yips and barks from the ookami and I realize that he is well versed in our baser language as well. I am somewhat impressed.

(The following conversation is in all barks and growls)

"Working off some frustration I see."

"Mind your business wolf."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Is everyone in my brothers' pack this talkative and prying?"

"Yep."

"Certain things are a matter of timing."

"Yeah I kinda figured something was going on with him, but I figured at his age it would have been over by now."

"Yes but we all forget he spent fifty years pinned to a tree."

"I guess that would kind of set things back a bit."

"Enough, he is waking."

"How do you kn…never mind stupid question."

A few minutes later Inuyasha appears on the balcony and becomes another spectator.

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

I was quite fascinated with what was going on before me. I had heard Inu-san speak of Lord Sesshoumaru transforming, but I have never witnessed it. And it had never crossed my mind that Kouga could; it should have been obvious with him being a full demon as well. I see them both look up for a moment and I look up to see Inu-san standing on a balcony.

"Hey Miroku did you see who else is out watching the show?"

"Yes I noticed." He mumbled as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"If I am not mistaken Inuyasha's chambers are located back here." He says through clenched teeth as he points behind us. I swiftly realize that it is the balcony of Lord Sesshomaru's private chambers that Inu-san is standing on.

I would never dare mention this to Miroku but I can see and feel the glow radiating off of Inu-san from here. The two demons pause in there play for a moment and Lord Sesshoumaru glides over to the balcony and nudges Inuyasha with his nose, he lets out a little rumble and I see Inu-san trying hard not to laugh out loud. I smile at this until I look down at Miroku and see him glaring daggers at the pair.

"That is something you must not do Houshi-sama."

"What?" he all but shouts.

"You must keep your emotions and feelings in check or I have no doubt you will swiftly find yourself outside Lord Sesshomaru's good graces."

"Humpf."

"Do not take this lightly it could get you killed."

"So I feel like am dying a little at a time anyway, might as well get it over with." He says as he drops his head so it is resting in his hands supported by his elbows on his knees. I truly feel sorry for him but I am also happy for Inu-san so this leaves me quite torn. I just hope he heeds my advice before it causes him more problems than he already has.

But I somehow get the feeling this will not in anyway go smoothly.

* * *

Thanks for reading and not givivng up on me love to you all. - 

**OnyxLight **


	25. Passions Misguided

DON'T OWN SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE:o)

* * *

Chapter 25 

(Miroku's POV)

It didn't take long for me to tire of the events taking place in the courtyard. I was just about to leave when I noticed Inuyasha standing on the railing of the balcony with a grin wide enough for me to see from here. Curious to see what he was up to I waited. I didn't have to wait for long. He did a vertical leap that gained heights impressive even for him, as he descended he set himself into a tucked tumble that had us all stopped and staring. Then suddenly he unfolded and darted toward Kouga. He landed on the wolf's nose just long enough to kick into a back flip and come to rest on Sesshoumaru's back.

This display earned him a standing ovation from Sango, a startled yelp from Kouga and a low rumble from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was so busy giggling at the expression on Kouga's face that he was caught unawares when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his deep blue haori and tossed him skyward. When he came back down he was caught by a now humanoid Demon Lord.

A wide eyed Inuyasha said, "What on earth did you do that for?"

The smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips was far from innocent when he said, "If you could see your own face right now, the expression is priceless."

Before Inuyasha could respond Sesshoumaru leaned in and planted a chaste but firm kiss on Inuyasha's lips. He then sat the stunned and gaping Hanyou on his feet and began to walk toward the south main entrance of the palace.

"Have fun with your friends Inuyasha; I trust I will see you later."

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly in the affirmative and the Youkai Lord turned and continued on.

"Well well." said a now 2 legged Kouga.

"Don't start Kouga." mumbled Inuyasha all while flushing furiously.

"Looks to me like someone, is officially off the market."

"What are you babbling about wolf?"

"Don't play dumb with me dog boy, or is it that any ole body can lip lock with you at leisure?"

Inuyasha turned and even deeper shade of red.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said changing the subject, "What brings you guys out here?"

"Nothing as it turns out." Sango replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah your resident warrior princess here came out battle ready when your brother and I started playing around." snickered Kouga.

"Well not all of us can interpret growls and roars, thank you very much." She said with mock frustration.

"I'm still confused." said Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Well Sesshoumaru let out a roar of sorts to let all within the palace know we were just out here goofing off and that nothing was really wrong. But Sango here came out ready to fight."

The three of them kept on chatting in this matter for quite a few minutes, it was like I wasn't even there. Not that I wanted to chat off and on about Inuyasha's blossoming love life anymore than it appeared he wanted to but despite his words I could see to some degree he was loving it. And I hated this whole situation and myself more than I could ever put to words. There he was, the love of my so called life, standing there giggling and blushing at the comments that were being made by Kouga and Sango. I know that it is not their intention but the longer this goes on the more I begin to wonder if they have not forgotten me completely. Hoping that they have I come to the decision to try and slip away unnoticed. I don't get four steps before Inuyasha calls my name.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was getting ribbed pretty hard by Kouga and Sango about the kiss Ru gave me before he left as well as everything else that has been going here lately between the two of us. I was trying to sound offish and offended but I am quite sure they saw right through it. I was inwardly thrilled that they seemed to be taking this all in stride and totally cool with it, hell they seemed more comfortable with it than I was.

We had stood there going on like this for a while when I noticed that Miroku had yet to say anything at all. Usually when it came to getting me riled up or embarrassed he was one of the first in line. But tonight he was oddly silent. I was trying to find a break in the constant flow of conversation that Kouga and Sango were throwing at me when I noticed the Houshi trying to slide off. He seemed a bit bothered by something so I thought I would stop him before he wandered too far.

"Hey Miroku." I called after him.

He stopped and I noticed a slight slump to his shoulders before he turned around.

"Yeah," he answered with a sigh.

"What's the matter? You are awful silent tonight. I figured you wouldn't let a golden opportunity like this one pass you by."

"Well sometimes I am full of surprises." He replied flatly.

Curious about his tone and attitude I pressed on. Not being able to get more than short one word responses out of him I finally decided to really give him an opening.

"Aw come on, I can't believe you don't have one funny thing to say about any of this."

(Miroku's POV)

Damn-it all, why didn't I just say I was tired and excuse myself for the evening. No I had to be a glutton for punishment and stick around to hear what he had to say. I have a hard time just blowing him off when he calls for my attention, but now I wished I had. The more he talks about all of this and his efforts to get me to join in on the 'fun' now just have me fuming on the inside. I want to just grab him and shake him until he realizes what this is doing to me. I want to scream and cry until I wake from this nightmare. But I know it won't happen. A lot of things will never happen not now… not ever and it hurts more than I thought possible.

Finally I come out of my zone and realize he is still trying to get a response out of me.

"Aw come on, I can't believe you don't have one funny thing to say about any of this." He says, and something inside me snaps and I decide this will come to an end here and now. I can take a lot of things, but not this, not right now.

So I reply, "Well maybe it is just that I find absolutely no humor in such things." His ears droop and mouth falls agape and instantly I hate myself for snapping at him but I need to leave so with a quick bow to them all, that is what I do.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was expecting a lot of things to come out of his mouth but that took me by surprise. And I felt my heart sink to my knees as I thought _Miroku isn't ok with this, he actually looks and sounds rather upset. _He is my best friend how am I going to deal with this if he can't? I don't know where I would have been on some days without Miroku's support, and to not have it now...hurts. He just simply turned his back on me and walked away. I can't ever recall him behaving like that toward any of us.

(Sango's POV)

I can't believe Houshi-sama said that to Inu-san. Inu-san looks broken and confused if I am reading the emotions playing across his face correctly. I am mentally cursing that monk for letting this secret fester within him. If he is not careful it will destroy him and take some of his friendships with it. The look on Inu-san face pained me and I am at a loss for words. I offer him a weak smile that he does not return and I curse again. A few minutes of silence prevail before words come to me.

"Are you ok Inu-san?"

"I really don't know Sango-chan."

I exchange glances with the ookami prince hoping he has something better to offer than I.

"Don't let him get you down too much dog boy; he's been a bit on edge recently."

"Yeah, and I think I know why."

Now it is Kouga's turn to send a fleeting worried glance my way.

"What do you mean?" I ask timidly.

"Isn't it obvious? You told me that things of this nature are a human taboo right Sango?"

"Yes but…."

"No buts about it, it is obvious he is not caring for this at all."

Kouga and I look at each other at the same time.

"I think you might be jumping to conclusions a bit with this Inuyasha." Said Kouga

"You got another explanation?"

Of course we did but it was not something for either Kouga or I to say to Inu-san, so in a sense we didn't. I felt so torn in that moment I wanted to scream. I had one friend grieving a loss of sorts and handling it rather badly. And another, standing in front of me taking the others actions completely wrong and beating himself up about it. This sucked big time and all I could do was stand here and sigh.

"You have to admit Inuyasha the monk has been acting strangely for a while now."

"I know and it all got worse after Rin's wonderful revelation at breakfast. I may not say much about things that are going on but it doesn't mean that I don't notice them. Hell when I went to talk to him earlier he had no more than ten words to say to me."

"I do not know what to say Inu-san."

"There's nothing for you to say Sango, I'll either have to deal with him hating me or …." He trailed off as his head dropped for a moment and when he picked it up he just stared off into the distance.

"Fuck it, no matter what I do I will lose someone or something dear to me. You know after more than a century of things going this way for me I am really getting tired of this shit."

"I…I…"

"Don't trouble yourself Sango, you either Kouga. This is my mess to deal with and my choice to make, I'm gonna take a walk I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With those words he walked away. I turned to Kouga and he was already shaking is head and mumbling under his breath.

"Would it send me to an early grave to openly damn a holy man?"

"Then I guess we will both be six feet under sooner than expected." I reply.

"This whole thing has gone way to far already. It was hard to look at the pain and confusion on Inu-san's face and not just tell him what Houshi-sama's real problem is."

"I know same here. The question now is how serious was Dog boy about choosing between the two. I hope he doesn't do anything brash and call things off with Sesshomaru."

"You surely don't think it would go that far do you?"

"I think it very well could. You heard him yourself, he felt like he had to choose. And if he does what _he thinks _will preserve his friendship with Miroku then I think once the reason is found out said holy man will be the one in an early grave."

"Has it gotten that serious already?"

"It is not a matter that can be defined in those terms, but in a manner of speaking it has. When I was goofing off with the demon Lord I discovered the bond developing between them has gotten to the point where he even sensed when Inuyasha was waking."

"Oh my."

"That's not all remember when Sesshoumaru tossed him in the air earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well I take it you also noticed that Inuyasha did nothing to catch himself, he simply allowed himself to be caught by his brother. That was a complete yield of control and show of trust whether either consciously knew it or not. Hell you couldn't toss my ass that far in the air without me righting myself or something."

"True, I never thought of that but it was indeed odd."

"And I am sure I don't have to tell you that that kiss was a mark of territory like nobody's business."

"Yeah, that one I caught the first time around; so now what do we do?"

"I know you have great tracking skills as a warrior and all but I think it would be quicker if I sniffed out Inuyasha and you talked to Miroku. That is if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh come on Sango I know you had feelings for the monk at some point in time this cannot be the easiest thing for you either."

"It was a bit difficult at first but I have known this about him for many months now and have dealt with it in my own way."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No really Kouga I am okay, but thank you for asking."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Well then I guess I am off to find him before Sesshoumaru gets wind of how upset he is."

"Yes we want to stop this before it goes any further and I know this does not sound right of me but, before I let Houshi-sama ruin the West I will tell Inu-san myself."

"Well I am glad we are in agreement on that. I had that same thought go through my head earlier."

"Well then I'm off."

"Me too."

(Kouga's POV)

It took a while to find him but I finally tracked his scent down to the flower garden way on the eastern side of the palace. I took my time walking to him because I really had no idea what I was going to say. So when I found him sitting on a low lying branch staring up at the crescent moon the best I could come up with was, "Hey."

I got no reply so I continued to stand there waiting for him to acknowledge me. I had to wait quite some time.

"How am I supposed to do this Kouga?'" he asked without even turning to looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked even though I knew.

"Decide. Because I don't want to, for once in my life I want to be selfish and have it all."

When he turned to look at me I noticed that he appeared to be sweating. Greatly concerned on a night like this that he would be sweating for any reason; I felt I had to ask if he was feeling okay.

"Are you feeling alright up there Dog boy?"

"Why?"

"You look sweaty and kind of pale now that I can see you."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me it just started up shortly after I left you guys."

"Out of the blue?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…I think you need to go see the healer."

"Thanks but no thanks, besides I feel fine just a little tired that's all. No big deal."

"Probably wouldn't hurt."

"I guess you haven't been to see Tibade then."

"I see. Okay then since you don't want to see a healer then we will get back to the subject matter at hand. I know this is your life but I feel there is no reason to make a decision at all. If you are truly friends with Miroku and he with you I am sure this will all work it's self out."

"And if it doesn't?" he asked and I noticed he sounded kind of winded.

"No matter what, fate will not be denied, we both know this, so don't sweat it. No pun intended."

"Ha, sure, easy for you to say." He huffed as he dropped out of the tree in front of me, and I watched stunned as he lost his balance from hopping down a mere six or seven feet.

"Do you still insist being okay?"

"Stuff it Wolf, I told you already I'm just tired."

"No you're not just tired as a matter of fact you even smell a bit different."

"I do not smell."

"I didn't say you smelled as in bad, I said different."

"Feh, whatever." He snorted and we argued back and forth about him choosing or not choosing for a good hour or so. And it was getting to the point where keeping Miroku's secret was becoming less and less an option. I was very close to breaking when in mid sentence the Hanyou swayed on his feet.

"Whoa, easy Inuyasha, I think you need to calm down."

I got no response and I noticed his eyes were glassy.

"You know where Tibade's quarters are?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Was all he said before he promptly passed out. Luckily I caught him before he hit the ground because he was completely knocked out. He was so still I kind of feared the worst. I leaned my head down to check his breathing and thankfully he still was, it was raspy, severely shallow and uneven but he was breathing. I had just finished assessing the quickest way to Tibade's when a wave of youkai hit me hard enough to freeze me in my tracks and I soon found myself staring at the eldest Lord of the West. I did not wait for the question, or in Sesshoumaru's case, glare before I handed him Inuyasha and as soon as he had him I felt myself floating. I guess I am going with them for at least part of the ride.

"What happened?"

"When I found him out here he was sitting in a tree sweating for no reason."

"Keep going."

So without further prompting I filled him in on Inuyasha's appearance and behavior right before he passed out. For the first time since I've known him I saw a flash of worry cross his features. I could also tell he noticed the change in Inuyasha's scent as well. I had no idea what was going on but it in no way seemed good and I hoped like all hell this was better than it seemed.

* * *

Thanks to all I hope no one gave up on this. I have no beta so please forgive any errors. 

LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS!

OnyxLight


	26. Well Now What

Please forgive me I am SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! But here we go.

Love you guys Happy Holidays!!

* * *

Chapter 26

(Entropy's POV)

My new puppet has come a long way over the past few months. I find it amazing how easy it is to fuel her fire. She is so consumed with getting what she thinks she wants, that she has yet to slow down to even consider what my motives are in this. If I cared I would perhaps consider it sad that by the time she thinks to do so it will be far, far too late.

I find it quite the curious thing that she thinks all of this power will grant her wishes and that her hearts desire can be filled through these means. She is the living embodiment of the truly naïve. Her plan, if one could even call it that, seems to be to rush in and kidnap her "love" and everything from that point will be happily ever after. I wonder if she has even contemplated what she will do with him if she was even able to get that far. I suppose we will all see.

The aura of the Shikon Jewel has attracted many demons to her and I watch, somewhat fascinated, as she dispatches them with what has now become practiced ease. I believe it will not be long before she is ready to take on some of those she feels has wronged her. She has gotten too cocky as of late with her own abilities to stay away from them for too much longer. I wonder if she has ever fought a moment in her life without someone to watch her back. Even as I wonder a part of me knows the answer and I smile. Soon she will seek to take on part, if not all of the others that played a hand in the destruction of Naraku…alone.

Some of those she will challenge have centuries of battle experience and she feels these few months and the jewel will be enough to be their undoing. At this, a small chuckle escapes me and she turns in my direction.

"What is so funny Konran**-**sama?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing my child, simply thinking."

"I think I need to go towards the Western lands soon or perhaps I can catch them headed to Kaede's village."

"I suppose it is time to start putting your plan into action." I say, "I cannot wait to see their faces." _As well your own when all of this finally backfires on you. I think I need to get closer look at what is going on in the Western Lands, yes I feel I have a trip to make. _

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

When I get back to my room I, for the first time in my life, truly lose my temper and I have no desire to put it in check. I scream, cry and rage, and I don't give a damn who hears me. Things are thrown, kicked and broken. I care not. I continue on in this fashion until I am as physically exhausted as I am emotionally. I sink to the floor and look around at the carnage I've wrought and the longing stirs within me to do more.

I can't believe this is happening. I would have never guessed in a thousand years that anything like this would come to pass. The more I think about how right Sango was about letting my feelings be known the more things I want to break. When I saw Sesshoumaru plant that kiss on him I wanted nothing more than to rip the Dai Youkai's throat out. I know that what I feel is no ones fault but, he is the object of my resentment none the less. A part of me wanted to pull him away from Inuyasha and scream 'How dare you touch what is mine!' But mine he is not and by the looks of it, he never will be. What really hurts is the knowledge that he could have been. By this time tears were streaming down my face in such rapid succession I could barely make out the wall I was about to punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sango gently said from her position in the doorway.

"Well you're not me." I snapped angrily.

"True, I'm not. I know this feels horrible for you right now but I assure you it will get better."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you have no idea how bad this feels. It feels like my hearts been torn in two and danced on. You couldn't possibly…"

"I couldn't? Are you sure about that Houshi-sama?"

I am glaring at her with this 'how dare you question me about any of this' look, when it dawns on me. This is Sango, the same Sango who I was all but engaged to at one point in time. This is the same wonderful person who has, despite how she was feeling, stood by me through all of this and never once complained. The realization is more sobering then a slap to the face. Ashamed of myself, I look away and I can feel my shoulders slump.

"I am truly sorry Sango-chan; please believe me when I say this."

"As well you should be my friend."

When I look at her she has I completely unreadable expression on her face. I do not know what to say or do at this moment, so I return to my previous activity of self pity and tears. Some holy man I am. I feel like a disgrace to the cloth in more ways than I care to count at this moment.

I didn't sit there for long before I felt a slender arm encircle my shoulders. I hadn't realized she had taken a seat on the floor beside me. I in no way feel that I deserve her reassurance.

"I am not worthy of your comfort."

"I think I am the one to be the judge of that." She replied

"I can't apologize enough for what I said earlier Sango I …I"

"I understand Houshi-sama and all is forgiven. None of us are perfect and we all fall victim to our emotions at times."

"Well this has been one hell of a fall." I sigh

"And it will only get worse if you keep this up. You need to tell him and get it off you chest or someone else will."

"WHAT!! Why?"

"Your actions this evening alone has caused some major ripples in Inu-San's life. He thinks you are upset because Lord Sesshoumaru is male and his kin, so now he feels he must choose between his friendship with you and his growing relationship with his brother."

"WHAT!! Are you sure?"

"I am positive, that is what we were discussing right after you made your less than polite departure."

"Do you honestly think there is even a remote possibility that he would choose me over Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I do, whether you believe this or not he values his friendship with you greatly. If I had any clue how long he was going to take to make his decision I would have waited and not bothered to interrupt your venting; but with Inu-san it is hard to tell at times. He made the decision to return to the West in mere moments."

I contemplated what she said for quite a while. On one hand I was pleased to hear that he valued our friendship so much; but on the other hand I felt like a poor candidate for that honor by compromising his happiness. Even though I don't like to admit this, he has seemed more genuinely happy these last few months than I've ever known him to be. That alone is enough for me to make my decision, however reluctant it may be. Sighing I stand and offer my hand to Sango in assistance so she can do the same.

"I will fix this Sango, you have my word; I will just need a little time."

"I understand but do not take too long my friend." She said, as she leaned against the window sill.

"I am not taking this matter lightly Sango, I will be sure to…is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" I ask as I pointed out of the window behind her.

As she turned around to get a look I walk up beside her to see for myself.

"That it is and it looks like he's carrying Inuyasha." She replied

"That appears to be Kouga standing behind him."

"I think something's up, or else Kouga would not be with him and Inu-san looked pretty limp in Sesshoumaru's arms."

We took a quick glance at each other and out the door we went.

When we tracked them down to the healers Kouga was standing outside the small double doors with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha? Is he ok? Why was he…." I prattled out before I was interrupted.

"Calm down monk I think he'll be fine."

"Well I want to know for sure!" I shouted as I headed for the double doors.

"Don't do that Monk, I'm sure if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted company he would have invited us in by now."

"But… well at least tell us what happened." I sigh defeated

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

The monk looked and acted pretty upset when he and Sango found me outside the door of the healer's chambers. I found it hard to keep my cool in the face of his insistent babbling. I know why he is so worried by it crawls under my skin nonetheless. The scowl on my face is not something I try to hide.

I swiftly fill them in on what happened with Inuyasha that ended with us here. I was just about to suggest us moving on when a low but firm whisper directed at me from Lord Sesshoumaru that demanded as much.

"Come on you guys we need go wait this out somewhere else."

"Why? I want to stay here." Miroku stated

"No, we go and we go now!" I snap through clenched fangs. I know that came out more harshly than I intended but I am suddenly so not in the mood for this right now.

"You guys do what you want I'm staying here until these doors open!" the monk snaps back.

The slayer is looking back and forth between us looking startled and thoughtful. I was fully prepared to leave him there and let him deal with Sesshoumaru's wrath on his own when Sango spoke up.

"Why is it that we need to leave Kouga-san?" she asks gently, it's hard to maintain anger in the face of such kindness.

"It was a command from Lord Sesshoumaru." I replied

"Oh I see, well I think it is best that we be on our way. Come on Miroku I am sure we will find out what is wrong with Inu-san soon enough."

"Well he could have just said that in the first place," Miroku replies defensively, "All of that wasn't necessary."

"You are one to talk oh holy one."

"That's enough guys; I think we need to do as we were instructed before…"

She didn't get the opportunity to finish before Lord Sesshoumaru made an appearance and made his displeasure known.

"The lot of you will cease this noisy disruption immediately." He stated, "Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord. You have our sincerest apologies." Sango was quick to answer.

"I will let you all know of his condition in due time." He said as he turned and re-entered the healers' chambers.

"Like I said before let's go." I all but sneered at the Monk

We walked down the halls in heavy silence. And for the life of me I could not figure out what caused me to snap a few moments ago. I am not known to have the greatest temperament and restraint but that was a bit much even for me. It's like the Monk said, it was uncalled for.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for losing my temper back there, I'm not sure what came over me."

"No harm done my friend these are stressful times." Miroku replied

And for whatever reason his quick acceptance of my apology made me feel even worse.

* * *

(Sango's POV)

I was glad to see that little incident in front of the healers chambers did not create a permanent rift between the two. For a moment I was not sure what was going to happen. I was as shocked, if not more so, than Miroku at Kouga's outburst it was almost as if he had suddenly had all he could take, but of what, I do not know. I suggested that we go for a walk around the entirety of the palace grounds in order to kill some time. Kouga accepted but Miroku declined if favor of going to clear his head. When he turned to face the other direction I expected him to walk away but instead he did something that almost startled the life out of me.

He opened the rift in his hand and let some of the energy within swirl out. As he did so both Kouga and I looked on in wide eyed fascination. The now dark purplish-black energy swirled about in front of Miroku until it formed a six or seven foot circle. He then did the absolute last thing I expected him to do. He bowed to us and stated that he was headed to his private rooms and stepped into the energy like it was as common a thing as slicing bread. Speechless I turned to Kouga with my mouth agape.

"Yeah kinda freaky the first time you see it isn't it?" He said

"To say the very least!" I replied

"He's been working on that particular maneuver for over two months, looks like he's got it down now."

"For over two months you say?" I parrot back.

"Uh-Yeah." He replied looking kind of confused at my question.

"Well this is the first I've ever heard or seen of it."

"Um-Okay, sorry." He said a bit guiltily as he lowered his head

I was about to say no need to feel guilty or to apologize when my mind went on a whirlwind game of fill in the blanks. When it stopped I was a bit amused at my results, it is still just all speculation at this point but if I play my cards right and word my questions well I think I can come up with confirmation. I send a side long glance to my ookami friend and I notice he looks more distressed now then he did when we found him. I am hesitant to add to his burden but I think maybe it will all work out for both of us.

"Hey Kouga, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure why not, but I won't promise you an answer."

"Fair enough; I was just curious as to why you gave up on Kagome-chan. I know I asked you this once before but your answer was vague at best. Care to enlighten me now?"

He stops in the middle of the pathway we're on and tilts is head skyward to observe the crescent moon. The look in his eyes was so distant I feared I had crossed a line with him. He promptly raised his arms and undid the hair tie that, I soon found out, held a lot more hair than it appeared to. He stood there for quite a while admiring the sky and letting the insistent breeze toss his hair wherever it wanted to.

"Have you ever had to fight destiny?" he asked softly while still gazing at the evening sky.

"I am not sure what you mean Prince Kouga."

"Just plain old Kouga will be fine."

"Understood."

"I hate formalities, really I do." He all but sighed.

There was a heavy lull in the conversation and I decided to take a seat on a rather large rock to the side of the path. I had the feeling I had just opened the floodgates.

"My attraction to her was genuine at first; she was so nice, helpful and all of that but the longer it carried on the more reasons I had to come up with in order to get myself to keep pursing her. I was not aware of the magnitude of her selfishness but I was also not completely blind to it either. I saw the 'sits' for no reason, the I'm going home if I don't get my way, the we stay here and the we go now's that just well… bothered me."

He still had not even turned my way but I could hear the strain all of this was having on him coming through in his voice. I had a dozen questions to ask then, but I chose not to ask in favor of letting him continue. This sounded like the beginning of quite the epic tale.


	27. Changes and Enlightenment

My apologies again for the tremendous wait… but here we go again nonetheless.

And if there is someone out there who would like to Beta please email or message me.

**OnyxLight**

Chapter 27

(Sango's 'POV)

I sat there patiently waiting for him to tell his tale. At this moment he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. My heart went out to him, for I know what it is like to have too many burdens to bear.

Soon, he lifts his head and continues.

"It is part of the process when you become pack leader to go to the oracle and have your 'path' established. Saying no to this is not an option; neither is straying from the path. I knew when I rose to pack leader this was how it was going to be, but from what I had been told from older members of my clan, usually little or nothing comes from this reading. So I went into the oracles cave fully expecting her to tell me to watch out for some lame threat or something like that. I was woefully unprepared for what she had to say."

After saying all of this he turned to face me and I simply nodded in response, still not wanting to interrupt his tale. He narrowed his eyes at me for a long moment before he continued to speak.

"Her name is Hisa and she has been the oracle of our clan for many centuries, she foretold me becoming pack leader before I was even born. For a blind woman she sees a lot."

Realizing his own tangent he waved his hand, mumbled and continued on with his original line of thought. He said his trip to the oracle began just as he had assumed then it took a turn for the peculiar. She began to ramble on about some great demon of many demons, which he later determined was Naraku. Then she went into his eventual meeting with the Great Dogs of the West, which he admitted to not putting together until he met Lord Sesshomaru. What she then delved into was his eventual mating to one that was powerful, kind and spiritually gifted, and how important it was not only to the clan but it was not to be denied for the sake of the delicate balance of the fabric of destiny. For when destiny is thwarted a great ripple is created in that fabric which, in turn, spawns ill fates for all for centuries. She then said the untimely death of the Great Dog was one such ripple. This mating of mine was to be a big part in ushering in the next calm for our world.

I had to admit he was given quite the reading in his visit to the oracle. Talk about pressure, for this I envy him none. Knowing this I now see why it seemed for the last century the world appeared to be caught in the throes of a vicious sort of turmoil. I was completely awestruck by all of it, and was unsure of what to say, but I spoke anyway, because if anyone ever looked as if they could use some kind supportive words right now it was Kouga.

"I guess this means you have some things still left to take care of. My heart goes out to you and the burdens you must bear my friend. Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"Only, if you would like to become pack leader for at least the next decade."

"Not likely my friend, but might I ask what seems to be your current problem."

"Well I was dead set convinced Kagome was the one I was supposed to mate. She fit all of the criteria; at least she did initially, then that fell apart and the more I got to know her the more I realized she could not be the one. So that left me thinking I had acted to quickly and that I had more time to be me and not obligated to filling my destiny. I figured it would come when it felt like it."

"Sounds like that's the only choice you had." I replied

"Yeah, I know but now… now it's just way more complicated than I ever imagined or wanted to deal with and…."

At this moment he turned to me with the most complex expression I have ever seen go across someone's face. It was a mix of fear, sorrow, rage, confusion and a few others I couldn't name. Then without warning he whirled around and started marching off towards the palace.

"I shouldn't be bothering you with this Sango."

"Why not? This is what friends are for."

He stopped in his tracks to face me with regretful eyes.

"Well I'm not feeling like the greatest friend to anyone right now so I think its best I take my leave of you this evening."

With that said he turned again to continue his march.

I debated with my words for just few moments, fearful of making the situation worse instead of better. Then I thought how much worse can it honestly get?

"Your feelings for Houshi-sama will not make you any less a friend to me Kouga."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Inu-san always did say I had a way with words like I did with weapons. Poor Kouga he stood there so long in silence I was beginning to feel I had crossed the line when suddenly, for no reason apparent to me, he started laughing.

"Is it that obvious to everyone?" he sighed as he took a seat on the path.

"No." I replied as I walked over to join him

"Then how and when …"

"Just a few moments ago and it was your outburst that started the wheels turning and the fact that after I thought about it, the two of you have been almost inseparable for a few months now. And when I did see you apart you were always looking for each other."

"Funny how you figured this out about the same time I did, but I ask your forgiveness nonetheless lady Sango."

"What for?"

"What do you mean what for?!" he all but shouted "I know you had feelings for him, then he fell for Inuyasha and now here I go…"

I stopped him mid rant and embraced him. It took a few minutes for his breathing to settle and for him to get himself together. When we pulled apart I simply smiled at him.

"You are quite the complex female you know that?"

"So I've been told. I hope what I say next puts your mind at ease."

At that point I told him about everything I had gone through since finding out Houshi-sama's feelings for Inu-san. I was straight forward with him about the whole thing. I let him know that initially my feelings were hurt and I did grieve the loss of what might have been, but the more I stepped back from the situation and saw it for what it was the easier it was to deal with.

"And exactly what was the situation?"

"Something that was not meant to be my friend, this is the way of things sometimes. No it isn't always pleasant to endure, but it is what it is."

"Well regardless it still sucks!" he replied

"That fact I won't deny. So now that all of this is out in the open what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? His heart is already taken."

"It will not remain so forever and he does fit all the things from your reading so I would not be so quick to throw in the towel. I have known you for years and I think that outburst of yours back there was the most emotion I have seen out of you without reason. You got it bad my friend and unless you want to go through what he is going through right now I suggest you make a plan."

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

Tibade is a one of the best at what he does but, by all there is, he is slow. I am trying my level best to not show my irritation but that is becoming next to impossible the longer he takes with this examination. As much as I want him to be thorough I also want an answer.

"Sit down my Lord."

"I am fine, Tibade."

"Well I am not, and that pacing you're doing is impeding my work besides I am pretty sure you are worried over nothing."

If anyone else had spoken to me in this manner they would be facing death but Tibade was very close to father and he has helped me through many rough times after father passed so for this he will live.

"Like I said my Lord sit down and plot my death over there." He stated as he motioned to a bench behind him. "And if you are wondering how I knew you were considering my death it is because your worrying has lowered your defenses and your emotions are quite clear."

I say nothing to this and do what needs to be done to regain control of myself.

"What do you think is the cause of all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replies

Not in the mood for games I glare at him.

"Has it been so long ago that you have forgotten what this developmental stage is like?" He says

My mind flashes back to what the flea had said.

"I thought that transition was almost over?"

"It almost is, but now he's entered another one before that could finish and on top that he has this bonding that's going on with you, so I fear it has all worked to tax out his system."

"What other one do you speak of?"

"So I guess you have forgotten."

Another glare.

"You might as well save the effort it takes to do that my Lord you know you won't act on it. But since you are so wound up I'll just set aside amusing myself for later. He is going through the kensei henkou – the change of power."

"I know what it means Tibade."

"Well you didn't recognize it so I thought maybe I should explain."

It took more of my will than I care to admit, not to glare.

"Besides the way you came storming in here one would have thought he was dying."

I say nothing.

"I've given him a mixture that should have him regaining consciousness at anytime now so we can have him try it out."

"What is it?" I inquire

"Boy you really don't remember much of this do you? You destroyed half my chambers when you got that whip."

When he said that the memory of my kensei henkou came flooding back to me. Now that the memory is sparked it has become quite vivid. If I recall correctly I think I took a good deal of father's hair off that day as well.

"All joking aside I need to speak with you before he awakens." He says to me with narrowed eyes "and you'd be wise to listen carefully."

"What is so serious all of a sudden?" I ask genuinely curious

"Lord Inuyasha is but isn't ready to be a mate to you."

"Come again, this time without the riddles."

"What I mean by this is he will want to but you can't."

Oh this again I think to myself.

"And because you can't there will be a build up of sorts."

"Meaning?" I asked through clenched fangs.

"Well…how can I put this lightly?"

"Just out with it already!" I snap

"Fine but I want no complaints. Well basically his sex drive is going to go through the roof and it will take every ounce of inner strength you have not to ravage him anytime he's within a 100 yards of you. Your protective nature towards him is going to increase on a daily basis until you actually mark him and your instincts have their proof that he is yours and yours only. Now taking into consideration that it could be a while before his mind, body and abilities get into sync I will be surprised if no one ends up maimed before its all said and done."

"I am not some barbarian Tibade."

"Hey I was trying to be polite with it; you were the one rushing my words. And yes I know you are no barbarian and that you usually have great control over yourself and all that. But this is a different matter all together, once strong instincts come into play all bets are off. You will react and react strongly to any and all things that you perceive as a threat to him or the bond that is forming."

I was about to ask a question when I felt Inuyasha stir. My head whips in his direction only to find him still motionless. I turn to look at Tibade.

"Hey if you felt it then he will be waking in a moment, we will continue this later."

I stare at his prone form and just as Tibade said he begins to move. Much too my pleasure he turns his head in my direction before he even opens his eyes. When he does confusion sets in.

"Ru… where am I? What happened?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention his senses and coordination will fluctuate as well." mumbled Tibade, as he busied himself with his many bottles and herbs.

I then proceeded to tell him what happened and give him an abridged version of what Tibade told me. I will tell him more when I get a better understanding of this from the healer. I was in mid sentence when unexpectedly Inuyasha hiccups, and out of nowhere comes this bubble. Intrigued, Tibade wanders over.

"In all my time as healer I don't think I have ever seen any ability manifest in this nature."

The three of us sat there in awe watching this bubble float slowly toward the ground as it got closer to the floor it took on a blue hue.

"Interesting." Tibade mumbled

"What kind of so called power is hiccupping bubbles?" Inuyasha groaned, "How lame."

"Well I have to admit …" Tibade began

Then it made contact with the ground and that tiny bubble proved to be anything but lame. When it popped a path of white hot fire shot across the floor and cut across the healers' desk like lightning, setting anything in its way ablaze.

"You and your brother are more alike than either of you like to think," Tibade huffed, "If these walls could talk…my poor chambers." He trailed off as he went to smother the flames.

When he returned he gave me strict orders to have Inuyasha rest for a couple of days (along with something to put in his tea to ensure he does) until the sweating and dizzy spells ease up; then our next order of business was to focus on honing whatever this was. Inwardly I sighed and thought, my brother has no idea how not to be complicated.

When the two of us left Tibade he babbled all the way back to my chambers about how he felt fine and how he needed to go talk to his pack, all the while I was silently blessing Tibade for the tea additive.

He didn't make it halfway through the cup and he was out cold.

Feeling the need to get some fresh air I headed outside. No sooner than I set foot into the late night air did I scent the wolf and slayer out at the courtyard. I honored my earlier promise to inform them of Inuyasha's condition. They asked questions that I gave brief answers to, deciding to leave all of the detail to Inuyasha, and I took my leave of them.

When I enter one of the many vacant guest rooms I realize that for the first time in years I feel stressed. It is not often that I fold to the pressure of the world or those around me, but tonight is an exception. I did not admit it to Tibade, but I had no need to, he already knew I was worried for Inuyasha this evening and the weight of that worry caused my defenses to slip. The further this bond develops the more I understand some of my fathers' actions in the past. Some of what I once considered foolish and unreasonable I now know was nothing more than him acting in the best interest of his mate … not himself. I have looked after Rin for years now but this, this is something much deeper. Am I really ready to do this? Can I?

"Beginning to understand your father much more now huh Pup?"

I can't believe I did not sense the healers approach in any way. I did my best to not show how off guard I was.

"You can cease amusing yourself at any time." I state dryly

"I know but what fun would that be?"

I sigh as I lean on the balcony rail to stare out into starlit sky and at the crescent moon. I figure he has tracked me down for some reason and he will come out with it when he is ready.

"This really will all be worth it in the end you know."

I give no response.

"Oh come on Pup I know you can do this and you are more ready than you think."

I am beginning to wonder if he can read minds.

"I'm no mind reader this is merely the experience of couple of millennia speaking."

I am not convinced. The glare escapes me.

"Well regardless of what you think now it will all work out and the two of you will be much better off because of it. I know it does not appear this way now but trust me things will be fine."

"I am not some child who needs a pep talk Tibade."

"Well quit standing out here confused and brooding like one."

"I am not confused and I DO NOT brood."

"All right then what are you going do when he wakes up in the morning? You've gone trough this before, he hasn't so he's going to be looking to you for answers and guidance. Do you have that figured out oh wise and aged Lord of mine?"

"You know I really would slay you, if you were not so useful."

"Did you know your father use to threaten my life on a regular basis?"

"No I did not but I can understand why!" I sneered

"Temper, temper my Lord. If you are not careful you will wake little happy face."

"Who?"

"Your brother, that's what I used to call him many years ago. The nickname just seemed to suit him. No matter when or where I saw him he always had the biggest smile on his face. Not only that, he was usually just a ray of sunshine in general. He almost seemed to bounce and be alive with unending joy."

At that statement my mind reeled back almost a hundred years to a memory long pushed aside and locked away.

Flashback

I was standing in front of my wardrobe dressing to go and practice with father in the courtyard when the sounds of a great effort being made reached my ears. One whiff of the air told me Inuyasha was close but I saw him nowhere. Following the sound of the noise led me to my study window and when I peered down I saw this small form doing its best to leap from one protruding stone to the next on the way up the castle wall. Amused at his antics and somewhat impressed that he could make some of the jumps at his age I stood there and watched until he got close to his goal which was apparently my chambers.

With one last oomph, he landed on the window sill, with a look of complete and utter triumph on his face.

"Ru!! Ru!!! Look what I did and all by myself too."

"I see I am very proud of you Inuyasha. Might I ask why you went through all of that to get here?"

"Well I see you doing hard things all the time and you call it training so since I wanna be strong like you so I'm training now too!"

I remember I could not help but laugh at his logic. He sat there smiling on my window sill until I left to go train. When I returned I found him asleep on my bed that smile still on his face. As I thought about it all my memories of him at that timeframe are ones of him happy and smiling.

That caused me to try and think of when this new distant scowl became his trademark expression. It did not take my mind very long to drudge up something I have tried very hard to forget.

It was our first encounter after fathers' death and he and his mother had left for that human village. It had been years since we had spoken to each other and I had only stolen a handful of glances at him since their departure when I ran into him near the boarder of the snake clan's territory. I remember wanting to say anything and do anything but what I had to do. But I had a role to play for his safety as well as mine. I watched from a distance as he made a clumsy lunge for a deer, and what should have been an easy kill slipped right through his claws. I watched stunned as he sat down on the forest floor and cried. Disappointed in his lack of skill and composure I figured I would taunt him a little …I had to remember… roles to play.

"Headed back home to cry to your mommy now half-breed?"

It was obvious he was not aware of my presence; it was even more so when his head whipped in my direction and a gasp escaped his throat. It was then that I finally got a good look at his haggard appearance. His face and hands were covered in cuts and bruises. He had an obvious wound in his lower right thigh that was bleeding through the fire rats' robe he wore. It was then my turn to gasp. I didn't mean to let it out but it was hard to believe this thin, worn, and wounded person before me was my younger brother.

I guess he figured I wasn't going to say anything else so he decided to speak.

"She's dead Sesshoumaru, she died years ago; and as far as a home is concerned, I don't have one."

Then with no more ado than the limp he tried to hide, he disappeared into the forest.

End Flash

I shook my head as the memory washed over me trying desperately not to let it get the better of me. When I turned to Tibade he had a look of worry on his face. This look lingered long enough to make me uncomfortable. I was just about to speak when something damp dropped on my hand; annoyed I look up to find the source only to find none. Further irritation sets in and I shoot daggers at Tibade.

"Hey I didn't do it, and my apologies for staring; it's just that I haven't seen or known of you to shed a tear in over 300 years. I honestly thought you'd lost the ability to do so."

My hand went to my face before I could stop it, and the moisture I found turned my irritation into out and out rage! Tibade put what should have been a comforting hand on my shoulder only to have me slap it away and march off as if ready to kill something. Tibade then stepped between me and the door.

"Easy there pup, I don't know what just crawled under your skin but you need to get a hold of yourself."

I was very close to forcing my way past him when I realized I had no idea why this feels so intense and why I want nothing more than to go out and cause mass destruction. Angry, frustrated, and somewhat baffled I looked at Tibade and said, "Please tell me you have a potion to fix this."

"Sorry pup I don't."

"By the gods this is awful. How much longer is this going last?"

"I cannot say for sure but you are looking at another month or so easily." He answered

"I'm not even sure why I'm upset. What am I so angry about?"

"Due to the bond that is forming, you will be in a state of unrest when he is in a state of unrest, and vice versa. You are feeling it more so now because you are the strongest so the bond will solidify with you first."

"So this is how I knew to go to him when he fell ill."

"Correct."

"It was not so much that I knew he was ill I just felt this almost undeniable urge to find him."

"It will be like that at times. Sometimes it will be very obvious what the issue is at others it will be just as you experienced earlier."

"Will it always be like this?" I asked and as soon as I did I realized two things: One - how childlike that question sounded and two – how right the healer was in his assumption that I did need guidance with this because in reality when it came to the whole mating process I knew very little.

"Yes and no. Yes you will always be able to sense what is going on with the other to some degree. But no it will not always be this overwhelming and hard to control."

"That is quite the relief to know."

"I figured it would be." He said with a smile that faded altogether too swiftly for my liking.

"What's wrong Tibade?"

"Nothing really, I just have a question I need to ask."

"And that question would be?"

"Have you told him the real reason why he and is mother had to leave the Western lands and why you suddenly hated him so?"

My shoulders slumped in response.

"I'll take that as a no." he sighed "Damn it pup I would have thought that would have been one of the first things you cleared up. So now you are weeks away from mating someone who still thinks you use to hate their existence! Not good my Lord, this is not good at all."

"I realize this now."

"What you don't realize is how detrimental this could be to the both of you if he stays uncertain of your intentions or has less than absolute trust in you. Chances are this is part of the reason for his condition now, and who knows what else goes on in his world. You can't fix everything but this you need to correct as soon as possible."

"I can and I will."

"Good then I will be looking forward to hearing how you handled the situation by this time tomorrow."

"What!"

"No time like the present because the longer you wait the worse this will get especially for him. You now have emotional obligations outside of yourself Pup, welcome to adulthood."

I openly sneered at him and he laughed.

We spent another two hours discussing how, why and what I needed to do. He went over a few more things concerning Inuyasha and what he's going through. Then we closed the conversation with him all but shoving me out the room to go handle this immediately. I didn't really protest because the sun was less than an hour away from rising and I might as well give up on the prospect of sleep and use the time to think of the best way to start this conversation.

When I entered my chambers I couldn't take my eyes off his sleeping form and thoughts and memories were spinning through my head so fast I had a hard time keeping up with them.

My mind once again flashed back to a conversation we had not too long ago.

_"What demon fears being alone? I personally would love to have most of my time to myself."_

_"You say that now, while never having known the true meaning of the word alone. Alone doesn't just mean no one to talk to, it means if you get sick you could die cause you have no idea how to make yourself well and no one to ask, it means you could starve to death because you can't hunt and kill enough food to keep you going. It means even if you had money more than likely no village human or demon would let you in. It means you could freeze to death in the winter because the only home you have is out within nature and even Mother Nature turns her back on you when the snow begins to fall. That's what alone really means."_

And he was correct I have no idea what it is like to be truly alone, and it is my fault that he does. I sit here thinking of all the things I've done, the fact that my hand was forced does not erase the harm it has caused. I look at him and for the first time I wonder how he could possibly feel anything other than loathing for me. But here he is despite it all, I am fortunate indeed.

When he wakes I am sitting beside him, then due to some reflex I could get use to, he curls up beside me and places his head on my lap.

"How long have I been sleep?" he asks

"All night. How do you feel?"

"Fine, a bit tired still yet."

"Do you wish to return to sleep?" I asked almost hopeful.

"No, but I do wish for you to tell me what has you acting like this."

"Like what?" I ask knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Like I've suddenly become fragile or something, as though I will run off never to return, hell I don't know. I've got so many things running through my head right now I don't know what to think. All I can say for sure is that I'm getting the strangest sort of vibe from you right now and it's has me… concerned."

"I guess there is no reason to put this off any further." I sighed.

The look he gave me was one filled with uncertainty and apprehension. I held out my arms to him and when he accepted I pulled him between my legs with his back to my chest. I didn't know where to begin with this tale so I just started talking, all while silently praying my arms would not be empty in the end.

I told him of the discord father had caused by taking a human as a mate. No one liked it but no one was strong enough to oppose father either. I then went into the discussion I had with Lady Izayoi shortly after father died and I ascended the throne. She knew I did not yet have my fathers' power and that many had their eye on the West and would stop at nothing to get what they desired. One attempt had been made on her life already and father had not been dead a month. So those of us left at the palace knew we had to do something to keep the two of you out of harms way. I had not the power to protect you at all times and some of the alliances father had now wished to fight me for the throne.

Tibade, Myouga, Lady Izayoi and I sat for hours contemplating the situation. At our wits end as to what to do it was Lady Izayoi who actually came up with the plan and as much as we all hated to admit it, it was the best chance we had. She suggested I publicly cast her out of the palace walls calling her and you a disgrace to the West, banishing the both of you from these walls as outsiders.

I felt him tense in my arms and I knew the reason was still yet unclear so I went on to explain his mothers logic.

She wanted everyone, including you to think I had washed my hands of both of you and that whatever happened to you and your mother from that day on was no longer my concern. We made quite the show of the entire ordeal so that anyone that was not completely loyal to me would assume now that father was dead I had gotten rid of the two of you because I no longer had to tolerate you. We hoped that this would cease to make either of you a target for those seeking power and a way to get the throne. We did this because we knew there was no place safe enough to hide the two of you forever.

I had no idea how much father went through to protect us all until I had to do the same, the only difference was when he died I wasn't able to do it on my own. But I want you to know having you and your mother shoved out of the palace walls that day was the hardest thing I had ever done at that point in time in my life. I am sorry but it was the only thing I knew to do at the time.

And it worked

Once word got around about what the Inu No Tashio's son had done to his fathers mate and Hanyou child, talk of plots on you and your mothers life ceased almost instantly. Now all any of us here had to do was play our parts in your exile and all would be calm.

I felt him relax in my arms then I pulled him forward far enough to allow him to turn and face me. The look in his eyes was one I could not readily decipher. He sat there looking at me like that for so long I was beginning to wonder if he ever planned on speaking.

"You never really hated me?" he asked barely above a whisper

"No, you had done nothing for me to hate you."

"You never really despised the fact that mother was human?"

"Didn't understand fathers choice in mates at the time but I never despised her or you."

"I guess this is the real reason you would never kill me or actually take possession of Tetsusaiga."

We talked until well past noon that morning and would have probably continued if I had not insisted that we stop to appease his growling stomach.

"I don't want to go down for food."

"Fine, I'll have it brought to us."

"Well while you're doing all that I going to take a bath."

"As you wish Inuyasha, I'll let you know when the food arrives."

He nodded and disappeared towards my private bathing room. I summoned Jaken and requested what would have to be a late lunch for the both of us and told him we are not to be disturbed for the rest if the day. I sat at the desk in my study with my mind running in circles. I was glad this conversation was going as well as it was but it was quite unnerving to see, hear and realize just how convinced he was that I hated him for being well…him. I know that was the plan but I never thought it would work quite so well, I guess I always hoped he would realize the ruse.

I was in the midst of this type of circular thinking when Jaken arrived with the food and confirmation that everyone had been informed we were not to be disturbed. I figured Inuyasha was close to being done with his bath so I waited; when he didn't emerge on his own I went to retrieve him.

I turned the corner just as he was climbing out of the water. I watched, as he stood there wringing water from his hair and I noticed that it seemed to be slightly wavy. This made me wonder if it was going to end up looking like fathers when all was said and done. This thought brought a smile to my face.

I turned to leave the room and him to his drying when his words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Leaving so soon Ru? And here I thought you were enjoying the show."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to make Tibade someone who could talk to Sesshoumaru on different level as well as make him someone Sess wasn't so stiff and stoic Lord with. I hope I pulled it off without putting Sess too OC. All opinions and suggestions are welcome as always. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

OnyxLight


	28. Fading Silver

(Chapter 28) Fading Silver

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I turned to face him only to see him boldly staring at me across the length of the bathing pool. We stood there eyes locked for a few moments before a smirk crossed his features and he suddenly dove back into the water. He covered the distance fast enough to startle me. When he climbed out of the pool in front of me I felt that fog roll back in. _**Touch. Taste. Enjoy. **_Here we go with this again, but as much as that voice annoys me I had to admit, I liked its line of thought.

"Don't you want to clean up before you eat?" he asked as he busies himself with trying to disrobe me. "You know you have way too much on."

"Do I now?"

"Yes, but you won't for long if I have my way."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well then I suggest you not think." He replied as he stood on his toes and brought his lips to meet mine. In minutes I went from protesting to helping him toss my clothes aside.

I'm not exactly sure how I ended up in the water with Inuyasha on my lap and his legs wrapped around my waist, but I really didn't care. He was making the most delicious little sounds I'd ever heard as I kissed, licked and nibbled my way down his neck toward his collarbone. It didn't take much of this before his body was alternating between writhing and shivering. I knew what he needed, he needed release, and I was just trying to figure out the best way to do this without taking things to far.

I slid my hand between our bodies and gently wrapped my hand around his erection. This caused him to cease all action and lean forward and place his head on my shoulder panting. After his breathing slowed a little he brought his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Please… I want… need…"

"I know." I replied by releasing my hold on his manhood. I then began to unwrap his legs slowly from my waist. He looked at me confused. I motioned for him to follow me as I swam toward a ledge. Once seated, I pulled him between my legs with his back to my chest. I could tell by the way he was squirming he was ready for me to get on with it, but it was far too much fun watching him to rush things.

I was about to embark on my own personal mission to give him what he needed when that damn voice spoke up again. _**Mark. Protect. Let all know he is yours. **_Again I found myself agreeing with this voice, but I was not sure how to do this with our current limitations. As if in response to my musing I felt my youkai flare and the scent I emit increase tenfold. I sat there amazed as my scent seemed to be determined to overwhelm his.

He came out of his lust driven fog to comment on this occurrence.

"What the hells going on Ru?"

I refused to admit I had no idea, so I stayed silent.

"Uh Ru…?" he stammered as he pulled away and turned to face me. When I remained silent he started to move further away.

This was not something my youkai was willing to allow. My hand shot out and placed his upper arm in a grip of steel. Startled he looked up at me with what was initially irritation, but whatever kind of look I gave him quickly made him rethink his temperament and he stopped dead in his tracks. He asked his next question in a tone that was bordering on submissive fear.

"Ru, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"You are mine." I stated in a firm tone that was foreign to even my ears.

"Uh…okay." He muttered as he slowly tried to back away. I responded by pulling him to me with an urgency and aggression that even I was surprised by and growled out a single word, "MINE."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was firmly in the middle of having my way with Ru and not having a care in the world when suddenly I noticed all I could smell was him. No lingering scents of servants, not the earthy smell coming off the rocks and the water, not even me. Now that's when I decided I needed to find out what was going on. So I asked him, "What the hells going on Ru?"

When he gave no answer I felt a weird mix of panic and excitement welling in my stomach and overcoming my mind. He was really starting to weird me out. I kept staring at him waiting for an answer but none came. I started backing away from him; it was at that point that things got even weirder.

In less time than it took to blink he had my arm in a death grip giving me this look that just screamed 'you are not to move'. It was then that I again asked him what was going on and what he was doing. I heard the uncertainty in my voice and for the life of me I couldn't seem to think clearly or move quickly. Any other time I would have been out of the water and across the room in no time flat; now it was all I could do to keep my knees from buckling.

He looked at me for a long time and finally responded with, "You are mine."

And all I could do was say, "Uh…okay." as I tried once again to back away from him. Apparently he was still in no mood for me to try and have any say in this situation; because he then pulled me to him with enough speed to make my head spin and growled out the word _mine. _

I tried to will my body to move and found it would not, I almost felt betrayed in a sense, and soon a feeling of near panic rose in me that had me fighting to just continue standing. Then when I had had almost all I could take, this voice spoke to me. _**Relax. Submit.**_

What the hell is this, now I'm hearing voices? What is he doing to me? I want it to stop till I get an answer. _**The bond. For protection. Claiming.**_ Okay so I guess this has to do with this whole mating thing. But I don't need protection, and what if I don't want to be claimed. I am someone, not something. I never want to be treated like someone's possession ever again. This caused my brain to go back and forth with how I felt about doing this. The internal struggle did not last long before I felt the last of my resistance drain and my legs give out.

When they did, Ru caught me and when I looked up at him I noticed his eyes rapidly flickering from amber to red. By this time my head was absolutely swimming, between the confusion and this weird thing he was doing with his scent, I had had enough. I felt my mind going numb and the edges of my vision go dark. Not wanting to screw things up for once in my life, I decided to try and diffuse the situation instead of changing it to my liking. All while praying I would get answers for this later.

Slowly I relaxed my body then I reached out and slid the back of my hand down the stripes on his cheek and said, "Easy there Ru. Everything's fine. I am going nowhere." The heavy scent in the room became almost tangible and seemed to close in on me. Then as quick as it all began, it was over and I found myself looking into eyes that seemed to be as confused as I felt.

"Inuyasha?" He spoke my name with obvious question in his voice. "I did not m… you have no reason to be startled." He finished.

"If that's your flimsy attempt at saying I'm sorry after getting all weird on me, apology accepted." I said as I moved away from him to climb out of the water. "What in the world were you trying to do a minute ago?" I asked as I sniffed and sniffed trying to find my own scent outside of his and was surprised to discover I smelled more like him than I did myself. Not happy with this I glared at him.

"And just what was that look for Inuyasha?"

"I don't smell like me anymore, I smell like you. So again I will ask what did you do and why?"

He didn't say anything he just stood there staring at me.

"Fine, I guess since you did not answer it means either (a) I'm not worthy of knowing or (b) You have no idea."

"This has nothing to do with your worth Inuyasha."

"Well I guess that leaves you not having a clue what the hell just went on."

I didn't mean to come across as flippantly as I did but he scared the shit out me just a minute ago. Not that I would ever admit it out loud, but jeez, he didn't really think I wouldn't question all of this did he? You can't go from making out one minute to that kind of weird crap in the next and not raise questions. I was about to say something else but when I turned around I saw true expression on his face for the first time in ages. He looked angry and confused. I quickly decided to dress in silence.

I was fully clothed for a number of minutes and he still had not moved to get out of the water. Inwardly sighing I decided to try my best to be nice and understanding, by changing the subject.

"We'll figure this out later Ru. Come on out and lets go eat."

His head snapped up, the expression disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I am not some child who needs his hand held Inuyasha, and it should be obvious I will exit the bath when I am ready." He bit back.

"Oh come on Ru quit being such a hard ass! I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back there with what I said. I just don't want to think about it right now so let's go eat."

He folded his arms across his chest and donned that all too familiar lack of expression and replied, "Am I to assume that you actually believe you of all people are capable of such a thing? My feelings, hurt by you? Do not pat yourself on the back."

Stunned that he could go from making out with me, to trying to control me, to down right insulting me in such a small span of time I just stood there with shock written all over my face. What the hell has happened to him in the last hour? We have gotten along without a hitch since I got here months ago and now as soon as it looks like we're getting close, and I do mean real close, he pulls this shit! Did I do something wrong? No wait when I thought I might have, I said I was sorry only to have those words thrown back in my face hard enough to sting.

"Fine have it your way Sesshoumaru! I will take me and my assumptions to the dining hall and you can find someone of importance to eat your fucking lunch with. I have put up with a lot of crap in my life but I absolutely WILL NOT have your tongue down my throat one minute only have you lash me with it the next." I all but screamed as I turned on my heels and headed out the room like a man being chased. And in a sense I was being chased; chased by his cold attitude and his biting words.

I knew I had every right to be upset with him but for some reason the further I got away from him the worse I felt. I was only halfway down the eastern corridor when I felt my eyes starting to burn. I refused to cry. I absolutely refused to. I was well on my way to working myself into an emotional frenzy when I all but ran over Tibade.

"I was just coming to check on you my Lord, I would have been there sooner but I had quite the time dodging Jaken. Is everything alright?" he asked as he took in what had to be my obvious distress, regardless I responded with a half hearted 'yeah' that even I didn't believe.

"Well you sure don't seem or act like it." He replied "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes…no…I…You can tell that self centered hypocritical royal shit back there, he can kiss my ass!! I will find out my own damned answers to this whole scent thing and I will do my best to not ever assume I am more than a mere pest to him!"

"And after all that you still insist on everything being alright? I am somehow not convinced."

Suddenly I felt as if I hadn't rested in years, my vision was getting hazy and for the second time that day my knees went weak. I was seconds away from just plopping down in floor where I stood, when I felt myself being led to the right.

"Come in here and sit down my Lord and tell me what has you so feeling so hurt."

Was it that obvious?

Despite myself, once we were behind closed doors I found myself telling the older demon everything that had happened. And I was just this side of being a blubbering mess by the time I was through. I just sat there on a bench in the unused room panting and wishing it would all go away. I was way too tired for this right now anyway; all I wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

This situation got way out of hand, and I have no one to blame but myself. I have no idea why that one little phrase caused me to become so unhinged.

"_Well I guess that leaves you not having a clue what the hell just went on."_

That phrase seemed to play over and over in my head. The entire time he was standing there outside the water it played mercilessly in my mind until I was ready to scream. I was angry, not at him but at myself because what he said was true. I had no idea what was happening or why, and that is not a feeling I am accustomed to. I was trying my best to make this feeling of confused helplessness go away when he made it obvious that he knew how distraught this was making me and for some reason that was the last straw.

"_We'll figure this out later Ru. Come on out and lets go eat."_

I know he was just trying to make the best of a tense and awkward situation, but for whatever reason that fact seemed to make it worse. So I did what was clearly the most unintelligent thing to do. I snapped at him.

"_I am not some child who needs his hand held Inuyasha, and it should be obvious I will exit the bath when I am ready." _

He even let that slide and still tried to do something to placate my wounded ego.

"_Oh come on Ru quit being such a hard ass! I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back there with what I said. I just don't want to think about it right now so let's go eat."_

But there was something about him verbally acknowledging what I was not even willing to admit to myself that sent me over the edge. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was like and open book to him at that moment or what. I really have no clear idea what was irritating me so badly, but I again made the wrong decision and used the wrong words.

"_Am I to assume that you actually believe you of all people are capable of such a thing? My feelings, hurt by you? Do not pat yourself on the back."_

The moment it was out I, for the first time in my life, wanted to take each and every single word back. He looked completely and utterly crestfallen. It probably would have been less of a shock if I had slapped him soundly across the face. I wanted to say something, anything to make this situation better. But I could not; I just stood there and watched an onslaught of emotions play across his face. _**Calm. Mend. Protect bond.**_ I wanted to do this, but it was almost as if I was frozen where I stood with anything worth saying locked inside my mind or stuck in my throat. When I looked at him again all of that confusion and hurt playing across his face had company. And company's name was anger.

"_Fine have it your way Sesshoumaru!"_

The use of my full name stung at that moment like no other insult had ever dared.

"_I will take me and my assumptions to the dining hall and you can find someone of importance to eat your fucking lunch with. I have put up with a lot of crap in my life but I absolutely WILL NOT have your tongue down my throat one minute only have you lash me with it the next."_

When he turned to leave and leave he did, I wanted nothing more than to rip my own tongue out. Now what? I asked myself and loathed the sound of the question in my own mind. I had no response and I stood there in the water mentally kicking myself for it.

I needed time and space to think this out. I am overdue for a good patrol of my lands as it is and now seems like the perfect time to remedy that.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

Yes there is definitely discord in the house of the Western Lands this day. I sat here listening to the youngest Lord pour out his heart and soul for a good few minutes and now he has gone silent and sits staring out across the room. I can tell he has retreated within himself and I know that anything I say right now will most likely fall on deaf ears. I hate that my dear friends eldest son has made the mistake he has made, for it is not one I feel will be fixed easily.

Wounds of this nature run deep and if not set aside quickly I fear it will take root and fester. I was surprised to hear that Inuyasha knew what Pup's problem was right away and did what he could to ease the pain of his wounded ego. I was also just as shocked, if not more so, to find that Sesshoumaru dealt the young lord such a harsh emotional blow.

I cannot understand how he could manage to reveal the past and deal with such touchy situations as that with relative ease only to turn around and do this over a little lack of knowledge. The sigh escapes me and I see Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound. I was in the process of turning to leave the room when he called my name.

"Yes my Lord." I responded.

"If he wants to just forget this whole mating thing its fine by me." He said around what was obvious lump in his throat.

"Do not give up so quickly my Lord."

"I'm not." He replied.

"Then I must admit I am confused."

He gave a hollow laugh and said, "Maybe over time you can teach him when to say those words."

"I see." I said as I took a few steps closer to him.

He was quiet for a while and I assumed he was gathering his thoughts so I stood there patiently as he began to move about the room offhandedly examining random objects. When he got close to the outside wall he leaned forward until his forehead was rested against it and he let his shoulders slump. It was then that I really took in his current appearance and compared it to what he had looked like the day before, or even just an hour ago, and I had to admit he looked noticeably worse. Alarmed I asked him to sit down but he refused.

"I don't think sitting is gonna' help this at all." He said

"It couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, I doubt anything could feel worse than this does at the moment."

Silently my heart goes out to him, and his dilemma.

"Like I said before I am not so much giving up as I am letting go. I know Ru, and regardless of how he feels he will finish what he started out of some weird sense of obligation, honor or whatever else he has going on in that brain of his. I just want him to know that if that's what he wants he can freely finish withdrawing from my life, mind and whatever else it is he wants to remove himself from without any kind of guilt."

At that moment a series of bells went off in my mind and I prayed that I was horribly wrong in the conclusion I was drawing. But I needed to know so I fearfully asked the question I don't think I really wanted an answer to.

"What exactly did you mean by finish withdrawing?"

"Exactly what I said, he has all but shut me off from him since I left his chambers and it is now, for the first time since this all began, that I realize how connected we were. Now that his presence is gone I feel hollow, weak and just…. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

"Are you sure my Lord?" I asked as my mind raced to figure out a way to fix this if the answer was yes.

"Of course I'm sure; how the hell could anyone misunderstand this."

"Please do me this favor my Lord."

"And what is that? I want to know because suddenly you're acting rather strange and to tell you the truth it's starting to make me worry."

"As well you should be, come sit down and we will see what we can do to fix this." I said as I mentally cursed myself for not realizing the depth of their bond sooner.

"I didn't talk to you in hopes that you could fix my relationship problems Tibade. I really just needed to vent I suppose."

"Well I fear there may be more at stake at the moment than your relationship."

"Huh?" he asked as he took an obviously weary step toward the dark green futon in the corner.

"Just lay down and I will explain to the best of my abilities, but first I need to find your pack, it is rather important we find Lord Sesshoumaru."

"He's in his chambers."

I sighed at the degree in which his senses have deteriorated. I felt the eldest Lord leave the palace grounds shortly after I ran into him. This is really taking a turn for the worst.

"No he is not my Lord, but I will explain all of that in a moment."

I got him to settle down on the futon and stepped outside the room. Luckily for me there were two chambermaids headed in my direction. I asked them to find Inuyasha's pack as well as Jaken and bring them here as fast as their feet would carry them. With that done I turned around and reentered the room.

"I am not sure how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt."

"I can deal with that." he said as he turned on his side to face me. Unfortunately that simple action caused his body to start trembling. He looked down at his trembling arms then up at me and asked, "What the hell is going on with me Tibade. I know you know and I want an answer now." He demanded in a voice that was shaking almost as badly as the rest of him.

"I am afraid that all of the things going on with you right now have served to drain your youkai. I should have realized there was a possibility of this happening sooner, once it became clear that you were indeed going through the kensei henkou."

"What's the big deal? I thought every demon went through this."

"Every demon yes, every Hanyou no; most don't even enter this phase and of those that do… well they usually die during the process."

"WHAT!! And you somehow managed to forget to share this information!!"

"Well you have been such an exception to most rules concerning half demons and seemed to be fairing so well I figured this was just another one of those exceptions. Your father was an extremely powerful man, you and your brother are living proof that no matter what that power will not be denied, but that is neither here nor there. Forgive me my Lord and I hope my assumptions do not cost you your life."

He sat there looking as shocked and terrified as he should have been at that statement. Again my heart went out to him. I should have realized this far far sooner. Pup's sudden need to sleep every night and meals every day should have been red flags indicating what was going on. The fact he could sense and tell far too many things as far as Inuyasha was concerned should have told me that this bond between them had grown much deeper and much faster than I assumed.

"So why has it all of a sudden become a problem, why am I falling apart now?"

"Well it appears that Lord Sesshoumaru's youkai was feeding your own, and now that he has withdrawn that support your body is burning up what resources it has and swiftly."

"So how can this be fixed?"

"We need to get Lord Sesshoumaru back here, which is why I have sent for your companions. He has apparently gone out on patrol or something of that nature. If he can get back here soon to start feeding your youkai again I believe all will be well."

"Well how soon does he need to get back before this becomes …" he trailed off and I knew the end of that question before he even asked it and I dreaded the response I had to give.

"I fear if he does not return this evening and soon you probably will not last the night."

"Oh." was all he said as he opted to return to staring at the ceiling. And I could tell he was swiftly losing his grasp on consciousness.

Only a few moments passed before Sango, Miroku and Kouga came bursting through the doors. I gave them the necessary details to make sure they knew the urgency of the situation and was about to send them on their way when the monk stopped and turned to gaze at Inuyasha.

"I can't leave with you guys." He said softly never taking his eye off of Inuyasha.

"I …I understand Houshi-sama. We will do our best to return with Lord Sesshoumaru as swiftly as possible." the demon slayer replied.

Not completely understanding why this was I looked at the wolf prince he simply shook his head, an indication for me to ask no questions. I was confused but I complied nonetheless. Without further ado they said a few comforting words to a now silent shivering Hanyou and left the room.

Once they were gone I was free to observe the monk that chose to stay behind. He looked as if he was not much better off than Inuyasha. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and asked him, "Are you alright son?"

He shook his head in the negative and asked this question in return. "How exactly is it that Lord Sesshoumaru's presence will fix this?"

I went into more detail about the sharing of power that was going on between the two as well as the fact that is no longer taking place and how Inuyasha's youkai was burning up swiftly now because of it. He seemed to take all of this in as he moved to sit next to Inuyasha on the futon. I thought nothing much of this until I saw the tender way he picked up the young Lords hand and the tears in his eyes.

"So he needs power correct?" he asked never moving his eyes away from the now unconscious form of Inuyasha.

"Yes." I replied somewhat worried about what the monk was getting at.

"Does it have to be demonic power?"

"I don't suppose it would have to be. Lord Inuyasha is part human as well. But there is more to it than that my child, in order to do something of this nature the two of you would need to share a bond, or love if you will."

"I love him; do you think that would be enough?"

That short declaration made this entire scenario make sense; I now understand why he wouldn't leave. If these were to be Inuyasha's last moments he wanted to be here. I had temporary reservations about what this was going to do to an already tense situation; but I pushed that aside because I truly feared that if something didn't happen within the next hour Inuyasha was going to be lost to us all anyway. I knew how swiftly Pup could move and how hard he could be to find if he wanted to be left alone. Even with the aid of the Slayers fire cat there was no guarantee that they would be back anytime soon. So I gave the only answer I could.

It was honest and heart wrenching at the same time.

"I hope so and I am willing to let you try. But I feel I must warn you, I cannot foretell Lord Sesshoumaru's reaction to this if it were to work."

"I am somewhat knowledgeable of how things work between mated demons; I assure you that I am aware I may be risking my life."

"Understood young one, and since you are willing to take such a risk I will do what I can to ensure you are met with no harm."

He simply nodded and began to concentrate.

I was amazed when it did not take long before a light purple mist surrounded them both and then, to my thankful surprise it appeared and felt as if Inuyasha's youkai was accepting the monk's assistance.

I offered words of praise to the monk for his efforts and success but received no response. I moved closer and realized he was in trance like state and had not heard a word I said. It was at that moment I thought of a few things. One of those things was how powerful this young man had to be in order to accomplish something of this magnitude. Another thing was regardless of that power how taxing it had to be for him to do it. If this was draining to Lord Sesshoumaru then it had to be a many times more so to this human.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

The last thing I recall before waking in this all consuming darkness was feeling as if my world was crashing in. Now it's almost as if something within this darkness threatens to consume me and I am powerless to stop it. I push and push until I have nothing left to push with. I was all but resigned to my fate, whatever that was, when I heard a familiar voice within the shadows calling my name. I couldn't make out who it was at first but as it got louder I could tell it was Miroku. He was calling my name over and over and even though I wanted to respond I couldn't, I didn't have the energy to.

I sat there somewhat confused and very troubled over the situation at hand. My mind seemed sluggish and I couldn't really recall why I was in this predicament in the first place. All I knew for certain was I wanted out and for whatever reason Miroku felt like my only hope for that.

Slowly the darkness around me seemed to lessen bit by bit until I found myself sitting in my little hand made oasis where Liz lives. Confused, but happy to be out of that darkness, I stand on shaky legs and look around only to find Miroku standing several yards away from me with this look of worry on his face.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him

"I didn't find it." He replied.

"Huh?" I asked confused more now than I was earlier.

"We aren't really here Inuyasha, this is all taking place in your mind."

"Have you been drinking again Houshi?"

"No," he said with a tired smile, "I need you to focus for me and tell me the last thing you remember."

That's when it hit me; I was talking to Tibade just a few moments ago. Well if that's the case then how the hell did we get all the way here. Oh, I guess he was telling the sober truth when he said this is all in my mind.

"I remember talking to Tibade." I said.

"Do you remember why?" he asked as he began to move closer and as he did everything seemed to get a little bit brighter and my head a little more clear. That's when the true magnitude of the situation hit me; I was dying and needed Sesshoumaru's help.

"Yeah," I answered as I took a seat on the large rock I was standing on. "I'm not doing too well out there am I?"

"No, I'm afraid not my friend."

"But how and why are you here?"

"I am here to give you what power I can until the others bring back Sesshoumaru."

"Others? What others?"

"Oh, Kouga and Sango came with me to answer Tibade's summons. You were pretty much unconscious when we arrived."

"Ok, that answers the why but not the how. How is it that you are able to do this with me? Is it some new aspect of you spiritual powers or something?"

At this he stopped his slow stride in my direction and his face took on a whole new look of determination and concern.

"No, it is not Inuyasha."

"Then how?"

"I hate that it is under these circumstances that I tell you this but I feel now is not the time for half truths and deceptions."

"Wow, I really am dying aren't I?"

"Not if I can help it my love."

"This is…what did you just call me?"

He let out a loud sigh and I saw his hands clench into fists at his side. He looked as if he were steeling himself to take on the world.

"I called you my love, and I said so because I do love you. I have felt this way for a long time. I just could never work through my fear of losing you altogether to let you know. My love for you is what has allowed me to be here now, so for as much pain as this feeling has caused me I am, at this moment, glad for every heart rending second of it."

I had no clue what to say to that. I just sat still with my mouth open trying to take it all in. Miroku…my best friend is standing before me within the confines of my own mind, while I'm on my deathbed, telling me he loves me. What does one say to that in this situation?

"I … uh…" I managed to stammer out but he held up a hand for me to quiet.

"No need to get into that now, actually we don't have the time and neither of us has the extra energy. What I need you to focus on now is absorbing all the power you can from me until Sesshoumaru is found. I do not know how long I will be able to do this so I need you to take full advantage of this while it is here."

"Wait a minute is this safe for you to be doing in the first place?"

He just dropped his head.

"Hey I want a straight answer, besides you were the one who said this is not the time or place for half truths and deceptions."

"Touché Inuyasha, I will say this then and rest assured this is said honestly and sincerely."

"Ok." I replied

"I have no idea because I have never tried this sort of thing before so really your guess is about as good as mine. I can also say from what I am feeling it takes a lot of power and energy to be you." He said with that lopsided smirk he is famous for.

"Yeah well yay for me."

"Do not look so glum my friend we will make it through this."

We were then caught in the longest most awkward silence I can ever recall being a part of in my life. I know he didn't want to talk about it now but if this was indeed my final moments I didn't want to spend them sitting here avoiding the only subject, other then my possible impending death, that there was to talk about.

Having decided that, I looked over at him and motioned for him to join me where I sat. He hesitated then shook his head no.

"Well why not?" I asked

He didn't respond

"See even you couldn't come up for a reason to that one. Bring your spiritually gifted holy ass over here and sit down." I demanded.

The smirk returned and he made his way to the rock and we both sat there staring out into the pond saying nothing. I finally could take the silence no more and spoke.

"Why did you think letting me know how you felt would cause you to lose me?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but I will say this much your heart was taken for one; and I didn't seem be the type you were interested in, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah whatever, that makes a whole lot of sense. I can see where you thought the dark hair, sweet personality, spiritual powers and you being human would have been a real turn off for me. Yeah that's so totally not my type." I answered sarcastically. "Damn and I thought you monks had to be observant."

* * *

Thanks again to all of my readers. :o) Please remember all advice and reviews are welcomed!!

OnyxLight

* * *


	29. Hard to have and hard to hold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Hard to have and hard to hold

* * *

(Entropy's POV) 

I was pleased to see Lord Sesshoumaru exiting the palace. I have been waiting for weeks for someone from their group to make an appearance and was just about to resort to causing some sort of disturbance in order to get them to come out of that blasted fortress.

I have been flying behind him off and on for hours now and I have to admit I am shocked that he has not figured me out yet. This tells me the demon Lord is distracted and that my timing could not be more perfect to amuse myself.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

I could not help but think about everything that has gone on in the last few days as I wander further away from the palace. Everything was going just fine until I let my arrogance interfere with my decision making and control my tongue. I knew Inuyasha had every right to be upset at my words and actions. I in turn, needed time and space from him to figure this out, so I removed his presence from my own and left seeking solitude and clarity.

It has not done me much good because even with the block between us and the bond temporarily closed; my mind is still overwhelmed with thoughts of him. It got so frustrating at one point I wondered if I would go insane. Then to make things worse mere hours after my departure I sensed some of his companions within the forest as well. After many more hours of making myself scarce I stop and let my mind and anger flow.

Do they not realize that if I had wanted them tracking me down I would have never left the palace to begin with? Irritated beyond reason I struck down the path of trees in front of me with my energy whip. Immediately disappointed in myself for my outburst, I slowly started walking toward them so I could make it clear to them that I do not appreciate being followed.

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

I was trying hard, but to no avail, to keep my mind focused on the situation at hand. Regardless of my efforts one question kept repeating itself in my mind and that question was _'What happened between the two dog demons to cause this?'_ It was not helping that the search for Lord Sesshoumaru was coming up empty. I was searching by ground and Sango and Jaken were on Kilala searching by air. I know a few other guards from the palace left in the other direction so I hope they are fairing better than we are.

Another thing I can't seem to get out of my head was the look on Miroku's face when we learned of Inuyasha's condition. It was a look of complete and total helplessness mixed with terror. I never wanted to see that look on his face again.

It grew dark during our search and now the sun is on the horizon. I can't help but wonder if we are already too late.

I was just about to change direction again when I caught the faintest hint of Lord Sesshoumaru's scent. I gave a loud whistle in hopes that Kilala would hear and understand. In minutes the fire cat was in sight. When she touched down Sango and Jaken wasted no time asking questions.

"Have you found Lord Sesshoumaru Prince Kouga?" the toad asked.

"Well I found his scent trail. I have a feeling he is not far and I would say he is very aware of the fact we are here. I guess he is just in no mood to socialize."

"Maybe we should make it known just why we are here. From what the healer Tibade said he has no idea Inuyasha's life is in danger." Sango suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

"Well it's a bit old fashioned but I feel with his heightened senses it just may work."

"What may work?" asked Jaken as he looked at Sango with questioning eyes.

She took a deep breath and shouted, _Lord Sesshoumaru Inuyasha has fallen ill he needs your help! _After the ringing subsided in my ears I looked at her with wide eyes completely shocked at the simplicity of her plan.

"Foolish girl. Do you think for one moment my Lord would answer to such a call?"

"Hey I figured it couldn't hurt to try, we've been out here for hours and nothing. So what could it hurt?" She replied

"Humph!" was Jaken's only response as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

* * *

(Tibade's POV) 

I stood before the futon that held my youngest Lord and the Monk. As the hours drew on I noticed the slight purple aura around them was growing weaker. The monk was running out of energy and fast. I have seen some of what this young man is capable of and I know he must be aware of the fact that his own life is very much in peril. This is part of the reason I was skeptical to begin with. Now I am sure that if Pup does not return soon they will both be lost to us.

I look from them to the window and I see the first rays of light creeping over the horizon. They have been like this for close to a day now and I know for a fact the Monk will not last but a few more hours at best. Truthfully he has lasted much longer that I had initially thought. I was sure Lord Inuyasha would have been doomed shortly after night fell. This human is indeed more than meets the eye.

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

As Inuyasha and I sat talking I could feel myself weakening. I did not know how death came to claim ones mind but every instinct I had said I needed to keep Inuyasha and myself out of the darkness that was constantly pressing in around us. The strain was becoming increasingly hard to bear and it must have reflected in my voice.

"You are almost at your limit with this aren't you?" he asked.

"I …"

"Don't lie to me Miroku it's obvious."

"But… how …?"

"Look up and around us. I've been watching it for a bit now and it has finally dawned on me what it means."

When I raised my head to see what he talking about I could see the darkness that surrounded us pressing in only to be pushed back over and over. But each time it pressed in again, the darkness gained a little more ground. With tired eyes and a heavy heart I looked at him and nodded in the affirmative. He stood up on the rock we'd been sitting on and looked out into the nothingness that was closing in on us. He was quiet for a long time and appeared to be lost in thought. When he finally did speak he asked me a question.

"What will happen to you if this darkness closes in on us?"

"I am not sure." I answer. This was not a lie, I wasn't sure but I had a damn good idea.

"Well I'm guessing you will be dragged into death with me. I don't want that to happen. I want you to do whatever you need to do to get out of my head and I want you to do it soon."

"That is something I will not do Inuyasha."

"Damn it Miroku! There is no sense in both of us dying. You've done all you could possibly do!" he shouted.

"Do you think I could live with myself if I withdrew from your mind and watched you take your final breath, only to have Sesshoumaru walk in 2 minutes later!!? I am here until the end… no matter how it ends!"

He started to say something else and I simply smiled at him and shook my head. His face was the perfect mix of anger, fear and frustration. I looked away from him and out into the darkness. I knew on some levels what I was doing was unfair to him, but my heart will not allow me to do anything but. So whatever will be, will be. I knew he was staring at me waiting on some kind of response or action. I simply patted the spot beside me and waited for him to sit down. When he did I sighed in relief but remained otherwise silent. I was trying hard to think of a way to give Sesshoumaru more time. I was at my wits end when I looked at the area around us. A lot of it was out of the darkness, maybe more than we needed to stay alive. Maybe if I just kept the smallest of space around what appeared to be our bodies out of the darkness, it would make what power and energy I had left last longer. It was worth a shot.

I opened my legs, turned my body toward Inuyasha and motioned for him to come closer. He looked confused at first but a smile crossed his face and he complied. I guess he figured, at this point what difference did any reasons I could possibly give, really make. He slid himself over and once he was in my embrace I let the darkness creep in so close we could reach out and touch it. But I also made the area directly around us as 'bright' as possible. This lessened the strain I was under considerably. I had no idea how much more time I had just bought us but I prayed it would be enough.

I knew it would be best for us to cut all interactions to a minimum. I figured I needed to at least do a little explaining.

"I am shrinking the area I am fueling in hopes of buying a bit more time."

"I see." was his only reply.

"We will need to keep as still and quiet as possible so if you need to say anything now's the time."

"If we come out of this alive I don't know if I could ever repay you. There is so much I want to say that I have no words for. So instead of wasting time on me fumbling for words can I ask something of you?"

"Sure, ask of me anything." I answered.

"If we make it out of this promise me we will talk this out and not just go on like nothing happened."

Somewhat shocked at his request I said nothing at first. Inuyasha is not someone who is known for his love of things centered on emotions. I suppose my shock was obvious because he spoke again.

"I have found out many things on this day alone. If I get to live beyond this day I don't want to spend another moment of my life in the dark about anything."

"Understood my friend." I responded and I couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all.

After that we fell silent and waited.

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

I was just about to give up any hope of getting any response out of Lord Sesshoumaru when Kouga looked due south and bared his fangs in a toothy grin.

"I think your plan worked Sango. If my nose is to be trusted he is headed this way."

"Well let's not waste time and meet him halfway." I replied and Kouga nodded.

Jaken and I wasted no time boarding Kilala and she followed Kouga's lead through the woods. Once we got close enough to see Lord Sesshomaru I could tell he was in no mood for idle ramble. Not wanting to waste anymore time I sought to forgo explaining everything and get to the point. But no sooner than my mouth opened did the ground below us start to shake and rumble. Confused I looked down at Kouga only to find the Ookami Prince looking up at us with the same confusion and questions in his eyes.

He halted, because we had no idea what was causing this and before any of us could openly question it rocks, roots, leaves and stems came after us as if alive. Indeed it seemed as if the forest floor itself had come to life and was determined to ensnare us.

Kilala did her best to avoid the onslaught but it soon overwhelmed her and we were pulled to the ground not to far from where Kouga was. I could see the wolf demon was doing his best to keep his limbs free but as soon as he sliced through the foliage holding one limb another limb was captured.

I saw Jaken and Kilala all but engulfed and I knew if I wanted out of this I was going to have to keep hacking away with my katana. I was so consumed with trying to keep myself somewhat free and mobile I hadn't noticed what Kouga soon growled out between angered swipes at the possessed vegetation. "Have you … noticed these plants seem… to want us as far…away from Sesshoumaru as possible?"

I looked in the Youkai Lords direction and sure enough we were noticeably farther away from him and him from us, than we were when all of this madness began.

"I see this now." I said as I continued to chop away at our relentless opponent. How were we supposed to get our message to Lord Sesshoumaru if we couldn't get close enough to speak or time and breath to do so even if we were? I watched helplessly as we were pulled further and further away from him and powerless to do anything about it.

I looked over at Kouga and saw a smirk flicker across his features. He stopped trying to merely free himself and started working his way toward the toad that had yet to stop screaming for assistance since this all began. Once he got to Jaken he started talking in short rushed segments.

He said "Tell your Lord… to get back home now… or Tibade says Inuyasha dies." Jaken looked as confused as I felt. Then swiftly and without hesitation, once Kouga got Jaken free he picked up the toad and hurled the screaming imp with all his might in the direction of Lord Sesshoumaru.

It was a rather unorthodox plan but then so was the situation…it just might work.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

I was determined to give them a rather stern piece of my mind once I got to them when I heard the demon slayer shout "_Lord Sesshoumaru Inuyasha has fallen ill he needs your help!"_ All thoughts of me making them regret following me out here faded once I heard this. Anger gave way to concern and I quicken my pace to reach them.

No sooner than I set eyes upon my followers did the forest floor rumble and come to life. I in no way felt threatened by mere twigs, roots and leaves. But it was infuriating none the less to constantly cut something away only to have it grow right back. It was also eerily reminiscent of fighting Naraku.

It did not take me long to figure out that whatever this was attacking us was doing so to keep us apart. It was obviously guiding me in one direction and them in another. I was lost in thought concerning what could be wrong with Inuyasha, where he was and who was behind this attack when a high pitched squeal grabbed my attention. When I looked up I saw Jaken soaring in my direction. I caught the blubbering toad in one hand and kept the damnable forest at bay with the other. In a rushed and fearful voice the toads tells me of Inuyasha's condition.

Alarmed I seek to leave immediately but do not wish to leave them at the mercy of whatever this is that sought to detain us all. I tell the toad to reach into my obi and pull out all of the small spheres within. When he pulls out two I tell him he needs to give them to the slayer and if they all hold fast to her when she smashes them together those orbs will transport them back to the palace.

With that said I hurl the toad back to the ookami's waiting hand and take my leave of them as fast as my demonic powers will allow. When I take flight my mind can't help but try to figure out what has happened to Inuyasha in such a short period of time that would cause him to be on deaths door.

* * *

Thanks to all!! 

OnyxLight


	30. Decisions Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Decisions Decisions

(Tibade's POV)

Earlier I felt a shift of power come from the monk and I watched as the aura that surrounded them grew smaller, yet stronger. I didn't know what the young man did but I prayed it would last until Pup returned. It was now broad daylight and I did not hold out much hope for the two young men in front of me. I was just about to give in to despair when I felt Pup's aura near the palace. Then more rapidly than even I thought possible he was in the room with me staring at the two on the futon.

"What in all hells has happened Tibade?" he asked.

"I will tell you all of the details later. You need to reestablish your connection with Inuyasha now or he will die. He would have been dead already if it were not for the young man at his side."

Without so much as a nod I felt him start to reach out to Inuyasha and when he did the room filled with so much raw emotion and a mixture of his power and the monks that it was almost overwhelming. I knew it had been a success when I felt a pulse of demonic energy off of Lord Inuyasha. The poor monk was not faring as well because he swayed and would have fallen to the floor if I had not caught him and placed him beside Inuyasha on the futon.

I could feel Pups eyes following my every move but I was going to say nothing until I knew that the two before me were going to pull through. I gave each of them a through examination before I turned my attention to Pup. I knew he had questions and was looking to me for answers. So with an exhausted sigh I beckoned him to follow me out into the hall. I knew the ones I sent looking for him would be returning soon. I did not want Inuyasha or the Monk disturbed by their return, so it was best we waited outside the room.

Once we got out in the hall he turned that icy glare on me and for the first time in centuries it sends a chill up my spine. I did not wait for him to ask I just started telling the story form the point in time I ran into Inuyasha. I tried to skim over the part where the Houshi came into play but Pup was having none of it and stopped me mid-sentence.

"How was this ningen monk able to establish a connection like this?" he asked and I could tell he already had his suspicions.

"I am sure we will all find out more once they awaken."

"There is something you are not telling me Tibade. Why is that?" he asked voice so low and cool it was obvious he was using quite a bit of restraint.

"I will say nothing that is not my place to give voice." I respond. He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing.

I was very relieved when the others returned and the focus shifted. I filled them in on the good news and told them all, including Pup, to go get some food, rest and a change of clothing. I made it clear that nothing and no one was to disturb the two in the room behind us. The Slayer and Wolf Prince left without question; the eldest Lord remained and proceeded to stare at the closed door.

He took a step toward the door and when I spoke up I was praying that the gods would smile on me this one time and heed my call. "I have never steered you wrong before Pup and I do not plan to start. I know you want answers but this situation is complicated enough as it is without you making it any worse."

He leveled that cool glare back in my direction but it had lost some of its previous bite so I continued. "Those boys will be exhausted, confused and possibly in need of further healing when they wake. The last thing either of them need is intense questioning and threatening looks."

He took another step forward but looked at me before he proceeded any further. I guess I felt extremely lucky because what I said to him next was daring indeed. "I would suggest you use this time to figure out how you are going to explain your earlier actions. Yes he has been ill but I am sure the young Lord has not forgotten."

As soon as I finished speaking and without making a sound the eldest Lord turned and left.

The sigh of relief almost left me before Pup got out of earshot. My prayers had been answered on so many things this evenings I had no desire to push my luck. When I re-entered the room I noticed that the monk had regained enough of his composure to sit up and Inuyasha was trying to do the same. I stood in the shadows of doorway and just observed the two.

"By the gods I feel like I've fought the Shinchinintai and had ten bottles of sake." The monk declared as he gave his friend a tug to help him sit up.

"Well we may feel like crap but we're alive." Was Inuyasha's response, at that the two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Inuyasha reached out and embraced his friend with all his might. They stayed like this even after Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Thank you Miroku …I … I don't even know how to tell you how grateful I am."

"You don't need to worry about that. It was my pleasure." The monk replied as a weak grin spread across his face.

"Don't forget I was there Houshi, you may have saved my ass willingly but it was far from a pleasure."

"Well I admit it's not a trip I want to make again anytime soon but I would do it again in a heartbeat if necessary." He responded as he pulled back far enough to allow them to be face to face.

The Monk reached out and brushed a lock of Inuyasha's hair out of his eyes. When he did, that awkward silence returned. I watched as the two drew closer together and when their eyes closed and Inuyasha's head slowly tilted to the side I felt I needed to make my presence known.

I cleared my throat loudly and the two stopped but made no move to really separate. They almost looked as if they were both still trapped in a daze. Inuyasha sniffed several times before he turned in my direction.

"Tibade is that you?" he asked his voice thick with uncertainty and weariness.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha, it is." I answered as I stepped out of the shadows.

I see his acute senses have yet to return and I absently wonder if that is a result of what just occurred or the kensei henkou. Shaking that thought from my head I turn to the two seated before me and sigh. It is often hard to get important things of a delicate nature across to the young. For their sakes I pray they heed my words and I hope I chose those words well.

"I want you two to listen closely to what I am about to say." They both lock eyes with me and I know I have their full attention. "I have no idea what happened between the two of you over the course of the last day or so. Whatever it is it needs to be handled honestly but with discretion."

I turn my gaze so it has fallen solely on Inuyasha, "And it appears you my young Lord have a decision to make and some explaining to do. I do not advise rushing your decision but I do suggest that you explain what is going on to Lord Sesshomaru as swiftly as possible."

His ears drooped at what I said but he nods his head in affirmation. I feel somewhat guilty at being the bearer of bad news so I try to lighten the mood a little bit with what I say next.

"The young Monk went through an awful lot of trouble to keep you here. And you fought just as hard to stay. It would be a shame to have either of you beheaded now because of indecision and a lack of communication. Is this understood my Lord?"

"Yes Tibade and thank you."

"Not a problem," I said as I smiled at him, "you also might want to watch what you do. Lord Sesshomaru is quite sensitive and aware of what goes on with you. I would talk to him first before I got …too involved with anything." I watched with amusement as a rather bright flush spread across both their faces. When I realized the awkward silence had returned I decided is was time for me to let them have their privacy.

I turned and left the room closing the door behind me.

Once I got out into the hallway yet another heavy sigh escapes me. I now know that my upcoming conversation with my elder Lord is going to be anything but pleasant. It would appear that he has serious competition for little happy faces affection and if he does not chose his actions and words carefully he may find himself without a mate.

I have no desire to be the one that tells him what is going on so I think I will keep my current knowledge under wraps and let them take care of this. I will advise if need be but ultimately this rests in the hands of the three involved and I will not have my opinions or anyone else's interfere.

As I approach Pup's chambers trepidation washes over my being and I hesitate before I knock. When he grants me entrance I report to him about Inuyasha's condition and bow, fully intent on leaving and engaging in no further conversation. In mid bow he asks me a question.

"How is the ningen monk fairing?"

"He is doing well considering. I think a couple weeks of rest will find his health and spiritual powers back to normal." I state, wary of the fact he has yet to turn and face me since I entered his study. He stood just outside the terrace silently gazing out into the horizon. I have served these lands and the people who posses them long enough to know when I am being held from dismissal. Realizing this I wait and when he finally does speak again I find myself shocked at what he says.

"We were talking on this balcony when he kissed me for the first time. That moment has played relentlessly in my mind since I returned."

Floored at this sudden openness and show of emotion from him I find my mouth agape but nothing to say.

"I have also continually seen the look he had on his face when he left my chambers shortly before he came across you. I realize I caused all of this over nothing and now I am at a loss as to how to atone for it."

"I understand my Lord but what does this…" I began.

"This ningen shall not have him." he growled out low but firm.

"I don't think that…"

"Do not presume that your silence has kept me in the dark healer. I may not be aware of all that you know but I do know that there has to be a bit more than friendship between them. If not that link they were sharing could not have existed." He said and with each word I could tell his anger and frustration at the situation was rising. "Do you deny this Tibade?"

Great. Wonderful. I think to myself I was hoping to remove myself from his presence before any direct questions could be thrown my way. So much for not speaking on this and keeping my knowledge to myself. I shake my head as a string of ancient curses flow through my mind before I respond with, "No I do not my Lord."

"You have been my confidant for centuries why is it now that you seek to keep something from my awareness?"

"Politics and devious plots are one thing Pup. Affairs of the heart are a different matter all together. Please understand I try not to get involved in such matters."

(Inuyasha's POV)

We sat in silence once Tibade left the room. It took a long time for the heat to leave my face and I could tell that Miroku was just as embarrassed. As I sat there contemplating as well as trying to control my embarrassment something dawned on me.

I was about to kiss Miroku.

That thought brought a whole host of feelings and questions to the forefront of my mind. Did I have actual romantic feelings for Miroku? If not what else could explain what almost happened? I am positive it would have happened if Tibade had not interrupted. The confusing thing was I'm not so sure that I am grateful that he did. I know I should be but the uncertainty still remains.

I looked over at Miroku and I can tell that I am not the only one in a state of confusion. I want to say something to break this tension that has surrounded us but I have no idea where to start. Luckily for me I didn't have to because Miroku did it for me.

"Well that was interesting." he said as he continued to study the circular rug as if it was the most fascinating item in the world.

"Yeah … interesting. Uh… I… SHIT! I'm no good at this sort of thing and it's made even worse by beating around the bush. I have an idea."

"I'm glad you do because I'm fresh out." he replied as he finally decided to look at me.

"How about we just say what's going through our minds and ask what we wanna ask and go wherever that takes us." I knew that was not the most structured way to go about things but it beat the hell out of sitting here avoiding it all.

"Sounds like a plan to me my friend." he answered as he pulled his legs back up on the futon, crossed them and turned to face me. "And as the creator of such a grand idea I feel it would be only proper that you get to speak first."

"Thanks for nothing Houshi."

"Just being polite." he said as that lopsided grin slid across his lips.

I could not help but give him a smile of my own in return. I wonder if he has any clue as to how truly grateful I am to him for what he has done. I feel like a mere thank you is not nearly enough.

"No grand show is needed your thanks is indeed enough." Miroku replied without prompting.

Shocked I looked at him with wide eyes and asked why he said that.

"Because you were just saying how you felt that your thanks would not be enough and I thought I would put your mind at ease by…"

"No you don't understand Miroku. I didn't say anything to you."

"Are you sure you're feeling well my friend? I am sure I heard you as clear as day."

"Well I am sure I said nothing."

Man he must still be reeling from all of this. I wonder if this whole thing has stressed him out to much.

"I assure you I am not stressed if anything I am relieved."

When he said this I jumped from my position on the futon, clear across the room. It is almost as if he's reading my mind!

"Stop spouting such nonsense! I am hearing nothing that you didn't say aloud."

"Think about it Miroku did you even see my lips move?"

"Um well… I am sure they did."

"Well I'm telling you they did not! I know we have just been through hell and back and my senses are still not back to normal, but I have a clear enough head to know when I'm talking and when I'm not!"

(Miroku's POV)

At this loud declaration from my Hanyou friend I had to stop and think for a moment. True one would generally know when they have actually spoken aloud. I would have relented in my insistence that he was shouting nonsense if he didn't look so damn alluring when he got all riled up.

"So you mean to tell me you've been arguing with me just because you like the way I look when I'm all bent out of shape? Now who's spouting gibberish?"

"GAH!!" I shouted as I sprang to my feet and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How did you know what I was thinking? I said nothing to you. NOTHING!"

"Now you know how I felt just a moment ago. What in all the hells is going on Houshi?"

"I am not sure my friend but I have an idea." I replied.

I proceeded to tell him that I thought we were, for whatever reason, privy to the others thoughts. I also said I could only speculate at the cause but I felt we should test it a few times just to make sure. I told him to think of something simple and I would try to tell him what he was thinking. We did this back and forth for more than an hour before we stopped.

There was no denying it now and the idea of us being able to read each others thoughts was a little frightening. I think we need to find the healer Tibade as soon as possible.

"Yeah I'm kinda unnerved by it all too. I agree that Tibade is a good place to start looking for answers."

I sighed as I nodded my head in the affirmative. This was indeed going to take a lot of getting use to. When we left the sanctuary of our little room a weird tension crept over my being. Despite having on layers of clothing I had never felt more naked and exposed in my life. It was in the middle of this train of thought that I heard Inuyasha's voice inside my mind as clear as a day. --I guess this feeling is payback for you being such a henti all these years.--

I stopped in my tracks and just looked at him and he nodded and flashed me a fanged smile that melted away any possible ire I could have felt at his jibe. So I figured if he wanted to hold a conversation this way I was willing to go along with it. Maybe playing around with this will give us some insight on how to control it a bit better. --That's what I was figuring as well.-- was Inuyasha's response. --Let's jump back to our earlier conversation. How long have you felt this way about me Miroku?--

Instead of trying to fumble for the right words I just let my mind drift back over all of the times I felt my heart race while in his presence. Then I drifted on to more recent memories and I found myself kind of blushing at some of the things going through his mind as well. --Damn you think highly of me Monk. I am truly flattered my friend. I had often wondered why you made yourself scarce after some of the times Kagome 'sat' me. I just thought you were sparing me the agony of watching you laugh in my face. I had no idea you were trying your best not to claw the wenches eyes out.--

At this I laughed out loud and went on to say/think how I figured slapping her soundly across the face probably would have been a bit hard to explain. I have never in my life wanted to strike a woman as much I did her at some points in time. --I can understand… she could be infuriating like that at times.--

I nodded in agreement, more out of habit then out of an actual need to do so. I was fighting the urge to reach out and run my hands through that silver mane of his. I was so scared for his life only hours ago and now it's almost as if I cannot get enough of his presence and he will not seem alive and well to me until … I'm not sure what it will take.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I had forgotten that he was aware of them. I was brought out of my reverie when I felt a clawed hand encircle my wrist. I looked over into amber eyes and froze. He was staring at me with such intensity my words caught in my throat and I looked away, choosing to study the hall floor instead. He brought both hands up, effectively cupping my face and tilted my head up so I was once again looking him in the eyes.

Then for the first time since we left the room he said something aloud.

"I am fine Miroku. I'm here and nothings going to change that." his thumbs absently caressing my cheeks as he spoke. "Thanks to you I've pulled through probably the worst near death experience I've ever had to face."

The look on his face turned gentle and the depth of his gratitude shone through in his eyes. When the tension I had faded from my body he continued speaking. "I know this has been a lot for you and to tell you the truth I'm overwhelmed myself. But before we take one more step down this hall I want to make something absolutely clear." Somewhat confused I narrowed my eyes at him in question but remained silent. "You were by no means taking advantage of the situation. I was going to kiss you because I wanted to, not because I felt obligated to or as some sort of twisted reward to you for saving my life. Understood?"

When I replied with a yes it came out as a choked whisper and I could feel my emotional state start to come unhinged. I wanted so much to believe what he was saying but I found it hard to despite the fact that I know Inuyasha would never lie about such things. I felt myself starting to tremble. Him being this close and touching me so intimately was wearing on me. This is what I wanted but it was killing me just the same. Suddenly a look of guilt crossed his features and he backed away apologizing. Confused I just stood there with my mouth open staring at him.

Then it hit me (again) he could hear what was going on in my boggled little mind. If I could slow my brain down for a moment I would be able to hear what was going on in his. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at him.

"I am sorry I made you uncomfortable. It is hard to control what goes on in ones mind." I said trying my best to find the words that will remove that look from his face.

"Shouldn't that be my line, Houshi? I shouldn't have done that without asking or something."

"Not a problem my friend in a way I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Thanks…I think. Let's get moving again and find Tibade." He said as he started walking again.

When we arrived at the healers chambers and explained to him our situation. He was stunned to say the least. He gave us the once over and told us that beyond that he could really be of no assistance. Hearing that dampened our spirits quite a bit. I suggested that we spend some time recovering then make a trip to see Kaede and Tibade agreed. He felt that this had more to do with my spiritual powers than anything else. We thanked him for his time and advice and made to leave his quarters. We hadn't taken two steps when he requested that Inuyasha stay behind.

I bowed to the healer and made my way to the door.

(Tibade's POV)

I looked at my young Lord and I could easily see how heavily this was all laying on his heart and mind. He moved silently around the room and did everything he could to avoid eye contact with me. I knew he had something he wished to say but it surprised me nonetheless when he said it.

"How long before I start to feel like my old self again?" he asked.

"I cannot say for certain but I would guess a few days to a week."

"And Miroku?"

"It should take him no longer than a couple of weeks to regain his strength." I answered, knowing this was all working up to something greater and he was just getting the necessities out of the while he gathered his nerve.

He walked across the room until he was standing directly in front of me. He leaned against the shelf I kept my herbs on and asked the real question.

"Ru's pissed isn't he?"

"Yes he is my Lord. That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about. Might I ask how you knew?"

"I can kind of feel things concerning him buzzing in the back of my brain from time to time. You have any idea why he's upset?"

"He is aware of what the requirements are for a bond or link, such as the one shared between you and your friend, to occur. He is not pleased in the slightest to have competition for your affections." I said as I watched several emotions play across his face then he dropped his head and I could feel the dread rolling off of him in waves.

"I guess I need to go talk to him but I have no idea where to start. Everything that has happened in the last two days has my head spinning."

"I can only imagine My Lord."

"Any advice?"

"I will say that I would be honest with them both at all times. Remember whatever decision you make is one you will have to live with for a very long time."

"I will keep that in mind Tibade. Thank you."

I gave him a smile and a nod, and with nothing further he turned and left my chambers.


	31. Trouble in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!**

Chapter 30 Trouble in Paradise

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

With all of the things that have happened and with all of the things still yet to do my head was swimming. I knew I had things to take care of but at this moment all I wanted to do was sleep. It almost felt as if my very soul was exhausted. I wondered how well I was gonna be able to rest with Miroku's thoughts actively buzzing through my head.

It seemed like the more distance we had between us the less intrusive the other persons thoughts were. Also the more focused my thoughts seemed to be the more his slid into the background. As I continued down the hall I couldn't help but think when it rains it pours. Not only am I not sure how Ru feels about me, now I'm not sure how I feel about Miroku.

The last encounter I had with Ru was less than pleasant. He made it very clear that I was not to think, or assume, I had any real affect on him. I would like to say the same in return but the truth of the matter is what he said to me had hurt. And I know he didn't realize at the time that shutting down the bond we shared would have such drastic consequences for me but it still rubs me the wrong way that after insulting me verbally he also felt the need to shove me out to that degree. It makes me nervous to think that something like that is always going to be his solution to problems between us when they arise. So now I am wondering if he really even wants me. Does he really care? Is he only pursing me because I fit the criteria?

I remained lost in thought until I saw a brief flicker of light. When I turned my head to find the source I saw one of those odd bubbles floating down toward me.

Yep when it rains it pours. I had forgotten I had this new crap to deal with as well.

As my eyes follow the bubble on its way down I wonder if I can touch it without harm. It stands to reason I could because if it comes from within me then I shouldn't be harmed by it. Ru's whip doesn't burn him if he touches it so I guess the same would apply here.

There was really only one way to find out.

Hesitantly I reach my hand out so it's in the bubbles path. When it landed I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. For a moment it did nothing. Then suddenly it engulfed my hand in a blue flame that was, to my surprise, rather cool feeling to me it also seemed to give off a small vibration of sorts. I started wondering what I could possibly do with this so I looked around for something to test it on. I didn't have to search long before my eyes fell on a large vase that sat against the wall.

Without really thinking about how bad this could be I marched over to it and touched it. At first it seemed as if it was just going to glow with blue flame, then unexpectedly and without much warning it shattered into pieces and those pieces turned to dust.

Damn that was destructive.

I guess one had to be certain they wanted something or someone permanently out of the way before they used that move. I sighed and turned to continue to my room, but when I turned I saw Sango headed toward me.

It was going to take me a while to get use to my senses not working well.

"How are you doing Inu-san?"  
"As fine as I can be considering."

She simply nodded her head and stood there silently studying me. Feeling a bit unnerved under her scrutiny I asked her a question.

"Is something wrong Sango-chan?"  
"No I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it. I know you usually discuss such things with Miroku, but considering the situation …"

It then dawned on me that Miroku had probably been with Sango while I talked to Tibade.

"Boy you're taking all of this rather well."

She just smiled at me but said nothing. Confused by this my mind started replying past events and slowly they led me to one conclusion. She's known this for a while; that's why it's no shock to her.

"How long have you known?" I ask quietly.  
"Almost a year." Sango replied.  
"Well that certainly explains a lot."  
"I am sure it does my friend." she said with a faint smile.  
"I appreciate the offer of a listening ear Sango, and I might take you up on that later. But for right now the only thing I really want to do is sleep." 

I was just about to bid Sango farewell when I sensed someone approaching but I couldn't tell who. Damning my weakened senses I stood there waiting.

"Is something wrong Inu-san?"  
"I'm not sure. I can tell someone's headed this way but I can't tell who."  
"Well I guess we'll just have wait and see."

We didn't have to wait long because in a manner of minutes Kouga came marching up the hall and he looked mad as a hornet. Confused I looked over at Sango and she looked back at me obviously as puzzled as I was.

When Kouga neared us he did not slow his stride. I think he would have stomped right by us if hadn't spoken up. Once I did I regretted it.

"What's the matter Kouga?" I asked.

He stopped and turned his angry gaze on me and without meaning to I took a step back under the weight of it.

"Well well if it isn't the lover-boy of the West. Did you stop me so you could put moves on me next?"

My eyes grew wide at his words and I heard Sango's startled gasp beside me. I was so stunned I couldn't even speak. So Sango did instead.

"Kouga! What on earth has gotten into you!?"  
"Shouldn't you be asking Mutt-face that question?" Kouga sneered.

I would be lying if I said Kouga reverting back to that old taunt didn't sting. I just can't figure out why he's so pissed. I haven't seen him in days so what could I have done to put him in such a foul mood. I was about to ask him what his problem was when Rin and Shippou came flying down the hall squealing my name.

"INUYASHA you're alright!" screamed the Kitsune as he launched himself at me.  
"YAY! YAY!! Lord Inuyasha has recovered!" Rin shouted as she danced around.

Immediately Shippou began to ask me question after question. I was caught between the fox's questions, Rin's dancing and cheering and Kouga's icy stare. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Ru decided to join the crowd.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" he asked.  
"I think the children are just excited about Inu-sans recovery Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango answered.  
"Inuyasha is there any particular reason you have yet to grace me with your presence?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly.  
"Uh…no…I mean…" I stammered.  
"He's probably been to busy keeping Miroku _company_." Kouga mumbled under his breath, but I knew if I heard it so did Ru.

My brother shot Kouga a look then immediately turned his intense gaze on me. I was desperately trying to come up with something that would diffuse this situation and allow me to continue my quest for sleep when Tibade walked up to us talking to his hand. Upon further inspection I realized it was Myouga the healer was talking to.

"See I told you flea, Lord Inuyasha is fine now will you stay out my chambers!? And while you're at it find your dinner elsewhere!" Tibade said as he used his other hand to flick the flea in my direction.  
"Nice to see your health has improved Master, and I hope the events of yesterday haven't changed your blood in the slightest." said Myouga as he dove back into my hair.

So there I was in the middle of the eastern hallway with two demons giving me evil looks, another demon standing on my shoulder talking my ear off, a demon slayer to my right, a little girl hugging my left leg, a flea demon treating me like lunch and a healer that looked like he was about to give a lecture.

"What are you doing out here partying Lord Inuyasha?" Tibade asked, "This sort of activity is not good for your continued recovery."

Boy if this is what Tibade considered a party I would have to get the man out more once I felt better. That is if I managed to survive this.

"Uh well… Tibade you see I…" I began  
"You should really listen to him Lord Inuyasha he always makes Rin better." Rin said in a sing song voice as she started to circle us.  
"Yeah you big knuckle head." cried Shippou.  
"You haven't answered me Inuyasha." said Ru and the irritation in his voice was evident.

Kouga mumbled something else but I didn't make it out this time.

Apparently Ru did and he immediately told Kouga to watch his words and mind his tone. Sango stepped in and tried to get the children to calm down. I'm guessing she saw how the situation was getting out of hand. Tibade started speaking again but by this time I had started to block it all out. All I knew for certain at that moment was if they all didn't get away from me soon I was going to run away screaming.

Just when I thought I would lose it I heard Miroku's voice clear as a bell.

-- What in all the seven hells is going on over there Inuyasha? --  
-- I don't know Miroku but I want out. --  
-- I am on my way. --

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

I was rather worried about the jumbled thoughts running through Inuyasha's head. Not much of what I was getting from him was making any sense. With this in mind I made my way to the eastern hall. As I approached I saw why he was so out of sorts. Everyone was all but standing on top of him and each one of them were carrying on about something. I was appalled that the adult demons in the group had not sensed the amount of distress coming off of Inuyasha.

I know I have the upper hand when it comes to what he's actually thinking but I would have assumed one of them would have realized he was about to crack. As I drew closer to the group something started nagging on my senses like I was in danger. At first I tried to shake it off but the effort was in vain. Not being able to ignore it I started looking around for the threat. I was about to consider my instincts off when I glanced up. And what I saw made my heart drop. Quite a few feet above everyone's head was one of those bubble things Inuyasha was telling me about when our minds were linked. The only difference was this one was huge. It was not coin sized as he had described it. No this thing was larger than me-much larger-and it was descending.

I took off toward them as fast as my feet would carry me. When I got close to them I yelled for them to grab the children and get down. When Sesshoumaru heard my shouts he followed my line of sight and soon saw what had me so worried. For the first time ever, I saw fear flash through the Demon Lords eyes. Just as Inuyasha looked up Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and Shippou and as he did I pushed all of the energy I had left into a barrier. And I prayed it would hold.

-- I'm trying to make it go away Miroku…it's not working.--  
-- Well I suggest you start praying because…--

Then it hit-and it hit hard. I could feel the impact down to the core of my being. It took every ounce of willpower I had left to keep that barrier up. Then just when I thought it would go on forever, the energy died down and was gone.

When any of us dared look up from our positions on the floor all we saw was devastation. Everything around us, as far as we could see was almost charred beyond recognition. From floor to ceiling was as crisp as could be.

Once the initial shock wore off everyone was looking at Inuyasha for an explanation. My poor Hanyou friend opened his mouth to say something and collapsed before he could make a sound. I had every intention of going to his side but I didn't make it two steps before the darkness claimed me as well.

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

We should have all seen this coming. It was obvious to me that Inuyasha was exhausted. He looked drained in a way I had never seen before. When I came up to him in the hallway and he turned to look at me, it was plain as day that he was in no frame of mind to talk and was in dire need of rest.

As I see Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru picking up my fallen friends I curse myself for not having put it together sooner. Once I did figure it out I tried to calm the children in hopes of at least getting them away from Inuyasha, but it was already too late for my efforts to be of any help.

I looked at the somber expression on Kouga's face as we all follow the healer Tibade to his quarters and I know the wolf demon is regretful of his earlier actions. As well he should be, I know he is upset and why but that still does not excuse his behavior.

I was very surprised to see Lord Sesshoumaru question Inuyasha like that in front of so many. He has always struck me as a very private being, for him to do that shocked me; and it left poor Inu-san floundering for words. He looked so lost and confused I could have screamed for him.

When we came to the end of the eastern corridor Tibade tells Rin and Shippou to go play in the gardens and that he would send someone for them so they could see Miroku and Inu-san when they woke up. The kids were reluctant to go but a firm look from Sesshoumaru sent them on their way.

As we continued on I saw the way Sesshoumaru and Kouga were looking at the unconscious men in their arms and I knew then that what Miroku said about him and Inu-san going to visit Kaede will be a trip the two of them needed to make alone. I have not had any past experience being so close to demons when things like this occur; but from what I can tell deep seated emotions are not something they handle well. That coupled with the fact they are all male is an outline for disaster if I've ever seen one.

When we reached Tibade's chambers he directed Lord Sesshoumaru and Kouga to take the pair and place them in the last room on the left. When they returned he asked everyone to leave. He was quick to state that he could not order his Lord to do anything but he feels it would be best if he left as well. Surprisingly Lord Sesshoumaru did not argue and he and Kouga left without a word. I turned to leave with them and Tibade calls my name.

"Might I have a quick word with you?"  
"Of course."

He motioned for me to have a seat and when I did he nods in appreciation and retreats further into his chambers to check on Miroku and Inu-san. He takes his time returning and I have no doubt it's because he is making sure the two demons that left are well out of earshot. When he returns his face is set in a firm grimace and for a moment my stomach knots.

"Are they okay?" I asked softly somewhat afraid of the answer.  
"Yes I suppose they are considering the circumstances. I feel this is somewhat my doing. I should have never let them leave that room."  
"Do not take this upon yourself Tibade you had no way of knowing this would happen."

He said nothing as he fixed his gaze on me. As the minutes passed I started to become a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I was just about to ask him what he needed from me when he finally spoke.

"Please, young taijiya, tell me what the hell has been going on for things to end up like this."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and told him what I knew. It was obvious during my explanation of things the healer was quite aware of the situation between Miroku and Inuyasha. What made his eyebrows go up was me adding the Ookami's feelings to the mix. He said he was wondering why the Wolf Prince seemed so hostile.

After I finished going through everything I told him I felt that once they were fit to travel, Houshi-sama and Inu-san should make the trip to Kaede's on their own. He seemed to agree and it was now my turn to ask questions.

"How long do you think they will unconscious?"  
"Hard to say with the type of exertion they have been through over the last few days." my head dropped at this. I suppose to put my mind at ease the healer continued. "If I had to guess I would say they probably won't wake before tomorrow and when they do I plan on keeping them somewhat sedated for the next couple of days."  
"I guess that will be the only way to ensure they get the rest they need."

He simply nodded and for a time we sat in comfortable silence. I sensed he knew I was not done with my line of questioning but he was going to allow me time to gather my thoughts and my nerve. The question I wanted to ask next was rather personal and I was not sure how to phrase it. When I looked up at Tibade I noticed his eyes were once again focused on me.

With a loud sigh I began. "If Inu-san decides he wants to be with Houshi-sama how do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will take it?"  
"I would hope to be far away from the West if that were to come to pass."  
"I see." I said as his words sunk in. So I supposed my mind was not really exaggerating when it envisioned Miroku in several different pieces after facing Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath.

"If that is truly what my youngest Lord desires then I will advise him accordingly." Tibade responded once he realized I had nothing further to offer.

Not really wanting to discuss the matter further I thanked him for responding, bowed and was on my way.

* * *

(Kagome's POV) 

I have just about had it with all this waiting. If they don't show their faces soon I will march over to the Western Lands and drag them out myself. I not sure if I can believe Kaede when she said she has not seen them in months. I know it's just like Inuyasha to be that ungrateful and not visit, but I would have thought Miroku and Sango would visit the old priestess more often.

I still can't believe that Inuyasha has yet to come to his senses and realize he belongs to me. If it wasn't for me he would still be pinned to that tree.

I think Konran and I have come up with a way to ensure Inuyasha stays at my side forever. The only thing I have to do is get him away from the others long enough to put my plan into action. I guess I could find some random half-demons to practice on until I get my chance to use this on Inuyasha. I'll just go tell Konran-sama I'm going to go find some targets to practice on.

* * *

(Entropy's POV) 

This is all coming together rather nicely. I have to admit I had not actually expected to see the Western Lord himself when I dared venture onto his lands. That and the fact that I got to play with the lot of them for a bit served to amuse me well. From the swiftness and cunning they employed to free themselves form the situation I put them in was a good example of how they were able to take down Naraku.

I still cannot believe this foolish mortal girl wants to take on this bunch. Whether she decides to directly attack one or all of them the outcome will be the same. To attack any one in this group will ensure the she will invoke the wrath of the rest, but if she is too foolish to figure this out I will not be the one to tell her.

She has grown rather anxious over the past weeks and I can tell she is more than ready to go and claim what she unwisely believes is hers. From what I could tell this Inuyasha was rather important to them all, especially Lord Sesshoumaru. She has told me that they are half brothers but in her version they didn't really seem to get along. This in no way fit with the reaction I saw out of the demon Lord once he learned Inuyasha was in need of his help.

If the Lord of the Western lands has truly become as attached to his half sibling as it appears, she will be in more trouble than she is ready for. She's not ready for a lot of things she is itching to do, but that fact is what will make all of this a bit sweeter.

I look up from the scroll in my lap and I see my puppet headed this way. She has a wicked gleam in her eyes and I am a bit curious as to why that is.

"And just what are you up to Miss Kagome?"  
"Oh I just figured I would go find some half-demons to practice our plan on before I use it on Inuyasha." she replied.

I nodded in agreement and the girl happily turned to enter the woods.

Mortals are indeed foolish little creatures.

* * *

**Ta-da** there it is I hope all of you are ready for the fist confrontation between Kagome and some of the gang because it will be in the next chapter. I am more than ready for it my self. 

Oh and just a bit of wondering on my part here…do any of you guys do any fan art for Inuyasha? I would love to have a piece for this fic if anyone is so inclined. --blinkblink--

Oh and some of you have wondered what with all the drama here recently. I kinda just wanted things to flow like real life to quote Inuyasha "when it rains it pours" And we've all been through it, just when life is at it's grandest something happens to make it all start to crumble.

**Love to you all**,

--OnyxLight--

PS - My apologies at being a bit behind on review replies I will go work on that now. Because reviews are what keeps the plot bunny fed.

( )( )  
('.')


	32. Insights and Affections

Here it is guys...sorry it took so long and **PLEASE** don't kill me for this not having the confrontation between Kagome and Inuyasha in it. blinkblink but my muse took over and this is what it came up with. So please be kind and feed the plot bunny.

Thanks

OnyxLight

* * *

Chapter 31 Insights and Affections

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I hadn't expected this turn of events. There was no plan in my mind for such an occurrence and that fact left me floundering. Once I had decided that Inuyasha was to become my mate–when he came of age–I hadn't given the matter much more thought.

Now I find myself in a position that will call for me to compete for Inuyasha's affections and that has me off kilter. I am not accustomed to having to do such things, which leaves me clueless as for what to expect from Inuyasha…or that ningen Monk for that matter.

I have had many suitors in my time but I have never found myself pursuing anyone. This now poses the question of what Inuyasha will be expecting from me. At this point (even though I detest having to admit it) the Monk has the advantage. In my numerous encounters with my brother and his group in the past (as well as my observation of them from the shadows) I have witnessed the Monk and his amorous ways. He was not always successful in his attempts but he has at least been in this situation before. These thoughts left me pacing about my chambers trying to decipher the means to accomplish my goal.

Well before the feeling of uncertainty settled in, I knew it was a feeling I was going to loathe.

Soon I began asking myself questions about Father and some of his previous actions. Is this how he felt when he courted my mother? Or Izayoi? Did he have to really pursue either one of them? If he did, how did he go about it? I've never allowed myself much time to mourn Fathers' loss; but at that moment I found myself missing him, and all of the knowledge he had possessed immensely. I also wondered what he would think of the thoughtless decisions I've made the last few days…

During this line of questioning my mind slides back to earlier events and I find myself repulsed at my own behavior. I was well aware of Inuyasha's distress in the corridor, yet I did nothing to help him or remedy the situation. It had disturbed me greatly when I discovered the bond between my Brother and the Monk, my irritation and anger over that situation overriding my concern for Inuyasha's well being and bettering my rational mind.

That should have never happened and something within me aches when I contemplate how much I've failed him.

The frustration I felt at this was only magnified when I realized that not only had that Houshi saved Inuyasha after I closed our bond, he did so again when he erected that barrier around us all. So not only did he save Inuyasha from possible harm (without a second thought), he protected all of us. Twice, in as many days, I have failed Inuyasha when he has needed me the most and on both occasions that human has stepped in and risked his own safety to ensure his.

As my irritation grew so did this feeling of guilt.

I was not surprised to see the disappointment with my actions and inactions in Tibade's eyes when he _firmly_ suggested that I leave his quarters. I know his opinion of me should not have mattered but in some ways it did. He has been nothing less than proud of me in the century since Father's death and now to have him look at me like that strikes an ill chord with something within me.

As if that were not enough on its own, I now find that I am disappointed in myself. I have always felt secure with how I handled things. No matter what life sent my way I always managed to face it with a calm and confident air that has been known to rattle the mightiest creatures. Though now, to find my mind this disheveled over my relationship with Inuyasha is almost incomprehensible not to mention the fact that my recent actions have seemed foreign to even me.

Filled with rage, I find that I am no longer able to think straight. I need to release this anger and I need to do it now.

My mind made up I left my chambers in search of the Wolf Prince–a round of sparring is in order.

* * *

(Kouga's POV) 

The moment I walked through the door of my room I put my fist though the first thing I set my eye's on. I thought back to my actions in the hallway and I couldn't believe that I let my anger control me like that. I'm not known for having the best temper but snapping at Inuyasha like that was uncalled for – even from me. It was no more his fault that Miroku cared for him than it was my fault Ayame had fallen for me.

I knew that as soon as the two of them woke, they would discuss the events leading up to that flaming disaster in the hall and it will be no ones fault but my own if Miroku thinks less of me once he hears about my part in all of that.

Furious I kicked a footstool and watched it shatter against the wall.

I hadn't really thought that Miroku's feelings for Inuyasha had a chance of amounting to anything considering how things were going between the two Lords of the West; but now that Sesshoumaru has screwed up with Inuyasha it's hard to tell what's going to go on.

If what Miroku had to say about the things that have taken place between him and Inuyasha were true then they may very well end up together…then what?

At that question my anger flared again and the temptation to destroy something else reared its ugly head. I needed to get this out of my system soon or there wasn't going to be much in my room left in one piece.

With this in mind I turn around, exit my room intent on burning this frustration off in the courtyard.

I hadn't gotten halfway there when I ran into Sesshoumaru, and he appeared to be in the same righteous mood I was in. Upon meeting his heated gaze I realized he was probably headed to the courtyard as well.

This would prove to be interesting.

Stepping out into the courtyard we stood there, gazes locked together for the longest time, neither wanting to make the first move. This apparently irritated the Youkai Lord and he darted towards me, claws at the ready. Being no match for his speed I dodged the bulk of the attack but still grimaced at the crimson fluids weeping from the fresh gashes down my left side.

The Lord of the Western Lands was seriously ticked. However, I felt I could easily show him he is not the only one in a foul mood this evening. With that scheme in mind I countered Sesshoumaru's attack with a round house that caught the Demon Lord behind his left shoulder. If Sesshoumaru was ticked before he was beyond livid now, at least if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

The aura around him was all but singing with power as he unleashed a series of sharp blows that left me dazed and, in the end, defeated. I assumed that our little sparring session was over and I began dusting off my aching body. When I bowed to him and turned to leave the courtyard I heard a low threatening growl from the Lord of the West.

I could see he was still in the mood to brawl but I knew better than to continue this when he was in this kind of mood. I had no desire to have my head handed to me by the Western Lord.

"You haven't been dismissed yet, Ookami."

I was more than a little stunned by his choice of words. In all the months we've been here he has never once used his position as Lord of the West to influence anything. My brow furrowed at this and I decided I would try to be polite regardless. I thought that I might have been reading too much into his words, so I took a calming breath and replied with, "No offense Lord Sesshoumaru, but I've had enough for one evening."

When I finished an odd sort of sneer took up residence on his face and if I wasn't mistaken he chuckled right before his next words; "You claim to be royalty? I suppose the wolves have fallen further than I originally thought."

My fur bristled at his remark and condescending tone. I was glad I had worked off part of my earlier frustration, if I hadn't I would have easily fallen for that bait and resumed fighting. When I turned to face the Youkai Lord I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him while trying to think of the best way to handle the situation.

As I stood there while our eyes fought a war of wills, my mind wandered back to the situation in the hall and the reasons that brought us out here to begin with. I knew I was feeling guilty about my actions toward Inuyasha. From the moment the kids showed up I could sense a large amount of unease radiating off the Half-Demon and I did nothing to help. In all actuality, because I was upset, I went out of my way to make it worse for him. Some friend I am. I even called him a mutt and I haven't done that in so long it felt odd when the insult passed my lips.

My mind wandered in this fashion for a few moments before something dawned on me; If I could sense Inuyasha's distress then it should have been painfully obvious to Sesshoumaru. No wonder he's in such a foul frame of mind. He's as upset with his actions and inactions as I am with mine–if not more so.

I took another deep breath and collected my thoughts.

I truly felt for his situation but I wasn't going to let him take it out on me. I had my own problems. Done thinking things over I exhaled heavily. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru, you're clearly in a bad mood and I'm not exactly joyful myself. Let's just call it a night."

For a split second he narrowed his gaze at me and I thought he was actually considering my words. Then faster than my eyes could track he was right in front of me all but seething in anger.

"As I said before, Ookami you have **not** been dismissed."

Alright, at that moment my patience was spent. I didn't give a damn about his station or mine. We were all supposed to be friends and allies regardless of who ruled what and nobody–I mean _nobody_–gets away with getting in my face throwing their weight around.

"Just because you are the Lord of the West doesn't mean that everyone else is beneath you to the point of having to obey your every whim Sesshoumaru," I retorted, firmly holding my ground, "There are lines you don't cross with friends and allies. I said I am done sparring and that's exactly what I meant." I snarled through clenched fangs as I strained to keep my anger at the situation under control. When he didn't respond I spun around and resumed my walk toward the palace.

"You dare turn your back on me _Wolf_?"

I stopped in mid-stride. "You are an _ally _Lord Sesshoumaru. I should have no reason to fear tuning my back on you."

"You are trying my patience."

"And you are trying mine. I don't know what has you in a foul mood but I'm guessing it has something to do with Inuyasha. What goes on between the two of you is none of my business but I will say this," when I whirled around to face the Demon Lord I noticed his hands were clenched at his sides. It was clear that whatever was going on inside the Youkai Lord's head was causing him a great deal of stress, and unfortunately for me I was his chosen target. "If this is how you behave toward him when things don't go your way then I can certainly understand why the two of you are having problems."

Sesshoumaru flexed his previously clenched claws and then, to my surprise, he disappeared.

Don't get me wrong, I was thankful for that because at that moment I was certain I had sealed my fate. Regardless of this I was still confused by his sudden departure. Not wanting to think about it any further, I wandered back toward the palace. I was in desperate need of a good meal and some solitude.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

After I left the courtyard I found myself airborne circling the palace with the Ookami's last words echoing through my mind.

"_If this is how you behave toward him when things don't go your way then I can certainly understand why the two of you are having problems."_

I could have easily taught the Ookami a very painful lesson after those words, but I could not deny the truth they held. As much as I've tried to forget some things, I cannot, so they play through my mind, festering and fueling this feeling of guilt that had taken root with me.

"_Am I to assume that you actually believe you of all people are capable of such a thing? My feelings, hurt by you? Do not pat yourself on the back."_

The look on his face and the hurt in his voice that followed those words seemed as though they would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"_I will take me and my assumptions to the dining hall and you can find someone of importance to eat your fucking lunch with…"_

Had I really made Inuyasha feel as though he was inferior to me before he left my chambers? I had. His words prove it so. It was not my intent but it was now glaringly evident to me that, that was how he took it. That was the last time when we were in each other's presence long enough to hold a conversation.

The next time I saw him he was at death's door because I had made a thoughtless and selfish decision to shove him away when it was not convenient for me at the time to deal with him. My actions almost cost him his life and the first thing I had to say to him after he moved away from death is something that shows him nothing about my concern for him–but strictly selfish.

"_Inuyasha is there any particular reason you have yet to grace me with your presence?"_

The Ookami was right. I had no idea how to handle things with others when they do not go the way I desire. I had done nothing but push Inuyasha away with my actions and selfishness since that incident in my chambers.

In essence, I've all but cleared the way for that ningen Monk.

I felt my claws dig into the palms of my hands as I asked myself a question. Am I so used to all those around me obeying my every command and questioning nothing that I act irrationally when it doesn't happen? When Inuyasha sought solitude on the moonless night I forced him to face me when I wanted him to; even though he made it clear to me that he would talk to me the following morning. While irritated at his disobedience I even managed to injure his vulnerable human body. I have known for a while that the moonless night was when he turned human; but when surrounded by my own rage I did not think that far.

Yet through all of this he is still here.

I know if someone had done to me what I've done to him they would no longer be a factor in my life. Chances are I would have relieved them of their very life.

If all of that was not bad enough, just moments ago I was ready to take out my anger on the Wolf Prince when he had really done nothing to merit it. Indeed he had been slightly impertinent in the hall earlier, but I had not exactly on my best behavior either.

That thought brought up the last comment he made in the hallway that I'm sure no one heard but me. The Ookami had mumbled: _"I guess some are never satisfied with one lover."_

At the time I was too wrapped up in my own musings to give it much thought, but now I find myself wondering what difference would it make to the Wolf if Inuyasha had a _hundred_ lovers. He seemed uncharacteristically upset over the situation and that now had me wondering why. It's almost as if Inuyasha had done something that had a direct bearing on his life…

Deeply puzzled at Kouga's actions I landed on the Southern side of the palace and stared out into the lake. I did not have to consider the situation for long before I realized that the only people involved with Inuyasha in any way are, myself and –_possibly_– the Monk. It is obvious that the Wolf has no qualms with my feelings for Inuyasha and vice versa; so that only leaves him having a problem with there being something between my brother and the Monk.

As I sat myself down on a rock bordering the lake my mind began to revisit many of the encounters I have had with the Wolf over the last few months. Every time I see Kouga I see the Monk as well. I can even remember at one point thinking that seeing one without the other was odd, but I thought no more of it than that.

Now it is clear that the Wolf Prince has his eye on the Monk. I might have been mistaken but I did not believe so. That would definitely explain why he had made that comment to Inuyasha and why he seemed to be in as bad a mood as I.

This discovery may prove to be useful indeed…

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

When I woke I felt like I'd been on the receiving end of the Wind Scar. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. Upon opening my eyes, I glanced quickly around, the surroundings offering me no clear evidence to where I was or how I had got here. I knew it wasn't my room or Ru's but that was about it.

To my left I spied Miroku on a futon, his body covered in a green blanket–sound asleep. It was seeing him laying there that caused the memories to wash over me. In one incident I managed to put almost everyone I hold dear to me, in mortal danger, and I could do nothing to prevent it. If it hadn't been for Miroku's swift and selfless actions I would hate to think what would have happened to everyone – especially Rin and Sango.

I remembered all to well what happened to the vase in the hall and I know for a fact that it was made of something a hell of a lot sturdier than they are. I immediately shook the thought from my mind and got to my feet; and the action sent my head spinning and my legs began to wobble. It took a moment but once I steadied myself I took a good whiff of the air and tried to determine where I was.

Plants, pine, and herbs…Tibade's quarters. His scent was there as well but it was faint in this room; he must not use this area often. My nose scrunched up involuntarily and with one last look in Miroku's direction I decided to go find Tibade.

On my way I passed through another room similar to the one in which I had awoken. There were six futons, each with a small table off to the side and a pile of extra blankets. Outside of a few wall decorations the room was bare­–but functional for tending to the bed ridden. From the lack of residual scents and the collection of dust, I could tell these rooms were used very little and only for the seriously ill.

When I left that room I moved into somewhat familiar territory. Then (for whatever reason) my senses chose to go into overdrive and it was enough to make me dizzy all over again. My steps faltered and I bumped into a table, jarring a vial. I glared at the offending table and cursed under my breath. When I looked up, Tibade was standing in the doorway in front of me.

"Nice to see all of this has had no ill affect on your charming personality, My Lord."

I switched from glaring at the table, to glaring at Tibade. When I did he simply smiled and motioned for me to follow him. After we turned a few corners I really started to realize just how large Tibade's chambers really were. The first stop he made was in a room that looked like a study. I eventually realized he planned on staying for a while so I took a seat in the first chair I laid my eyes on and grabbed my aching head.

I hadn't felt this bad after my near death experience.

"What ails you My Lord?" he asked as he sifted through some documents on his desk.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's my damn senses. They can't seem to decide to what extent they're going to work. One moment I can barely smell or hear something in the next room; then I have moments, like now, where it seems every smell on the island is right in front of me."

The elder Tiger-demon scratched his chin and thought for a second before he replied. "I think I have something that might help you with that if you want it."

"Right now I'm desperate enough to try anything… even if it is one of your vile concoctions." The thought alone had already put a foul taste in my mouth.

Tibade simply arched an eyebrow at me before placing his documents down and moving over to one of the many shelves of herbs and potions. He grabbed a couple of jars and I watched him intently as he mixed the two ingredients together. From what my nose was telling me, this was one of his milder tonics. Once he was finished mixing he left the room and my ears picked up the sound of clanking dishes – he returned carrying two cups of _'tea'_. He handed me one before maneuvering to sit behind his desk with the other.

I sniffed the contents of my cup and gave Tibade a wary glance. When I received no response, I sighed in defeat and took a tentative sip of the brownish mixture. To my surprise, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The shock must have shown on my face; because Tibade started to snicker quietly and said, "See, not all of my remedies are vile my Young Lord."

"One palatable potion in a hundred years is nothing to brag about Tibade."

At that the demon healer broke into open laughter. Shortly after he settled down I sat my tea on the shelf beside me and stood.

"Did you finish your tea, My Lord?"

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good," I responded as I moved toward the door with every intention of finding and facing Sesshoumaru.

"Where do you think you are off to?" he asked and his tone told me I was going to have to sit through a lecture before I left. I didn't really have the energy for that but when has anything ever gone the way I wanted to? I sighed inwardly. "I need to go talk to Sesshoumaru. He wasn't too happy about not seeing me since my latest brush with death."

One would have thought that I had just returned from visiting a distant friend from the way Ru made it sound in the hall before all hell broke loose. He hadn't even acknowledged the fact that I had been close enough to death to run my fingers through it. I knew he wasn't the most emotionally open being within these walls but I thought I would have at least gotten a _'Are you feeling better?'_ out of the bastard.

I was so wrapped in my own thoughts that when Tibade spoke the sound of his voice surprised me.

"Well I have already told your brother that I thought it would be best if you and the young Monk stayed in my chambers, under my watchful eyes for at least a couple of days."

The intensity of the Healer's gaze and the defiance in his eyes made me feel as if going against his advice was not an option. As much as I wanted to rest and not deal with the many different issues of the past couple of days I knew the longer I put it off the harder it would be to do.

I wasn't looking forward to my conversation with Ru but I wasn't going to run from it either.

With an exasperated groan I turned to Tibade. "I appreciate the offer as well as the concern but…" In mid-sentence a wave of exhaustion washed over me. Confused I shook my suddenly weary head and looked at Tibade and asked, "What the hell did you put in my tea?"

"Nothing that you should worry about My Lord, it's just a little something to help you get the rest you need. Call it advice assurance if you will." He replied as he smirked over his clasped hands.

A muted growl rumbled out of the back of my throat. I couldn't believe he _drugged_ my tea. I've known people to be stubborn and insistent, but what he had done was taking it to a new level!

He looked rather amused when he moved from behind his desk and walked over to where I stood. I found myself all but snarling at him when he started to laugh.

"Calm down My Lord and have some faith in my experience and wisdom. I've been a healer longer than you and Pup have been alive."

"Pup!?" I asked, shocked that anyone would have a nickname like that for the Lord of the West.

"Oh my… I did say that, didn't I? Try not to mention that to your brother, he'll have my head." Tibade said and I watched that smirk disappear from his face.

"Ru having your head doesn't seem like such a bad thing to me right now." I replied to the distressed looking demon. Tibade took a step back and paled when I said that.

"Now, now My Lord, no need to make any hasty decisions." He said as he started to guide me away from the door and back the way I came. "You need to lie down and rest before that tea really kicks in." he added as the smile returned to his face while he continued ushering me back to the sleeping area I'd woke up in.

When we reached the room I saw Miroku was still out cold and I frowned at that. I knew he had been at death's door beside me and that last display of power had to have taken a toll on him. Damn–that's twice he's gone past his limits for me here recently. Now that I think about it he has always been there for me even when I was a real pain-in-the-ass to deal with. Never once has he been chased away by my attitude or biting words. He is truly my best friend.

As I looked at him, the words of his revelation cut through my mind again.

"_I called you my love, and I said so because I do love you. I have felt this way for a long time. I just could never work through my fear of losing you altogether to let you know…"_

My best friend was in love with me, and has been for a while. I was just too blind to see it. He must have been going through hell since things have changed between Sesshoumaru and me. I felt my shoulders slump when that thought crossed my mind.

Lost in my own world I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my back. I had forgotten that Tibade was still standing beside me. I was way too tired to deal with all of this right now, and Tibade's little remedy was making my exhaustion something I could not ignore. Without further protest I crawled back onto the futon I woke up on and let sleep claim me.


	33. Moments Like This

Thank you guys for all the reviews and for being patient while waiting for and update

Much love to my Beta the absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of a few fans!

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:** Moments Like This

* * *

(Sango's POV) 

I had been lounging in the comfort of my own room, mulling over the events of the last few days when a low grumble from my stomach let me know a decent meal was long overdue. My mind was still whirling so I decided to take the long way to the kitchen. I figured a nice walk through the gardens and courtyard would be just what I needed to clear my head before I ate.

When I reached the courtyard I saw Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru staring each other down. Not sure what to make of the situation I slowed my stride and veered so that I would keep to the edge of the clearing. I couldn't hear what Kouga said to the Youkai Lord but whatever it was caused him to flex his claws before disappearing into the night.

From what I could see of his expression, Kouga was just as shocked by this as I was. The Wolf Demon shook his head and began walking in my direction. When he finally noticed me he refused to make eye contact. I assumed he had no desire to discuss his behavior in the hall earlier so I decided I would grant him this respite and ask an explanation on more recent activities.

"Good evening, Kouga. What brings you out to the battle court at this hour?"

Before he answered he took a whiff of the air around us, folded his arms across his chest and let out a disgusted snort. "I came out here to work off some frustration and ending up sparring with Lord Sesshoumaru." He said the Youkai Lord's title with such obvious disdain I felt compelled to ask what went wrong.

This was a question to which the answer was 'nothing', but I wasn't buying it. I could tell from the tone of his voice and the tension in his stance that it was a far cry form nothing. I chose to respect his privacy and not pry. Instead I asked him if he would like to join me on my quest for food. His shoulders relaxed and the frown lines disappeared from his face as he accepted my offer.

Once we arrived in the kitchen we saw Tibade giving one of the cook's strict instructions on the preparation of what sounded like some sort of soup. After he finished, the healer approached us and said that Inuyasha had awakened for a short period of time and was now resting again. When we asked about Miroku he said he seemed to be fine as well he just hadn't regained consciousness yet. We thanked him for his time and the update before we continued looking for dinner.

After we gathered our meals from the cook we took them into the dining hall. As soon as we walked in our eyes fell upon Rin and Shippou seated at the table, eating under Jaken's watchful eye. The Toad Demon was standing a few feet behind the children and he looked a little worse for wear. Curious as to what had the Imp so tired and haggard looking I asked; and his response was not what I expected at all.

The Imp claimed Lord Sesshoumaru had given him strict orders to watch over the children and keep them 'entertained'. In the process of doing this the little ones had decided to play 'tag' and make Jaken 'it'. When he described the trouble he had trying to chase down Shippou and Rin at the same time it took all of the self-control I possessed not to laugh. My brother and I used to play a similar game and it could be quite challenging when you are chasing down a fellow demon exterminator. I could only imagine how tough it would be for someone of Jakens stature to chase down an energetic demon cub like Shippou and even a human like Rin, who I'd come to know had enough energy for _several _children. Jaken ended his summary, saying he finally gave up and lured them out with the promise of food.

Shippou and Rin ate like there was no tomorrow for quite a while; and it wasn't until their plates were almost empty that either one of them spoke.

"Sango, what was that huge bubble and where did it come from?" Shippou asked as he looked at me with wide questioning eyes. His inquiry caught me off guard even though it shouldn't have. I should have known the children would have questions about all of this and been expecting it. I took a deep breath and tried to explain what little I knew of the situation to them.

My knowledge of the subject at hand was severely limited. I haven't had the opportunity to really speak to Inuyasha about any of this. In the midst of me floundering for words Tibade entered the dining area and offers his assistance – I almost sighed out loud in relief.

It took half an hour before the kids ran out of questions for the Healer. When he was done he patted them each on the head and with a broad smile he told them if they showed the cooks their empty plates he was sure they would be able to find a treat for them.

This information had both children grinning from ear to ear and rushing to finish what little food they had left. When they scooped up the empty dishes and ran off into the kitchen I noticed Jaken looked a little apprehensive. "What has you looking so worried Jaken?"

"They were hard enough to keep up with before… and now they are going to have the added energy sugar brings." He mumbled as he shook his head.

Tibade smiled at the Toad Demon and I found myself staring at the Healer. He didn't appear to be much older than Lord Sesshoumaru, but from some of the things he's said I know his appearance is deceiving. He has spoken of his time under the Inu No Tashio's rule before Sesshoumaru was even born and that leads me to believe he is quite a bit older than his appearance would have someone think. Kouga looks to be the same age as I and I know he is well over two centuries old.

I then found myself wondering what type of demon Tibade was. He has long white hair close to the shade of Inu-sans, but he has a couple of black stripes running down either side. His complexion is noticeably darker than either of the brothers and his build is much broader. Every time I've seen him his hair is pulled back, tied in a low ponytail and fastened with a strip of leather. He is also always dressed in the manner of a warrior. I found that last fact extremely odd since his place here is that of a healer.

I suppose I gawked a bit too long because Tibade asked if something was the matter. I could feel my cheeks sting with the embarrassment of being caught blatantly staring at him. Out of options I looked down at my plate and shook my head no. His only response was a short laugh before he started talking to Kouga about getting a few extra guards on the end of the palace where his chambers were until Inu-san and Miroku recovered. Kouga responded by saying he would have the extra guards over there before nightfall.

I was lost in my own thoughts again when Tibade calling my name snapped me out of my trance. "Are you feeling well, Lady Sango?" he asked as he regarded me with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. I fought to keep my words sensible and replied with a simple yes. "Good, then you wouldn't mind helping me carry the food for my two patients up to my chambers then."

"No not at all," I replied, but what else could I really say? I truly didn't mind doing anything that would help Tibade help my friends; but I was feeling a bit uneasy around the healer at the moment and I had no idea why. When I looked over at him I he was staring at me, it was then my turn to ask questions.

"Is there something the matter Tibade?"  
"No, I was just wondering how long you were going to sit there with that empty bowl in your hand."

The amount of heat that flooded to my face was unreal. I looked down at the empty dish in my hand, stood and made haste for the kitchen. I was beyond embarrassed and hearing Kouga's laughter helped none.

When I stepped into the kitchen I dumped the bowl into the washing bin and tried to collect my thoughts. I didn't have much time to do so because Tibade appeared in the kitchen to pick up the food.

"Feeling better now, Lady Sango?"

"Yes much better." Lying to a demon had to fall somewhere in between stupidity and nonsense but I did it anyway. After he had the soup, bread and tea placed on two separate trays he motioned for me to pick one up as he gathered the other. We left the kitchen in silence and headed towards his chambers.

We had just rounded the corner that led to the western wing when he decided to strike up conversation. "From what I can tell, based on recent happenings, everyone seems to be ready to settle down with a mate." I simply nodded since I really had nothing to add to his comment. "Not to pry but you have lived here in the palace amongst only demons, with the exception of Rin, for months now; do you not have a desire to find a mate of your own?"

The question stopped me dead in my tracks and memories better left forgotten rushed to the forefront of my mind. I am not sure how long I stood there but Tibade placing his own hand upon my shaking ones brought me back to present.

"I am sorry if my line of questioning has ventured into something you would rather not speak of."

Stunned at his words I took a deep breath and shook my head _'no'_. He looked at me with confused eyes but said nothing. When I resumed walking down the western corridor he followed silently. I knew he wouldn't question my reaction but on some level I felt I owed him an explanation nonetheless.

When we reached his chambers he sat his tray down on a table next to the door, motioned toward the seat beside it and left the room. Understanding I placed my tray beside his and sat down. I assumed he went to check on Miroku and Inu-san so I just waited patiently for his return. I passed the time by studying the various bottles and jars, wondering about their contents. When I looked toward the direction the Healer had left I found him in the doorway studying me as intently as I had been studying the jars.

I felt my hands clench into fists as I tried to steel my nerves for what I was about to say. He glanced down at my hands and tilted his head to the side as he leaned against the doorframe. He knew I was preparing for something.

"Please forgive my earlier reaction in the hall. Your question brought to mind something I have been avoiding thinking of for a while." His vibrant green eyes narrowed into slits but he remained silent. "To answer your question I do not feel there is much point in me pursing a mate." His eyes went from questioning slits to wide-eyed astonished. He looked as if he were about to speak but I beat him to it.

"I am barren, Tibade."

If the topic wasn't so damn depressing the look of pure shock on his face would have probably made me laugh out loud, but as it was, this was no laughing matter. Once he recovered his eyes softened and he said, "Have you ever considered that is something that would not matter some?" I ignored his question and continued on. "I feel it would be unfair to let a man court me, fall in love with me only to have to tell him that if he remains with me his family tree will grow no more." I met his gaze with determination in my eyes; this is not something I was willing to debate.

"Since your mind is obviously made up on the matter do you want to tell me how all of this came about? It's obvious you haven't talked about it, my ears are open if you wish to make use of them." After that he said nothing more as he moved out of the doorway to the shelf that held the bottles I was studying so intently before. He worked quietly rearranging the items for a while then he left the room without a word.

I stood and readied to leave because I figured he had grown tired of waiting on me to speak and decided to go on with his evening. I hadn't walked two steps when his voice called out to me from a neighboring room. "I don't insist upon many things when people visit my chambers but I do ask that they take the time to at least have a drink before they go." Despite my somber mood a smile split my face and I wandered around the corner in search of the healer.

When I steeped into the next room I saw Tibade rummaging through some documents on his desk. He looked over at me and I could see he was pleased with my decision to stay. "So what shall it be Lady Sango, sake or tea?"

"Sake," I replied as I tried to think of the last time I had enjoyed a bit of rice wine.  
"Ah, a woman after my own heart I see. Tea is fine in the afternoon but at this time in the evening I find myself after something with a bit more feeling behind it," He said as he pulled two masu (1) and a bottle of sake out of the cabinet beside his desk. I found myself smiling broader as his lighthearted tone lifted my spirits. "How do you like your sake Lady Sango?"  
"Warm and plentiful," I replied "and please just call me Sango…titles and such are really not my thing."  
"Not your thing … do you have a nickname of some sort?"

At his question I could feel my face scrunch up in thought. In all my life I don't believe anyone had ever called me anything other than my given name. "No, actually I don't think I've ever had one."

"Well we will fix that right now," The Healer declared as he crossed the room to hand me my serving of sake. "How does Satomi (2) sound to you?"  
"Sounds like you are one to give undue flattery," I replied as I accepted the offered masu.  
"Flattery it is but undue it is not," He said as he motioned for me to take a seat on the cushioned bench to my right. I simply nodded with a smile as he shook his head in mock exasperation and sat down beside me.

We talked about various things and as we did so I learned that the healer has been with the Western clan for close to a millennia – I was shocked to say the least. I knew he had to be much older than he appeared but I would have never guessed him to be broaching on a thousand years of age. But I guess it should not surprise me since Inu-san said that his brother is over four hundred years old himself.

The conversation moved along and about three servings of sake in I just flat out asked him what type of demon he was. I wasn't trying to be rude but for the life of me I could not figure it out. When I voiced my question he simply laughed, "You would have never figured it out Satomi, so I'm glad that you asked." He adjusted himself on the bench and once he was comfortable he continued, "My mother was a wood nymph and my father was a tiger demon. Obviously, from my appearance, I took more after my father, but there is just enough of my Mother's looks in me to confuse others."

At his answer I almost choked on my sake. I had never once thought that Tibade was a half demon like Inu-san.

"So in a sense you are a half-demon too?"

"Correct. The reason it is often impossible for people to know this is because of the amount of power my Mother possessed, that coupled with the fact that nymphs are all but extinct now. Where it is apparent – especially once you get the brothers together – that Lord Inuyasha is not as strong as his full demon brother. I have no such shortcomings. If anything my Mother's blood enhanced my Fathers. Before she passed on she said that I had grown to be stronger than he ever dreamed of being and that he would have been very proud of me."

I wanted to ask what had become of his parents, but if the distant look in his eyes when he spoke of them was any indicator, I gathered that that was a subject best left alone for the time being. If I wanted to know something I would have to generalize my question and chose my words carefully. "From what I know of nymphs they are extremely powerful creatures. How is it that a race so powerful managed to die off?"

"Well to make a long, and somewhat involved, story short," he began as he knocked back the last of his current masu of sake, "A nymph can only mate with a being that pleases its soul. Until that occurs we have no desire to choose a lifelong mate. That and there are a host of other issues and complexities as well."

From that statement I got the feeling that Tibade had never had a mate. If what he said was true then the soul of a nymph must be picky indeed if it has not happened in close to a thousand years. That is a long time, even for a demon, to be alone. "And what of you little taijiya? I used to hear tales of the demon slayer tribe all the time. Care to tell me what happened to the rest of your people?"

My entire body tensed at his question and the swift change in his demeanor said he was about to retract his query. I didn't give him a chance too. "Naraku." The simple act of his name rolling off my tongue left a bad taste in my mouth. I polished off the last of my own serving of sake and held out my masu for a refill.

"My apologies again, Satomi, it seems my line of questioning this evening has done nothing but upset you."  
"No need to apologize Tibade. Whether I speak of my life and my past daily or never again will not change it. What's done is done and I can do nothing but move on."

Silent for a few moments I swirled my sake around and contemplated his offer of a listening ear. The more I thought about that and my life in general I realized how much that bastard Naraku has taken away from me. My tribe, my family, my ability to have children… damn him! Its times like this that I want him back from the dead just so I would have the satisfaction of killing him all over again.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt something warm against my cheek. It was the back of Tibade's hand. At first I was confused but once my senses came back to me I realized that somewhere in the midst of my mental ranting I had begun to cry. A bit embarrassed at my outburst I started to turn away. Before I could do so Tibade had pulled me into his arms and once I let myself relax the tears really came and so did the story.

In blubbering sobbing gasps I told him everything. I told him about Kohaku, how I met Inu-san, but more than anything I babbled on about the battle with Naraku that ended my dreams of ever having a family of my own.

I'll never forget it.

_Inu-san, Miroku and I were on our way back to Kaede's village after exterminating a demon. Kagome was back in her time and Shippou had stayed with Kaede to help her look after a healing Kilala. Thanks to his barrier we all but walked right on top of the wretched half-demon. He attacked the three of us swiftly and did his best to separate us. _

_As soon as it looked like Inu-san was making ground with his Tetsusaiga Naraku unleashed a barrage of tentacles and before I could even blink one had impaled me through my abdomen. Even though Miroku and Inu-san were there mere moments after hearing me scream it was too late…the damage had been done. _

_I did not find out just how much damage until well after I healed and more than two months had gone by without, "mother nature" as Kagome would call it, showing up. When it got close to the third time it should show I told the others I needed to visit Kaede. They looked concerned and started to question me but Inu-san cut them off – I guess he sensed it was a private matter. After his well timed intervention I boarded Kilala and in a few hours we arrived at the priestess' hut. _

_As soon as she saw me she said, "I thought I might see you back here soon." Her features softened and without me having to give the question voice I knew the Miko was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear. "Ye monthly visitor has yet to come to ye…am I correct?" With a heavy heart I nodded. "I'm afraid the injury ye suffered months ago at Naraku's hands has done permanent damage, Sango. Between the injury itself and the poison that leaked into your system I'm afraid ye are barren, my child." _

I left Kaede's as soon as I could will my feet to move and until now; I've tried my best not to think about it. I suppose it was inevitable that my being the loner of the crowd would draw someone's attention. Wiping my tear stained face I withdrew from Tibade's embrace. A heavy sigh passed my lips and, with wavering resolve, I looked up at the healer.

* * *

(Tibade's POV) 

When she looked up at me there was so much anguish in those soft brown eyes I could have cried for her. I never had the misfortune of running into this Naraku character but from what Pup use to say about him he was one seriously depraved bastard. He seemed to delight in causing as much physical and mental torture as possible, and from what I can tell Lord Inuyasha and his friends seemed to be his favorite targets. I'm not sure what I can do to console the young taijiya, but I will try my best. It seems heartache and discord, are two things destined to follow this group.

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

Once I woke I was immediately aware of two things: One, I was not in my chambers. Two, Inuyasha was very close by. I rolled over to my left only to see the Hanyou sitting cross legged on his futon grinning at me.

"Welcome back to the land of the lucid." He said.

I just smiled at him and tried my level best to sit up. When that action caused my head to swim I settled for my previous prone position.

"Since I'm not charred, I'm guessing the barrier held. Is everyone alright?"  
"Everyone's fine thanks to you."

I nodded while trying to stifle a yawn. I didn't really feel sleepy but I was physically exhausted. I looked over at the table beside me and spied a cup and bowl. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, Tibade brought it back with mine a while ago; might be cold now."  
"I don't care, I feel like I'm starving."  
"You probably are you've been out of it for more than a day now."

My eyes grew wide at this and I tried once again to sit up. (I now knew why my stomach was turning itself inside out.) Inuyasha came over to my futon and helped me into an upright position. The Hanyou placed a few pillows behind my winded form and handed me my bowl of soup. Once I had eaten my fill, Inuyasha urged me to lie back down and get some more sleep.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

I could tell from the way his thoughts were jumbling around in his mind that he was past exhausted. He shook his head 'no' and I glared at him. This phased him none so I resorted to examples.

--So you would have me believe, "Him shirtless is good soup." Is a normal line of thought for you?--

At least the lecher had the decency to blush as he mumbled something that sounded like, "damnable mind meld." I just grinned at him and urged him once again to lie down and get some sleep. I could tell that our short conversation had taken a lot out of him. He cut his eyes over at me and it looked like he was about to protest again when a cat-like grin split his face and he said, "I would have never pegged you for the mother-hen type Yash."

He soon gave up his futile protesting and started to recline; as he did I could hear him trying to replay his own words in his mind so he could figure out if he had said what he thought he'd said. Feeling generous, I figured I'd save him the trouble. "Yeah you actually called me Yash. Don't worry about it I kinda like it."

Once Miroku got all settled I watched him doze off in record time. When the thoughts I received from the Monk quieted down to next to nothing. I crossed the room and stepped onto the balcony.

The night was crisp and clear and even with my weakened senses I could tell fall was on its way. I was only out on the balcony for a few minutes before Ru appeared out in the garden. He was staring at me intently and I was once again taken aback by his beauty. Even though he had done some pretty thoughtless and hurtful things over the last few days I still loved him.

When the thought crossed my mind it made my stomach knot. Has this emotion really gotten to that level? Do I really love Sesshoumaru? I think I do. But if I do, what do I feel for Miroku?

I turned around to gaze at the sleeping Monk. I do love Miroku … just not in that way. He's my logic when my temper flares, he makes me laugh on rough days … he's my best friend. That's his place in my life. Maybe at a different time we could have been more, but as it stands now we are friends.

A heavy sigh escapes me as I turn to face the garden once again only to find Ru hovering right in front of the balcony I was standing on. Startled, and undignified 'eep' escapes me. When that familiar, yet seldom seen smirk slid across his lips something within me rejoiced. He reaches out for me and I close my eyes and lean forward in anticipation. If I had to be honest with myself I would admit how much I enjoyed his touch; however no one's asking that out of me so I won't go there.

The back of Ru's fingers glide across the side of my face and I shiver at the sensation it causes. When I open my eyes I find myself staring into twin pools of molten gold. Speechless and lost in the moment, I'm frozen to the spot.

"I'm surprised, yet very grateful, you allowed me to do that," He said in what most would consider a normal tone. I'm glad; because with the way my senses were acting I wouldn't have been able to hear him if he'd spoken at the usual volume we converse at. He must have realized that something was off with me after he snuck up on me so easily.

I brought myself out of my musings and considered his words. Moments later I narrow my eyes at him in confusion.

He brought his other hand up so he was effectively cupping my face and said, "I have made so many errors in such a short period of time… I …"

As he struggled with his words he looked away from me and if I wasn't mistaken regret washed over his features. I placed my hands over his and smiled at him nervously. It was beyond weird for me to see him like this; so filled with remorse, so unsure of his words and of himself, so … human.

"Might it be possible for you to put the fact that I don't deserve it aside and consider offering me forgiveness?"

My eyes grew wide at this question. I couldn't believe my ears. He was actually asking me for forgiveness. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Which ended up being a mistake on my part; he apparently took my continued silence as rejection and turned to leave. My hand darted out, capturing the sleeve of his haori before he could complete the rotation.

He regarded me with so much emotion and uncertainty in his eyes my breath caught in my throat. "I won't lie and say I haven't been hurt by your words and actions, but that doesn't mean you're past forgiveness Ru. I've had worse done to me that's for sure."

"That misfortune does not make what I have done right, Inuyasha. In a way it merely makes it worse."

Who would have ever thought the great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru could sound dejected? This was not going to be easy for either of us; but I was willing to do everything in my power to make what is happening between us go as smoothly as possible.

"Where are you going?" I asked, knowing full well how far removed from the subject that must have seemed to him.  
"Out on patrol." he answered.  
"Take me with you."  
"You're still recovering, and …"  
"I'll be with you," I blurted out interrupting his reply and praying that he caught the meaning behind my words. Some of the tension surrounding us dissipated and he smiled at me, and I mean **truly** smiled at me, for the first time in days.

"I hope I prove worthy of your trust, Koi."

I was beaming as I climbed up on the rail of the balcony. I watched in awe as that tell-tale, cloud appeared underneath him. I have seen Jaken traveling with him in this manner several times but I had never done so. When I didn't move he arched an eyebrow at me in query. As I held fast to my position on the rail he said, "Don't worry it will support you, Inuyasha. I will not let you fall again."

With a grin on my face and his promise in my heart, I hopped on the cloud and we were off.

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

When I woke again I saw him staring out into the distance I had the feeling Lord Sesshoumaru was out there as a focal point. This was soon confirmed by the string of thoughts from Inuyasha that followed.

I was surprised to hear the word love slip in there and apparently so was he. I was trying very hard to keep my own thoughts quiet but I think he was so focused he wouldn't have noticed anyway. My heart is breaking but I'm happy for him. If anyone deserves better luck in love it's, Yash. HA! I still can't believe I called him that a moment ago.

I have my eyes closed when he turns to look at me and I don't open them again until he turns back around. I open them just as he 'eeps' from finding Lord Sesshoumaru hovering in front of him. I couldn't help but smile at the noise he made.

Sesshoumaru reaches out and caresses his face and his thoughts are all but purring in response.

Further conformation he is not meant for me.

I feel like I'm intruding even though they both know I'm here. The moment they are sharing just seems so intimate; it makes me a bit uncomfortable to be privy to it. I would get up and leave if I thought that wouldn't be obvious and disruptive. As it stands I'll just lie here and watch.

The Demon Lord is now apologizing to Inuyasha and my silver-haired-friend is stunned into silence. His mind is whirling and the stream of thoughts has returned. Inuyasha's silence is apparently misinterpreted by Lord Sesshoumaru and he turns to leave. Before he can Inuyasha grabs onto his Haori.

Inuyasha seems to be purposefully lightening the mood and I can hear that he's choosing his words carefully, as well as praying his "Ru" understands the full meaning behind them.

Evidently he does.

When he climbs up onto the railing of the balcony, I am once again struck by Inuyasha's beauty. He is a sight to behold as his features stand out in stark contrast to the night that surrounds him. Barefoot, with nothing on his chest save for that damnable necklace Kagome refused to remove. He now seems to be contemplating something. It took a lot of willpower for me not to laugh out loud when I realized it's the cloud the Youkai Lord rides on that has him unsure.

Apparently that uncertainty was fleeting because in one fluid motion he is behind Sesshoumaru and they move into the night sky.

As happy as I am for Inuyasha, watching and overhearing that exchange was heart wrenching. I now know there is no chance for me to get my hearts desire.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

I'm standing behind Ru, marveling at the landscape as we float by. I would never tell him but this is one of his abilities I've always envied. I look up to find him staring at me, and there's the slightest upturn at the corners of his mouth and I realize he's amused by my state of awe. I fold my arms across my chest and huffed in response. He said nothing he simply grabbed my hand, guided me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. This causes some of the tension to drain out of me as I relaxed into his embrace.

This side of Ru still amazes me. For someone who comes across so stoic most of the time he can be surprisingly affectionate.

Suddenly I felt a small wave of guilt wash over me. I tilted my head so I could look up at him and the amount of sadness in his eyes was overwhelming. He was truly sorry for what he had done. Not that I didn't believe his words his expression just drove it home; and if that wasn't convincing enough I could feel it. When I sense his emotions they don't come across as strongly as my own but they are definitely–undeniably–there.

He looked down and moved in like he was going to kiss me. My eyes started to close on their own accord but right before they did I saw him hesitate and when he did I closed the remainder of the distance between us; finishing what he had begun.

What started out so timidly turned passionate and when we parted we were both a little breathless. Hell, I was trembling like a leaf in the wind. I wanted more but at the moment I didn't think my body could take anymore. My dilemma must have shown on my face because he pulled me close to him and whispered, "Later koi, if you will allow it, we will have a lifetime of moments like this."

* * *

Hope that wasn't too ultra fluffy for you guys. Worry not we will finally get to that confrontation and a bit of smut next time. Thanks to all of you for hanging in their with me through all of this and I am looking forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter. --hugs to all--

--OnyxLight--

1 Traditionally, sake is served in wooden box cup, known as **masu** In the past, the wooden box was said to complement the traditionally brewed sake, as it is brewed in a wooden cask but in modern times, the masu is shunned by sake purists because the wood affects the flavor of the sake. Nowadays, the sake is typically served in ceramic cups. The cups used for drinking sake are generally small cylindrical vessels called **ochoko. Sakazaki** are more ceremonial cups used most commonly at weddings and other special occasions.

2 **Satomi** - beautiful and wise


	34. Astonishment and Rage

**Astonishment and Rage

* * *

**

The following days were interesting indeed. After Miroku regained his strength I approached him out in the gardens so I could tell him something he apparently already knew.

That my heart belongs to Ru.

He gave me a sad smile and said he figured as much and that while he wouldn't pretend to be unaffected by my decision he was truly happy for me. This brought a smile to my face and lifted a weight off my chest. I told him that I still wanted it to be just the two of us making the journey to Kaede's. He nodded and asked me about something I'd been avoiding for the past few days.

"Speaking of our journey, have you told Lord Sesshoumaru exactly why it is we're going?"

My shoulders slumped and I remained silent.

"Oh I see… you might want to get around to doing that sometime in the next few days my friend. Can I ask why you haven't yet?"

"Everything has just been so damn peaceful between us over the last few days I didn't want to bring up anything that could possibly change that."

He gave me a stern look. "Ok, I know I'm being a coward and I'll fix it. Just give me some time."

Another stern look.

"Fine, fine I'll go now!"

"That's the spirit, Yash!"

I huffed as turned to head toward the palace's main entrance. Since our thoughts are still intertwined to some degree I'm sure Miroku has a pretty good idea why I've been kinda avoiding Ru. Yeah, that whole bit about me wanting to keep the peace was not a total lie but it was far from the whole reason.

Truth is as soon as I set eyes on him or smell him close I want ravage him or let him ravage me, either one would be fine as far as I'm concerned. I don't know why it is that I feel this way but I do. Maybe I should ask Tibade or Myouga. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Since I know where Tibade is (damn flea's run off again) I'll go see him.

On my way to Tibade's chambers I passed one of the many conference rooms and I saw Ru in there with a couple of the new guards Kouga had brought on. Just that simple fleeting glimpse of him was enough to set my loins on fire. Almost instantly my mind was filled with images of our nude bodies entwined in ways I didn't even know were possible. Doing things I'd never even heard of none-the-less experienced. The images were so vivid I could barely focus on where I'm going.

Ru's clawed hand gliding up my bare thigh. My lips on those chiseled abs of his. His mouth trailing hot kisses down my arched back. My fingers wrapping around his hardened cock…

--un Inuyasha--

His tongue swirling around my aching nipples...

--Yash--

Me wrapping my legs around his waist as he…

-- INUYASHA!--

Miroku's mental cry cut through my mind loud enough to startle me and I ended up stumbling around in the hall like a moron.

--What!-- I responded irritably.

--For the love of Buddha, please calm yourself long enough for me to finish reading to the children!--

--What the hell are you going on about Houshi? I…--

Then it slowly dawned on me that if I was completely wrapped up in my little fantasy, I might have been inadvertently giving Miroku…

--…a play by play of what you were visualizing.-- he cut in.

My entire body heated up in embarrassment.

--I will say this for you Yash. You've got one hell of an imagination for a virgin.--

I so just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

--No need to be ashamed. Sesshoumaru will be one happy man once you do finally get a hold of him.--

--I just don't understand why I all of a sudden have this urge to… to…--

--I get the idea; that play by play left me no doubts about what your _**urge**_ is.--

I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking.

--And if I had been in the comfort of my own room alone I would have never disturbed you. There are some things I have no desire to have to explain to children, remember Shippou's sense of smell is pretty good these days.--

At first I was confused but after a moment I realized exactly how I was making Miroku uncomfortable.

--I am so sorry Miroku. I didn't even think about you hearing me.--

--Usually I can't… at least not as clearly as I did this time. Boy you were really getting into it.--

--MIROKU!--

--No point in acting shy now and don't point fingers at me, I'm not the one that's being a little horn dog. No pun intended.--

I was just about to give the Monk an ear/mind full when, **Find Mate. Touch. Take pleasure in, **echoes through his mind. I sighed. I should have known this would start up again. My mind is just way too crowded these days.

When I finally reached the end of the southern corridor where Tibade's chambers are familiar laughter reaches my ears. When I reach his door it opens and a giggling Sango emerges. I peer behind her and find an equally amused healer. Sango is so wrapped up in her amusement she didn't even notice me. I had to admit it felt good to see her like this–happy and carefree. When she finally did notice me, my presence startled her.

"Oh, Inu-san, I didn't see you there."

I just smiled in response.

"I was on my way to the kitchen to find a snack; care to join me?"

"I might in a few after I'm done talking to Tibade."

With a big smile on her face–that got even broader once she glanced back to the healer–she bid us farewell and strolled off down the hall. Before she got ten paces away the healer stepped out of the doorway and asked, "We're still on for tea later right?"

"You bet." She called back in response.

"I'll see you then Satomi."

Without further ado she waved and left. When Satomi passed the healer's lips my eyebrows met my hairline, but I didn't comment. Once Tibade and I were behind closed doors he asked, "What brings you here so early in the afternoon my young Lord?"

I knew the answer to that question but until he asked it I hadn't given any thought to how I was going to voice my concerns. I sucked at talking about crap like that.

"I…well you see…"

Tibade gave me a screwy look and began tapping his foot impatiently. "I can't aid you until I know what the problem is."

"Yeah, I know but… it's just that I…" man this was hard to get out.

"Sometime today my Lord."

"When I…I…"

Tibade let out an exasperated sigh and that was the last straw for me. Before I knew it (and before I could think better of it), I'd blurted out, "Every time I see Ru I want him to fuck me till I can't see straight!"

I watched as the healer's tanned skin flushed scarlet. He opened his mouth to respond only to snap it shut and take a seat behind his desk, all while avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, I was trying to word it better but you had to go and rush me."

He glared at me but his amusement at the situation shone clearly in his eyes. He promptly cleared his throat and started explaining how this was a normal part of the whole coming of age thing and mating process. He said that two demons being in close proximity to each other strengthens the bond so it's completely normal for our sexual urges to be a bit more demanding than normal.

I personally felt the phrase "a bit" was a gross understatement for what I felt. It's gotten to the point where if I could just "do it" I'd be willing to do it on the table in the dining hall, during breakfast. I was more than a little tired of waiting and this overwhelming and all consuming desire was starting to rob me of my senses.

I then wanted to know how much longer we were going to have to wait so I asked. Tibade rubbed his chin thoughtfully at my question and said that he hasn't seen enough changes in me, physically, for me to be done with the whole coming of age thing. With that news I felt my shoulders slump and my ears flattened against my hair.

"Fear not my young Lord, it should be all over with any day now; and if you want we can go out to the battle court and see if the kensei henkou is complete."

I was all for that and was headed for the door when Tibade suggested that we bring Kouga out there with us. I nodded, not really caring one way or the other, and we both set out to find the wolf.

Once we found him and made our way outside Tibade began giving me various commands to see if I could do them. The first thing he wanted me to try was summoning one of those damn bubbles. That's when it occurred to me that I had yet to do that voluntarily. Up until now they had just shown up accidentally. It didn't take long for me to make one and once I did Tibade asked me to try and control its movement.

That little task took a bit longer to master; but after playing around with it for a while he asked me to drop it on one of the many barrels he had Kouga set up earlier. When I did the blue flame surrounded it and soon the barrel was reduced to dust.

He then asked me to make another one, but for me to try and make it a lot less destructive than the previous one. The first couple of tries at this was met with interesting results; but after a while I figured out how to weaken them to the point they simply knocked the barrels away instead of consuming them. The next thing Tibade wanted to know was how fast I could move one around and after an hour or so I had them moving fast enough to keep up with Kouga. After that he had me create more than one at a time then reabsorb them just to see if I could get rid of them without using them. While doing so, I couldn't help but think how useful this knowledge would have been days ago.

The staff was still fixing the damage one of these things caused in the eastern corridor.

Then last but not least he had me draw Tetsusaiga so I could try and channel this new energy through the sword. Once I did, the transformed blade took on an eerie blue glow and I found I could now use it in the same manner Ru used Tokijin.

All of this seemed to satisfy Tibade for the moment and he suggested I take a break and run the obstacle course with Kouga to see if my speed has increased due to my coming of age. I was surprised to note that it had and figured I'd taunt the wolf into a high-spirited game of cat-and-mouse.

Kouga was trying his best, but he couldn't get his claws on me. When he stopped on the other side of the arena to remove his armor I took the opportunity to shed my Haori and undershirt. I would never voice it but staying ahead of the wolf had caused me to break a sweat.

"On your toes Dog-boy, you're going down this time!" he yelled.

"In your dreams Wolf!" I shouted back.

By this time Ru and Sango were standing on one balcony watching us and Miroku was standing on a lower balcony, which was attached to the library, doing the same.

* * *

(Miroku's POV) 

Oh the Gods were indeed smiling on me that day.

I had ventured to the library to return the scroll I had read to the children when I heard activity going on outside in the battle court. When I stepped out onto the low lying balcony I saw Kouga and Yash chasing each other around –_ shirtless_.

From the things that flashed through my mind at the sight of all that bare, sweaty muscle zipping around below me I felt like the hentai Sango use to accuse me of being. I was very glad Yash was so occupied with the game he played with Kouga that he hadn't paid attention to what was on my mind. No sooner than the wish for Yash to be closer so I could get a better look crossed my mind did he leap backwards to avoid Kouga and land amongst the top branches of the tree right outside the balcony I was standing on.

I was indeed in the Gods favor.

He looked over at me, pointed down at the Wolf Prince and said, "Guess who's not so swift anymore?"

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Kouga shouted up at him in response.

"Not likely _Wolfy_, come up here and get me slow poke!"

It took Kouga two leaps to reach Yash and as soon as he made a lunge for my silver-haired friend, Inuyasha bounded the length of the battle court and landed on a narrow ledge jutting out of the palace wall. When Kouga followed he leapt right back, only this time he landed on the rail in front of me. It took all the willpower I had not to reach out and touch the perfection before me.

I could control my hands but the rest of my body was reacting in ways that made me thankful–once again–that they were too wrapped up in their game to pay me any mind.

Yash and Kouga were now leaping back and forth between my balcony and the tree taunting each other when Yash suddenly started. Immediately after that an angry growl was heard.

Everything after that happened in a blur.

Before I could even register what was happening I was shoved backwards away from the balcony hard enough to end up flat on my back and when I looked up Kouga was standing between my prone form and a seething Sesshoumaru.

Both demons eyes had bled to red and they had claws ready and fangs their bared at each other like they were ready to fight to the death. Confused and scared out of my mind I remained motionless on the library floor.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

The Demon Slayer and I were watching Inuyasha and the Ookami chase each other around the battle court when Inuyasha landed on the tree in front of the balcony the Monk was standing on. I was trying hard to ignore the way he was blatantly staring at Inuyasha without much success. After a little more jumping around Kouga was in the tree and my Inuyasha was on the railing of the balcony the Monk was standing on. In an attempt to keep my cool I was about to excuse myself from the Slayers presence when the unmistakable scent of the Monks arousal hit my senses.

_**DO NOT ALLOW ANOTHER TO CLAIM.**_

After that declaration form my instincts I felt my body in motion and everything after ceased to make sense.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

There I was having a grand ole time playing with Kouga and bouncing around from place to place when a powerful wave of rage washed over me. I looked over at Ru just as he launched himself in our direction (or to be more precise) in Miroku's direction.

Then surprisingly in a movement much faster than any he had made while trying to catch me Kouga shoves Miroku out of harm's way and stands between Ru and the fallen Monk.

The two of them are snarling and growling at each other and when I get a good look at their faces I realize their eyes have gone red and their aura's are on such high alert and putting out such raw power my instincts are screaming at me not to move.

When I finally force my feet to move anyway I turn toward Miroku only to hear Tibade shout, "NO INUYASHA! Don't move!"

Confused and nervous I stand stock still but yell, "Well, get your _'all knowing'_ ass up here and do something!"

I would be loathed to admit it to anyone but whatever has Ru and Kouga all riled up and putting off this weird energy has me all but scared shitless.

* * *

(Tibade's POV) 

Everything was going along just fine with _Happy Faces'_ training, and he and the Wolf Prince were playing around much like demons their age are apt to do. I was enjoying my role as spectator when an out of place scent wafted through the courtyard. A deeper sniff told me someone was aroused, another sniff told me that someone was the ningen Monk.

I looked up to see him all but drooling over Inuyasha. A moment later a threatening growl is heard and I looked towards the source of the noise just as Pup launched himself at the Monk. Luckily–for Miroku–Kouga pushed him back and stepped in-between him and Pup. Even from my spot in the far corner of the battle court I could feel the raw power pouring off of them.

I tried to warn Pup about this a while ago. I knew his instincts would drive him mad until he put an actual claim on Inuyasha. I'm guessing that the Monk's arousal coupled with his proximity to Inuyasha came across as a threat to his tentative claim on little _Happy Face_; which made his instincts demand that he eliminate that possible threat.

When I snapped out of my musings I saw Inuyasha make a move toward his fallen friend and I shouted, "NO INUYASHA! Don't move!" because I knew if Pup saw his "mate" go to another in the state he's in right now the Monk was as good as dead.

I looked at Inuyasha and even though he was hiding it well I could tell he was scared. He shouted for me to get up there and do something and even my instincts were telling me not to go anywhere near two aggressive demons in the midst of protecting their mates– or in this case, would be mates.

Once I decided to make a move I glanced up at Satomi and she mouthed the words, "be careful" I nodded at her and proceeded with extreme caution.

Three bounds later, I'm in the tree outside the balcony they are all gathered on. The scene that greeted me was not pleasant at all. I could tell both Pup and Kouga were fighting their impending transformations and I am somewhat impressed they have held it off this long. I calmed my own aura down and slowly climbed over the balcony rail and motioned for my youngest lord to come over in my direction (which happens to be behind Pup, which is where he needs to be anyway). Inuyasha looked at me and I could see the hesitation in his movements; so I put on my best "trust me" look and waved him over again.

When he reached me I softly instructed him on how to calm his "mate." I told him he needed to touch him and remain in contact with him until he settled down. I go on to say that he needed to _send_ Miroku the same instructions in order to calm down Kouga, but not to do that until Sesshoumaru starts to come back to his senses.

I said that because if Kouga reigns in his aura first I was afraid Pup would rip him to shreds. I was actually surprised he hadn't done so already.

Inuyasha nodded then hesitantly made his way over to Pup and I could tell the moment he stepped into the core of Pup's aura because his entire body shuddered and the energy was actually violent enough to move his silver tresses around. He looked like he was standing in a storm; in a sense I suppose he was…an emotional one. I silently observed him as he placed his hand on the small of Pup's back and then he glanced over at the terrified Monk that was still sprawled out–motionless–on the library floor.

I assumed he was using that mental connection he shares with the Monk to convey my instructions. This was soon confirmed when Miroku looked in my direction and nodded in the affirmative. I knew they both had questions about what was going on and what I told them to do (especially Miroku) but I was glad they had the presence of mind not to ask them at that moment.

Pup's aura was showing no real signs of dimming, so Inuyasha moved forward until his body was flush against Pup's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. I could see his lips moving and I had to assume he was saying things to try and calm Sesshoumaru, I was assuming because I couldn't hear anything over the roar of energy radiating from them.

I gathered that Inuyasha found the right words because Pup's aura weakened and I saw amber flicker back in through the red. I looked down at the Monk and his eyes were already focused on me and I could tell he was waiting for the okay. I nodded and he slowly put a hand on Kouga's calf.

Pup's return to normal was a bit slow going but once he did he swayed on his feet and for a moment I thought he might actually fall. The Ookami's aura settled rather quickly after that and when he came to his senses he fell to his knees panting. Once the Wolf caught his breath he looked up at the Youkai Lord and they stared at each other for a while, then–to everyone's amazement–Sesshoumaru breaks the silence with, "Your intervention is… appreciated," he began before he glances down at the Monk–that still had yet to pick himself up off the floor–then back at Kouga and finishes with, "I apologize."

"And I to you," Kouga says as he got to his feet to stand on shaky legs, "I had no idea I would …get like that. I mean… nothings even…well…"

"I understand." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned to Miroku and offered a strained apology to him as well. Like any sane person with an ounce of intelligence the Houshi accepted it without question and began gathering himself up off the floor.

Pup walked up to Inuyasha and with a gentleness that completely contradicted his showing the last few minutes, he placed a finger under his chin, tilted his face upwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need a little time, Koi."

I could tell that was a question as much as it was a statement and when Inuyasha nodded, despite the obvious confusion he still had over the whole situation, Pup kissed his forehead and said, "Come find me later." He then strolled out of the library like nothing of any consequence had taken place.

Just like a true Lord should.

Kouga started to follow him but he's stopped by Miroku's hand on his arm. "Thank you Kouga. I'm not sure what possessed you to risk your neck like that for me but I'm glad you did."

The sadness in Kouga's eyes and the strain in his voice was noted by all when he replied with, "Don't worry about it Monk; what are friends for."

Miroku started to say more but he was cut off when Kouga excused himself and followed Pup out of the library. I had reservations about him leaving without explaining his motivations more clearly but I could also see he was exhausted and in no mood for such an emotional conversation. When he disappeared both of the boys looked at me and I knew there was no way I was getting out of explaining that whole mess.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV) 

Once I exited the library and entered the hall I let the magnitude of the situation wash over me. I was not usually one to be grateful of another's intervention in my affairs but this was a grand exception to my usual standpoint on such things.

I probably would have gravely injured the Monk–if I hadn't killed him outright–if not for the Ookami's involvement. Not only would that have been a grand injustice to the Monk, it would have severely strained if not severed my relationship with Inuyasha and robbed Kouga of his intended mate.

As Koi would have said…I fucked up.

I didn't get to think on the situation long before I sensed the wolf prince approaching. I slowed my pace to ensure that he caught up with me and when he did I could feel the misery radiating off of him in waves.

We walked in knowing silence for a while before I said, "You need to tell him."

"I know but… considering how he obviously still feels for Inuyasha I don't feel like I have much of chance at the moment."

"They have talked and he knows nothing will come of his feelings."

"I know this Lord Sesshoumaru but that does not change how he feels."

"It never hurts to let one know they have options, Ookami."

He glared at me but considering the situation I let the infraction go. "Think about it this way, a freshly killed rabbit on the table looks great until the deer is brought out."

He stopped in mid-stride and regarded me with an odd look. His posture slumped and he whispered, "I don't think I could ever surpass Inuyasha in his eyes."

"With that attitude I would suppose not." I said as I continued on my way knowing the jibe would not sit well with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you feel there is no hope, there will be none. You fail to realize you have something Inuyasha does not."

"…and that would be?"

"Desire. You, desire him. So if I were you I would make that known, for hiding it in the shadows will not get you the end result you long for. Court him, woo him do whatever it is that you wolves do when trying to attract a mate. You could even ask the Slayer about some human customs when it comes to things of this nature."

"I'm not so sure about all that."

At that statement I just stopped and looked at him. Surely he had to be joking. He placed himself in harms way without a second thought but the idea of a little courtship made him falter. I was having a difficult time with the logic behind this.

Enough.

I had neither the patience nor the energy for that at the moment. I will make this as clear and concise as possible.

"You just stared death in face for him…surely a few heartfelt words and kind gestures would be easier to manage."

The wolf looked dumbstruck as he stood motionless in the hall. After several minutes and no response I moved on, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**Heh heh Thanks to all again and I hope you all get the chance as well as the inclination to got to my profile and take the poll that's there. I write this fic for you guys as much as for myself and your opinions would be greatly appreciated! (as it stands now the vote is 6 [yes to 1 [no)**

**Fear not dear fans the next chappie will more than likely be all Inu and Sess ...just needed to get some ground work laid for future events.**

**Hugs and Love **

**--OnyxLight-- **


	35. Times Like These

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, (much to my dismay) own Inuyasha and my only reward is the dedication of my dear readers!

**Beta: **The absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring **Shigure-san! **

--Warning ADULT CONTENT-- (Serious Lime)

* * *

**Times Like These**

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Do I dare even ask what the hell all that was about!?" I all but shouted at Tibade.

"Calm down my Lord."

"Calm down…CALM DOWN?! How the hell do you expect me to be calm after that?!"

Tibade sighed but I was relentless. I wanted to know why Ru had suddenly attacked Miroku so viciously, as well as why Kouga stepped in like he did. They were both behaving way out of character and regardless of how the Healer attempts to convince me otherwise, I know there is something more behind this and I wanted to know what that something was.

"Even I must admit that I am more than a little curious about what happened. Would you care to tell me why Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly attacked me the way he did?" Miroku interjected.

"Easy my lord," Tibade began, "I know all of that seemed…bizarre; but it is really quite a common occurrence in times like these."

"You're a strange fucker, you know that Tibade?"

"Yash!" Miroku gasped out at my choice of words.

"Well he is if he thinks all that shit that happened earlier is _'common occurrence'_. How the hell is suddenly attacking someone for no reason common? And exactly what did you mean by _'times like these_?"

Tibade lowered his head and began massaging his temples like he was fighting off a headache. It wasn't my intention to be a pain in the ass but I was getting tired of having confusion meet me at every turn. I wanted answers.

"Could you excuse us, dear Houshi?" Tibade asked.

Miroku nodded and turned to leave but I told him to stay. Tibade gave me a puzzled look so I said, "He has as much right to hear this as I do, if not more so. He's the one that almost met his maker a few moments ago."

Tibade held my gaze sternly and I could see he wanted to challenge my authority. I haven't had to pull rank on anyone in the months I'd been at the palace…but I would if I had to. Apparently, he read this in my eyes. "Very well my Lord," he conceded.

I relaxed and Miroku and I stood there like a couple of kids waiting on their bedtime story. Tibade was taking his dear sweet time getting started.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's attack on young Miroku here was not as unprompted as you may think, my young Lord."

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he all but shouted, "What the hell did I do?!"

Tibade cleared his throat. "To be blunt and to the point, it was your state of arousal and proximity to Inuyasha that set Lord Sesshoumaru off. Since he has no actual claim on Inuyasha he will violently and ruthlessly remove anyone that attempts to do so."

When I looked from Tibade over to Miroku the Houshi was beet red. When the words really sunk in, I realized Miroku must have gotten all hot and bothered watching me and Kouga run around the battle court. I guess this is why Tibade had wanted the Monk to leave… Oh well, he'll live.

"You mean to tell me every time some one gets a boner around me Ru's gonna try to kill'em!?"

"It's a possibility my young Lord."

"So this is why he went all feral and red-eyed. He thought Miroku was trying to claim me!"

"It is not so much that _he _thought that, but his instincts did. As you well know, most demons are far more animalistic than they appear. When it comes to certain things we are governed by our instincts, especially in extreme circumstances."

"This still doesn't explain why Kouga got involved," Miroku wondered out loud.

"Yeah," I added "I was barely able to move in the wake of all the energy Ru was putting off, but instead of being scared Kouga was just as ticked off as Ru. Why was that?" I asked and even as the question passed my lips my mind was putting all the clues together and formulating the answer.

"That is something you need to ask the Wolf Prince."

I didn't need to ask him, I had already figured it out. Kouga reacted just like Ru. The damn Ookami obviously had his eyes set on Miroku.

"Well whatever his reasons were I'm glad for them," Miroku said.

Tibade smiled at us and once he realized we had no further questions for him he left the library. Miroku tried to scurry out behind him but I grabbed a hold of his robes and brought him to a halt.

--Not so fast, Hentai.--

--Yash, I'm embarrassed enough as it is, please do not make it worse.--

--As tempting as it is too rib you over this, that's not what I stopped you for. I wanted to ask you if you were going to confront Kouga about his part in all of this.--

--Yes, but not right now, he looked pretty beat.--

--That he did. Let's go find Sango and get something to eat. I'm starving.--

We left the library and headed towards the kitchen. It was silent between us for a while, even in our minds, that was until Miroku asked me a question.

--Not that it's any of my business, but I have to admit I'm curious. Why haven't you and Lord Sesshoumaru…well you know.--

--I'm too young.--

--How's that? I mean aren't you like almost a century old now?--

--Yes, but to a demon that's no more than a drop in the bucket.--

--How so?--

--Look at it this way; if you compare my features, my height and build to your's and Kouga's I look the youngest.--

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before he stopped, gave me the once over and nodded.

--That you do my friend.--

--Well according to Myouga and Tibade it can harm demons if they mate before this whole coming of age thing is completed. So until this crap is done we gotta wait.--

--Well that certainly explains why you spend a good portion of your time molesting our Demon Lord in your mind.--

--Yeah, well I think today proved we're both a couple of perverts.--

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

After we grabbed Sango and ate our fill, I went in search of Ru. It was now dusk and I figured it was time to face the music. I don't know why I've put off letting Ru know about the bond I share with Miroku. _**Mate might reject.**_

Ok so I actually did have some idea why I wasn't looking forward to it. Ru has made it very clear that he is in no way fond of the fact that Miroku is attracted to me. I have a feeling if the Houshi wasn't such a dear friend of mine he would have fond himself out on his ass.

The closer I got to Ru's room the slower my pace became. I was really dreading this. Not only was I not looking forward to the conversation, I was also not looking forward to the feelings of lust that came over me when in his presence. This whole twisted situation is really starting to suck…

When I got in sight of the dual doors that lead to Ru's chambers, I realized he was not in there by himself. Tibade was in there with him. Before I could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Tibade.

"Good evening Lord Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" I blinked, momentarily stunned.

"Fine Tibade and you?"

"Very well, I'm glad you've come you've saved me the effort of having you summoned."

"Uh, what did you need me for?"

"Come on in and have a seat. I think I've come up with a way to prevent a repeat of today's earlier events."

At this declaration, he had my attention. When I stepped into the room, my stomach knotted as soon as my eyes met his. As I slowly looked him up and down the tension in my gut doubled. I was vaguely aware of Tibade's voice in the background going on about something. I hadn't even realized I was in motion until I found myself standing directly in front of Ru.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Tibade and I had been going over the earlier events of the day and attempting to devise a way to make sure it didn't happen again when I felt Inuyasha approaching. I informed Tibade of this and he seemed pleased because he had mentioned having him summoned here earlier. When the healer opened the door, he made small talk with my brother before he stepped out of the way so he could enter.

Inuyasha seemed genuinely interested in what Tibade had said until he looked at me. I watched (in complete amusement) as Inuyasha undressed me with his eyes. It was intriguing to watch my little Hanyou completely lose himself in whatever was going on inside his head, all while tuning the words of the healer out.

Tibade continued to prattle on about how in more archaic times (and before more sophisticated methods of bonding were developed) intended mates used to bite each other. That small exchange of blood, as well as the mark it left behind, would usually do the trick. Tibade was in the midst of suggesting that we do something like that when Inuyasha started to saunter his way over to me.

"Looks like you've got your hands full with him Pup." The healer said with a grin, "Quite a sensual little creature, it seems your presence is enough to almost drug him."

"So it would appear," I replied. _**Perfect response. Perfect mate.**_ "This would explain why he's been somewhat avoiding me the past few days."

"True, poor thing seems to lose his mind this close to you. He had brought this to my attention earlier but he didn't say it was this bad. I don't think he's heard a word I've said."

"Please continue Tibade I think he is fine now that he's gotten closer to me."

"As you wish, my Lord."

The healer continued on with how and when the ritual should be performed and it seemed fairly simple. I asked him if there were any drawbacks to this, to which I received the exact answer I desired - that there were none that he was aware of. He continued on to say some canine species still did it to this day it was just something that had fallen by the wayside with Inu's in favor of more complete and in-depth rituals.

Tibade opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when Inuyasha started untying my obi. Stunned at his behavior I grabbed both of his hands to still them only to have him growl at me. When I looked over at Tibade, I could see the healer trying his best not to laugh. Then to my amazement, Inuyasha went from growling to pouting and…whimpering?

"I don't think he's going to be satisfied until you show him some sort of affection, Pup."

I contemplated Tibade's words but considering he was trying to disrobe me, I didn't think I could show him the kind of _affection_ he wants right now. I mentally scrolled through my options and decided to wrap my arms around the wanton little creature in front of me. This seemed to pacify him for the moment.

"I'll make this short, my Lord," Tibade said abruptly when Inuyasha started nuzzling my neck.

True to his word he swiftly finished what he had to say, and answering the few questions I had, he left the room hastily.

I could hear him laughing once he got out into the hall.

With no further distraction, I turned my attention to Inuyasha and tried to get him to return from this fog he seemed to be lost in. I lowered my lips to his and his response was heated and needy; but it seemed to work, given that when we parted his eyes were marginally more lucid. He looked around the room and blinked a few times before he asked, "Where did Tibade go?"

The laugh escaped me before I could stop it. He looked honestly confused and it was the most endearing thing I'd witnessed in ages. He glared at me for being amused at his confusion and all that accomplished was making me laugh again. I haven't shown this much amusement in decades.

Perhaps he makes me lose myself as well…

I explained to him what Tibade had discussed while he was dazed and he agreed with the idea. I didn't think he would oppose it especially since we had to be intimate on some level in order to perform the ritual. Not to say he was not concerned with the well-being of others, it's just that he seemed to have a one-track mind at the moment.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me, Koi?"

He lowered his head and looked like a scolded child. I hadn't meant to upset him but I had. I decided if he didn't answer I would change the subject. I didn't like the amount of distress suddenly radiating from him.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

He was looking at me intently and I knew he was waiting on an answer. I kept trying to figure out a way to tell him what was going on between Miroku and me but every time I looked at him, my mind lost all logical thought. He moved over toward his wardrobe and began sifting through its contents all while making idle chitchat with me.

He stripped out of his usual attire and my eyes followed each and every new inch of flesh that was exposed, like I would stop breathing if I took my eyes away. I never really realized how fluid Ru's movements were until now. He bent over to pick up his obi off the floor and my eyes were glued to the perfect line his shoulder and extended arm made. I couldn't help but think of how deceptive his frame was. Sure, he looked strong but not as strong as he actually was. He could destroy mountains and countryside's in mere moments if he wanted to.

He was now talking about getting more guards or something like that, but my brain shut off as his hands slipped his pants down over his hips. As soon as those magenta stripes and pale thighs came into view, I felt this wave of heat flood through my body. I wanted to touch him so badly it was almost painful not to. That heat intensified and settled in my groin. My suddenly perverted little mind was busy picturing us doing all sorts of things that had nothing to do with us using our tongues for talking. I obviously wasn't listening very well and it didn't take him long to notice. It was the feel of his hand on my face that snapped me out of my daydream.

When did he move from the wardrobe?

When his lips once again covered mine that question (along with everything else) became irrelevant. One of my arms hooked around his neck and the other around his bare waist. When he pulled back long enough for us to take in much needed air I shamelessly looked him up and down. Something within me was more than delighted at the fact he had yet to put on anything and stood before me in nothing more than his fundoshi.

When he took another step back, a whimper escaped my throat at the loss of contact. He smiled at me, leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Someone's not behaving this evening." When his breath ghosted across my ear my entire being shivered in response. I stepped forward so my body was once again flush with his and ran my tongue across his collarbone and up the side of his neck. This drew a low moan from him so I repeated the action. I would have continued to do so if his fingers hadn't fisted in my hair and jerked my head back so he could claim my lips in a kiss much more searing and twice as demanding as the previous one.

Slowly the hand in my hair relaxed and clawed fingers brushed my scalp. His other hand was busy unknotting the obi holding my pants on. Normally this would have me feeling nervous but now the only thought I have is, the less clothing I have on the better. When the knot finally gave, Ru wasted no time shoving the pants down and when the fabric pooled around my feet I stepped out of them and a sense of freedom washed over me.

I was so wrapped up in the sensations his tongue was creating inside my mouth that I didn't realize he had managed to undress the both of us completely until I felt his bare erection brush against my own. My knees weakened at the delicious friction. When they sought to buckle Ru scooped me up and in the space of a heartbeat, we were on his bed.

I was reduced to nothing more than a bundle of raw nerves and wanton need. As I sat there shaking and panting with a desire I had never before experienced in my life, I wondered why Ru wasn't doing anything. I needed him to do something…_anything_. When I raised my head, my opened eyes fell upon Ru, on all fours before me and offering a look that was almost predatory. Red flashed across his golden eyes and I realized he was fighting to remain in control. It's very easy to forget we shouldn't get too involved in this sort of activity just yet.

"You're not making this easy, Koi," He growled out as he moved forward. My eyes followed him until he disappeared behind me. Long pale legs appeared on either side of me as I felt myself pulled against his chest. I melted into his embrace, trying to still myself but between this desire burning in my loins and the feel of his naked body behind me I was failing miserably.

Strong hands traveled with an aching slowness across my shoulders, down my body to end up firmly wrapped around my hard cock. His strokes were light and slow in the beginning but the pressure as well as the pace increased as my body reveled in the attention it was finally receiving.

"Ah…Ru…yes…please…" They were the only things I managed to get out in-between the pants and moans his skilled hands were drawing out of me. One of those hands moved away from my cock to cup and tug at my sack and the combined sensations were almost enough to make me lose it.

The closer I got to the release I felt building the more incoherent my attempts at speech became. My body was writhing forwards to meet those touches so furiously I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin. I was close and I wanted it badly…

"Where, Koi?"

_Where what_ was my first thought then I remembered that we were supposed to be doing this whole _biting thing_. "Anywhere…you want," I panted out carelessly, "where do you want me to…?"

"I care not."

It was a damn good thing he didn't care because in my current position I didn't have a lot of options. His strokes sped up and I saw stars. The moment my climax hit me I felt his fangs sink into my neck and in return, I bit into the crook of his arm. I knew we were supposed to feel something but what happened next was way beyond even my expectations.

It was almost as if our combined demons combusted. The energy swirled up around us, enveloping our bodies then flared outwards like nothing I'd ever seen before.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

When the combined energy of both my Lords rippled through the palace, I found myself very thankful that I'd had the forethought to brew the young Monk an extra strong cup of my special tea. I knew him and Little Happy Face were working on ways to shield their thoughts from one another; but considering the way Inuyasha was behaving when I last saw him I had serious doubts that he would have the presence of mind to do any of the things he'd been practicing.

I was in the kitchen speaking with the head Cook Hikari when the wave passed, "And so it begins." she said as she steadied both of the children back in their seats. I simply nodded.

"What was that?" asked Shippou and I soon found myself faced with two sets of questioning eyes, not for the first nor last time.

How does one explain things of this nature to children without incurring more questions? I looked pleadingly to Hikari and the old witch thankfully answered their questions and sent them off to bed.

"Thanks, old Woman," I said once the children were out of earshot, knowing this would get a rise out bird demon.

"Who are you calling old Tibade? If memory serves me I'm only a few seasons older than you."

"That may indeed be the case but that still makes you older, my Lady."

She threw a wet dishtowel at me then her tone turned serious.

"So it is as I suspect it to be then?" she asked as she moved about the kitchen putting things back in order.

"It would appear so. Even though I would have never believed, I would live to see it."

"So it was not their father mating to someone that was to be the unison of the Great Dog's it's his offspring's mating to each other. This is truly a glorious occasion indeed."

"I'm still not so sure this has anything to do with this legend you're so fond of, Hikari."

"I've been in this palace a great many years Tibade and so have you, has a couple of young folk _relieving tension_ ever caused an occurrence like that before?"

I had to admit she had a point. That ripple was probably felt for a great many leagues away. Still something within the legend confused me. I had thought that their fathers' death had put an end to what the Great Dog was supposed to accomplish. Puzzled about this detail I asked her about it.

"From what I can remember of what my aunt said, there was supposed to be another canine demon that was to meet up with the Great Dogs of the West and end up mated to a priestess or something," She said as she waved her hand around in a dismissive manner like that part of the tale was unimportant. She said we might have been so used to thinking of the late Dog General as the _only _Great Dog that we've been blind to the obvious importance and power his son's have. As she ranted on about this legend, Kouga had come into the kitchen and upon hearing what we were discussing the young wolf went pale.

"Is there something wrong Prince Kouga?" I asked truly curious as to why the young wolf suddenly looked like warmed over death.

"I don't guess anything's wrong really, it's just that some of what she's saying sounds an awful lot like the reading I got from the seer of my pack when I became Alpha."

Hikari asked him what he knew about all of this and he told us that the seer Hisa from his pack had said that he would battle a great demon of many demons, which was obviously the Hanyou Naraku. Then she went into his eventual meeting with the Great Dogs of the West. He said that Hisa had also mentioned that he would eventually be mated to one that was powerful and spiritually gifted, and how important that mating was for the sake of the delicate balance of the fabric of destiny.

We all sat there contemplating this, when Kouga added, "She also said that the untimely death of the Great Dog was a ripple in the fabric of destiny; and that this mating of mine was to be a big part in ushering in the next calm for our world."

"Did she say anything else about the Great Dog's of the West? Please tell us anything else you can remember," Hikari urged as she plopped a generous portion of roasted fish down in front of the Wolf Prince.

I could tell the wolf was trying ardently to remember more of what he was told. He was thinking so hard it was making my head hurt. After what felt like an eternity, the only thing new the wolf had to add was something about four against four, a dark passage or gate and two keys.

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help," Kouga mumbled as he stuffed the last of the fish in his face.

"No need to fret child, we know more now than we did before," Hikari cooed soothingly as she patted the distraught looking wolf demon on his head. She also took his empty plate and dumped it in the washing bin.

Tibade talked with the two of them for some time before he decided to retire to his chambers. The day's events and the evening's conversation had given him plenty to think over. He was sure that regardless of what was truly going on, things were definitely going to get more interesting as time moved forwards.

- - -

When the next day turned into evening, I was not surprised that the two Lords had yet to make an appearance. Not one to intrude on all the fun they were no doubt having I put off checking on them as long as I felt comfortable doing so. I hadn't heard of there being any problems with the biting ritual but I figured that if anyone could be an exception to the rule, these two would be it.

I approached Pup's chambers slowly and when there were no signs or sounds of any _activity_ going on I knocked on the door. When Inuyasha's voice told me to enter I was slightly stunned. I became even more so when I passed through Pup's study and into the bedroom.

There in front of my own two eyes lay the eldest son of the west with his head on his brother's lap while Inuyasha fed him grapes. They barely acknowledged my presence as the younger of the two dangled a vine just above Pup's waiting lips and when he leaned up to snare a grape Inuyasha jerked it back playfully. This got what could only be described as a giggle out of both of them. Most odd.

Last time I checked Lord Sesshoumaru did not – under _any_ circumstances – giggle. When they continued to ignore my presence and carry on with their little game, I cleared my throat loudly. When Pup's head turned in my direction I noticed his eyes looked as glassy as Inuyasha's had the night before and thought, _so now they are both drugged off each other_. This would definitely explain the extremely relaxed nature of my eldest lord.

"Sorry to interrupt, my Lords. I will make my stay as short as possible."

Pup looked at me like I'd grown an extra head and I couldn't help but think my previous assumption about Inuyasha being a handful was correct. From the looks of things the little one gave as good as he got.

Pup looked completely docile.

The closer I got to them the more I felt the _charge _to the energy around them. No wonder they're lying around half-dressed feeding each other. If I stayed surrounded by this type of energy for hours on end I wouldn't be much better off than they are. Maybe there was more truth to the legend Hikari is so fond of than I thought. I thought all of the talk about things like this was just what had been romanticized by storytellers as the years passed by and the tale passed down. I suppose now I stand corrected.

They made no motions to acknowledge me so I called both of their names firmly. This got their attention and they pulled apart and glared at me like two children and I had taken away their favorite toy. I suppose in a sense I had.

Looking at Inuyasha I asked him where Pup had bitten him only to have him look at me like as if I was speaking in a foreign tongue. I sighed in frustration. I was beginning to think that the only way I was going to get anywhere with this was to separate the two of them. I figured I would try asking Pup before I resorted to that.

When I asked him, he narrowed his eyes at me in confusion and I motioned for him to follow me and (after a bit of coaxing) he did. Inuyasha tried to follow but I convinced him to stay put. I lead us around to Pup's private bath and said, "Forgive me, my Lord," before I promptly shoved him in.

When he resurfaced, he looked around the room confused. When he set eyes on my smirking form, he glared at me.

"Welcome back to reality, my Lord."

"Was that really necessary Tibade?" he growled.

"Yes it was. Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get a lucid response out of either of you?"

I watched in amusement as color flooded to his cheeks. Pup blushing is something I hadn't seen in over 200 years.

"I'm not here to ruin your fun," I assured him as I squatted down by the edge of the bathing pool.

"That remains to be seen, Tibade."

"I just want to see the bite marks and I will leave the two of you to your... fruit."

Pup gave me a fierce look as he extended his right arm; and there it was, in the bend of his arm, two raised little puncture marks connected by a jagged purple stripe. All seemed to be well so I told him I was going to check on Inuyasha's now. When he started to follow me, I told him it would be best if he stayed in here (three rooms away). He scowled but made no more moves to follow.

When I returned to the bedroom Inuyasha was sitting there quietly even though he still looked a little out of sorts. When I asked to see his mark he moved his hair away from his left shoulder and there it was a blue crescent moon with a puncture wound on either end. His looked a bit less healed than Pup's but other than that it all seemed to be fine.

"Alright little one, everything seems good."

He nodded but he seemed distraught about something. Realizing what it was I smiled at him and said, "He's in the bathing pool…go get him!"

The kid was gone in a flash and before I could get out of Pup's…their chambers, a great splash was heard.

I figured I needed to make sure no one disturbed them for another day or so.

* * *

So there it is everyone... I hope it was worth the wait! I still have that poll up in my profile so if any of you want to swing by and be opinionated it would be greatly appreciated!

Feel free to Review or PM me with any thoughts, questions or suggestions. hugs to you all!

--**OnyxLight**--


	36. Notable Differences

Wow, First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome BETA Shigure-san

Wow, First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome BETA **Shigure-san**! I sent her a MONSTER of an update to sift through for Falling Away (something like 72 pages **.**) Well she weathered the storm and got it all polished up for everyone's reading pleasure!

The second thing I would like to say is a HUGE thank you to all of you for not giving up on me or this fic since it has been like…4 months since I updated. shies away but fear not due to the combined efforts of me and Shigure updates will be coming rather quickly for the next few chapters!!

As always please read and review feel free to let me know what you think about the direction I have taken the plot in and one last note to say the Poll on my profile will be closing this month so if you want to put your two cents in there is still time to do so.

Thanks with hugs and love to you all! -- OnyxLight--

* * *

Chapter 36 Notable Differences

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

Slowly I cracked one eye open, greeted by what appeared to be the late afternoon sun. Somewhat startled I sat up and tried to get my bearings.

"It is about time you woke, Koi."

I turned toward the sound of the voice to find Ru sitting at a small desk (that I don't remember) in the corner of the room.

"I moved it in here a few hours ago," He said as if I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. I flung the covers back with the intention of rising only to find myself naked as the day I was born. Shocked, I pulled the covers back over me hastily and stared at Ru.

"Why so shy now, Koi? You have not had clothes on for the better part of the past three days."

I could feel my eyes widen. My mind played back scenes of the past few days and I could feel the heat flooding to my face. Ru was right; we had been lounging around his chambers being all naked and lustful for days. I suppose he had a point, after that there really wasn't much reason for acting shy now.

With that decided, I kicked the blankets off once again, stood, and stretched. For some reason my mind was trying to tell me something important had happened but I couldn't really remember what it was. After I finished stretching I brought my hand up to my neck and scratched, when I did Ru's head shot up from the papers he was reading.

"I would not suggest doing that too many times Koi, unless you want to spend another day in bed."

Ru's tone was deliciously wicked; but I was somewhat lost as to what he was getting at. _**The mark. His mark. Sensitive.**_ Oh yeah, now I remember this itchy spot on my neck is where he bit me. I wondered why his head snapped up like that just because I touched it. Again, as if he knew what I was pondering Ru pushed up the sleeve on his right arm and when a small purple stripe came into view he swiped his finger over it and my head spun.

Wow, that damn thing _was_ sensitive. This was going to take some getting used to, but I suppose it's all for the best. If it kept Ru from trying to maim people, so be it.

My eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the delicious smell that was tickling my nostrils. When they fell upon a tray of food I realized the contents looked as good as they smelled.

"I took the liberty of requesting your favorites," Ru said without looking up from the document he was signing.

I took in his lighthearted demeanor and gathered that three days of nonstop fooling around can put even the most stoic among us in a glorious mood. No wonder Miroku's such a hentai, this whole _pleasures of the flesh_ thing is great. Once Miroku's name crossed my mind, I realized I had yet to tell Ru about this whole mind meld thing.

Willing to put it off a few moments longer, I grabbed a set of chopsticks and used them to stuff a generous bite of the noodles in my mouth. As I ate, I found myself wondering what the Houshi had been into the past few days when it occurred to me that he might have been an unwilling third party to my three days of lust.

At the thought, I choked on my noodles.

Ru looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I'm sure the last thing he expected was for me to wake up and choke on the food he had brought up for me. When I finally cleared my throat I looked over at him and the smug expression he wore made me flush.

"You had no problems using that mouth earlier Inuyasha. What seems to be the problem?"

"Feh..." I replied not wanting to go into it at the moment.

He simply smirked at me as I studied his features while I ate, taking in how relaxed and…happy he looked, I was really starting to dread bringing up anything that would change his mood. Oh well, I couldn't put it off forever. When I looked away from the tray and up at him his eyes were narrowed at me in suspicion.

"Anxiety is coming off you in waves Koi… what is it?"

I really had no choice now. Ru knew something was up. I cleared my throat. "Remember when Miroku used his spiritual powers to feed my youkai?"

"Yes." Was his only response but the tone of his voice told me he already didn't like where this was going. I fell silent and that tapestry on the wall started to look extremely interesting.

"You are stalling Inuyasha; I assume there is a point to your earlier statement. Please get to it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried my best to make a long story short. I had the feeling I was failing miserably at it because the more I talked the harder the expression on Ru's face became.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me Inuyasha?"

"Our minds are sort of connected," I mumbled.

"What do you mean by, _sort of_ connected?"

"Well at times I can hear his thoughts and well… he can hear mine," I answered sheepishly. This was not going well at all.

"Why am I just now finding this out?" he asked sharply.

"Because…um well…fuck Ru this is the first time since it all happened that I've really had a chance to talk to you like this. Things have been a bit wild around here in case you hadn't noticed and when they were calm, being close to you made me too horny to think straight!" I shouted.

I hadn't intended on raising my voice like that but he made it sound like I've been sitting around the palace twiddling my thumbs. Things have been more than a little hectic in my world lately and I knew he was aware of that.

"Well what did Tibade have to say about all of this?" he asked, once again sounding like the aloof bastard he was years ago. I could feel my face contort in annoyance, there was no way in hell I was going to let him slip back into that shit, not without a fight.

"Look Ru you can drop the pissed off royalty act. I'm not going to put up with this attitude change from you every time something happens you don't like."

Although fleeting, the shocked expression on his face was something I would remember for quite some time.

We were locked in a stare down with each other for what felt like an eternity. He didn't want to give in and neither did I.

After a while his face softened and he said, "Very well Koi, finish telling your story."

Beaming from ear to ear at his response, I told him what Tibade had made of the situation as well as our plans to visit Kaede's village soon. Ru nodded and rose from his position at his makeshift study. He glided over to where I sat on the bed and cupped my face in both of his hands. His thumbs slowly caressed my cheeks, causing my head to grow foggy again. If he kept this up, we were never going to leave his chambers… not that that possibility bothered me in the least.

"I apologize for my harsh actions and reactions," he began as he slowly lowered his face until it was mere inches away from my own. "And I will try my best not to behave that way in the future; but I will warn you Koi, do not test my patience."

A smile spread across my face before I could stop it. "And I won't keep such important things from your attention for so long either. It's just I…"

He placed a finger on my lips effectively silencing me. "We are not perfect creatures and our new relationship will take some getting use to for both of us."

He closed those few inches we were apart and our lips met in a soft passionate kiss. When he pulled away from me, I scowled at him. "We have things to do Inuyasha and I fear if we stay in here much longer the others might come hunting us down."

The smile that graced his features was so genuine and rare my heart skipped a beat. I nodded in understanding. When I stood up and turned in the direction of the bathing pool, one of the last things I ever expected to happen happened.

Ru smacked me soundly on the ass.

When I turned my shocked face to him, he was standing there all-but leering at my naked form. "There is always nightfall Koi," He said as I stood there gaping at his actions.

* * *

(Sango's POV)

After three days of, I can only imagine what. Inu-san and Lord Sesshoumaru finally came out of the eldest lord's chambers and I had to admit the change in them both was rather noticeable. The very atmosphere around each of them seemed to be alive and anytime they were anywhere close to each other there was almost a tangible "sexual charge" to the air. It was really bad around Inu-san. As days passed, he'd become quite the flirt. I watched him set many chambermaids flushing and stuttering about with no more than an enticing look. It got even worse when he used words.

If that wasn't bad enough the energy around him is almost _addictive_. He even had me blushing at breakfast one morning. I was helping Hikari bring the food out when the kids starting asking me for this, that and the other but I had a double basket of rolls occupying my hands. Inu-san looked at me and with what could only be described as a wicked gleam in his eyes he said, _"It'd be my pleasure if you'd let me hold your buns."_ I was so shocked I almost dropped the basket. I felt the heat rising in my face and I could only stutter in response. He simply took the basket out of my hands, winked at me and sat back down at the table as if nothing had occurred at all.

I turned around after my senses came back to me and almost bumped into Lord Sesshoumaru; still blushing madly I looked up at the Youkai Lord only to have him give me almost the exact same look and say, _"Incorrigible, isn't he?"_ At that point, I didn't know what to do so I nodded and fled to the safety of the kitchen.

I didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Inu-san had become so open with that sort of thing or the fact that his brother and soon to be mate didn't seem to mind in the least. Well that was not entirely true…I had seen Lord Sesshoumaru's brows knit together on a few occasions when the flirting is between Inu-san and Miroku. On one hand, I think it is harmless but sometimes I wondered because there is a look of fondness in Inu-san's eyes when he looks at Miroku. I had seen the look from Miroku directed at our Hanyou friend many times…I knew the look. I wanted to talk to him about it but I felt the subject matter would be a touchy one and I would have to approach it carefully. (If I approached it at all) I figured time would tell all so I would watch and wait.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

It was early morning and I am headed to the records hall then out to the courtyard to get some air. As I passed the dojo, I heard some of the guards talking excitedly about doing some sparring outside and figured that watching them would be an entertaining way to pass the time. I dropped off the scrolls in the records hall and made my way outside. When I reached the courtyard, I saw three of the elite guards circling the Monk. I was a bit surprised that this was whom they were all riled up about sparring against but decided to watch them anyway. Not that I didn't think the Monk was a decent fighter but three, trained youkai against one human would more than likely result in a short match.

As I looked at the four about to face off I noticed for once the Monk was not wearing his usual robes and was clad in only a pair of black pants and a set of thongs. His eyes were closed, he had a wooden bo staff in hand, and he seemed to be feeling out his opponents. The three guards circling him were all armed with the wooden blunt swords used in sparring and all seemed a little nervous. I had never watched them spar but I was curious as to why one human had some of my best guards edgy. I was fairly certain he wouldn't use his ofuda or anything of the like on them. Intrigued, I decided to get a bit closer to them.

As I moved in, I noticed that three other guards stood off to the side and one shouted for all parties to prepare themselves and once the four out on the court nodded he took a deep breath and let out a harsh whistle. Two of the three guards closed in on the monk at great speeds but he dodged them with what came across to me as practiced ease. When they regrouped, the Monk swept the feet out from under the guard closest to him while simultaneously striking the other in the chest with his staff.

This is when the third guard chose to attack as well and soon found himself on the receiving end a kick to the temple. This went on for a while with the guards attacking the Monk and him fending them off effortlessly. I was beyond stunned at how easily the human took care of some of the youkai guards. I would have never figured the monk was as good at actual combat as he is; I also noted that when motivated he is capable of short bursts of high speeds as well.

The monk was full of surprises.

Soon they all stepped out of the center courtyard for a break. I listened as they stood on the sidelines drinking water and talking about fighting techniques. It became evident that at least two of the guards present had been trying to best the Monk in sparring for some time but they yet to succeed.

Done with their water and idle chatter, they stepped back out into the center of the courtyard and one more guard joined the earlier three to face off with the Monk. At that point I was highly curious with how he was going to fair against four opponents. Before they could get set up, I felt Inuyasha's presence above me. I looked up only to see him step out on the balcony that was connected to the library. He was clad in all black and I had to admit that color flattered him well. Not that he looked bad to me in any color but he was usually dressed in such bold hues it was quite the switch to see him in black.

"Hey Houshi mind if I join in the fun?" he shouted.

"Not at all Yash, the more the merrier," was the Monks reply as he waved Inuyasha down. _Yash_ seemed to be the recent nickname the monk had given to Inuyasha while harmless in and of itself, it still seemed a bit too… _familiar_ for my personal taste, but I let it be.

Inuyasha leapt off the balcony, landed beside the Monk. He was grinning and a mischievous glint flashed through his eyes. I heard a few of the guards groan as their faces turned despondent. "I think they are having flashbacks of the last time we did this," the monk said and the amusement in his voice was evident. As he spoke he twirled the staff in his hands in a manner that made the weapon seem weightless, "Shall we go easier on them this time?"

"Nah, I say we just have those other two guys on the sidelines come on over and give them a hand," was Inuyasha's reply.

As the guards began their slow trudge over Inuyasha shouted, "Hey bring me one of those blunt swords." to the approaching men.

While they were all getting into position, Tibade and the Ookami had come out to watch as well. Soon they were all in the center of the courtyard and ready to spar. My brother and the Monk were back to back and there were three guards facing each of them. Kouga called them all to attention and gave the whistle. If I had thought what the Monk did to the three guards alone was impressive what the two of them were doing to _six_ guards was beyond words.

The interesting thing was any could tell the two of them were basically playing around. At one point one of the guards on the edge of the court charged the monk while he was engaged in close weapon-to-weapon combat with another guard. I saw both Inuyasha and the Monks attention flicker briefly to the charging guard and what happened next was swift as well as amusing. My brother shoved his adversary away as he did a back flip from his current position, just as the Monk knocked his opponent off his feet; as the human stood up from his sweeping move he stuck his staff out just in time for Inuyasha to land on it and he flung my brother at the charging guard. It all happened so quickly and was executed so flawlessly that I am sure the guard had no idea what hit him.

They moved in ideal unison whilst fighting to the point where it was almost like seeing poetry in motion. Watching that made me think, _was it any wonder many have fallen to my brother and his little ragtag group of warriors?_ I had always assumed that the Monk relied on and used his spiritual powers more often than his hands. I could see that I was mistaken. Considering his age, it made me wonder how long he's been training. He would have had to start early in life to be as good as he was.

They continued on in this fashion until the guards declared they were done for the day. I took a good look at them and they were visibly roughed up while there was not a mark on Inuyasha and all the Monk had was a lone scrape on his shoulder. Once the guards headed for the edge of the arena the Monk and Inuyasha simply stood there staring at each other and I could only assume they were using the bond (that Inuyasha informed me they shared) to communicate.

I knew it was something they could not undo on their own but the level of comfort they seemed to have using it bothered me somewhat. I knew it should not have but it did. As I watched them, they nodded at each other, tossed their weapons aside, and moved so that they are side by side several feet apart. I looked over at Tibade and he simply shrugged his shoulders. When my gaze turned towards to the Ookami, he looked as curious as the rest of us. Once I looked back to our two entertainers for the day, I saw both of them taking a series of deep breaths and then they began to move. A few movements in, I realized that they were performing the steps of a decently complex kata, and in such harmony they looked like mirror images of each other.

The entire courtyard was mesmerized by the pair.

Regardless of the fact that it was beautiful as well as entertaining to watch, I found my brows knitted together and when I looked over at the Wolf Prince, he had a similar look on his visage as well. I guessed the vibe of unity and closeness coming off the duo didn't escape him either. I did my best to shrug off the feeling of discontent it gave me but I could not…so I merely observed, waiting for it to end.

When they were finished, they received a round of applause; but apparently, everyone was rather hasty in doing so because they had one more surprise for us all. They faced each other and both stepped back fifteen paces. With a nod from Inuyasha, the monk ran full speed at him and when he got close to my brother, Inuyasha cupped his hands together and stooped down. The monk stepped into his linked hands and Inuyasha tossed him upwards to a height I knew he would never survive a fall from.

A split second later Inuyasha leapt skyward. When they began to descend, they executed matching acrobatic moves before the monk opened the vortex in his hand, creating swirling pool of mist below them and they drooped into it and disappeared from sight.

A series of gasps rang through the courtyard and just as everyone was looking around for the pair, laughter was heard from above. All faces turned skyward to find the two sitting on the roof of the palace grinning (at our shocked faces no doubt). They waved to us all and disappeared over the other side.

- - -

When I ran into Inuyasha later that day, he was all smiles. I had a hard time hanging on to my ire in the face of such happiness. The only thing that had that feeling stuck to me like a leech was the thought that it was someone else that put that smile on his face, not I. As much as I tried throughout the course of the day not to dwell on it, I failed. My mind kept replaying scenes of him and the Monk in the courtyard and that caused the feeling of discontent to return.

He was chattering on about what he had done after he left the courtyard and my mind was truly elsewhere until he called my name. I looked at him and he had this peculiar expression on his face. When I questioned his look he simply said, "There's just this strange vibe coming off of you. What's wrong?"

What could I have said? I really couldn't make out what the feeling of displeasure was. All I could establish for certain was that I was in no way fond of the feeling. He was waiting on an answer so I gave him one. "Nothing is wrong Inuyasha."

"Are you sure? Something with you feels…off."

It was hard not to verbally agree. Instead, I assured him that I was fine and asked him if he was interested in joining me for a little sightseeing. For some reason the time between my question and his answer was filled with something akin to uneasiness for me. After a brief moment, his face lit up and he nodded yes. At that answer, the uneasiness faded and as we began walking toward the main entrance he said, "Well since you're not gonna volunteer the information I'll flat out ask. What did you think of the little show Miroku and I put on in the courtyard?"

The feeling came back and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

I decided then if I never felt that way again I would be forever grateful. My head and thoughts were muddled – my nerves on edge. I wanted nothing more than to retire to my chambers and forget that day; but alas, I could not for that sort of behavior would have been unfitting of a Youkai Lord, so I went on despite how I felt. I looked over at him and I realized he was still waiting on an answer. I needed to say something…

"It was very… pleasant, Inuyasha," I responded dryly and his ears drooped in response. A soft, "Oh…" was his quiet reaction. A tinge of worry crept along the edge of my mind and then my instincts became displeased with me because my curt response had upset him. _**Control yourself. Apologize. Soothe. **_

I pointedly ignored them and we continued on in silence. He made another attempt at conversation but with me giving short answers, he gave up by the time we stood at the main entrance. With ears still flattened to his skull he said, "I think I'll pass on the sightseeing Ru. I know you said everything's fine but you are obviously not in the mood for company, so why don't you just find me when you get back, okay?"

When he turned to leave my instincts began screaming so loud my head hurt. I never realized they could get louder or be so insistent. _**Stop him. Do something. Make amends. Calm. Act now.**_ It sounded like an angry chorus going on in my mind, and if that wasn't enough, the mark on my arm started to tingle. As I watched him walk away from me, I saw his hand rub the one on his neck.

I whispered his name and he turned around and regarded me with sad golden eyes. "Yes Ru?" Silently I cursed the unnamed feeling that started all of this. I have never been good with emotion and in the last few months, I had been inundated with it. "Pardon my mood Koi, I have a lot on my mind."

His ears lifted a little as they pointed in my direction. Those golden eyes went from sad to concerned after hearing my words. He blinked a few times before braving speech. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I did and I didn't. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Do not worry."

A small smile from him was all it took to calm the raging voices in my mind.

"I can't help but worry but if you are sure you'll be fine I trust your judgment."

"I will return soon and I will find you then."

"Go relax, and loosen up. I'll be here when you get back."

He walked up to me in the open doorway and the wind captured our silver tresses and mingled them together. It reminded me of the night he kissed me for the first time and despite myself, I smiled. This caused him to chuckle. When he wrapped his arms around me the voices faded out as if they had never been there to begin with. I returned the embrace allowing myself the privilege of enjoying the moment. We parted with a kiss that left my mind feeling lighter than it had all day.

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

It has been weeks since the incident between Lord Sesshoumaru and I and quite a few days since Miroku's and Inuyasha's little performance in the courtyard. Between the two incidents, I had plenty of reasons to avoid the Monk so that's exactly what I'd been doing. I knew that I needed to do and say something but I had no idea where to begin.

Wandering down the main hall with that on my mind, I ran into Inuyasha with a hyperactive Kitsune on his shoulder. Anyone could see it wouldn't be long before he was too big to use anyone's shoulder as a perch, I would have guessed a season or two more at most.

When we drew closer, I asked the kit what he was so excited about. "Inuyasha's going to teach me some fighting techniques out in the courtyard," He answered all puffed up and proud. I smiled at the fox as I ruffled the mass of red locks on his head. He batted my hand away and said, "You'll be afraid to do that once I'm done training, Wolf!"

"We'll have to spar someday kid so you can prove it," I said teasingly.

"You're on fleabag!" he shouted as he waved his tiny fist in the air.

"You've been hanging around this one too long," I replied as I motioned toward Inuyasha with my thumb.

The Inu Hanyou had a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face but said nothing. He always looked like that these days and I could only imagine what Lord Sesshoumaru did behind closed doors to keep him that way… lucky bastard. I bet I could get the monk grinning like that, if I got the chance. Once Sesshoumaru's name crossed my mind, I thought about how he had been keeping a tighter rein on the puppy since his little show with Miroku. Not that he was trying to control Inuyasha or anything like that he was just with him every chance he got. I hadn't missed the way he was watching the two while they were playing around. He wasn't any happier about the situation than I was. At least he had a claim of sorts on Inuyasha I had nothing going with the Monk and I knew if I kept stalling, I never would.

Another thing I noted was Inuyasha's actions over the past few weeks; they surprised me. After completing the biting ritual, he had become quite the little imp. Not that anything he ever did was out of line it was just so odd to see coming from him. I'd never considered Inuyasha a flirt or anything of the sort but boy did he prove me wrong. Even Sesshoumaru had come out his icy shell showing us all that he could be rather social when he chose to be.

Anyone on the palace grounds could tell the two Lords were…_heavily involved_ with each other those days. A body couldn't be in the same room with them without getting worked up. I don't think I've ever seen two beings set more hearts fluttering and faces flushing with a mere look. At first, I thought the palace inhabitants were just easy to impress until the first time I found myself on the receiving end of one of those looks. I thought the hair on the nape of my neck would never lie down again.

I will be honest, I kind of wondered how this was going to work out for Dog Boy when we first got here but looking at him, at how he's changed and grown, I knew Kagome could have never made him that happy. He was all but glowing with it. Despite the fact that he is a Hanyou and he has spent most of his life either alone or in the company of humans, his nature is far more demonic than human. He would have never been truly happy living the way I think the Miko would have demanded he live.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke to me. "You got anything to do, oh great Captain of the Guards?" he asked jokingly.

"Not really, My Lord," I replied just as sarcastically.

"Well why don't you come on out to the courtyard with us?"

"Sure," I answered, happy for the distraction, and just like that, the three of us were on our way.

We weren't out in the courtyard long before Sesshoumaru, Rin and Sango joined us. I could tell the kids were missing the two Lords like crazy since all this madness began a while back. You couldn't run into either one of the little squirts without hearing highly embellished tales of their foster parents.

It was nice to see things return to normal.

Soon we were all kind of lounging around outside watching the show Inuyasha and Shippou were putting on. Inuyasha was forcing the kit into situations where he had to use strength and speed instead of his fox magic. From the way things looked, Shippou was catching on pretty quickly. Inuyasha dove and swiped at the little fox and Shippou retaliated by jumping up out of the way and stepping on Inuyasha's head. This got everyone laughing and amongst that laughter, I heard a familiar pitch. One sniff confirmed that Miroku was behind me somewhere.

I turned and found the Houshi sitting propped up against Kilala in her larger form. Sango was a few paces away standing beside the healer who was pointing at the two running around the courtyard. He leaned over closer to the slayer and whispered something that had her giggling like a flower maiden. I looked at how close the two were standing to each other and began to wonder if there was something more going on there than friendship.

When Tibade placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to one of the nearby benches I thought, _yup that's definitely headed out of the friendship arena and into something more_. She didn't even flinch when he touched her in fact she smiled. Now if only I had as much nerve as Tibade maybe I could get my hands on a certain…

"Quite the show isn't it?"

I cut my eyes to the left only to find my heart's desire standing a few feet away from me. Wow, I must have really been lost in thought. "That it is. The two of them are rather funny together." I replied around the lump in my throat.

"Shippou has missed Yash these past few weeks."

_Yash_, I think to myself but choose not to comment on it, "Yeah, he has and Rin has missed Sesshoumaru just as much."

"It is nice to have a break from all of the drama and turmoil of the past few weeks," He said as he laid his staff down on the grass.

"You must have read my mind. I was just thinking the same thing."

We chatted back and forth for a while and as soon as I got comfortable, he started asking questions. "Uh… not to bring up unpleasant things but I have wanted to ask you something for a while now."

"Sure," I said as casually as possible.

This was it. I was sure to end up saying something I wasn't prepared for. Sighing I turned back toward the action in the courtyard just as Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks for seemingly no reason. In fact, he was standing so still he almost looked frozen. Worried I looked up to the balcony Sesshoumaru was standing on only to find him gone. When I looked back at courtyard, the Youkai Lord was only a few paces away from his intended mate.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippou asked as he tugged on the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's haori. The kit must have been really stunned because even though we've all been here for months he still kept his distance from Sesshoumaru. The fact he was tugging on him showed just how worried the kid must have been. Not that I blamed him, there was something funky going on with Inuyasha's aura.

Sesshoumaru stopped a few paces away from the frozen Hanyou and called his name a couple of times, when he got no response I saw the Healer making his way over to them. Sango walked up beside us and said, "I wonder what has happened to Inu-san?"

Before I could even begin to form a theory, a pulse of demonic power washed over the courtyard. That got our attention. We were all staring intently at Inuyasha when it happened again only stronger. Then right before our very eyes the Inu Hanyou was surrounded by a soft glow and we all watched as his hair turned just the slightest bit wavy and grew in length until it was nearly brushing his calves. He made a strangled gasping noise and dropped to his knees. Sesshoumaru moved toward him only to be stopped by the healer who was shaking his head 'no'.

Another choking noise escaped him and we all looked on in awe as the rest of him tries to catch up with his hair. His shoulders broadened somewhat, his chest filled out, and where his pants were once tied around his ankles they were now barely bound around his calves. Another pulse of power and I could see lavender stripes on each one of his cheeks and maybe something on his forehead as well.

Then just when it seemed like it was all over an intense blue flame engulfed him causing Tibade and Sesshoumaru to step back quite a few paces. When the flame died down Inuyasha fell forward on his hands. I looked at the two closest to Inuyasha and noted Tibade and Sesshoumaru no longer appeared worried. I guessed Tibade knew what was going on. When I peered over at Miroku and Sango, they both looked like they would dart over to him any minute.

"Don't stress guys; we demons go through some strange things as we age, it's different for each one of us. I'm sure if he were in any danger Tibade and Sesshoumaru would have acted by now."

Some of the previous tension left their stances and Sango nodded in the affirmative even though she never took her eyes off the scene playing out before us all. Miroku relaxed very little and he still looked like he was having a hard time staying put.

Even though I'd known for quite some time it was still difficult for me to think about him having a thing for Inuyasha and from looking at him, it was obvious that he still did.

For a split second, the flame flared up around him again and when it disappeared, white fur began to cover his body. His facial features elongated some and he grew until he stood at a little more than twice his brother's height. He was massive even though he was nowhere near the size of Sesshoumaru or myself when we transform. His transformation was quite different though, instead of taking on the form of an extremely over sized dog he still stood on two feet instead of four like we do. He was the perfect cross between his humanoid form and Sesshoumaru's canine one. The best description I could come up with for what he looked like is a giant man-beast. He wasn't like that for very long before he morphed back into his previous state, swayed on his visibly shaking feet and collapsed.

Sesshoumaru caught him before he got anywhere near the ground.

At that point we all raced forward eager to see if he was truly okay and what the end result of all that was. When we got close to him I could see he was still conscious just dazed. The mark I thought I saw on his forehead was not one mark but four small ones. Nothing as bright and flashy as the crescent moon on his brother's forehead, he had four small pale blue dots that formed a cluster between his brows.

Everyone wanted to get a good look at Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru had him cradled in his arms and pulled tightly to his chest like a babe. It was clear to all he wanted no one near Inuyasha so no one was crazy enough to try to approach him while he was in the Dai Youkai's arms.

"Well it's about time!" Tibade bellowed.

Everyone turned to look at the healer as if he were crazy.

"Keep those looks to yourselves." he said to all of us, "he's been going through this coming of age phase for longer than most. It's well past time he finished it up."

"So does this mean…" Miroku began.

"Yes, the changes you see are permanent and he will remain this way for at least the next four centuries," Tibade declared almost triumphantly.

Everyone was standing around the Inu couple asking questions and theorizing when a rich baritone voice said, "Could all of ya be a little quieter? You could wake the dead at this volume." The ears on top of his head flattened as if to emphasize his words.

Inuyasha immediately looked shocked and wrapped a hand around his own neck. "What the hell's up with my voice?"

"Welcome to adulthood my young Lord!" Tibade sang.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted in response.

"Do your recall anything that has happened over the last few moments, Koi?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, so softly I wonder if the humans even heard it.

"Far as I know I was training with Shippou one moment than in your arms the next," was his answer. We all looked around at each other trying to figure out how it was possible he couldn't remember going through something so dramatic. I guess the whole incident could be chalked up as a shock to his system.

"He will probably recall it all later," Tibade said to the worried looking group, "Right now let's get him inside so he can see for himself."

"See what?" Inuyasha asked, clearly getting frustrated with being in the dark about his own situation. I couldn't say that I blamed him. I would have been freaking out too.

"You'll soon observe it for yourself Inu-san," Sango said as we all started moving toward the northern entrance.

"Put me down Ru. I can walk."

"I would rather not."

Sesshoumaru received a wicked bone-chilling glare from Inuyasha as a response.

"Not only does he look more like Lord Sesshoumaru he even glares like him now too," Shippou whispered to Sango. She smiled and petted the kit's head.

After receiving the glare Sesshoumaru put him down and when he stood up all could tell he was shocked to be almost looking his brother dead in the eye.

* * *

(Shippou's POV)

When Lord Sesshoumaru sat my adoptive father on his feet, his surprise at his new height was obvious even to me. I had watched along with everyone else as he grew right before our eyes but just how much wasn't clear until he was standing right next to Lord Sesshoumaru. His voice was all-odd too. He no longer sounded all gruff and cranky. Even when he was ticked off out in the courtyard, his voice was nice and smooth. He looked different…VERY different. Actually, he looked a lot like the man in that painting that hung in the room Rin and I would sneak into whenever Jaken wasn't right on top of us. I guessed that was a painting of their father. We had always wanted to know for sure but we weren't stupid enough to ask since we weren't supposed to be in there to begin with.

I was on Sango's shoulder and we were all following the brothers into the palace. At first, his stride was a bit awkward on his longer legs but halfway down the northern hallway he was all but gliding just like his brother. It's weird to see Inuyasha moving with grace. It made me feel like I was looking at an altered image of Lord Sesshoumaru instead of at Inuyasha.

I wasn't sure if I liked the changes at all. I wondered what would happen if he started acting all high and mighty too? What if he became too good and too important to look after some orphaned Kitsune that once tried to take his jewel shards? Those questions buzzed around my brain until I felt like crying. When it got really bad, I told myself that Inuyasha would never abandon me and I had no reason to think otherwise. I pushed those bad thoughts aside, and began watching everyone around me.

While doing so I quickly realized I didn't like the way Miroku was looking at Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru is far from my favorite demon but if that's whom Inuyasha wants as a mate then that was fine by me. I knew a bit more about what had been going on with them than Rin did because I'd been cornering Tibade and Sango every chance I got. They said some of the things they told me wouldn't be understood by Rin.

I knew the dog demons were going to be mated to each other soon and again that was fine by me. If that was going to make Inuyasha happy and make him feel like he had a true place in this world, I was all for it…and I didn't want anyone messing it up for him. Not even if that someone was Miroku.

A few more moments of observation and I came to the conclusion that adults just act weird some times. I may have not understood all the reasons why but I knew when I didn't like the looks of something. Miroku was still blatantly leering at Inuyasha and Kouga was looking from Miroku to Inuyasha with a weird expression on his face. Lord Sesshoumaru had yet to move from Inuyasha's side and was putting off a seriously strong '_do not get to close too Inuyasha'_ vibe. This explained why everyone, even Rin, was following ten paces behind them. Tibade was looking at Inuyasha with pride and Sango just seemed her normal happy self.

Thank Kami for Sango.

When we came upon a connecting corridor, Jaken was headed our way. He took one look at Inuyasha and screeched, "Lord Kiryoku has returned!" then his eyes rolled back in his head just before he fainted. For whatever reason watching that happen really made my day.

"I guess I resemble dad a bit huh, Ru?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the unconscious imp.

"The likeness is uncanny. There are a few differences but not many, Koi."

Inuyasha bent over and gently picked up the fallen imp and sighed.

"I haven't heard your father's actual name spoken in decades," Tibade said as he stepped forward and reached out for the unconscious little toad demon. "I think a small feast is in order. I'll have the cooks prepare something special for tonight's meal," Tibade suggested and all seemed to nod in agreement. He then looked at the two Inu's and said, "I will come to your chambers and check on you two later…try to _behave_ yourselves until I do." He finished with a smirk as he bowed to both lords and headed towards his own chambers with Jaken in one arm.

Sango followed him and since I was on her shoulder so did I. Before she completely caught up to the healer, I asked her if she would go with me to the kitchen to find a snack. She agreed to and after telling Tibade where we were going we changed direction and was on our way.

I was glad she agreed to do so because I had some questions I wanted to ask her and I wanted us alone before I did it. As we turned down one of the many hallways that led to the kitchen, I used my position on her shoulder to look for any extra eyes or ears. Once I figured the coast was clear I began asking my questions.

"Sango, why was Miroku looking at Inuyasha like that?"

Her entire body tensed up at my question and she stopped in mid stride.

"What do you mean Shippou?" she asked quietly.

"I think you know what I mean Sango, if I noticed I know you had to. He looks at Inuyasha kinda the same way Lord Sesshoumaru does at times."

She picked me up off her shoulder and held me in front of her and looked me straight in the eyes. Her expression was strange and wary. It made me feel as if I had asked her a very uncomfortable question. Maybe I had.

"Does Miroku looking at Inuyasha like that bother you, Shippou?"

"Kinda…" I started as I struggled for the right words. "It makes me feel like he wants to be in-between Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru."

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and with a wry grin she said, "How very perceptive of you my young friend."

I beamed at the praise she gave me but my joy was short lived. As soon as my mind realized my suspicions were right I felt kind of angry towards Miroku for wanting to interfere with Inuyasha's happiness.

I hadn't noticed that Sango was walking us toward her room until she opened the door. Once we were inside, she sat me down on her bed then sat beside me. I heard her sigh deeply before she said, "You look upset Shippou do you want to tell me why?"

"As soon as you tell me why Miroku's leering at Inuyasha," I replied. I knew it sounded demanding but I wanted to know.

Sango flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before she spoke. "Houshi-sama has been in love with Inu-san for some time now Shippou."

I was glad she wasn't looking at me because my shocked face had to look ridiculous. At the most, I figured the Houshi saw Inuyasha as just another behind to grope. I never figured the pervert would have been in love with Inuyasha. I looked over at Sango's prone form and a few other things that have been going on that confused me now made sense. "So is that why you spend all of your time with Tibade now?"

She bolted up into a sitting position so fast I thought she was going to knock me off the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was at a loss for words. "Uh well you see… Tibade and I are… it's not like…"

I couldn't bear to listen to her lame attempts to convince me otherwise any longer and said, "Save the speech _Satomi_ I've had my eye on you two."

She appeared so stunned at what I said and what it implied I fell over laughing at the look on her face. When I sat back up, she ruffled the hair on my head and said. "You are too much at times you know that Shippou?"

I grinned at her and nodded my head. We goofed off for a bit more before I started talking again. "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will ever care about me like Inuyasha does?"

She smiled at me as a thoughtful look settled on her face and pulled me into her lap. "What makes you think he doesn't already?"

"He just doesn't act like it."

"You mean he doesn't show it like Inuyasha does."

I looked down at my hands and nodded. I didn't want to look at her because I felt like I was being such a baby over this.

"Well what about that time he took you and Rin on "cloud patrol" with him?"

"He probably only did that because he was already taking Rin."

"If I remember correctly he sought you out and Rin was as surprised as you were when he asked you if you wanted to come."

I thought about it for a while and realized Sango was right.

"Yeah, but that's only one incident," I said as I folded my arms across my chest, still not convinced.

"How about that time Hikari had cut you off of sweets for the day and upon seeing your long face Lord Sesshoumaru strode into kitchen and if my memory serves me right, he emerged with quite the treat for you."

"Yeah he brought me the whole cherry pie and he even glared at Inuyasha when he tried to snag a piece."

"Yup, he did all of that without saying one word didn't he?"

"True," I mumbled.

"Just keep in mind Lord Sesshoumaru is a lot more reserved than the rest of us. Just because he doesn't say much or handles things differently doesn't mean he doesn't care."

When I leaned forward, she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. When her arms relaxed, I turned the conversation back to Miroku and she told me everything she felt I would understand. By the time, all of that was done, my brain was spinning and both of our stomachs were growling. We left Sango's room and resumed our walk towards our earlier goal…the kitchen.

Along the way, we both started naming off things we hoped we would find in the kitchen. Anything Hikari and her crew fixed was delicious but I still had my favorites and apparently so did Sango. As we walked through the tail end of the central corridor, I said something I had never actually said out loud before. "Inuyasha's like a dad to me. I guess I just wanted to make sure his mate was going to care about me too."

Before Sango could answer a smooth voice from behind us said, "And why wouldn't I care about you, young Kitsune?"

Sango and I whirled around to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru all but on top of us.

* * *

That's all for now folks Thanks again.

--OnyxLight--


	37. Out of the Bag

Again thanks to all for reading and holding on between updates. Your dedication is **greatly** appreciated!

As always I would like to thank my loving Beta **Shigure-san**! (she will make a decent grammar student out of me yet)

**POLL RESULTS ARE IN!** The question was: How would you guys feel about Kikyou making a brief non-drama causing appearance in my fic Falling Away? Just curious...

64 percent said Okay fine by me

35 percent said Nope not feeling it (don't ask where the other one percent went...I have no clue --giggle--) **Thanks to all who voted!**

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

(What our favorite dog demons were up to right after Inu's transformation)

Breathtaking. Undeniably and wondrously breathtaking.

That's the only words I could come up with to define the changes in Inuyasha's appearance. As I reluctantly stood back and watched him as he looked over the changes in his outward appearance, my instincts were going mad. _**Wait no longer. Claim now. Is ripe for the picking. **_While I agreed with them wholeheartedly, I knew he was still in shock from his transformation. Plus I did not intend to incur Tibade's wrath by doing anything before he had a chance to examine and talk to Inuyasha.

"It's hard to believe this is really me I'm looking at," Inuyasha said suddenly, startling me out of my musings. I smiled at him as I watched him turn to-and-fro in front of the mirror. As if I wasn't having enough trouble, keeping myself in check Koi began to disrobe. _**Looks delicious. Touch. Taste. **_I knew it was just my current state causing it to appear so, but it seemed he was shedding each piece of clothing with a sensual slowness that made my loins tighten.

Apparently all of the time we'd spent together intimately over the past few weeks had gotten rid of any awkwardness he had about being nude in my presence. Good. He was soon standing in front of me as bare as the day he was born. He didn't have the stripes on his wrists and ankles like those that I have but he did have a lavender one on each hip that curved around and stopped right before his navel. Dazzling… it was a rather nice accent to that beautifully muscled stomach of his.

He turned around. "Well, you like what you see, Ru?" he all-but purred in a voice that was sure to send chills up my spine and down to my groin for eternity.

"Yes I do indeed."

"Well, why don't you come over here and see if I feel as good as I look."

I couldn't help but smirk at his choice of words. Over time, Inuyasha has proven to be a rather passionate creature. Wanton even. I liked that about him. _**Perfect mate. Need to please.**_Oh, the voice knows me so well but I think it's siding with Inuyasha. "Did you not hear Tibade's instructions for us to behave, little one?"

He gave me a mischievous grin and proceeded to saunter that gloriously defined naked body of his over to me. His new height was going to take some getting use to but there was still enough difference in my favor that him tilting his head up to look at me was not uncalled for. He soon stood in front of me toying with the collar of my haori trying his best to look innocent. "Yes I did," he began as he moved his hands from my collar to run long, clawed fingers teasingly down my sides, "but I figured as long as we don't misbehave any more than we have been here recently we should be fine." The grin on his face went from mischievous to positively wicked in the space of a heartbeat.

I slid my arms around his waist and he melted to me like candle wax would in the presence of a flame. I moved one hand down to that firm behind of his as my other one slid up to entwine in the hair at the nape of his neck. We stayed like this for a few moments before he pulled away from me so he had just enough space to get his hands in-between our bodies so he could start untying my obi. He seemed to be fond of undressing me, so I let him.

I found that I rather enjoyed that inclination of his.

The moment my top and undershirt were off, I attacked his lips because I could really stand it no longer. I have found that my desire for him seems to grow every day. He can be involved in doing the most mundane things and before I've realized it, I'm in motion and I have him in my arms. Not that he seemed to care but in a way it alarmed me that he could do this to my mind, my body and my senses.

Before long he had, his arms wound around my neck while kissing me with such reckless abandon it took my breath away. When we did, part for air he dropped to his knees and all but shredded my pants to be rid of them. My fundoshi followed in the same manner. Before I could comment on this, his mouth completely engulfed my semi-erect member and my knees almost gave out at the sudden sensation.

He was doing things to me with his mouth and tongue that had me speechless for a while. When I finally could form words, I told him if he was going to continue that we needed to move towards the bed. He looked up at me and made a big show of slowly licking my fluids off his lips. A shiver raced up my spine and before I could recover, he had picked me up and we were on the bed with him between my legs again.

I'd never seen him move that quickly and to my knowledge, he'd never picked me up before. I was truly stunned. It was not that I thought him incapable of doing so it was just the fact that he'd simply never done it before. All thoughts were soon tossed aside as he continued his earlier ministrations.

He was alternating between swirling his tongue around the head of my shaft and sucking on it from base to tip in a way that was driving my body wonderfully mad. _**Don't stop him. Surrender to the sensation.**_ Stop him?! Why in all the hells would I stop him? My instincts did not have to worry about me doing anything of the sort. I felt a familiar tightening in my lower stomach just as he decided to cease what he was doing and switch to kissing and nipping on my inner thighs. I growled my displeasure, my want, my _need_ at him and he chuckled in response.

"What's the matter, Ru?" he asked coyly.

A response was on the tip of my tongue but was forgotten as soon as he decided to draw my sack into that heated mouth of his. Oh, the things he has learned to do with his tongue. At one point, I thought my ability to think was lost altogether, and if that had been the case, it would have been a trade worth making. I really would have never pegged my younger brother to be so lascivious in the bedroom.

What a pleasant surprise for me.

He soon deemed it time to return to his initial endeavor and it wasn't long before my climax was imminent again. As he sped up his actions, one of my hands found its way into his hair and the other was clutching the sheets of our bed like a vise. Inuyasha had me moaning and writhing around like a bitch in heat and I didn't care.

When my climax struck my back arched so hard, I thought it might snap. My breath was ragged and my head was spinning. When I finally did come to my senses I looked down just as Koi finished pumping the last of my seed out of my member. The back of his hand was coated in it. He met my unfocused eyes with a lust-filled gaze that told me we were far from done.

He watched me for a moment before he brought his hand up to his face. Never taking his eyes off mine, he took that talented tongue of his and slowly licked his hand clean. That stirred something within me because a split second later I had pounced on him and pinned him beneath me. As I licked up the side of his neck I asked, "Mind if I return the favor?"

He bucked his hips and moaned. That was all the answer I needed.

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

As I sat in my room thinking over the day's events I simply could not believe how good Inuyasha looked. By the gods, he was damn good looking before but after his "coming of age," he was positively striking. I was trying hard not to stare when we were following the Inu couple back into the palace but I knew I failed at that miserably.

In order to cool off and calm down I figured I'd do some meditating. I'd just gotten into a light state of trance when…

- -I can feel him watching me.--

…came through from Inuyasha, when nothing immediately followed I shook it off and tried to reenter my trance. I'd just gotten my breathing soft and shallow when it happened again.

--I guess I'm gonna have to send out an invitation for him to touch. I can't believe he's just going to stand there and eyeball me.--

I was stunned at his choice of words and I prayed this was not leading where I thought it was going to lead. I knew I heard Tibade tell them both to behave.

--Behave my ass. I don't see why we can't do what we've been doing for the last few weeks. Damn, why's he hesitating? I know what'll fix that, I'll give him that look I gave him a few nights ago… that worked like a charm.--

DEAR KAMI!! I couldn't believe I was sitting there in the lotus position listening to Inuyasha–of all people–think out his plan of seduction.

--Well it's about time he moved. Oh yeah that's it, one hand on my ass and the other fisted in my hair…heaven.

I was so glad I wasn't eating; if I had been, I would have choked on my meal. This was simply too much but as wrong as it was for me to be a part of it I was captivated by it; besides that, I seemed powerless to stop it. All attempts to block it out had failed. My last ditch effort was to try and do some yoga, maybe being physically active while focusing would do the trick.

--Yeah all this frickin' clothing he wears all the time has to go. But I must admit it's like unwrapping my favorite gift every time. --

Focus and balance, I tell myself over and over again…FOCUS! I screamed to myself as I pulled one leg up behind my back.

--I don't think I'll ever tire of him kissing me. Nothing makes me hotter faster. As much as I enjoy his hands all over my body this is the thing that really get my blood flowing.--

The Gods are _**not**_ smiling on me today.

--Heh heh, I bet he didn't see that coming. Fuck, he tastes good. I never thought I'd find myself craving dick, but I do. I just wish I could get the whole thing in my mouth when it's fully erect like I can now… oh well practice makes perfect.--

I fell off the one leg I was standing on and nearly face planted right in the middle of my bedroom floor. Who would have ever thought Yash could be such a hentai!?

--I guess I have him feeling a little weak in the knees. So, he wants to move this to the bed fine we'll move, but we'll do it my way and do it swiftly. I'm in no mood to wait.--

_Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this_. I knew there was no way I was going to make it through this with my sanity intact. What's weird is the fact this entire scenario was like a duel edged sword: on one side it was torturous, on the other side it was definitely the most arousing thing I'd ever been a part of in my life.

--He's trying hard to hold himself together but I know once I start really sucking on him he'll lose it. Well what do ya know I did manage to get the entire thing down my throat…and he **REALLY** seems to like that.--

By all that I hold holy, I thought I was done for. I'd tried and tried but my wayward body just would not listen. I truly felt like a letch for being turned on but there was only so much a man could take.

I decided to do some breathing exercises and use every bit of willpower I had to force my body to calm down and relax. Once I got myself as much under control as I thought I was going to get I crossed my room, opened the door, and ran like hell for Tibade's.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

The Imp had regained consciousness a little while ago and I had him propped up on a futon sipping on some of Hikari's infamous herbal soup. He had been convinced that Lord Kiryoku had returned from the grave. When I told him, it was Inuyasha that he'd seen in the hall he stared at me in disbelief.

We were in the midst of discussing the changes that were happening and the upcoming mating between the two lords when a hurried and insistent knock sounded on my door. One sniff told me it was the monk but as far as why he was at my chambers, I had no clue. When I opened the door, my eyes fell on the troubled looking youth.

"Can I help you dear Houshi?"

"TEA!" he huffed out loudly.

At first I stared at him in confusion and was about to direct him to the kitchen when it hit me. He wanted the tea I'd given him before when Pup and Inuyasha were performing the biting ritual. Judging from the sweat on his brow and his rapid breathing he must have ran all the way to my room.

They must have been really going at it.

"Come on in Miroku and have a seat." He looked at Jaken then back to me pleadingly. "Or you could go lie down on one of the futons in the back if that would be more comfortable for you." The poor man bowed to me then took off as if his robes were on fire.

When I looked back at Jaken, he was shaking his head and mumbling. One could only guess what he was making of all this. I excused myself from the Lord's retainer and set about making the tea for the monk. By the time, I finished it and walked back to where he was and I could tell he was a wreck.

He had his knees drawn up to his chest and was rocking back and forth singing. I could only guess his was doing this to drown out the noise in his head. I handed him the tea and he started drinking it greedily. As I watched him, I couldn't help but think if that cowardly wolf would get off his duff and make a move the Monk would have someone to _weather this kind of_ _storm_ with.

When he finished the cup, I started asking him questions. I knew I didn't have long before that tea would start to kick in, "I thought the two of you had gotten to the point where this was not really an issue."

"We had but it seems that…uh… _intense_ situations cause thoughts to come through to the other no matter what at this point."

"The two of you need to get to the priestess as soon as possible."

"If I had my way kind healer we would go now; but I think our youngest Lord is a bit…occupied at the moment."

I could only imagine.

I took the empty cup from the monk and placed it on the table by his resting spot. When I looked back at him, his eyes were already growing heavy. When he stretched out on the bed, I covered him with a blanket and returned to Jaken.

Once I sent the imp on his way I sat down to compose a letter the Miko Kaede. I wanted her to be as prepared for their arrival as she possibly could be. I took great care in explaining the situation and what seemed to be the cause of it. When I finished I requested the swiftest messenger we had and sent the letter to the Miko's village. Considering it was a Bat youkai that answered my summons I figured the letter should be in the Miko's hands by the next day. I was praying she could help them because they cannot continue on like this. If she can't remove or undo what was done maybe she could at least teach them how to control it better.

The situation was bad enough on the surface but if you factored in the fact that the man on the futon was in love with the person his mind was bound to that kicks it up a notch. This had to be torturous for the young Houshi. My heart goes out to him and for the sake of his sanity, and romantic future, I hoped it could all be rectified.

As the problem resurfaced, it reminded me of some of the things I'd noticed between Miroku and Little Happy Face ever since this joining of the minds thing occurred between them. Even somewhat before then if I really thought about it. I have no doubts that Inuyasha loves Pup but I do feel he is at least physically attracted to monk. That coupled with the fact that they are such close friends I was really surprised he came to the decision to be with Pup so quickly.

Pull of nature, I suppose.

I had been meaning to ask Satomi about this but I hesitated because I knew how close she is to her Inu-san and I did not–under _any_ circumstance–want to do or say anything to upset her. She was someone that had become…special to me, and the thought of her upset was not something that sat well with me.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Inuyasha and I had grown weary of waiting for the healer to show and decided to go seek him out. He was undoubtedly in one of two places: His chambers fussing over Jaken or in the Kitchen making plans for tonight's dinner.

In the time, we'd spent alone–not wrapped up in each other–since Inuyasha's transformation we discovered he now had the ability to hover as I do. It took him a few tries to get the hang of it but with a bit of effort he was able to hold himself off the ground and steady at the same time. Since I am a firm, believer in practice making things perfect I told him we might as well hover on our way to find Tibade. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind the suggestion so we did just that.

Not too far into our journey to find Tibade did we come up behind the Slayer and the Kitsune. Before we could announce our presence, we hear, "Inuyasha's like a dad to me. I guess I just wanted to make sure his mate was going to care about me too."

I didn't have to look at Koi to know the Kitsune's statement filled him with pride. I could feel it. Since the Kit's primary, concern was with me I chose to address him directly. "And why wouldn't I care about you young Kitsune?"

The Kit and the Slayer whirled around so fast I was surprised they didn't lose their balance. When he faced us, the Kitsune began to stutter in response. I could feel the distress coming off him and decided to alleviate his fears.

"You have stood and faced dangers that many adults would have cowered away from. You are also strong willed and extremely clever. Anyone, including myself, would be proud to have a pup like you as a member of his or her family."

The fox cub was grinning in delight at what I had to say. He looked from the Taijiya to Inuyasha a few times before he did the last thing I would have expected him to do. He launched himself at me and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck in a fierce hug. Inuyasha and the slayer Sango seemed to be rather amused at this. I truly had no idea what to do once I found myself with an arm full of Kitsune.

The Kit proceeded to bounce around and babble in my arms until Sango picked him up and reminded him that they were headed to the kitchen. Once the two of them were out of sight Inuyasha got himself hovering again (after a few false starts) and we were again on our way to see Tibade. When we reached the healers chambers, he was already standing in the doorway. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot and shaking his head in a manner that suggested he was not pleased at us about something. Confused I looked over at Inuyasha only to find him looking away sheepishly. It was obvious he knew something I did not. That was a situation I wanted remedied at once.

Tibade let out a loud exasperated sound and Inuyasha's ears drooped as he said, "Miroku's here isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Tibade answered sternly and if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed a bit cross with Inuyasha. My instincts didn't care for the negativity the healer was directing at Koi but a pushed the feeling aside. I knew Tibade must have had a good reason for his actions. "I take it Pup is unaware of how deeply the two of you are tied together."

I looked at Inuyasha and I was sure my expression was just this side of a glare. He fumbled for words and as his concentration broke he stumbled around trying to get his footing on solid ground. Tibade then rolled his eyes and motioned for us to step into his chambers. "The corridor is no place for this discussion My Lords. Please do come inside and have a seat."

I glided in and Inuyasha slowly trudged through the doors behind me. Once we were seated, Tibade turned his gaze to Inuyasha and I could see Koi squirming under the weight of it. It was obvious Inuyasha was not going to speak without being prompted so I asked him, "Just exactly how connected are you to the Monk?"

"Uh…connected enough," He murmured quietly.

I growled at him and I felt the mark on my arm start to tingle with the nervousness he was feeling. I loved him dearly but he knew better than to try my patience in that manner. His ears flattened to his skull, he sank down in his chair, and a whimper sounded out of his throat. My instincts were now all but demanding that I coddle him but I was going to do nothing of the sort and that put me on edge.

Tibade must have sensed what was going on and he walked over to Inuyasha grabbed him by the ear, pulled him up out of his slouch and told him to quit pouting.

"Ow, ow, ow! I will, I will! Just leggo of my ear will ya?"

"Only, if you promise to sit up and _properly_explain this mess once and for all!" Tibade commanded.

"Alright, alright I will I promise," He said as he gave Tibade his best innocent wide-eyed stare.

Tibade let go of his ear and walked around his desk and took a seat. Once he started talking and we started asking questions we finally got to the bottom of the matter.

"I was under the impression you and the monk could block out the others thoughts," I stated.

"We can," He replied and one questioning look from Tibade had his ears flat against his skull again and he swiftly added, "We can… most of the time it's just that when either one of us gets too…excited or distracted it doesn't really work."

It only took the briefest of moments for the full implication of his statement to hit me; I was not pleased in the slightest. "So what you are telling me Inuyasha is that there is a good chance the monk was privy to all of your thoughts while we were intimate."

"Um…yeah."

"This didn't bear mentioning to me before now?"

"Well it's not like you knowing would change how things are."

The look I shot him was cold and I knew it. I intended it to be. Again, he shrank back in his chair and sulked. I continued to look at him and when he had nothing to add I stood and walked over to the window turning my back to him. I didn't know if he was aware of how difficult finding this out was for me. He was to be my mate yet here we had this…Monk that had this mental connection to him. Meaning he had to know things about Inuyasha I had no idea of because he was privy to his very thoughts. I did not like what I was feeling in the slightest and after a few moments, I was able to identify it for what it was and I liked it even less. I was resentful of the Monk and his tie to Koi. I, Lord Sesshoumaru, was jealous.

When I didn't reply and continued to stare out the window Inuyasha said, "Aw come on Ru…please don't be this way about it. I'm sorry I really am." I remained silent for fear that the angry words that were on the tip of my tongue would betray my true issue with all of this. "Ru I guess I just don't think it's that big a deal because I've gotten use to it."

I wanted to be able to rein in my wayward emotions and turn to him and say _all will be fine and we will do what needs to be done to fix this_; but for the life of me I could not. Therefore, I said and did nothing. I could feel him approaching me and a myriad of emotion was flowing off him. When he placed what he intended as a comforting hand on my shoulder the low growl escapes me before I could stop it. He jerked his hand back and called my name. I didn't answer and his mark on my arm was all but burning at that point due to its creator's distress. I wanted this to end but at the same time, I felt powerless to stop it.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

The whole situation took a turn for the worst and swiftly. By the Gods, both of my Lords were extremely sensitive when it came to dealing with each other. Further proof they will be ideal mates but I knew that until they learned to communicate better problems like this would arise. I truly didn't know why Pup was giving Inuyasha such a cold shoulder. I knew he had a right to be upset but when he simply went to the window and turned his back, even_ I_ was stunned by the coldness of the action. It got even chillier when the little one put his hand on Pup's shoulder only to have Pup snarl at him. The amount of hostility and resentment behind it even sent chills up my spine.

Happy Face jerked his hand back as if scalded and it went straight up to the bite mark on his neck. Until he did that, I hadn't considered their fairly new marks in all of this tension. At that point, they must have been buzzing like crazy with all the negative and uncertain emotion flying between the two. Inuyasha looked at me pleadingly and I had little more to offer him than a weak smile because I truly didn't know what was wrong with Pup. I had never seen him react like this.

I loathed admitting it but at that moment, I wasn't able to read him at all.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever and I had no idea what to do. It wasn't my place to interfere with that sort of thing; but at the same time, I felt I needed to do something before the situation got any worse. Just as my mind was scrolling through its limited list of options, Inuyasha made a move that surprised me.

With his eyebrows knitted together and fierce determination in his eyes he marched up to Pup, grabbed his upper arms, whirled him around and screamed, "Dammit talk to me Ru, don't just shut me out!"

Just when I was sure this was going to result in violence Pup gave me another big shock. Instead of prying his brother's hands off him or giving him an icy look, he shouted back. "And what would you have me say Inuyasha?! That all of this is just fine with me?"

"If that was the truth yeah, but don't just shut me out every time you get pissed. I know I'm not perfect but I do love you, Ru," Inuyasha finished evenly.

I had really expected that to soften Pup up and calm him down so when the low deadly words, "I know you do, but are you sure I'm the only one you love?" was his response. I was floored and so was Inuyasha, if the way his eyes were bulging and his mouth hung open was any indication of how Pup's words struck him. We were both staring at the enraged Youkai Lord in front of us when a soft rattle and clank of glass caused us all to snap our heads around toward the back of the room looking for the source of the noise.

There in the doorway, that lead to the sick rooms stood a tired looking Houshi that appeared to be in the middle of trying to turn and leave the room. Not that I would have blamed him if that was what he was attempting to do before one of my many jars fouled him up. His scent had been close for so long and we were all so wound up he had managed to come into my study unnoticed. Unfortunately, for him he failed to leave the same way.

This entire situation reinvented the word awkward. No one knew what to do and no one wanted to be the first one to break the tangible silence. Pups eyes cut from the monk to Inuyasha then back to the Monk. The young Houshi had yet to fully turn and face us but I was sure he knew all eyes were on him. He let out a low sigh and said, "Uh…sorry for interrupting…I'll be on my way now."

Pup glared at the young man, Inuyasha smacked his own forehead and rolled his eyes, and I simply shook my head. Shortly after that, Pup turned on his heels locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "We will finish this discussion later." Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something but Pup's eyes narrowed at him dangerously and his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Pup thanked me for my time, then turned and left the room without another word. Once my chamber door clicked shut Inuyasha sank back down in his chair and put his face in his hands and groaned.

Miroku still stood in the doorway the only movement he had made was to fully turn and face us. He had his hands clenched at his sides and he looked as miserable as a person could get. At least that's what I thought until I took another look at Inuyasha. His ears had completely disappeared into his hair, his face was flushed, his breathing was ragged, and if I had to guess, he was moments away from losing it. Every once in a while he would randomly shake his head or frown and it took me a moment to realize the two of them were probably holding an entire discussion in their heads.

I was glad Pup was not here to witness this. I truly felt for all parties involved in this rather unusual situation. I also thought Inuyasha was being nothing but honest when he said he didn't think of it as a big deal because he had gotten use to it. When I looked at it from Inuyasha's standpoint, it wasn't a big deal. Miroku was clearly his closest friend, from what I gathered they have known each other for years. That coupled with the fact that Inuyasha is not use to having someone so concerned with what is going on with him personally it was no wonder he considered it not that big a deal. I wasn't sure how far his relationship with the odd Miko he was previously traveling with got, but from what I've heard, it wasn't very far. One of the hardest obstacles new couples face is learning to be considerate of how the other feels at all times. It is quiet a task indeed, especially when one party is terrible at expressing emotion.

As this went on with the two of them, I began to feel oddly out of place. I didn't want to interrupt but I felt strange just standing there. I was worried that if I moved they would actually realize or remember that I was there; so I chose to remain quiet and just observe the pair.

Inuyasha soon began to shake his head constantly as if he was trying to rid his mind of its very thoughts. One of his hands was on the mark on his neck before both hands traveled down until he was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly I thought the wood might crack. The Monk had his brows drawn together as he took a purposeful step forward but his face swiftly softened as his eyes grew concerned and after a few moments that concerned look changed into a curious one.

Inuyasha turned his face away from the Monk like he was ashamed to meet his eyes. When this happened, Mirokus' fists began to clench and unclench in rapid succession. It was not in my nature to be overtly inquisitive but all living things are somewhat curious and at that moment, I would have paid to know what was being said.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Miroku and Inuyasha jumped to his feet fast enough to startle me and began pacing back in forth in front of his chair. He shot the Monk a despondent look and Miroku responded with a nod and a sad smile.

Soon after, I determined that something serious must have been said between them because Inuyasha stopped pacing and the two of them were staring at each other as if they were seeing the other for what they truly are for the first time. I felt the raw edge of anger mixed with frustration that was surrounding my youngest Lord dissipate and he visibly relaxed for the first time since Pup left our presence. His face contorted in thought and he took a hesitant step in Miroku's direction as the look on his face turned serious. Miroku tapped his temple and his expression is one I couldn't define.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he gave a slight nod. Suddenly his head whipped in my direction and color flooded to his face. Apparently, one of them finally realized I was still in their company. I looked over at the Monk and he was chuckling lightly but I could tell it was to cover his own embarrassment at the situation.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

I felt like such an eternal fuck up. I couldn't believe how that little situation exploded into a huge mess and in the midst of it, Miroku walked in then I just let Ru walk away from me. Why didn't I just answer his question instead of standing there gaping like a fish out of water? Even as I asked myself that question, I knew the answer. The answer was I didn't know how to answer his question and that's what scared the living shit out of me. That was why I froze up. I had managed to make such a mess of things that I really wanted to simply crawl in a hole and die. I really never thought I would miss being pinned to that godforsaken tree but at that moment, I did. At least I couldn't fuck things up while stuck in eternity's oblivion.

I was trying to calm myself down but it was no use I couldn't get my breathing under control and my ill-timed emotions threatened to get the better of me.

--Inuyasha…--

--No--

--Inuyasha, listen to me. --

--No--

--Inuyasha…please.--

--He is so upset with me his mark on my neck hurts. Dear Kami I've fucked up royally this time…and I don't know what to do…I…--

--Breathe Inuyasha you have got to calm down.- -

--This is not happening--

--I am sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to cause this. Please believe me when I say this.--

--It's not your fault, it's mine.--

I felt my claws digging into the arms of the chair and I was so angry I couldn't bring myself to care if I shattered the thing.

--What do you mean it's your fault? I don't understand.--

--I couldn't answer him Miroku. I couldn't. You heard what he asked me and I just stood there like an idiot.--

--I am sure that was simply because the nature of the question surprised you. I think it surprised us all.--

--I really wish that was the truth. It would be so much more simple if that was the really the truth.--

Miroku looked at me with questioning amethyst eyes and I found that I couldn't meet those eyes. I couldn't face him.

--What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?--

--Once he asked it I thought about his question and I realized that I honestly couldn't answer it.--

I heard Miroku gasp and I shot to my feet and began pacing about. I felt like a caged animal I had so much anger and confusion going on in my mind and I knew that my confusion was hurting those closest to me.

--Do not be so upset my friend this will all work out.--

--No it won't. I don't know what I want anymore and my uncertainty and confusion mixed with my wonderful decision making skills is driving Ru mad and I know I have to be confusing the hell out of you.--

--It will be fine because we have all indeed gone through worse.--

--…I suppose we have haven't we.--

--Yes we have and we have persevered because we have always faced these things together never alone, this is no different.--

Miroku nodded at me and smiled. Kami was it any wonder something in me was drawn to him?

--By the Gods…how do you put up with me Miroku?--

--I understand how you work my friend.--

He tapped his head knowingly. I started to walk to him but I took one-step and halted. I was such a twisted wreck on the inside and I didn't have a clue how to straighten myself out.

--Maybe that's part of my problem right now. You always have understood me even when no one else bothered to make an effort. I know my relationship with Ru is new but damn if it doesn't feel like he will never understand me. It feels like he doesn't really want to try.--

--This will take time Yash. Relationships no matter what kind they are take time to build. Give it time.--

--I want to but…--

--I know… give yourself time, real time, to figure it out. It will be better for all of us in the long run.--

--I…oh fuck!--

--What?--

--Uh…Tibade.- -

--What about him?--

--He's still standing here… staring at us.--

--Oh…--

When I met Tibade's eyes, he was smiling and I had to admit that was a relief. I didn't know what to say so I figured apologizing would be as good a place to start as any.

"Uh…sorry about all that we kinda got…"

He held up a silencing hand and said, "No need to apologize it is apparent that whatever transpired between the two of you was greatly needed. For once I will say that I have no real advice to give any of you outside of the fact that you My Young Lord need to take some time and think about things, and I do mean really think about them."

"Yeah, I've been told that once already," I said as I glanced over at Miroku and he smirked in response.

"Good now my other suggestion is for the two of you to find some way to relax until dinner. There is a small feast being thrown in honor of Inuyasha's coming of age and this tension does not need to make it to the dinner table. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"Good now off with both of you. Go find a hot spring or a bottle of sake. Whatever it takes, I care not."

I smiled at the healer as I made my way to the door but Miroku stayed behind saying he wanted to have a word with Tibade.

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

I couldn't believe any of what was going on. As nice as it could, and probably should have felt for me to find out I might still have a chance with Inuyasha it didn't. Everyone was miserable and I wanted nothing more than for it all to come to an end. Once Yash left, I put up my mental shields and looked at Tibade. I must have looked serious because he sifted around in a small cabinet until he found a bottle of sake and he poured us both a healthy glass.

I downed half of mine in one gulp and when I sat my cup down, I asked him, "If I went to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru myself what are the chances of me coming out of the situation in one piece?"

"Probably not too good right at the moment, I wouldn't advise it."

"Well if I can't do that I think it is best if I leave the palace grounds."

"An action as grave as that one would cause more strain between the two of them at the moment. I realize you are trying to help but running away is not an option in this."

"Well those are my only two choices so I guess I am off to find Lord Sesshoumaru."

I stood up and the healer grabbed my arm and guided me firmly back to my seat. "Do not be so hasty young Houshi."

"Hasty? Hasty!? If anything this is long overdue."

Tibade's eye's narrowed at me and I sighed despite myself.

"Do you think I haven't noticed that here recently things between Yash and I were a bit friendlier than normal? At first, I thought it was my imagination. You know me seeing what I wanted to see but after a while I knew better and still I said nothing."

"I see." Tibade said as he kicked back his own cup of sake.

"No you don't at least not all of it. I am a holy man. An aura as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru's is hard for me to miss even on a bad day. It's even harder to miss it when it's pissed and directed at me. I know I haven't noticed everything but if anyone thinks I've missed how he looks at me, sometimes they are horribly mistaken…but still I said nothing…changed nothing."

"You cannot shoulder the blame for all of this young Houshi."

"Even if that is true I can still do something before it gets worse. I don't know if you've realized this but Lord Sesshoumaru seems to expect Inuyasha to react more like he does than Inuyasha is capable of. I don't know if it's because of his age, upbringing, past experience or what but Yash doesn't and he won't. I personally think it's because he has demon instincts clashing and mingling with human emotion; but whatever the case may be I feel this is going to keep happening until Lord Sesshoumaru realizes that regardless of how powerful Yash is for a half demon he is still just that, a half demon and a young one at that. So logic will not prevail for Inuyasha ninety-eight percent of the time like it does for him."

When I was done saying all of that, I was out of breath, panting and the healer was looking at me with wide eyes. I could tell he was really considering my words by the look on his face. He was quiet through another glass and a half of sake before he spoke. "I do believe there is a lot of merit behind what you have said Miroku and I'm thankful that you have shared your insight with me. I too forget that Inuyasha has human qualities that need to be factored in when dealing with him. I also agree that Lord Sesshoumaru forgets this as well. Despite of all this I will still advise you not to approach Lord Sesshoumaru this evening. He is on edge and I feel your presence would make it worse. I believe he will see it as a challenge and that would not be good."

"If it will make things return to some semblance of normalcy for the two of them I am willing to take the risk."

"Please heed my advice on this Miroku. I will broach this to Lord Sesshoumaru after the feast or perhaps in the morning but please I implore you not to approach him now."

I sighed and looked at Tibade and his eyes were pleading with me to reconsider my chosen course of action. I had to admit the idea of approaching the Dai Youkai scared me shitless but I was willing to do it. One more look at Tibade and I sighed in defeat. Even though something in me was convinced, I needed to follow my own advice I nodded at him and kicked back the last of my sake. "I will take your advice this time Tibade and I pray that you are right."

"Dinner will be served close to sunset and shortly after that most everyone will retire. I think it will all be fine. Lord Sesshoumaru is not one to bring up personal matters in front of others."

I nodded at him because what he had to say was true. Lord Sesshoumaru was not one to air personal matters publicly and there wasn't much time between now and turning in for the night. That truly did not leave much time for things to get any worse. Regardless of that information, I still wanted to do something but I decided I would let it go for the night.

* * *

Hope I didn't dissappoint any one feel free to let me know what you thought of all this. Any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated.

--OnyxLight--


	38. Loves Oldest Adversary

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue!

Chapter 37 Loves Oldest Adversary

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

After Miroku left for his room, I went to scent out the exact location of both Lords. Inuyasha I found in his chambers and Pup was in his. I noticed Pup's aura was notably calmer than when I last felt it and I had high hopes of dinner going as planned.

When everyone was gathered at the table, the wine was poured and the first course came out. Inuyasha was sitting at one end and Pup was sitting at the other. The children and myself were to Inuyasha's right and Sango, Miroku and Kouga to his left. Jaken stood ever dutifully behind his beloved Lord Sesshoumaru and Hikari and her crew were in and out bringing various dishes. Sango was actually the one to make a little speech and we all toasted to Inuyasha which made him flush furiously before we sat down to eat. Everything seemed to be going well until everyone at the table began to talk.

The little one tried to engage Pup in conversation several times only to be met with short answers or a cool look so he quit trying. The odd thing was he would talk to others but not to Inuyasha. He actually ended up talking to Kouga at length about possibly having a larger dojo constructed on the other side of the eastern gardens but when Inuyasha suggested that it might be better placed on the southern side of the palace because no one used the area much Pup dismissed his suggestion with a flick of his wrist. Inuyasha tried to play it off but I knew the gesture had gotten under his skin. At that, the Monk shot me a nervous glance and I shook my head. The last thing I needed was for him to say something to get Pup riled up.

I will give Inuyasha credit for blowing it off and opting to turn his attention to Satomi and asking how her training of the women was going. She seemed eager to talk about the matter and before long everyone was giggling and laughing over some of the stories she had to tell. When things settled down she asked Inuyasha what he thought her next move should be far as training went and once he gave his opinion he asked Kouga what he thought. The Wolf Prince thought some basic weapons training like with the blunt swords would be a good place to start. She nodded and said she had two women interested in learning to use the bo staff. This prompted her to ask Miroku if he would consider helping since he was so good with that particular weapon. Everyone chatted for a bit until the main course was brought out and after that all mouths were too full to talk for a while.

Once every one had eaten their fill Sango said, "The only thing that could make this any better would be if we had some after dinner entertainment." The kids piped up at that and Shippou looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Why don't you and Miroku do that disappearing thing out in the courtyard again? Rin and I missed it."

"That sounds like a great idea," my Satomi chimed in, "I missed it too and the whole palace is still talking about that one. I would love to see it."

Miroku gave me another look as Inuyasha stumbled around for the right words too gracefully say no. "Uh…maybe some other time guys."

"Aw come on puh-leeeze," The kids whined in unison.

Pup softly called Rin's name and gave the girl a look and she dropped her head and grew silent. Shippou and Sango missed this and continued to ask the duo to perform. The boys were trying ardently to fend off the requests without raising suspicion but Satomi and the fox kit were being rather insistent. Inuyasha tried to get Pup to help him out by saying, "We would guys, but I have a ton of stuff to do tonight as well as in the morning, right Ru?" However Pup's response did not aid him in quite the way he had hoped.

Pups comment stating, "That is true Inuyasha and even if you didn't you don't have time to waste on such frivolous nonsense." did little to ease the tension between the pair. The fleeting glare in the Monk's direction did not escape my attention. Inuyasha visibly bristled at the remark and I couldn't blame him, it was cold and uncalled for.

At that point, I think Kouga caught on to there being something amiss and tried to intervene by changing the subject. I was impressed with his tactic he asked the kids what their plans were for tomorrow and Shippou happily announced that tomorrow Inuyasha had promised to take him and Rin out on the magic lake again. At hearing this Pup gave Inuyasha and incredulous look that was noticed by all. After a moment of awkward silence Rin spoke up and said, "Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru, Houshi-sama taught Rin to swim month's ago," she relayed with a proud grin.

When Pup's face didn't relax Inuyasha said, "Aw come on Ru even if she couldn't swim do ya think I'd fool around and let the kid drown?"

With a cold indifference that shocked us all Pup said, "I honestly do not know what you would and wouldn't do, Inuyasha."

I could all but feel the impending explosion from the youngest Lord of the West; and if he had taken out half the palace while doing so I wouldn't have blamed him. I had never been so disappointed in Pup and his actions in his life. I hesitantly looked at the Monk and he looked like he was close to passing out. His eyes were glazed over and the hand wrapped around his wine glass was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I could only imagine what he was hearing from Inuyasha. When I dared to look up at Inuyasha it was obvious he was seething. Hurt and seething… that's a bad mix of emotion.

I watched in morbid fascination as the shock wore off of his face and was replaced with unbridled fury. His features hardened and those light amber eyes darkened to the color of pure honey rimmed in red, he slammed his fists down on the table and shouted, "THAT! IS! IT! I'm outta here!" and to everyone's amazement Pup had the audacity to further aggravate the situation. "You will calm yourself this instant Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leveled a vicious glare across the table and we all saw Pup recoil slightly under the weight of it. Following that, a wave of pure rage rolled off the little one's Youkai and his entire body was soon engulfed in a blue flame. The depth of the hostility coming off him was enough to send Shippou and Rin under the table and into the waiting arms of Sango. She shot a worried look at me as she gathered the children in her arms and moved away from the table as well as the irate Hanyou that sat at head of it.

His newly gained ability to levitate was nowhere near as shaky in that instant as it had been earlier. No, he was raising himself off the ground like a seasoned veteran and power he was putting off was flowing around the room like a localized storm. I looked at the Monk as he sat huddled up with Sango and the children. When his eyes met mine, he looked horrified; and at that moment, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know why. I looked over at Pup and he was trying his best to appear unscathed by all of this but he was failing miserably. His aura was completely on the defensive, the fight had gone out of his eyes and he had a hand wrapped around the mark on his arm.

An instant later, I felt a strong demonic aura approaching but I couldn't place it. Kouga must have sensed it too because I saw him trying to scent who it was. Moments later Tetsuagia floated into the room to its master. I'd only seen him do that the one time he was fighting the Baron Mitsuru. Further proof that the kid was in a righteous mood, he slid the sword under his obi and with one last venomous look in Pup's direction, he took off out of the dining hall so rapidly it left all of our ears ringing.

When Inuyasha's presence faded enough for it to be deemed safe to move, we all stood up from our places at the table or on the floor. Poor Jaken was almost blown out of the room altogether. No one–save for me­–dared look at the eldest Lord and when I did he actually lowered his head before turning to leave the room without a word.

Satomi was busy calming the kids while trying to convince them that everything was going to be okay and that they needed to go to bed. I turned toward the kitchen only to meet the eyes of Hikari and a few of her crew. She was shaking her head in disbelief and once she heard, the children protest about going to bed she came in and offered to make them each a cup of double honey tea (and the main ingredient of said tea happened to be chamomile). They both perked up a little at that so she along with another one of the cooks came and took the kids into the kitchen. Satomi thanked them both profusely and turned to look at me. I had nothing to say so I gave her a weak smile and glanced at the Monk that had been oddly silent since Pup left. I had really figured he would have had something to say.

When my eyes fell on him for a longer look I immediately realized why he was so quiet. He had a hand on either side of his head he looked overwhelmed. I followed his movements as he tried to make it back towards his seat and I saw him sway a couple of times and he would have fallen the third time if Kouga hadn't caught him. Kouga got the unsteady young man into a chair and we all waited for him to speak.

"This…is not…I can't think…he's on the edge…I know I'm sorry…"

Miroku was making little to no sense at all. It was almost as if he was holding several conversations at once. The poor lad looked extremely distressed and I had little in the way of comfort to offer him. If I had had any clue things would have exploded to this degree I would have let him follow his gut earlier. I walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and apologized for being way off the mark about what was needed for this situation.

He simply nodded and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru…needs…to go…find…him. Calm…him down…inner demon…pushing…" he then grabbed both sides of his head and doubled over like he'd been punched in the stomach. "…is pushing…at… his restraints." His face was grimaced in pain and at the sight of this; I kicked myself again for misreading the situation. Not that any of us could have or should have known but apparently, the Monk did, at least to some degree. What Miroku had to say did explain why the young lord took his father's fang with him. I knew it no longer worked like it use to in order to seal his demon blood but it must still help him to some degree.

I nodded at him and sped off to find Pup. It was not often that I called on my demonic abilities but I felt that that was not the time to be leisurely strolling through the halls. When I came to Pups chambers, I was surprised to find the doors open and him out on the balcony. I approached him slowly while calling his name. As I told him, what was going on he ignored me as well as everything I had to say. He responded to nothing and it is at times like this that I am reminded of his age…of both their ages; he and Little Happy face are still quite young. If I had to equate their ages to humans, Inuyasha would still be a young teenager and Pup would be barely in his twenties.

It was just difficult to do at times, especially with Pup. He has always been so damn collected and commanding. Even as a child, he held an air of togetherness that many adults would and _did_ envy. To see him actually upset and withdrawn into himself was rather frightening. I kept talking, trying to explain to him that he needed to work this through with Inuyasha and swiftly but he remained silent and damn near motionless. The only movement he made while I talked to his back was to occasionally place his hand over the mark on him arm. Other than that, one would have thought him sleep on his feet or in a trance.

After a while of pleading with him and getting no response a voice from behind me said, "If you do not go to him then I will."

I turned to find Miroku standing in the doorway, the poor boy physically looked like shit but his face was determined and his eyes held an intensity I had never seen in them. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the Monk and the two of them stood there staring at each other until even I wanted to crawl out of my skin. I had to give Miroku credit for having the courage to confront Pup in his current state. The young man looked like he had been rode hard and put up wet. I could only guess that it was taking a large amount of his energy to hold Inuyasha's thoughts at bay while he held a conversation with Pup.

"I will not leave this castle."

"Lord Sesshoumaru please reconsider this... he...he needs you right now."

I could tell from his stance how emotionally taxing it was on Miroku, to be standing there pleading with his loves lover to go help him. It was definitely something that would tear apart and test even the strongest of us.

"He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and outside of that he _obviously_ has other means of support. He has no need of me or else he would not have left."

"You don't really mean that."

"Do not," Pup stated in firm, cool voice, "put words in my mouth human you may be able to read his thoughts but you know nothing of mine."

"That is true My Lord but you have to be able to feel the amount of distress he is in. He is hurt and confused and..."

"Yes, he is confused. Confused as to whether he wants to be by my side or yours."

Oh, wow was all I could think at that moment. So it's all going to be aired out between them now. What horrible timing. My youngest Lord was off only Kami knew where and that was when Pup chose to confront the Monk.

Miroku's brows knitted together and strode into the room and stopped only a few paces away from where Pup and I were standing. Once he got that close and I could see he was barely holding himself in check. His eyes were shining with barely restrained tears while his chest was heaving with the suppressed anger and frustration he was feeling.

"That may be true but the fact that he is reconsidering how he feels about me does not change the fact that he already loves you."

"You are out of line Monk."

"Being out of line didn't stop you from speaking at the dinner table this evening did it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku all but sneered in response.

Pup bared his fangs at Miroku but the Houshi didn't flinch. He stood his ground and glared right back at Pup. Boy the kid had balls. I had to give Inuyasha this; he had excellent taste in partners. Both of the two in front of me would easily kill for him or die for him and I felt that if they didn't calm down they might just end up killing each other.

"You are testing my patience human."

"Well then leave and for Kami's sake go find your mate!"

"Do not think you can order me about Monk."

Miroku threw his arms up in the air in exasperation and said, "For the love of Buddha this is not about me or you, it's about Inuyasha, and if you can't..."

The monk stopped in mid sentence and his left hand went up to his temple. I could only guess he was reaching his limit with keeping Inuyasha out of his head. "Oh for fuck's sake I give up! I will go find him myself!" He said right before he gave Pup a harsh look and turned on his heels to leave. To my surprise, Pup actually lunged at the Monk and with a drop and a roll, the monk managed to evade his grasp. Once he stood up, he dusted himself off and said, "If I were that easy a target Lord Sesshoumaru, Naraku would have killed me off long before the curse even had a chance to really rear its ugly head."

They stood there after that with their eyes locked together and I could tell neither party wanted to back down. As I stood there watching two grown men, young men, but grown nonetheless, basically fight over Inuyasha I realized something. Something I would not dare bring to their attention at that moment but this is what dawned on me. Inuyasha really needed them both. Over the last few months, I have witnessed the role each of these men have played in his life and I honestly couldn't see the little one being happy with one of them gone. No wonder he was having such a rough time right now.

Just over the past few weeks, it has become clear at least to me that the bond that is shared by the two boys is not a problem for either of them. They don't appear to mind it. In fact, I would have dared to say that if the bond wasn't an issue with Pup they would simply leave it be. I would see them using it all the time and they appeared to be quite comfortable with it. I think they enjoyed it. Just as the Little One and Pup seem to enjoy the sensory bond that has developed between the two of them.

I finally couldn't take it any longer and said, "Someone needs to find Inuyasha, and if the two of you are going to stay here and fight it out I will go do it myself."

That got their attention.

Miroku's face softened drastically and he said, "Lord Sesshoumaru please, please reconsider," He sounded so pitiful my heart went out to him. Then just when I thought he had managed to reason with the eldest Lord of the West, Pup simply strolled back out onto the balcony.

"Fine just remember it was your own actions that caused this and if he doesn't return you only have yourself to blame," the Monk said, upon hearing this Pup turned to level those angry golden orbs at him again but it phased the human none. With a confidence, I would have thought beyond him Miroku turned his back on the furious Youkai Lord and marched out of the room.

At that moment, I wanted to grab Pup and shake him until he came to his senses. I had never seen anything like this out of him ever. He was acting completely irrational and I had no clue what to do to bring him to his senses. It was hard for me to believe that the bond the Little One had with Miroku was bothering him this much. As I thought about the situation, it slowly dawned on me that it wasn't just the bond it was everything. It was how little the bond seemed to bother Inuyasha. It was how close the two were in general. It was how they were always laughing and carrying on with each other. Pup had let loves oldest adversary get the better of him.

He was jealous and had no idea how to handle it emotionally.

Once this dawned on me, I stood there trying to reason with Pup to no avail. Just as I saw the Monk leaving on Satomi's fire cat I said what I had hoped would be my final words to him on the matter. "You know you can still go after him Pup."

I knew he heard me but his eyes were locked on the disappearing forms of Miroku and Kilala. He had a death grip on the stone railing of the balcony and finally it gave under the pressure he was exerting upon it. He looked down at the crumpled stone at his feet, lifted his head, and let out an anguished roar that shook the palace walls.

He turned to face me while his was roar was still echoing through the halls and didn't make it two steps before he dropped to one knee clutching his arm. I rushed to his side and when I slid up his sleeve the sight that greeted me stunned me to my core. The mark was glowing faintly and it had the look of an infected wound. I felt his forearm, then his head and just as I feared both were extremely warm to the touch. Pup doesn't get ill so I could only gather that the bite marks are reacting poorly to what's taking place between them.

I said it before and I should have known it would come to pass. If anyone could manage to make a mess of a simple bonding ritual, it would be them. I looked up to meet his eyes and for the first time since his father's death, his eyes looked despondent and drained. I was so busy assessing the wound on his arm his soft words startled me, "I have finally pushed him too hard haven't I, Tibade?"

The words and the way they were spoken didn't even sound like they were coming from Lord Sesshoumaru. If there had been anyone else present, I think I would have felt compelled to look around for another source that those miserable sounding words could have come from. I shook my head and replied, "I don't think so, but I will say you have come damn close. I won't sugarcoat this Pup, you were in the wrong this evening, and you need to fix this. Jealousy is a powerful and destructive thing. I know you can do better than this."

His eyes grew wide at what I had to say but after the shock wore off; he nodded his head and looked down at his arm as a fleeting expression of pain crossed his features. "Hurts like hell huh?" I asked.

"It didn't feel this bad to have it cut off."

Dear Kami what an analogy. I had forgotten that the little one had once severed his arm. These two have had the rockiest relationship I've ever seen. I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts and think of something that would help this bite mark on his arm. Problem was the issue wasn't stemming from some physical reaction the bite was reacting to their current mental states. This thought also made me wonder how Inuyasha's mark was fairing. I prayed that Miroku would return with him soon. If Miroku was worried enough about Inuyasha to risk confronting Pup then the little one's mind had to be quiet a state of dishevel. I Knew them talking it out was going to be the only way to truly aid either of them.

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

I couldn't believe what was happening. Sesshoumaru had all but shoved Inuyasha away with his actions and when he didn't go after him Miroku left the dining hall where Sango and I sat, to go confront the Dai Youkai about his behavior. It was all a lot to take in, in such a short period of time. Some celebration feast. I knew Sesshoumaru had issues with how chummy Inuyasha and Miroku were but I had no idea he had let it get to him as badly as it had. He was obviously more threatened by Miroku than he had ever let on. Hell he walked around the palace most days like nothing in the world could faze him. I guess that just went to show how truly deceiving appearances could be.

When Miroku left the dining hall, he looked like death warmed over. I had no idea what was going on in Inuyasha's mind but it must have been hell to listen to. He wasn't gone very long but when he returned to the dining hall, he looked ready to kill something. He promptly asked Sango if it would be okay with her if he asked Kilala to help him search for Inuyasha. She of course agreed and went off to find her feline friend.

While she was gone, I asked him what happened between him and Sesshoumaru and he gave me the condensed version of what had taken place and I was shocked at the Youkai Lords reactions. Shocked and pissed. I was not going to pretend that I have always done the right thing in all situations but I really figured Sesshoumaru and I had both learned our lesson last time we let our emotions get the better of us. I knew that I had.

As I stood there and watched the Monk fidget impatiently as he waited for Sango to return I desperately wanted to say something to him. I knew the timing was shitty but this may very well be the final straw between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and if that was going to be the case I knew that there was a damn good chance the Monk would get his Hanyou after all. The thought of that happening without me ever having told Miroku how I felt about him sat ill with me; in fact it was twisting my stomach into knots.

I looked over at Miroku and even in his frazzled and worn state, he looked perfect to me. One look at those beautifully unique eyes that were filled with passion and determination and my mind was made up. He was going to know how I felt about him and he was going to know before he set foot on the Slayer's fire cat.

I called his name and he turned those vibrant violet eyes toward me and words failed me so I let action take over. I stepped up to him and before the curious look could even settle on his face I had wrapped one arm around his waist, pulled him to me and brought my lips down upon his. When he gasped in shock, I used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After a moment, he relaxed and I took that as a good sign. Considering the situation and the fact that for him this came completely out of the blue I figured that was as good as his reaction could possibly get.

When we parted, his eyes were glued to mine and as big as saucers. Since he was frozen to, the spot I reached behind his neck to undo the purple strap he had holding his hair back. I loved seeing him with his hair down, especially since he'd decided to let it grow out. He brought his hand up to his lips and just stood there staring at me stuttering. I shook my head and said, "There is no need for you to say anything I just...I couldn't let you leave without letting you know."

He was still standing before me shocked when a soft "ahem" was heard off to the side. We both looked over to find Sango standing there smiling with Kilala in her arms. Once Miroku cleared his throat, the fire cat jumped out of her masters' arms and bounded over to the Monk and transformed. I guessed Sango must have already told her what was going on. Miroku climbed on the neko and before they left, he turned to me and said, "When I return..."

I cut him off with a nod in the affirmative, tapped the cat lightly on her rear and they took off to look for our missing friend. When I turned to face Sango she said, "I am proud of you Kouga."

"I don't see why, it took me long enough."

"Better late than never my friend."

I smiled at her as I took my own hair tie out and replaced it with the one I snagged from Miroku. She gave me a reassuring nod and asked, "So what do you think will happen now? Did Miroku tell you what took place between him and Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I was in the middle of answering her questions when a grief stricken roar rocked through the palace. It echoed like bad omen and when I looked at Sango, she seemed ready to crawl out of her own skin. "This is bad isn't it?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes it is."

"By the gods what has gotten into Lord Sesshoumaru to make him treat Inu-san the way he did over dinner? They were in such a wonderful mood earlier."

"Jealousy," I replied flatly.

She gave me a confused look so I elaborated. "From what I could gather of Miroku's brief explanation of events the Youkai Lord is jealous and reacting to the feeling badly...very badly."

"I was afraid something like this would come to pass; but never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought it would have caused all of this madness."

"That makes two of us. Regardless of how much it pains me to do so I will say I'm not totally surprised. I don't know if you noticed but I noticed things getting friendlier between Inuyasha and Miroku over the past few weeks."

She gave me a sad smile but nodded in the affirmative. "No need to feel sad Sango, it is what it is. I saw the looks of displeasure coming from Sesshoumaru and I wrongfully thought it stopped there. I figured he was content to glare at the pair when they were caught up in their own little world. I had no idea he was taking it this roughly."

"As you said before, that makes two of us. So now what?"

"We wait. We hope for the best and wait."

She gave a sorrowful sigh and together we walked out of the dining room to do just that.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was so hurt and angry I wanted to kill something and my demon side was more than happy to help me fulfill that desire.

--..._destroy...kill.._--

--Uh...what is this other thought or voice I hear Inuyasha?--

--Don't worry about it.--

--Kind of hard not to since it seems a bit preoccupied with killing. I know it seems like a lot to ask but please try to calm down. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru will explain himself and apologize for his actions.--

--Yeah just like he did last time right? So concerned the first thing he did was lecture me for not gracing him with my presence..._thrill of the hunt..._Bastard can rot for all I care.--

--You know you don't mean that.--

--You're right and that's what's making this suck even more. He's a total ass to me and I still can't hate him.--

This hurt. It hurt a lot and it felt like it was tearing me in two. I was well aware of the fact that I had fucked up. I knew it was probably wrong of me to be undecided about where my emotions stood with Miroku but I didn't deserve to be treated like shit for it. I didn't think a whole hell of a lot of myself but I knew I didn't deserve that. I couldn't help but wonder how he could treat me like that so easily. Am I nothing to him? Did my presence mean so little that he felt like he could treat me however he pleased?

--You know that's not true Yash.--

--Bullshit Miroku!--

--Yash, this is not...--

--Not what Miroku? Not as bad as it seems? What a load of horse shit! Wasn't it enough that the last time he pulled this shit I almost died! ._..let loose test our new limits..._What the hell does he want form me? Fuck this hurts.--

--I know and I'm sorry.--

--..._what if sorry was not good enough...what if we want blood in return for our pain_...--

--Uh Yash...?--

--..._we are no one's toy_...--

--I know that and I am sure this will all be straightened out soon.--

--..._What if we don't want it fixed...then what little human_?...--

--Yash? Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please answer me.--

Fuck my head was hurting and I didn't even remember getting to wherever the hell I ended up at. It sounded like Miroku was calling my name way off in the distance. Why the hell did he suddenly sound so far off? Why couldn't he hear me when I answered? That's when it dawned on me that I couldn't really see all that great, actually I was only seeing flashes of my surroundings. I tried changing the direction I was flying in and no response. My damn demon blood was taking over and I had no clue what it had planned.

I began trying to focus on answering Miroku so I could let him know I was losing it even though I was pretty sure he had figured that out already. When that didn't work, I began trying to regain control of my actions. I pushed and pushed until my concentration ended up going. Before I knew it, I was falling out of the sky like a stone. I was higher up than I had originally thought because when I fell through some trees the branches cut into my hide like razors. I regained some semblance of control over my demon side just in time to see the ground coming up at me faster than I could react to do anything to stop it.

How fucking far up had I been? I wondered because the pain upon impact was unreal and I cried out to the world and in my mind despite myself.

--Arrgh! ...holy fuck that hurt.--

--Yash! Yash are you okay!? How far did you fall?- -

--Hell if I know it feels like I fell from the damn moon. - -

--Can you move?--

--I think so. I'm just not brave enough to try it right now. My whole fucking body hurts. But of course I would crash into a mountainside instead of a nice soft grassy field.--

--If you are ok please start making your way back here if you can.--

--I can't do that Miroku. I'm not all together right now and...and_…we might decide to make playthings of you all..._--

--Understood, if you can, try to stay put okay?--

--I can't promise you anything but I will try.--

--That's all I ask.--

That was the last thing I heard from him for a while. I laid there on that mountainside staring up at the star filled night sky in a daze. If it had been under any other circumstances, it would have been charming. As it stood, I was lying there trying to judge how badly I was injured. I moved all of my limbs one at a time and all was going well until I got to my right leg. It hurt and it hurt badly. I struggled to get my wits about me and sit up and the sight that greeted me was not pleasant at all. Apparently it wasn't bad enough for me to crash down on a rocky mountainside I had to land directly on a rock, at least my right leg had.

I forced myself to sit up and the pain that rocked up my spine from my leg made my head swim. A few deep breaths and some small movements later I determined that the damn thing wasn't broken but I wasn't going to be running on it anytime soon either.

On top of it all the mark on me neck was stinging like an acid burn and every time I touched it I would get an extra dose of Ru's emotions which just served to remind me just how bad I'd fucked up. His emotions were running around in a way I had never seen or felt them do before.

When I took a mental tally of all the shit that had taken place since I left Ru's chambers I couldn't believe it. I had managed to cause more problems and discord in that short amount of time than I could ever remember causing in my life. The whole damn situation was just so goddamn surreal I was having a hard time believing it. I was lying there on a mountainside fighting with my inner demon after having a fight with my demon lover while waiting on my best friend and would be lover to find me. All of that was almost too fucking melodramatic even for me.

…_lay waste to them all_…

Yeah well that would be all well and good to let you take over that is until I came back to my senses and everyone I loved and that loved me in return was dead.

…_your thoughts of them loving you…a fantasy_…

I bared my fangs and snarled at my inner demon as if he were a separate entity standing in front of me. I knew it was a fruitless action but on some level it made me feel better and even though I didn't know how long it was going to last my demon side was still being held somewhat at bay; and at that point somewhat was way better than I thought I would get.

…_perhaps I am just waiting for that nice little monk of yours to show up_…

Don't even go there! I screamed and the words echoed off the walls of my mind. Damn my demon side had gotten smart assed over the last couple of years. That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't gotten more intelligent as well. It was no longer the mindless killing machine blinded by rage. It thought. It plotted and…

…_you have grown and so have I …I am the you, you wish to be_…

NO!

…_yes and one way or another we will play with the Monk…you want this as well… don't deny_…

Like hell you will!

…_what's the matter…would you rather I play with your precious Ru_?...

FUCK YOU!

…_chose… you know you will have to_…

You are not running this show I screamed in my mind! I am! Now do us both a favor and FUCK OFF!

…_get angry…I like you this way_…

The damnable thing was I knew I was playing right into the hands of my dark side but it was like I couldn't stop. It knew how to push my buttons because no matter how hard I tried to keep us separate we were really one and the same.

* * *

That's all folks!!


	39. Lessons in Love

First of all I would like to thank my ridiculously awesome beta **Shigure-san** once again. The next thing is me apologizing for not getting around to replying to all of the wonderful, insightful, and muse feeding reviews you guys left for last chapter. (Real life has been a bit hectic so hang in there I have not forgotten you.)

**A/N:** Now it would seem that the last few chapters got a lot of you worked up for different reasons (no matter if you were happy or discontent I felt honored my writing could inspire such passion in those who read it…thank you ^_^). With that said, I would like to explain a couple of things that has some of you wondering.

1. Never fear this will remain a Sess/Inu fic. I did not mean to scare any of you amidst all of the drama I was creating.

2. The main reason Tibade and a few others are so pissed with Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru being flat out wrong for feeling the way he does, but it has everything to do with how he handled the situation. Take the following for example, you and your lover are on the way to a friend's wedding. You get into an argument and things between you are tense…during the reception is not the time nor would it be the place to handle that situation.

That is kind of what we have here…it was announced earlier that a feast was to be thrown in honor of Inuyasha finally _"coming of age"_ unfortunately (life has a way of sucking at times) this whole issues over Inu not being able to respond to the question Sesshoumaru asked happened mere hours before said feast. It would have been better if Sesshoumaru could have held his tongue and attitude until they were alone. I intentionally wrote it so Sesshoumaru's anger and jealousy got the better of him and he reacted badly…basically he was hurt and sometimes _misery loves (or wants) company_.

I am sorry if the way it was written made it seem as though everyone was taking Inuyasha's side…that is not the case, Tibade will indeed have words with him. Maybe I will go back and reword a few things to clarify this. Feel free to leave any suggestions on how to make that more clear.

ANYWHO…this A/N has gone on long enough so without further ado… on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 38 Lessons in Love**

(Tibade's POV)

It was usually beyond me to interfere with certain things especially things of this nature; but as I stood there watching Pup as he sat on the floor of his sleeping chambers withdrawing further into himself I was done holding my tongue. The entire situation had gotten so damn far out of hand it was ridiculous. If his actions kept regressing at that rate, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had come back to his chambers and found him hugging his knees to his chest rocking back and forth. I could feel my features contort in displeasure as I prepared to tell My Lord exactly what I thought of the situation as well as what he was going to do to fix it. "Get up Pup."

He continued to sit there staring off into space.

"Get off your spoiled royal ass and get off of it NOW!"

His head snapped up and he had the audacity to look like he was about to put me in my place; but the moment those indignant golden eyes met my furious and fed up green ones he backed down. "Now that I have your attention you are going to listen and you are going to listen well."

His eyes softened and he looked up at me through silver lashes.

"You are going to get up and you are going to find Inuyasha. Then, whether you like it or not you are going to eat as much crow as you have to in order to fix this. You will beg if necessary."

"This Sesshoumaru does not…"

"Drop the royalty bullshit Pup. This is not some pissed off dignitary you're dealing with. This is Inuyasha, your soon-to-be mate. You were not only wrong but you were unjustly rude and nasty with him over dinner."

He slowly rose to his feet and stood before me glaring at me like a petulant child. A low growl was emanating from the back of his throat and in response; I simply shook my head and sighed.

"You act as if nothing has transpired for me to be upset over Tibade."

"I understand you are upset and why. I was there remember?"

"Well apparently you need the situation explained to you in more detail then," He said with the same condescending tenor he normally used when dealing with Jaken when the imp steps out of line.

"You may be My Lord, but you need to mind your tone Pup. I am not the cause of your problems so do not get snippy with me. This attitude of yours is a big part of the reason why things are such a mess right now."

"You have no idea what this is doing to my mind and I loathe it."

"Welcome to a world that doesn't bend to your every whim, Pup. Welcome to the world of adulthood and relationships."

"I am in no mood for jokes Tibade."

"I am not joking. This is what it is like to grow up and take on some of the emotional responsibilities of another individual. Keep in mind that Inuyasha is an individual and not an extension of you."

"I know this." He barked at me.

"Well for someone who has this knowledge you certainly don't act like it. You want him to behave how you want him to behave and respond how you want him to, regardless of how he feels and what the truth of the matter might be."

He turned his back to me yet again and I watched, as he seemed to be fighting with himself. He started to pace about and when he decided to turn and face me again he looked to be either on the verge of tears or a killing rampage, emotion on Pups face was so rare it was hard to tell. His hand kept returning to the mark on his arm and I could tell he was fighting not to show how much pain he was in. Eventually his hands clenched so hard by his sides' blood started dripping onto the rug he was standing on. Whatever was going on in his mind was really tearing him up.

"He couldn't answer me," he whispered, "When I asked him if I was the only one he loved…he couldn't answer me."

"You shocked the hell out of all of us with that question Pup, give him some time."

"You know as well as I do if I was the only one he wouldn't have needed time to answer. Inuyasha is brash and straight forward and when he gets upset he speaks his mind."

I could have argued with that, but it was not the time.

"I felt it Tibade. I felt his uncertainty and his mix of emotions. He holds serious feelings for that Monk and I don't like it."

"I understand, but treating him the way you did is not the way to get the results you desire."

"I know that," he began before his head dropped off to the side and he began watching the blood from his hands slowly drop onto the rug below him, "…he was supposed to say yes. He was supposed to say I was the only one..."

If I had ever had any doubt about how Pup felt toward Inuyasha that would have cleared it up. It was clear that the bond and the feelings that had developed between the two ran deep, regardless of how new their relationship was. That line of thought brought up a question I had never really asked myself, or them for that matter, and that question was exactly how long had they really been connected. I knew it was probably a horrible time to do so but it was something I felt I needed to know in order to help them.

"Pup I need to ask you something and I need you to really think about what I'm asking you and what the answer is."

He nodded but his hands remained clenched at his sides. At that moment, I prayed for Hikari to hurry with that potion I had sent word for her to mix up. If he didn't relax soon I feared he might actually do damage to himself. I cleared my throat and said, "I need you to think back, I know as a demon your memory is nearly flawless. I need you to tell me when was the first time you recall behaving differently toward Inuyasha."

"Exactly what do you mean Tibade?" he asked lowly.

"When was the first time you had an emotional reaction to something he has done or was going through."

His eyes grew distant for a moment and he replied, "When that damn Miko of his had shunned him and the mixed blood flowing through his veins."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

His eyes flared to life and I stood there as he told me about Inuyasha's heartbreak at the Miko's hand as well as how he found him in the forest that night and stayed with him. I listened to him and was taken aback, as he grew angry while telling me of how he had threatened the girl and defended Inuyasha's honor. He appeared ready to rip the Miko to shreds all over again. This is when the possibility of their bond being much stronger and considerably older than any of us thought crossed my mind.

I wondered, was it possible that it all really began while they were traveling to destroy Naraku? At the very least, it is possible that that is when it started for Pup. Perhaps this is what truly fueled his rather hasty decision to have his brother return to the West. That was closing in on being a year ago.

I really wished Inuyasha were present so I could ask him the same question. I had a feeling the answer was going to be damn near the same. I knew the Little One was the first one to make a move towards anything physical and it came as a shock to both parties causing confusion on both sides for quite a while.

Pup has never been one to volunteer personal information so I felt I needed to dig in order to figure out everything that was going on between them. This would be easier if… a knock sounded at the door interrupting my thoughts.

I left Pup to answer the door and was relieved to find Hikari standing there holding exactly what I was wishing for to ease the situation along. What she had with her was an extremely strong mix of what I gave the little one the night he began going through the change of power. I knew there was little to nothing I could give a demon as strong as pup to knock him out but maybe this would get his claws out of the palms of his hands and help him think a bit more clearly.

"How is he?" she asked and I waved her in and I replied, "Not good."

"I feared as much considering what you asked me to mix up. That entire episode over dinner had me worried. I have never seen the eldest lord behave in such a manner, especially towards Inuyasha."

"Me either but he is experiencing something for the first time right now and it has him in emotional knots."

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I could hear Tibade and Hikari talking in the foyer of my chambers and I really couldn't bring myself to care. They were discussing me as well as my actions at dinner and every word they said was true. I had overreacted and I was to blame for most of this madness. Despite knowing this, I just couldn't seem to get myself together enough to do anything to remedy the situation.

I had never experienced feeling that possessive over anyone in my life. I wanted no one and I meant **no one** to be as close to Inuyasha as I was. In a sense, I guess I wanted him all to myself and the Monk was an obvious threat to that desire. I was so angry with him I could have ripped him to pieces and it took a lot of willpower not to act on that thought. Thoughts like this mingled with thoughts of how in a sense I really was in debt to the Monk I loathed so much at that moment. If it weren't for him, Inuyasha would have perished.

Those two thoughts were in direct contradiction with each other and I did not know what to do with it all. I paced around the room and my eyes kept traveling to the night sky and more than anything I wanted to leave and find Inuyasha but I didn't want to face his possible rejection. Was I actually scared of something in that moment? I suppose I was. That thought alone was enough to make me feel uncomfortable in my own skin.

Tibade soon came in and asked me to drink whatever it was that he had Hikari bring to him. I did not particularly care for his potions and remedies but at the time, I decided not to argue. I took the drink and downed it in one gulp. It wasn't the best tasting concoction of Tibade's but it was far from the worst.

Tibade babbled on about this, that, and what I should be doing and at first for the life of me I couldn't make myself focus on what he was saying. I will admit that after drinking, whatever it was that Hikari had made, I slowly began to feel mental clarity return to me. Perhaps, I had let myself get overwhelmed.

I turned to face Tibade again. He gave me a soft smile and asked, "Feeling better I take it?"

"Yes."

"Good now maybe we can get somewhere with this mess you've made." I glared at him and he said, "Yes much better indeed."

"I will fix this Tibade. I am well aware of how badly I have erred this evening."

"So what's your plan," he asked.

"Plan?"

"Well you basically told Miroku that he could do whatever and you were not going to leave this palace. I am sure since you haven't found him yet the Little One has figured out or at least assumed you are still pissed at him. You can't just rush in to this situation with no plan."

He had a point. I had made a mess of things and I couldn't very well expect my mere presence to fix it all.

"I can make you do nothing Pup, but I will tell you what I know and see, then you can make your decisions from there."

I agreed with him and listened intently as he told me of things he had observed from us all. He seemed to be working his way toward something so a asked him to hurry and get on with it.

"I know you won't like hearing this but has it ever once crossed your mind that Miroku has felt the way you do right now for Months? Maybe even longer."

He was right, I didn't like the sound of that at all but I listened regardless.

"I know this is doing nothing for your current dislike of the Monk, but let's face it, none of us can really deny how much he cares for Inuyasha. He was able to create and maintain a bond with him for over a day and he risked his own personal safety and your wrath for Inuyasha's well being only to end up staring death in the face."

How true that was. I finished listening to Tibade and made a plan.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

As Kilala flew us through the night sky toward the closest mountain range we could see, I began talking to the neko about what was going on. I really wish she could have responded with more than growls and purrs but I was grateful for her listening ear all the same. By the time, I got to the part about confronting Lord Sesshoumaru the last of my anger had faded and I fell forward onto the shoulders of my feline friend, letting out all of the emotions I'd been holding in since I accidentally walked in on the conversation in Tibade's chambers.

I cried tears of anger, hurt and most of all frustration. I hated crying but really what else could I have done at the moment? This sucked and I held little hope of it getting better any time soon. Then as if things weren't complicated enough, Kouga goes and adds to the mix. My insides were still humming from that kiss. I really didn't know how to feel about it and I didn't have the presence of mind to think it through at that point in time, so I just pushed it aside to be dealt with later.

I tried reaching out to Inuyasha again and when I was met with silence, the tears began to flow in earnest. I was upset in so many different ways over so many things I could barely tell which end was up.

--Don't cry- -

I thanked Kami that he was still conscious and in control.

--…you…you're okay. I was worried.--

--I could tell. I am so damn sorry about all of this Miroku. --

--It will be fine Yash. Can you give us some sort of clue as to where you are exactly? Right now, we're just flying toward the closet mountain. --

--Us? Is Ru with you?--

--No…just me, I'm on Kilala.--

--Oh.--

The disappointment was obvious.

--Sorry--

--No need to be and what do you mean _just you_. You said that as if you don't mean anything to me.--

--I know it's just that…I feel as if I've ruined the happiness you've been searching for.--

--You didn't ruin anything this…ahh…is not your fault.--

--What's wrong? Are you injured?--

--Nothing horrendous but my leg hurts like a bitch.--

--I think if we get close enough to the mountain Kilala will be able to sniff you out. How are things going with your inner demon?"--

--It's being an ass but I think I have calmed down to the point where he won't be running the show.--

--That's a relief.--

--Ain't it though. By the way, tell Kilala I said thanks. I know she usually likes to go on the prowl this time of night. Which I'm sure is much more fun for her than searching for emotionally warped half demons.--

--Will do and… uh oh--

--What?--

--Something or someone extremely powerful is headed my way.--

--Great! Just what we need.--

--I don't know their energy feels kind of familiar--

--And I know why. It's Ru.--

--Are you sure?--

--Yes. Not a doubt in my mind.--

Mere moments later, the youkai lord was hovering in front of me. I felt Kilala tense up at his sudden appearance so I petted the neko to reassure her. The look on the Dai Youkai's face was still somewhat angry but the coldness was gone from his eyes and I would have dared to say the look he was giving me was a questioning one. I wondered why he stopped to see me instead of racing headlong to find Inuyasha. I wanted to say something to him but thought better of it. I figured he had a reason for his actions so until he spoke I would hold my tongue.

"You actions earlier this evening were bold human."

His choice of words sat ill with me and I knew my face was showing it. I cared not. I had, had all I could take for one evening.

"Miroku," I said firmly, tired of him refusing to refer to me by my given name as if I was no more than some stranger he met in a village he was passing through. I knew that he was well aware of what my name was and it was beyond old with me at that point that he refused to address me by that name as he did everyone else.

His eyes narrowed at me for a moment before they relaxed and he said, "I did not come here to argue with you…Miroku."

Well that quick of a turnaround was quite unexpected. I nodded and replied, "Very well then," as I did my best to relax my own features. I figured the least I could do was meet him half way.

"I was wrong in my actions this evening and if you would allow it I would like to accompany you to find Inuyasha."

That came as a complete and total shock and I could feel it showing on my face. My eyes felt as if they were on the verge of popping out of their sockets. Once the initial surprise wore off a very valid question came to mind so I asked it, "Why are you asking me this? You know I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

"I ask, because you would have had no need to do this if it were not for me. I ask, because if I had taken responsibility for my own actions you could be in your chambers sleeping along with the rest of the palace. I ask, because I need to know if he even wants to see me after my behavior this evening. But above all else, I ask because I have come to realize you love him as much as I do."

There went my eyes again. What the hell was I suppose to say to that? I had no clue so I sat there just staring at him.

--Well that could easily be the deemed the shocker of the century.--

--How did you know what he said?--

--You're playing it over and over in your mind.--

--Oh.--

--Well if you two are done, I would like to get my wounded ass off this mountainside sometime before dawn.--

I couldn't help but chuckle at how Inuyasha phrased that. When I pulled myself together, I looked up at a set of golden eyes so like Inuyasha's but so different. He looked pissed and it occurred to me that he must have thought I was laughing at what he had said.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was laughing at Inuyasha rushing us to come get him."

"You can really hear him that clearly and effortlessly?"

"Yes, his thoughts are as clear as my own when I allow it."

"How is he?"

"He was struggling to keep his inner demon under control but that seems to be okay now. He hurt his leg in the fall…"

"He fell? From where and how?"

"Uh, believe it or not he flew all of the way out here."

It was now the Demon Lord's turn to look shocked.

"When he began to struggle with his inner demon his concentration faltered and he ended up crashing on that mountainside over there."

"How bad is he hurt?" he asked as a cloud began to form underneath him. I guess Kilala and I were riding along with him. He motioned for me to get on, looked down at Kilala and said, "Unless you just want to come along Neko you can return to the palace. You assistance this evening is greatly appreciated."

Kilala looked at him skeptically and he said, "No harm will come to him, I promise you this. He is safe in my presence."

At this, she nodded and landed on the cloud so I could safely step off. I appreciated this, I was certain I wouldn't fair as well as Inuyasha had falling from this height. Once I was off, she nuzzled my leg and looked at me one more time as if to ask, _are you sure_. I nodded and she flew off in the direction of the palace.

The nervousness set in once she was out of sight and I found myself feeling more than a little uncomfortable being alone with the youkai lord. I didn't have much time to feel this way because he said, "Hold on to me. We are leaving."

Hesitantly I stepped closer to the imposing figure in front of me and immediately I faced the dilemma of what to hold on to. He must have known this because he extended his arm and no sooner than I had a firm grip on it did an odd sensation wash over me. It almost felt like it was washing over me from within. Lord Sesshoumaru must have felt it as well but he did no more than narrow those intense amber eyes at me before we sped off at a pace that took my breath away.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing on the mountainside looking at Inuyasha.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to grow roots before you guys got here."

Lord Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at him and I laughed. Leave it to Yash to break the tension with humor. Lord Sesshoumaru takes a tentative step in Yash's direction and starts to speak but is stopped when Inuyasha says, "Look guys I know we need to talk and all that jazz but can we put it off until after I get the horribly vile tasting but beautifully numbing concoction from Tibade? My leg hurts like a bitch."

I smiled and nodded and when I looked up, I was surprised to find the Youkai Lord doing the same. He was staring at Inuyasha intently and it wasn't until Yash began to rise off the ground did I realize what he was doing. Once he had floated him over next to us the cloud under Yash grew a bit in size and he turned to me and said, "Sit." I hesitated but once that notorious eyebrow arched up I climbed onto the cloud and did as I was told.

We took flight at a good speed, but nothing like the speed we were moving at when getting to Inuyasha. I guess he didn't want to risk hurting him further.

--This awkward enough for ya Miroku?--

--Yes it is, thank you very much for asking.--

--Never a dull moment right?--

--True, true.--

"You two do realize it is rude to whisper?"

I felt my face redden as I realized the Youkai Lord had somehow figured out we were talking to each other through the bond.

"Feeling left out?" Yash asked aloud and to my surprise, the Demon Lord answered, "Yes."

"Well then say so! I'm not a mind reader ya know!" Inuyasha said loudly from his prone position.

"You do realize the irony within that declaration considering the situation between you and Miroku?" was Lord Sesshoumaru's response.

I wondered if I was I imagining things or had the Youkai Lord actually made a joke. Despite my better judgment, I tipped to the side and started laughing my ass off. When I took a look over at Inuyasha's face I started laughing even harder. He looked fit to be tied and Lord Sesshoumaru actually appeared rather pleased with himself as he stood there with a look of smugness on his face.

--He's really not as much of a tight ass as he likes other's to think he is.--

--Really?--

--Yeah seriously, it's just appearances and shit.--

"You're doing it again. I will send the two of you to your respective rooms if necessary."

"You know what I'd like to know? I'd like to know how the hell you know when we're talking." Inuyasha asked gruffly.

He turned to look at both of us and with a solemn yet very serious expression he then directs his gaze to Inuyasha and says, "Something within you sings when you use the link you two share."

A sad and thoughtful look crosses Inuyasha's face. He reaches out for his Ru and begins to stutter words of…of something he couldn't define. He's not sorry for what he shares with me but he is sorry for what pain that bond has caused for Lord Sesshoumaru. Part of me wants to cry for him because he is too proud to do so. Lord Sesshoumaru leans over and caresses his face and says, "It is truly okay Koibito, we will work it out. What is important to you is to me as well."

--God's this is killing me Miroku. He feels so resigned so…so not him and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do and…and…--

If someone could hyperventilate mentally that is what I would have called what Yash was doing. I look up at Sesshoumaru and when he looks back at me, I could see the question in his eyes. Those usually expressionless eyes asked me, _what do I need to do?_ I didn't have a sure fire answer but I faked it really well. I gave him a pleading look that I prayed said, _comfort him, he's freaking out and he needs you to say it's okay. He needs you to make him feel it's all going to be alright._ I then literally prayed to every God I knew of that Lord Sesshoumaru was good at interpreting looks.

Apparently, he was because he leaned down toward Inuyasha and he gently stroked his face and said, "I am serious when I say that everything will be fine. We…all of us will do whatever is necessary to work through this. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I behaved the way I did earlier. Again I find myself saying that I do not deserve your forgiveness but I am asking for it despite that fact."

"You are not the only one that has shit to apologize for Ru. I owe you and Miroku a bigger apology than words can express right now."

I looked at the two of them and smiled, for demons, they sure were easy on the eyes and they made quite the picture together. At that thought, I started and rolled my eyes at myself. Two minutes of peace and leave it to me to get all hentai; but who wouldn't at the sight of all of that hard muscle framed in silver and highlighted with gold.

--You are a piece of work you know that?--  
--Huh?--  
--Don't play innocent with me hentai.--

I felt my face flush once I realized that he had heard my thoughts amongst his own. It is so easy to forget (or simply not care) about the bond we share. He was all but leering at me and this had Lord Sesshoumaru subtly looking back and forth between us. I decided that I would turn to look out at the night sky. When I did that, Yash let out a chuckle.

"Is he okay Koi?"  
"Yeah he's fine."  
"He does not appear to be. What is the issue?"  
"Nothing really he just…well let's just say he's decided that we look rather _nice_ together." Yash answered before he chuckled again. There was silence from the Youkai Lord for a few moments before a soft _ah, I see_, passed his lips. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

--Dammit Yash! You didn't have to share that you know.--  
--How could I not? You were all but drooling sitting there watching the two of us.--  
--I WAS NOT!--  
--Oh lighten up I'm just giving ya a hard time; but deny it all you want you were at the very least _**really**_ admiring the view.--

Oh, if my face was not red before it had to have been absolutely crimson after that. Inuyasha smirked at me and as I turned my head back to the scenery, I could have sworn that Lord Sesshoumaru was doing the same. Fine. Everyone have a good laugh at my expense. Anything would have been better than all of that blasted anger, jealousy and tension.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

When the palace was within sight Lord Sesshoumaru let out this odd sound that seemed to originate from the back of his throat. He floated the three of us directly to the balcony of Tibade's quarters. As I glanced around I noticed the healer looked more than prepared for our arrival. I supposed that was what that odd sound was all about. The healer motioned for Sesshoumaru to put Inuyasha on his examining table. I hopped off our misty transport and when I did, he floated Inuyasha over to the table and set the wounded half-demon down.

Tibade smiled at his youngest Lord and said, "Now let's see what kind of damage you've managed to do to yourself this time."

A disgruntled reply of, "Can it Tibade," was heard from the examining table. The healer didn't look phased in the slightest.

His smile broadened as he turned to Sesshoumaru and I and said, "if you the two of you could be so kind as to excuse yourselves, I have work to do."

Neither one of us argued with that request. I smiled at my annoyed friend as Lord Sesshoumaru made his way to him and ran an elegant clawed finger over the mark on Yash's neck a few times. His once erratic thoughts grow calm and his mood seems to lift. His eyes drift shut for a moment and when they reopen, the look he gives Lord Sesshoumaru is full of so much gratitude the stoic Lord cannot help but smile before he leans down and kisses Inuyasha's forehead.

Sesshoumaru turns gracefully from his mate-to-be and strides in my direction towards the door. As we move to exit, the healer says he will inform us of Inuyasha's condition shortly.

When we step out into the hall some of the previous tension returns, and I find myself becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the youkai Lords presence. As we approach the point where we would part, he calls my name…my actual name. I am shocked…twice in one night.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru."  
"Please follow me, and I believe at this point you can do away with the 'Lord'. If you heard Koibito's thoughts earlier this day we are indeed too…_acquainted_ for such formalities."

I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"I trust you have hindered your connection to him since leaving Tibade's quarters."  
"Yes," I replied.

He nodded almost imperceptibly and I continued to trail behind him. He surprised me when he turned down the service corridor behind the west wing. He stepped into an unoccupied room and apprehensively I followed.

"Calm yourself. I merely wish to speak with you."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes, the feel of anxiety is all around you."  
"Sorry," I said as my eyes darted to the floor. He was quite for a while, but once he spoke I found myself longing for the previous silence.

"Do you intend to challenge me for Inuyasha's affections?"

Talk about your heavy questions.

"I…I…"  
"Take your time and gather your thoughts."

I bowed my head and did just that. After what must have felt like an eternity of deliberation to the youkai before me, I answered his question, but not before, I voiced things that had been weighing on my mind.

"I have loved your brother for longer than I care to admit. I know the bond we have between us, mentally and otherwise, has caused things between he and I to grow complicated Lor…Sesshoumaru. For that, I am truly sorry. In a sense we have become more than close friends but lovers I do not think we are meant to be. Do I desire this? Yes, I do, I will not lie; but above that, I desire his happiness. So, my answer is no, I will not challenge you."

The fleeting look that crossed the Demon Lord's face spoke volumes. The expression was a montage of confusion, curiosity, happiness but most of all relief. I was really surprised at that last one. Apparently, he saw me as a bigger threat to him than I would have ever dared guess.

"You do realize Inuyasha desires you as well."

Well that was a shock. Considering I can hear his thoughts and this is the first I've heard of this, one could imagine my surprise. Curious as to how he came by this knowledge I asked. His reply was almost laughable, and it was definitely endearing.

"I have noticed the way he often looks at you. I hear some of the remarks he makes. I have seen how the two of you interact."

"You mean the same way he's been looking at and talking to everyone here lately. You may notice it more with me because of how much time we spend together," I began as my hand drew up to rub my chin in thought, "but in case you haven't noticed Yash has become quite the little flirt."

"Flirt?" the youkai lord questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh, that's a term from Kagome's time. It means someone who likes to verbally and physically tease others in a somewhat sexual manner.

Enraged the demon lord advances on me, "Are you saying that Inuyasha has been…I do not believe this…I would have known…"

I held up my hands and blocked his path to the door, "No, no don't take my words so literally."

Those hard amber eyes had never looked so chilling, and they felt as if they were boring into my very soul. I had a feeling I had precious few moments to explain myself.

"What I meant by that was he likes to say and do things that would make others blush or cause them to become flustered with embarrassment by what he is implying."

The demon slowed but continued to advance with a slow calculating calm.

"Think about that time Tibade was examining that small burn Yash got from Shippou's fox fire."

Sesshoumaru stopped and I prayed he remembered the incident well. However, his face had turned expressionless causing my hope to fade.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

The human is trying hard to explain his words but I found myself not very open to listening. Conversely, once he mentioned the incident with Tibade I calmed considerably. I did remember, and even though I did not show it I found the entire situation rather amusing.

_The kits magic had gained some bite to it and while training with Koi, he actually managed to singe his chest. Tibade was present so he insisted on examining the burn. Seeing his youngest lord injured yet again the healer said, "If you continue to injure yourself at this rate my lord and require this level of care I might as well move into the royal chambers."_

_Koibito then smirked at the healer and replied with, "Sounds like fun to me but I warn ya' we play hard, so don't complain if being sandwiched between the two of us gives your 2000 year old ass a heart attack."_

I didn't think the color would ever drain from Tibade's face.

Relaxing my features I looked at the monk and said, "I do believe I now understand what you mean. That sort of thing makes Koibito a 'flirt' you say?"

"Yes!" the monk replied shaking his head adamantly as relief washed over his face.

"I see."

"I believe things between us are truly hard to define, but I don't think Yash holds any feelings for me that are deep enough for you to wor…concern yourself with. As you mentioned earlier I have heard his thoughts at some rather…interesting times and believe me he only has eyes for you."

"My actions this evening may have altered how he feels about me."

"I'm not going to say he was not hurt and angered by your behavior Sesshoumaru but you should know by now that once Yash loves someone it takes a lot to make him change his mind. He put up with a lot from Kagome, for years even, before he let her go."

I nodded at the young man in front me and for the first time I truly took in his form. As far as appearances go he was not…unattractive. Since coming to stay at the palace he had grown his hair out and for whatever reason he had it unbound at the time. I note that he also has an unusual hue to his eyes for a human, his eyes are almost the same shade as Koi's on the moonless night. How odd…

He squirms under my scrutiny but I continue. Not to be cruel but in the recesses of my mind something is there. Some fragment of knowledge just beyond my reach. Unable to grasp it I said, "Thank you for what you have done this evening. I have learned many things this night alone."

He smiles at me weakly and says, "Life is a learning experience, we all go through trying times."

"Indeed," was my retort, I could easily see how taxing this has been on the human and I found myself admiring his inner strength and personal resolve. Not many would not have risked as much nor put forth such an effort knowing they would not obtain their hearts desire. Tibade was correct in his assessment of this young holy man; he is unquestionably dedicated to Inuyasha.

I would have said more to him but I could almost feel his exhaustion and I also scented Tibade heading in this direction. I informed Miroku of this and when he opened his mouth to respond his stomach growled noisily. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he cleared his throat and asked me to pardon him. I glanced out at the night sky and it is well past what is known as the witching hour. No wonder his stomach is growling, his dinner was interrupted and he might not have eaten before he ended up in Tibade's quarter's earlier.

Moving to a small desk that was in the room I pulled out a quill and a few scraps of parchment. This will not set things right but hopefully it will be a start. I penned three notes: one to Tibade, one to Hikari and one to the wolf prince. I will have Tibade give these to Jaken while I visit with my Koibito.

I had just finished the notes when Tibade knocked on door. He updated us on Koi's condition saying he was fine and just as cranky as ever. The leg was not broken merely bruised with some torn muscle. Miroku asked the healer to tell Inuyasha he would see him tomorrow and excused himself.

I then thanked Tibade and handed him the three parchments as we left the room. I was anxious to see Inuyasha, and from what I could feel from him he was anxious to see me as well. Tibade reads over the parchments and a mischievous glint settles in his eyes.

"I will see that Jaken gets on this immediately."

"Thank you for everything Tibade, I know I do not say that enough."

"Not a problem Pup, that is what friends and family are for," he said and bowed excusing himself before I could reply.

When I arrived at the healers chambers my thoughts began to run rampant. There were so many things that needed to be said I could not fathom where I should begin. Regardless of my current feelings of hesitation I opened the doors and when I did I could hear Koi mumbling, discontentedly, about his leg. When I laid eyes on him I realized why. Tibade had fashioned a splint of sorts for his injury that left his leg completely immobile. I could not prevent the smirk that splayed across my features.

"Go on and laugh," Inuyasha huffed, "I know you want to."

"Now what would make you think I would take pleasure in this unfortunate situation of yours?" I asked.

"Because you know how much I hate to sit still," he spat as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout.

"How long did Tibade say it would take you to heal?"

"He said if I kept still I could be good as new in a couple of days," he replied with a roll of his eyes as if two days were an eternity.

"That is not so long little one."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to wear this blasted wooden contraption."

I sat on the futon beside him and blatantly stared at him. In order to treat him Tibade had gotten rid of most of his clothing. Even with the pout on his face he looked stunning. My eyes roamed over his form and when they settled on his injured leg a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Don't blame yourself for this. My actions and my temper played their part in this mess as well."

His words did little to put me at ease but when I looked into those serious golden eyes I knew he meant it. "Would you really forgive my childish actions so easily, Koi?"

"Yeah, I would. Why wouldn't I? There's no point in holding a grudge and besides, even though I don't always act like it…I love you. Which makes being mad at you damn near impossible."

His words lifted a weight from my mind and soul. It was not that I didn't believe Miroku it simply felt definite to hear it from Koi's own lips.

"It would seem you are not the only one that does not act in accordance with their feelings. I too have been known to…err in my actions."

The look he gave me was one of disbelief, "And words, don't forget the words," he added.

"I thought you were not holding a grudge?"

"Oh, I'm not, I just wanted to get all of the facts out in the open," he replied with a smirk.

"How about we finish this discussion in the privacy of our chambers?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as you don't expect me to hobble there."

"I wouldn't dream of it my love."

With a swirl of power I don't use often we were engulfed in light and moments later we were in the bedchambers.

"Wow…that was…wow…" was all Inuyasha could manage to say about our trip.

We sat there in somewhat tense silence for a while before he called my name. When I moved closer to him on the bed without warning he grabbed the front of my haori and brought our lips together in an almost bruising kiss. The amount of emotion behind this action was dizzying. The kiss tasted of love, sorrow, need, passion and confusion. When he finally pulled away he buried his face in the crook of my neck and words began tumbling past his lips faster than I could comprehend them. Before I could even begin to sort them out he was openly crying in my arms.

Shocked at this intense display of emotion I sought to calm him enough to make out the words that were being drowned out by his emotion. When he did pull himself together he repeated the gist of his outburst.

"I hate feeling like this. I hate what I've done to you and to Miroku by acting the way I have. I hate feeling like I can't help myself. I hate being confused. And most of all I hate being an emotional wreck."

Normally I am not one to concern myself with an outburst like this but maybe it is me reacting like that, which has contributed to this fiasco. I have always known myKoibito to be more vulnerable than myself when it came to such things but I didn't do much with that knowledge. I didn't modify many of my interactions with him to ensure that facet of his personality was taken care of. When I took offense to his words he apologized and tried his best to placate my wounded ego. When I was frustrated due to my own confusion and acted cold to him he, although notably saddened by this, did not throw a fit, he excused himself from my presence and asked me to find him when I was in the mood for company.

And how do I repay this? I behave like a bastard and spoiled brat when his behavior is less than ideal.

"None of us are perfect, Koibito."

"And boy have I ever proven that today," he said dejectedly as he flopped back on the bed, an action that caused his hair to fan out around him. He flung his arm across his forehead and sighed loudly. I usually didn't care to watch others wallow in self pity, but I felt he had somewhat earned the privilege.

Until talking to Tibade and Miroku I had no clear idea how to respond to Inuyasha and how harshly he took my words and actions. I had also never considered that this bond between them might be affecting their actions toward each other.

That fact alone was something to ponder.

Gently I ran the back of my hand down his cheek. Tired golden eyes blinked at me and I was lost. He was weary and so was I. Soundlessly I shed most of my clothing and curled around him as best I could while being mindful of his injury. He relaxed in my embrace and it was not long before sleep claimed us both.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

Just when I thought today couldn't get any stranger, that little toad servant came knocking on my chamber door at an ungodly hour with a note from Sesshoumaru. It said for me to go to the kitchen, pick up a tray from Hikari and take it to Miroku. It seemed like more of a job for the imp or a maid but I did it anyway. A request from the western lord was just a nice way of giving an order. I had planned on giving my monk some space considering everything that had gone on tonight, but it looked like that was no longer an option. I could still feel his lips upon mine and the heat of his body in my arms.

I wasn't ready to face him.

And the closer I got to his room the more nervous I became. I stood outside his door longer than I cared to admit before I knocked. When he replied with, _come in,_ I noted how exhausted he sounded. I entered slowly and my eyes were drawn to his form in the window seat illuminated by moonlight. He looked as tired as he sounded.

He didn't spare me a glance and said, "You can leave whatever it is by the door miss."

"I'm not a maid," I replied and his head snapped in my direction. Weary eyes grew large as they realized who I was. They soon returned to their normal size and he offered an apology for his assumption. I snorted and said, "You worry about the strangest things, Houshi."

I walked toward him and placed the tray on the table closest to him. "Come on and eat, I can hear your stomach growling."

He offered me a weak smile but didn't move. Damn. I never knew what to do in situations like this. Quelling my fear I walked over to the window and took a seat beside him. He was staring out at the night sky like a lost soul. Every few moments the wind would kick up and blow his hair around. When a few stands clung to the bridge of his nose, my hand was there moving them back behind his ear before I could think better of it. I was pulling my hand back when pale fingers encircled my wrist. I was stunned by the gesture but I said nothing.

"How long?"

"Look Miroku, you're tired, and you…"

"Don't dodge my question."

"Your food is getting cold and…"

"This is why your instincts drove you to intervene when Sesshoumaru tried to take my head off."

I sighed in defeat. We were obviously going to talk about this regardless.

"What do you want from me, Miroku?"

"Right now, just some answers."

"How long? Well I'm not exactly sure, several moons at least."

He snorted and shook his head before saying, "I…I use to wonder how he had no idea how I felt for him, and now I find that I am no better."

"I didn't want you to know…I mean not before I was ready to tell you."

His face grew sad and he turned from me to look out the window once more. I had no idea how to handle this and I didn't want to screw up so I remained silent. Eventually he sighed, shoulders slumping forward and said, "I did it. I did the right thing to try and make sure he's happy…that **they** are happy…"

"I don't know what you did but it had to be this side of a miracle for them to be talking this soon after that disaster at dinner."

"I was merely straight forward and honest," he said as his facial expression grew strained, "but now…now I…"

"Now you're emotionally drained and feel like shit."

Miroku shook his head vigorously in the affirmative, still never moving his gaze from the night sky. Ever so slowly a lone tear made its way down the monks face. It was more than I could bear. I wasn't sure how the gesture would be taken but I made it anyway. I tapped the distraught man on his shoulder and opened my arms wide. He looked at me with an almost angry expression for a moment before he fell forward taking me up on my silent offer.

His shoulders shook as he sobbed quietly in my embrace. Hardly a sound came out of him as he let out some of his pent up emotions. The occasional sniff was about it and he seemed almost done I held him even tighter. With him in my arms it was hard for me not to notice how much smaller than me he was. Not that I didn't know this before but just how much was glaringly obvious at that moment, and I liked it. He fit perfectly in my arms and I thought, _if the gods are with me, and I don't screw up, I might just get to keep him here._

We parted and I urged him to eat his food. He nibbled at some of it and we started talking about any and everything but the current situation and that was fine by me.

I was in the middle of telling him about the time Ginta caught his tail on fire when I noticed how silent he was. I looked over at him only to realize he'd dozed off sitting up. He had fallen asleep so quickly I wondered if Tibade had put something in his tea. One sniff of his cup told me that wasn't the case at all, he was just that damn tired.

I moved the tray out of the way and stood up. Looking down at his sleeping form brought a smile to my face. He looked so peaceful I really didn't want to wake him but he needed to move or he was gonna wake up with one hell of a cramp from sleeping like that. Deciding against calling his name or shaking him I scooped him up in my arms and carried him across the room. Steps away from my destination he stirred and mumbled, "Whattaya doin'?"

"I'm putting you in bed."

"Um…k," was the barely coherent reply.

I grinned at his half sleep words, kneeled on the bed and placed him in the middle. As I pulled away a hand grabbed mine and he said, "Thank you."

The expression on his face and the look in his eyes was something I'd never forget. It was a weary look of gratitude mixed with admiration. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. I rubbed my thumb reassuringly across the back of the hand in mine and started to move again. His hand squeezes mine and I can read the unspoken request in his eyes.

He doesn't want to be alone and I don't blame him. I will stay. I didn't want to leave him anyway.

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

(Entropy's POV)

The girl is beyond impatient now. She has been trying out her new skills at random and her growing disregard for the safety and wellbeing of others is tainting the jewel nicely. She is convinced her new abilities will win her precious Hanyou over and I can't wait until he finds out how much pain and suffering she has caused for her own selfish desires. Even I would shy away from using innocents like she has over the past month. She has even gone as far as befriending her soon to be test subjects before she tries to use the jewels power to separate their demon side from their human one.

If their screams were any indication, it is quite the painful process to endure.

She is sitting on a fallen log, with her next victim, near where I stand picking herbs I have no use for; but I have to do something to keep up my façade of scholar and healer.

I hear her asking him if he'd ever had any true friends and I watch as she hugs him when he shakes his head no. She's patting him on the back and murmuring soothing words. I am sure the poor soul that said he is one-quarter bat youkai has no idea he is in for a world of hurt very soon. As he sobs his lifetime of woes out on her shoulder, I know what's coming next. So when I hear, "I'm a priestess of great power if you would like me too I could remove the demon part from you." I am not shocked in the least.

He looks at her wide-eyed and backs away from her embrace. I couldn't help but think, _if he had half a mind he would pick up and run like hell_. I have never seen her attempt this but I have seen the aftermath and the first few were left misshapen mindless beings. The next set faired a little better but not by much. The only measure of success she's had was with the last two, at least they were still able to function after she was done but the energy used to try to separate their soul had left them scarred and drained.

Wishing on the jewel for such an outcome is one thing; pulling at a beings soul with its power in such an untrained manner is another. If I really cared I would tell her it's never going to work the way she thinks it will…but what fun would that be?

I figure either one of two things will happen, when she finally faces this Inuyasha. Either she will end up killing him in her overzealous efforts to make him purely human or he and his comrades will kill her for attempting to do such a thing to him. If he is as strong as I believe him to be, it will be the latter.

There is also much talk around these lands about him and from what is said he is a force to be reckoned with and respected, not some toy or possession to be taken as lightly as she does. Not only that if he has indeed formed a united front with his brother Lord Sesshoumaru then she stands to bring the wrath of the west down upon her shoulders.

I cannot wait for this to come to pass.

I move to pick another leaf of some sort when I hear the screaming begin. When I turned around, she has the quarter demon bathed in a mixture of her purification powers and energy from the jewel. Even when the poor creature drops to his knees and starts begging for mercy, she continues on as if she hears nothing. "I told you it would be uncomfortable Yuzuke," She says to the demon that is now all but writhing at her feet in agony.

I watch in sick fascination as her eyebrows knit in concentration trying to do the impossible. When she finally ceases Yuzuke had long since fallen silent, having passed out from the pain no doubt. He is still alive and despite having a few areas of charred flesh, he doesn't look nearly as bad off as any of the others.

"Did it work Miss Kagome?" I ask knowing full well it did not.

"I'm not sure," she said "I'll have to wait until he wakes up to see if he's still in his right mind. He has so much of my energy pouring off of him right now I can't tell if he's still a quarter demon or not."

_Of course, he is you fool_, I think as I watch her place a weak barrier around the creature so he can't escape if he happened to wake anytime soon. "I'm going to look for some trouble makers to get rid of while he's knocked out." She says childishly.

"Be careful, young Kagome."

"Don't worry about me Konran-sama I will be back soon." With that said, she hovers away.

It was not to long after she leaves that the unfortunate Yuzuke begins to stir. I swiftly morph into a hawk so I can observe him without him knowing. When he finally staggers to his feet, I begin to formulate a plan. I need to get a message to the Western Lord about Kagome's actions without them knowing it's her. She has always been careful to never tell them her name or let the weaker ones know it is the jewel that grants her such power. If I free this fool and send him to the west like a messenger, I can get things rolling.

I fly back through the woods a bit before I change into a traveling monk. When I come wandering into the clearing I go through all of the chants and motions I see monks do before I disperse the barrier. The misguided Yuzuke falls to his knees in gratitude. "Oh thank you kind monk some mad priestess tried to all but kill me then trapped me in this bubble."

"Did you attack her?" I ask playing my role to the hilt.

"No sir, she befriended me then said she could make me human," he replied with his head hung low in shame. If I had a heart, it would have gone out to him.

"You are not her first victim I'm afraid to say. She needs to be stopped before she harms more innocents like you. Take your story to the ruler of these lands. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru will reward you greatly for informing him of such things."

His eyes grew wide at my suggestion. "Do you think someone like him would really listen to a peasant mixed breed like me?"

I nod at the pathetic creature before me and send him on his way.

It was dusk before Kagome returned. As a hawk, I watched her look for her prey and stomp around in anger once she realized he was nowhere to be seen. I took my time returning to my current guise as Konran and wandering back into the clearing.

As soon as she laid eyes on me she screeched, "He's gone Konran-sama! Were you here when he escaped?"

"No my child this is the first time I've stepped into this clearing since I left earlier." I lied. Lies fall so easily off my tongue.

"Damn!" she huffs as she plops down on the forest floor.

"There are always others young Kagome."

"I suppose…" she pouted as she idly plucked some of the flowers around her.

While watching her sulk, my mind wandered to the wayward messenger I sent to the West.

This promises to be entertaining.


	40. Teaser Preview

All of you have been wonderful for hanging in there this past year with no update *bad author* but I assure you this story has not been abandoned. It will be finished I just can't say when…lol. Here is a bit of a preview for the upcoming chapter that I'm working on. Hang in there and thanks again…you guys and gals are the greatest.

Love and hugs

~OnyxLight

* * *

*** **Teaser/Preview *****

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

He still had my hand.

Tan claw tipped fingers still held onto my hand limply even in sleep. The position he was in, knees on the floor with his torso draped over the side of my bed, didn't look comfortable to me at all but he was sleeping so soundly appearances must have been deceiving.

I shifted around to sit up and those fingers tightened around mine as blue eyes blinked open. Slowly a thumb caresses the back of my hand and the gesture makes me smile. When I sat up further, his fingers slid away from mine and a fleeting look of sadness crossed his features. He quickly covered it up with a smile but I saw it.

I would have been lying if I said the situation wasn't awkward.

We stood there looking at each other, neither of us really knowing what to say. I was unable to take the tense silence any longer I said, "Thank you."

Full lips pulled back in a fang-baring smile that I had to admit was as alluring as it was comforting.

"It was my pleasure," he said, as his usual cocky attitude seemed to fall back into place. He stood there on the other side of my bed, arms folded across his chest with his head cocked to the side.

"So now what?" I ask feeling no need to avoid the obvious.

"That my good man is up to you."

I was afraid he would say that, but considering the situation, I can't say I blame him. Emotionally I was a mess, and I'm sure he had no desire to get wrapped up in me only to get hurt by my mixed emotions.

"Fair, enough…so one day at a time then?"

He nodded and moved toward the door he opened it then called over his shoulder with, "If you need me for anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

A truer statement had never been said. Of all the bodies, here at the palace Kouga has always made himself available to me, and if I admitted what should have been obvious, he was nearly always at my side. I had way too much on my mind I needed to speak to someone levelheaded and I knew just the sassy little woman to speak with.

I washed up, made myself presentable and set off to find Sango. When she was not in her chambers, I had a sneaking suspicion she would be in the presence of one green-eyed healer. I was right. Boy was I ever right. When I followed the demon's aura to a hallway near the library, I came face to face with quite the eye-opening situation.

Sango was in his arms and they were kissing in a manner that had me trying to back up and make myself scarce before I was noticed…I had no such luck in this endeavor but it was not from a lack of trying. Stealth was simply not my forte it would seem.

Obviously sensing me Tibade broke their heated exchange, caressed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that brought even more color to her already flushed appearance. She buried her face in his shoulder and he took this opportunity to hold up a hand, indicating that I should halt my backwards progression and winked at me. I was relieved he was not upset for me interrupting such an intense moment between the two but I still felt guilty for the intrusion and the embarrassment I'd caused her.

When she finally lifted her face, he stroked her back and kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger in a way that said without words, _we shall continue this later. _

Even from where I stood, I could tell the smile she gave him was dazzling. Her fingers clutched at the collar of his haori in a needy fashion that said she would be looking forward to later. Clearing her throat, she turned to face me and I couldn't help but smile at her mussed appearance. Her kimono was rumpled, her lips were red and kiss swollen, her hair out of place and she never looked more beautiful or happier.

Tibade glanced down at her, then up at me. The smirk on his face was just as endearing as the vision she presented.

I returned his smirk complete with an arched brow. He chuckled and said, "What can we help you with young Houshi?"

The, _we_ in his statement did not go unnoticed.

"I would like to have a word with Miss Sango."

"Sure thing Miroku," she replied as she turned and gave Tibade a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

We walked in silence until we reached the seldom-used area near the gardens. The wind was blowing steadily across fields. There was a slight chill to the air indicating fall's approach. Sango's unbound hair was flowing around wildly causing her to reach in her kimono for a ribbon to tame her nearly waist length tresses. Once her hair was tied she turned to me and said, "I can only imagine the tale you have to tell after last night Houshi-sama. I'm listening when you're ready to begin."

Kami love her, she's truly a friend in every sense the word was ever thought to mean.

With a sigh, I tell her about my "discussion" with Sesshoumaru, the two of us finding Yash and Kouga's visit last night. When I finished she smiled at me with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"Simply wondering what you plan to do now."

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly, "I never looked at Kouga that way before."

The amused look of shock on her face prompted me to ask, "Now what!"

She giggled despite her efforts to stifle her amusement before she replied with, "I find it funny that the one person you've spent the most time with since we've come to stay here is the one you never considered in a more than friendly manner. What happened to the roving eyes of the lecher I used to know?"

I shook my head at her comment, "I guess I've had blinders on for a while now, huh?"

"Indeed you have my friend," she said as she sat on one of the stone benches off to the side, "now that they're off what's your plan?"

"One day at a time is the only thing I could think to say to him. For me to promise anything more would be unfair."

"Understood, but what I want to know is, are you seriously considering his offer of courtship? Even with you saying take it one day at a time, you know how it is to have strong emotions for someone. Anything sounds promising."

"True, but I wills say this, Kouga has always been there for me even when I didn't realize it. On a vain note, I have to admit he is rather attractive."

"Really," Sango said as she put on show of mock surprise, "nearly six feet of tanned muscle, with blue eyes and raven hair attractive? Who would have thought?"

A glare was my response to her sarcasm. She merely laughed and shook her head. All joking aside I had to admit the statement sounded a little odd coming from her and I said as much. Large brown eye grow serious for a moment before she tells me that just because she says very little and does even less doesn't mean she's blind to what's around her. She pulls her legs up to her chest as she said she noticed a long time ago that the demons that have the ability to take on humanoid form seem to luck out in the looks department.

As surprised, as I was hearing that from her I had to agree.

We had a good laugh over that for a bit before I asked her how things were going between her and Tibade. We'd all been aware for some time at that point that the two of them were more than "good friends" but the situation I walked in on outside the library caught me off guard.

A girlish giggle, complete with flushing came from her as she explained how watching all of the turmoil due to love sparked them to be honest about their attraction to each other and act on it.

"There are no promises in life Houshi-sama. I would be a fool to keep denying and postponing what could be the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

She was right of course. Life is full of surprises and at times fate can be cruel. It's best to live life to the fullest, and that was a lesson I learned the hard way.

I sent a broad smile her way before suggesting we track down some food then go check on Yash. For once she seemed as eager to do both of those things as I was.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

Two days have passed and the bat youkai, Osamu that I sent to deliver a message to the Miko Kaede sent correspondence back to palace stating that he has delivered his message and was then staying in a demon village Pup typically commissioned weapons and armor from. The village headmaster said a ¼ demon wandered into their village roughly a day ago. However shortly after his arrival, he fell into unconsciousness, but not before telling them bits and pieces of what would be a horrifying tale if proven true. The village healer believes he will regain consciousness soon, so Osamu opted to stay in the village of weapon smiths to investigate the incident.

When I brought this to both Lord's attention the eldest Lord said to instruct Osamu to send a report as soon as anything was found out concerning the situation. With that, business out of the way I move to examine Inuyasha's injured leg. I removed the splint, and then asked him to rotate and move the limb in various ways and when no sign of discomfort showed on his face, I asked him to stand.

At that request, I received an arched eyebrow from Pup, and I assured him I was confident it wouldn't cause Little Happy Face any further harm. Serious golden eyes regard me intently and when I didn't waiver he moves to offer his mate assistance with standing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed at the hand extended before him but didn't argue.

Once on his feet he seemed uncertain about walking. I watched as he cautiously shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Apparently, all was well because a smile split his face and he marched confidently toward the balcony. The tension in Pup's stance told me he was ready to move in an instant if the Little One was to falter on his feet. Pup's stance also said he would have my head on a pike if that happened.

As I watched my patient stroll about I couldn't help but think about how interesting things were going to become once these two were mated. The past few weeks alone have been the most excitement this palace has seen in centuries.

The Little One seemed to be occupied marching back and forth so I decided to bring up a suggestion Jaken had made as far as the children were concerned when I caught sudden movement out of the corner my eye. I turned just as Inuyasha landed a back flip. He looked proud of himself as he busied himself bouncing up and down on what were obviously two perfectly good legs.

I turned to Pup and he appeared to be anything but amused.

He was across the room with Inuyasha's left ear in-between two claws before I could speak.

"Damn-it Ru, that hurts, let go!"

Ignoring his soon to be, mate's plea for mercy Pup shook the delicate furred appendage and growled. This caused the Little One to grow still as his free ear drooped. Wide amber eyes glanced at Pup pleadingly.

"And what would you have done if that had reinjured your leg."

"Uh…well, I…"

"Exactly what I thought." Pup snapped as he gave the captive ear a tug before setting it free and moving toward the exit. "Come Tibade, we will finish our discussion on the way to the records hall."

I fall in step behind Pup but not before stealing a glance at Inuyasha. A pout was firmly in place and eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Just like that you're gonna leave?"

"You are obviously fine Inuyasha and if you were not after pulling a stunt like that I would not spend another two days in this room entertaining you."

I wasn't looking at the youngest Lord but I could imagine his face fairly well from all the sputtering noises he was making.

Through it all Pup never once acknowledged him or slowed his stride. Confused I increase my pace so we are side by side with Inuyasha trailing behind us. I give Pup a look and he gives me the faintest of winks before continuing our previous discussion. Unable to stand it much longer the Little One stops and shouts, "Ru, I'm sorry I didn't think and…"

…and suddenly Pup is kissing him with an intensity that made me flush. When they parted two steps of lips are kiss swollen, Inuyasha was panting while Pup was smirking and looking rather pleased with himself.

"You are fine Koibito. In the future, try to think before you act. Now go tell your friends you're mobile again. I'm sure they've worried Tibade to no end in your absence."

The Little One relaxed, sighed and said, "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

A slight smile from Pup, "Yes."

"Your idea of a joke, huh?"

A nod in the affirmative.

"Bastard…but I guess I can live with that, definitely not a bad way to spend forever."


	41. Complications and Confrontation

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and continued to be fans of this work of fanfiction. Hopefully I shall start making my way through all the wonderful reviews and start getting some replies back to some of you tonight. Hugs to you all and I hope it was worth the wait!

**NOTE:** This will include the teaser I posted so please don't mistake this as a duplicate upload *hugs*

~OnyxLight

IN_40 U Chapter 40

* * *

**(Miroku's POV)**

He still had my hand.

Tan claw tipped fingers still held onto my hand limply even in sleep. The position he was in, knees on the floor with his torso draped over the side of my bed, didn't look comfortable to me at all but he was sleeping so soundly appearances must have been deceiving.

I shifted around to sit up and those fingers tightened around mine as blue eyes blinked open. Slowly a thumb caresses the back of my hand and the gesture makes me smile. When I sat up further, his fingers slid away from mine and a fleeting look of sadness crossed his features. He quickly covered it up with a smile but I saw it.

I would have been lying if I said the situation wasn't awkward.

We stood there looking at each other, neither of us really knowing what to say. I was unable to take the tense silence any longer I said, "Thank you."

Full lips pulled back in a fang-baring smile that I had to admit was as alluring as it was comforting.

"It was my pleasure," he said, as his usual cocky attitude seemed to fall back into place. He stood there on the other side of my bed, arms folded across his chest with his head cocked to the side.

"So now what?" I ask feeling no need to avoid the obvious.

"That my good man is up to you."

I was afraid he would say that, but considering the situation, I can't say I blame him. Emotionally I was a mess, and I'm sure he had no desire to get wrapped up in me only to get hurt by my mixed emotions.

"Fair, enough…so one day at a time then?"

Kouga nodded and moved toward the door after he opened it he then called over his shoulder with, "If you need me for anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

A truer statement had never been said. Of all the bodies, here at the palace Kouga has always made himself available to me, and if I admitted what should have been obvious, he was nearly always at my side. I had way too much on my mind I needed to speak to someone levelheaded and I knew just the sassy little woman who fit that bill.

I washed up, made myself presentable and set off to find Sango. When she was not in her chambers, I had a sneaking suspicion she would be in the presence of one green-eyed healer. I was right.

Boy was I ever right.

When I followed the demon's aura to a hallway near the library, I came face to face with quite the eye-opening situation.

Sango was in his arms and they were kissing in a manner that had me trying to back up and make myself scarce before I was noticed…I had no such luck in this endeavor but it was not from a lack of trying. Stealth was simply not my forte it would seem.

Obviously sensing me Tibade broke their heated exchange, caressed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that brought even more color to her already flushed appearance. She buried her face in his shoulder and he took this opportunity to hold up a hand, indicating that I should halt my backwards progression and winked at me. I was relieved he was not upset for me interrupting such an intense moment between the two but I still felt guilty for the intrusion and the embarrassment I'd caused her.

When she finally lifted her face, he stroked her back and kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger in a way that said without words, _we shall continue this later. _

Even from where I stood, I could tell the smile she gave him was dazzling. Her fingers clutched at the collar of his haori in a needy fashion that said she would be looking forward to later. Clearing her throat, she turned to face me and I couldn't help but smile at her mussed appearance. Her kimono was rumpled, her lips were red and kiss swollen, her hair out of place and she never looked more beautiful or happier.

Tibade glanced down at her, then up at me. The smirk on his face was just as endearing as the vision she presented.

I returned his smirk complete with an arched brow. He chuckled and said, "What can we help you with young Houshi?"

The, _we_ in his statement did not go unnoticed.

"I would like to have a word with Miss Sango."

"Sure thing Miroku," she replied as she turned and gave Tibade a quick kiss on the cheek.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

We walked in silence until we reached the seldom-used area near the gardens. The wind was blowing steadily across fields. There was a slight chill to the air indicating fall's approach. Sango's unbound hair was flowing around wildly causing her to reach in her kimono for a ribbon to tame her nearly waist length tresses. Once her hair was tied she turned to me and said, "I can only imagine the tale you have to tell after last night Houshi-sama. I'm listening when you're ready to begin."

Kami love her, she's truly a friend in every sense the word was ever thought to mean.

With a sigh, I tell her about my "discussion" with Sesshoumaru, the two of us finding Yash and Kouga's visit last night. When I finished she smiled at me with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"Simply wondering what you plan to do now."

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly, "I never looked at Kouga that way before."

The amused look of shock on her face prompted me to ask, "Now what!"

She giggled despite her efforts to stifle her amusement before she replied with, "I find it funny that the one person you've spent the most time with since we've come to stay here is the one you never considered in a more than friendly manner. What happened to the roving eyes of the lecher I used to know?"

I shook my head at her comment, "I guess I've had blinders on for a while now, huh?"

"Indeed you have my friend," she said as she sat on one of the stone benches off to the side, "now that they're off what's your plan?"

"One day at a time is the only thing I could think to say to him. For me to promise anything more would be unfair."

"Understood, but what I want to know is, are you seriously considering his offer of courtship? Even with you saying take it one day at a time, you know how it is to have strong emotions for someone. Anything sounds promising."

"True, but I will say this, Kouga has always been there for me even when I didn't realize it. On a vain note, I have to admit he is rather attractive."

"Really," Sango said as she put on show of mock surprise, "nearly six feet of tanned muscle, with blue eyes and raven hair attractive? Who would have thought?"

A glare was my response to her sarcasm. She merely laughed and shook her head. All joking aside I had to admit the statement sounded a little odd coming from her and I said as much. Large brown eyes grow serious for a moment before she tells me that just because she says very little and does even less doesn't mean she's blind to what's around her. She pulls her legs up to her chest as she said she noticed a long time ago that the demons that have the ability to take on humanoid form seem to luck out in the looks department.

As surprised, as I was hearing that from her I had to agree.

We had a good laugh over that for a bit before I asked her how things were going between her and Tibade. We'd all been aware for some time at that point that the two of them were more than "good friends" but the situation I walked in on outside the library caught me off guard.

A girlish giggle, complete with flushing came from her as she explained how watching all of the turmoil due to love sparked them to be honest about their attraction to each other and act on it.

"There are no promises in life Houshi-sama. I would be a fool to keep denying and postponing what could be the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

She was right of course. Life is full of surprises and at times fate can be cruel. It's best to live life to the fullest, and that was a lesson I learned the hard way.

I sent a broad smile her way before suggesting we track down some food then go check on Yash. For once she seemed as eager to do both of those things as I was.

* * *

**(Tibade's POV)**

The bat youkai, Osamu that I sent to deliver a message to the Miko Kaede sent correspondence back to palace stating that he has delivered his message and was then staying in a demon village Pup typically commissioned weapons and armor from. The village headmaster said a quarter demon wandered into their village roughly a day ago. However shortly after his arrival, he fell into unconsciousness, but not before telling them bits and pieces of what would be a horrifying tale if proven true. The village healer believes he will regain consciousness soon, so Osamu opted to stay in the village of weapon smiths to investigate the incident.

When I brought this to both Lord's attention the eldest Lord said to instruct Osamu to send a report as soon as anything was found out concerning the situation. With that, business out of the way I move to examine Inuyasha's injured leg. I removed the splint, and then asked him to rotate and move the limb in various ways and when no sign of discomfort showed on his face, I asked him to stand.

At that request, I received an arched eyebrow from Pup, and I assured him I was confident it wouldn't cause Little Happy Face any further harm. Serious golden eyes regard me intently and when I didn't waiver he moves to offer his mate assistance with standing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed at the hand extended before him but didn't argue.

Once on his feet he seemed uncertain about walking. I watched as he cautiously shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Apparently, all was well because a smile split his face and he marched confidently toward the balcony. The tension in Pup's stance told me he was ready to move in an instant if the Little One was to falter on his feet. That stance also said he would have my head on a pike if that happened.

As I watched my patient stroll about I couldn't help but think about how interesting things were going to become once these two were mated. The past few weeks alone have been the most excitement this palace has seen in centuries.

The Little One seemed to be occupied marching back and forth so I decided to bring up a suggestion Jaken had made as far as the children were concerned when I caught sudden movement out of the corner my eye. I turned just as Inuyasha landed a back flip. He looked proud as he busied himself bouncing up and down on what were obviously two perfectly good legs.

I turned to Pup and he appeared to be anything but amused.

He was across the room with Inuyasha's left ear in-between two claws before I could speak.

"Damn-it Ru, that hurts, let go!"

Ignoring his soon to be, mate's plea for mercy Pup shook the delicate furred appendage and growled. This caused the Little One to grow still as his free ear drooped. Wide amber eyes glanced at Pup pleadingly.

"And what would you have done if that had reinjured your leg."

"Uh…well, I…"

"Exactly what I thought." Pup snapped as he gave the captive ear a tug before setting it free and moving toward the exit. "Come Tibade, we will finish our discussion on the way to the records hall."

I fall in step behind Pup but not before stealing a glance at Inuyasha. A pout was firmly in place and eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Just like that you're gonna leave?"

"You are obviously fine Inuyasha and if you were not after pulling a stunt like that I would not spend another two days in this room entertaining you."

I wasn't looking at the youngest Lord but I could imagine his face fairly well from all the sputtering noises he was making.

Through it all Pup never once acknowledged him or slowed his stride. Confused I increase my pace so we are side by side with Inuyasha trailing behind us. I give Pup a look and he gives me the faintest of winks before continuing our previous discussion. Unable to stand it much longer the Little One stops and shouts, "Ru, I'm sorry I didn't think and…"

…and suddenly Pup is kissing him with an intensity that made me flush. When they parted two steps of lips are kiss swollen, Inuyasha was panting while Pup was smirking and looking rather pleased with himself.

"You are fine Koibito. In the future, try to think before you act. Now go tell your friends you're mobile again. I'm sure they've worried Tibade to no end in your absence."

The Little One relaxed, sighed and said, "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

A slight smile from Pup, "Yes."

"Your idea of a joke, huh?"

A nod in the affirmative.

"Bastard…but I guess I can live with that, definitely not a bad way to spend forever."

The comment, for all its outward simplicity said so much. They stood there gazing at each other and as they did I felt something in the air between them shift as a level of understanding settled between the two. Now this is what I've been waiting for. I suppose this will work out after all.

When the Little One bid us farewell and left to find his friends, I looked at Pup and smiled. I was proud of both of them.

* * *

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

As I made my way through the palace I caught up to Miroku and Sango. They were both so happy to see me I thought they were going to tackle me right there where I stood. Once I brought them up to speed with what was going on I decided to join them in their quest for food. As we moved along, I felt like something was missing, well more like someone was missing.

"Where's Kouga?"

"Probably in his chambers," Miroku said, "we had a long night."

I stopped and smirked at the Houshi, "Is that so? I think I want details."

Color flooded the monks cheeks before I received, -nothing like that you pervert-

-Listen at the pot calling the kettle black-

-That may be true but I'm serious. Yesterday was a long day and by the time I made it to my room I wasn't in the frame of mind to be alone.-

-That I understand. I can't thank you enough for what you did. I don't have the words.-

-That is enough my friend. Someone had to tell your boyfriend he was acting like an ass-

-This may be true but it had to take a lot of guts to do it. Even I have to admit Ru is scary when he's pissed.-

-That he is, and if I never have to do something like that again it'll be too soon.-

We both fell into open laughter at this leaving Sango looking between the two of us confused.

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to this connection the two of you share. To those on the outside the two of you appear insane at times you realize this, right?"

"Yeah, but that's ok we've been called worse," I replied.

She smiled at us both and suggested we set a course for Kouga's room. We did and soon we were knocking on the door of our favorite Ookami. When the door opened we were met with the sight of a still wet wolf demon wearing nothing but his fundoshi. Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped in unison so I spoke on our behalf.

"Hey furball you interested in tracking down some food with us?" I asked as I walked in his chambers, flopped down on a chair leaving Miroku and Sango still speechlessly drooling in the doorway.

"Sounds good to me let me get dressed and I'll be with you guys in a heartbeat."

I nodded at him and turned back to the two standing in the doorway and waved them in. They moved but their eyes never left Kouga's retreating backside.

With his hair down and wet, the raven locks hung low enough to brush his exposed buttocks. Not that his usual attire hid much but what he currently had on…or didn't have on, brought to life just how nice looking and well built the wolf demon was.

Once he was out of sight, I turned my attention back to the drooling duo. I laughed before I could stop myself and that seemed to snap them out of their trance. Two sets of blinking eyes stared at me and all I could do is laugh some more.

"You two might wanna dry your chins off before the drool drips on the rug."

Both of them leered at me and that just made me laugh harder, "It's not my fault the both of you stood there like awestruck morons with you mouths hanging open."

Sango giggled but Miroku said nothing.

"Very true Inu-san, it is easy for me to forget that demons don't have the same hang-ups as we humans do when it comes to certain things."

Kouga chose then to reappear wearing a variation of his usual getup but instead of it being mostly brown, these furs were solid ebony and the chest plate was a mix of gray and white with blue accents. Even I had to admit the change in color scheme looked good on the wolf. Apparently, Miroku thought so too as his thoughts disintegrated into drivel.

Sango struck up a conversation with the Ookami as we left his room leaving Miroku and I to follow up behind them as we headed for the kitchen. I snickered and looked over at Miroku.

-Not one word Yash, not one word-

-I didn't say a thing Houshi-

-You didn't need to, that smug look on your face was more than enough-

-How could I resist? You are such a lecher, you make yourself an easy target-

-Thanks for nothing Yash-

-Well it's true-

-Bite me my friend-

-You'd enjoy it-

Miroku stops and flushes furiously as I doubled over in laughter. Sango and Kouga turned to see what all the fuss is about and the looks on their faces just made it all even more amusing for me.

"Should we even ask?" Kouga inquired. I was laughing too hard to speak but I did manage to shake my head no.

As soon as I recovered, I sensed miniature youkai heading in our direction as fast as little feet could carry him. Rin wasn't too far behind him but he was leaving her fast. I saw Kouga discreetly sniffing the air and said, "Yeah we've got incoming, so prepare for impact."

Moments later an orange furball came into view and flung itself in my arms. "Inuyasha! You're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine runt. Didn't mean to worry you."

He scowled at me, folded small arms across his chest and said, "I wasn't worried."

"Yeah, sure you weren't runt," I said as I ruffled his hair, "in any case I'm glad to see you too. You gonna eat breakfast with us?"

"Breakfast? It's past noon so I think it's more like lunchtime."

Everyone chuckled at the Kits words and we were about to start moving again when an out of breath Rin rounded the corner. The little girl stopped to catch her breath however once she did she set angry eyes on Shippou and the Kitsune shrank back in my arms under her glare.

"YOU LEFT ME!" she shouted and all eyes fell on him as we waited for his response to this.

"I'm sorry Rin. I…"

"I'll remember this Shippou-chan. You haven't heard the end of this."

The Kit looked thoroughly brow beaten as he hopped out of my arms and attempted to apologize. Rin simply stuck her nose up in the air and pretended to ignore him. Kouga picked up the offended child and offered to carry her to the kitchen. She beamed at him a stuck out her tongue at Shippou.

"I bet I'll be moving faster than you now," she said with an impish gleam in her eyes, "come on Kouga how about you and I racing him to the kitchen?"

Kouga gave her a nod and took off. Shippou gave me a pleading look to which I replied, "You're on your own this time kid, no way I'm I getting Rin mad at me. You're the one who left her behind to begin with."

His ears drooped and he gave a sigh before he took off behind them as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Poor Shippou," Sango said, "I think he's landed himself in the dog house with his playmate."

"Yeah," Miroku said, "he'll be a while making this one up to her."

With that said, we all set off after them at a much slower pace.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

When we arrived, Hikari and her crew had quite the spread laid out and there seemed to be more coming.

"What's the occasion Hikari?" I asked as I took my usual seat at the breakfast table. I also noted Miroku sat beside the wolf demon instead of between Sango and I.

"Just happy to have you all back here in my kitchen and in good spirits is all, my young Lord."

I smiled at her even as I realized I owed her a huge apology for ruining that wonderful feast she made the other night. When I tried to do so she shushed me and said it was fine and there was no need to apologize. We were all about to dig in when I felt Ru headed this way. _**Wait**_, was the simple command my instincts conveyed, one I shared with the others and even though they looked confused they complied.

When Ru and Tibade entered the room all rose to their feet. Both demons were in different attire than what they were wearing when I saw them earlier leaving me to guess that they ended up in the hot springs talking instead of the records hall. Tibade sat next to Sango and the slayer beamed the entire time. Ru sat next to me and when he reached for the ham everyone else followed suit. The silence that came in with the pair was broken and soon it was business as usual as if the disaster a few nights ago never happened.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Hikari snatched the children up for some time out in her garden allowing the conversation at the table to shift to more pressing matters.

When Tibade cleared his throat, all eyes fell on him.

"Well since everything is now all out in the open I will be blunt. My young lord and Miroku need to make their way to the Miko's village to see what can be done about this bond they share."

Miroku and I nodded in unison.

"I would like to request that Kouga and Satomi help me sift through the documents I've gathered to help Osamu with his investigation in the village of weapon smiths."

They agreed but not without asking what was going on. I had to admit to being curious as well.

"Apparently a quarter demon arrived there telling some horror story before falling unconscious. He is in the care of their healer but if what he says holds any truth, it reeks of trouble."

That put a somber tone to the conversation so I chose to break the tension. I can't stand tension.

"Hey since you will be staying here Sango can we borrow Kilala?"

"Sure thing Inu-san I am sure she won't mind."

With that settled, Tibade turned his attention to Ru and said, "And you My Lord have growing stack of documents that needs your attention."

I could have sworn I saw Ru grimace before he too nodded at Tibade.

We all took our leave of the kitchen and went our separate ways. Once I got what little belongings I was going to take with me I went searching for Ru.

I found him in his study chin deep in parchment and putting off an air of do not disturb that was hard for even me to butt in on. I braved his possible wrath anyway; I knew there would be hell to pay if I left without saying goodbye. Even though I knew he wouldn't be but so pissed, I found myself hanging in the doorway staring at me feet, waiting on some cue from him.

"Come, Inuyasha. I shall not bite my ire is not with you, although perhaps this is somewhat your doing."

That woke me up and brought me out of my stupor.

"My fault! How so?"

"What, or shall I say _who_, do you think I was distracted by as these documents and requests piled up?"

I felt the heat rise in my face as I realized how much time over the past few weeks we'd spent holed up with each other for one reason or another. Ru rose from his seat and the look on his face went from serious to devious as he stalked up to me. Something about the look in his eyes had me rooted to the spot.

He stopped in front of me and ran the back of a claw tipped finger down the side of my face. That finger came to a stop underneath my chin and tipped my face upward allowing golden eyes to hold me captive in a way nothing else could. I swallowed hard and the barest hint of a smirk slid across his lips. His other hand encircled my waist and pulled me close. My heart felt like it's about to pound out of my chest and that gets even worse when he leaned forward to slowly licks the shell of my ear and said, "I shall miss you."

I wanted to say I would miss him too but my ability to speak was gone and all I could do was nod. The finger moves away from my chin and that hands slides into my hair pushing it away from my neck. Heated lips pressed against the delicate flesh there and my knees went weak.

Suck.

Nibble.

Lick.

Yeah my haori was on the floor and I was on my back faster than I could blink. I knew I was supposed to be on my way somewhere but in that moment, I didn't care. Fingertips were lightly dragging their way down my side causing my back to arch and…

"Behave in there my Lords, things need to get done today," rang Tibade's voice through the chamber doors.

I scowled in the direction of the doors as if the ill-timed healer could see me. Ru stilled for a moment before continuing his assault on my neck only to have Tibade threaten to knock down the door. Ru growled low in his throat but Tibade didn't seem bothered in the least. When we didn't answer, Tibade started counting.

Ru was beyond pissed.

He was on his feet and yanking the door open before I could make myself decent. The look he leveled at the healer must have been a righteous one because Tibade took a few steps back, his first words through the open door were unsteady and halting.

"It is not my intention to be a pain my Lords but there are simply things that must be taken care of and the sooner the better."

"I understand Tibade," I said as I retrieved my haori from its place on the floor and put in on with as much dignity as one could muster in that kind of situation.

After I tied my obi, I went over to a still livid Ru kissed him all while trying my best to get him to loosen up. _**Soothe mate. Calm**_. I was trying to. I told my dear instincts but he was not exactly being receptive. _I wonder why they've been so vocal today after being quite for so long?_ That seemed like a good question for Tibade so I asked it.

That got Ru's attention causing ire to fade into curiosity.

The older demon rubbed his chin in thought before saying, "It could very well be because of the discord the two of you were going through and now that that has passed things are back to normal."

This seemed like a good enough explanation to me so I nodded and prepared to leave. Ru had no intention of letting me walk out of his chambers with a simple good-bye, nothing less than kissing me senseless was going to do so that's exactly what he did.

Once the world came back into focus, I left his chambers to find Miroku.

* * *

**(Miroku's POV)**

When Yash finally appeared, he looked happy as a lark and half in a daze. I figured Sesshoumaru was responsible for this so I shot him a knowing smirk and he replied with, "Save it Houshi."

"Oh so it is fine for you to tease me but when the shoe is on the other foot…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's get going I want to get there in time for dinner."

"My, my satisfying all sorts of appetites today aren't we?"

Yash glared at me but not for long. He simply couldn't hold in that smile.

When Kouga and Sango walked up to us, Sango had Kilala in her arms. As soon as the Neko set eyes on Yash she leapt out of her masters arms and onto Yash's shoulder to nuzzle his neck.

"I'm happy to see you too girl," he said in response to her enthusiastic greeting, "Thanks again for the other night."

She purred at him, jumped down and transformed. We said our goodbyes telling them we'd be back as soon as we found out something.

I could tell Kouga was feeling odd about simply waving good-bye to me, but at this stage was it appropriate for either of us to do more? Even though part of me wanted to, I resisted the urge and left our departure as a wave and a smile.

I climbed onto Kilala, Yash climbed on behind me and we took flight. In no time at all, the palace was but a speck in the distance. That now familiar buzzing started in the back of my mind.

-I have to admit I will miss this if the old hag can undo it-

-Me too my friend but it will be for the best I think-

-I know but still…-

I knew exactly what he meant and I felt the same. Even with all the…uncomfortable moments it caused I would miss this connection to him.

We made the rest of the trip in relative silence and when Kaede's village came into sight, the Neko picked up her pace. When we landed, some of the villagers were surprisingly happy to see us. They were all in awe of the changes in Inuyasha's appearance and hushed whispers and wide-eyed stares went through the crowd.

As we approached Kaede's hut the elderly Miko was standing on her front stoop looking as ornery as ever.

"It is good to see both of ye," she greeted, "from the amount of demonic power I was sensing I was expecting Lord Sesshoumaru to be in ye company."

I smiled at the elderly Miko and pointed a thumb over at Yash, "Here's you power source. He's changed a bit since you've last seem him."

"I may only have one eye young Houshi but it sees just fine," she quipped, "Come in my young friends and tell me what brought this on."

Once inside we tell Kaede all that has gone on in the past few months and the Miko is shocked but not as much as I thought she would be. She looks back and forth between the two of us before her lone eye settles on me.

"So I take it this bond was made possible because of the way ye feel about Inuyasha?"

I was floored that she knew, but managed to swallow my shock to give a nod in the affirmative.

"And after the bond was severed, this mind meld as you call it was left in its wake?"

"Yup," Yash answered, "and it's causing problems so we came to see if you have any clue how to undo it."

"I shall do what I can, but I have never heard of such a thing," she said as she approached us, "I think the first thing we need to do is discover why it came to be. I know ye said it was left after that temporary bond but if it was the bond that ultimately caused it, it should have been severed when the link was."

With that said, she sat down in front of us and told us to be quiet and still. We did as were told and waited.

* * *

**(Kaede's POV)**

I was surprised to see our Hanyou friend changed in the manner he was. I always assumed he had more growing to do but this was quite the shock. Inuyasha had always been an attractive young man but the changes in his appearance made him even more so. I truly felt for the Monk, I had long since suspected he held something more than friendship for the Inu and I am sure this is not helping.

As I sat before them, I focused on clearing my mind and falling into a semi state of trance that would allow me to actually see their auras. I had a suspicion as to what was the source of this was, but I needed to know for sure.

As reality drifted out of focus, the auras of the two men in front of me became visible.

Miroku's purple arua, dense and thick with power one so young seldom possessed flowed around him like a cocoon. Swirled throughout his aura was a thin ribbon of blue, barely visible amongst the density of the purple but it was there just the same.

I turned my focus to Inuyasha and his aura seemed to be missing until I realized it was what had become the background of my hut. The whitish blue haze I was seeing was all his doing. I smiled at my own mistake and asked him to rein it in a bit and when he does what I saw is exactly what I feared. Just as there was a thin ribbon of blue mingled in with the Monks, there was a thin ribbon of purple mixed in with Inuyasha's aura.

Their auras are connected and if I was not mistaken that meant their life force is as well. This could spell trouble for Inuyasha, or it could mean a nice long life for our young Houshi, providing Inuyasha doesn't get himself killed somehow.

I decided to observe the two for a bit before I jumped to any hasty conclusions. I drew back from my trance enough to converse and both boys were looking at me eagerly awaiting a response. I told them I needed to check a few more things before I could offer anything resembling an answer.

I had a theory I wanted to test out and I knew just how to do it. I sent Inuyasha out to hunt for a deer and I asked the monk to stay with me. I fixed us both some tea as I questioned how the others were fairing. Our conversation flowed easy at first but soon the young monk appeared to grow antsy and if I were a betting woman, I would have said Inuyasha was feeling the same.

I knew for a fact there are no deer anywhere near this village and he would have had to go pretty far outside the boundaries to find one. I slipped back into my trance just long enough to glimpse the young ones aura once more and what I find is amazing as it is terrifying.

A thin tendril of the light surrounding the monk was flowing out the door and getting thinner by the moment. In the midst of me examining this, the monk got on his feet and headed out the door without a word. I followed him soundlessly because he didn't seem to be aware of what he's doing.

It's only when the connection between the two grows thicker and stronger that he becomes vocal once more.

"I'm sorry lady Kaede, I must have zoned out. What were we speaking of?"

"Nothing of great importance Miroku. Do you remember leaving the hut?"

He's looking around confused just as Inuyasha burst through the bushes, chest heaving and eyes wild.

This is not good, not good at all.

Golden eyes focused on me and they showed a mix of anger and fear.

"What the hell's going on old lady?"

"Yash! No need to yell at Lady Kaede, I'm sure whatever it is it's no fault of hers."

The Inu mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but his eyes remained serious and they were demanding answers. I couldn't blame him so I motioned for both of them to follow me back to my hut. Once there I asked Miroku to tell me every detail he could about him creating that bond with Inuyasha. As he retold the story, I believe I pinpointed the moment when the situation went from being a sharing of energy to a bonding of their life force.

When I received the correspondence from Lord Sesshoumaru's healer concerning this matter I had no idea the link between the two would run so deep. It will take more knowledge than I have at my disposal to fix this, that is, if it can be fixed at all.

This was most distressing. If Inuyasha was to mate with Lord Sesshoumaru as he claimed this could pose quite the problem. The Youkai Lord did not strike me as one who liked to share.

When I told them of my suspicions both of them gaped at me speechlessly. They had questions but I had scarce few answers in return. I needed to do some research into this and until I did so, I had little to offer them. The best I could do was tell them to stay in close proximity to each other until we found a way to undo this or exhausted all of our resources trying.

The two were looking at each other saying nothing but I could tell something was taking place, this must be the communication the healer Tibade spoke of in his correspondence. Of all the magic and spells I have heard mention of I have never seen something like this. The mere idea of two people being able to share thoughts like speech was hard to fathom. Yet there I sat witnessing it despite its improbability.

In dire need of lifting the mood, I sent them both out for that deer Inuyasha didn't bring back earlier. This pulled them out of their private exchange and they headed out with little to say.

When they left I sat down to pen a letter to Tibade, I was going to need all of the resources at his disposal as well if we were going to figure this out.

* * *

**(Miroku's POV)**

- Dear sweet Kami!-

-I know…damn-

-What the hell are we gonna do Yash? Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy about this. Hell, I don't even know how to feel about not being able to be but so far from you, I mean…-

-Don't sweet it Houshi, I know what you mean I'm feeling the same way. -

-It felt like someone was trying to pull my soul out shortly after you left Kaede's hut. -

-Same here, I couldn't get back to you fast enough.-

-What in Kami's name, are we going to do if this can't be undone?-

-I guess we'll have to get use to the idea of always being together. Here's hoping you didn't have any recent travel plans.-

-This is...is…-

-What? Crazy? Unbelievable? Shit fairy tales are made of? Yeah, it falls under all of that and then some.-

-Your soon to be mate is gonna kill me.-

-No he won't.-

-How can you say that?-

-Because apparently it'd do me in too. So take comfort in the fact he can't lop off your head no matter what you do.-

I felt my shoulders slump forward as we walked. This was distressing indeed, even more so when I thought about the fact that I had caused it. How did I manage to do something of this magnitude?

"Get that self loathing look off your face. If you hadn't done whatever the hell it was you did I wouldn't be here so we'll deal with it. If you ask me, it beats being dead by leaps and bounds so quit beating yourself up over it."

He had a point but I still worried. Does this mean my spiritual abilities go far beyond what I had once thought their limits to be? Finding out I could use the void in my hand to move from place to place was odd enough, now this? Messing with the minds of others is dangerous territory indeed, I wasn't sure I wanted any part of it.

"I said let it go Houshi, there's nothing we can do about it right now so let's go track down a couple deer."

"A couple?"

"Yeah I want to take one to Izz before we go back to Kaede's."

"Your little sanctuary is quite the trip from here."

"I know and that's why I'm carrying you," he said as he bent down so I could climb on his back. I knew from the mood he was in there would be no arguing with him so I shrugged and climbed on.

Once Yash started running, the scenery around us faded to a blur. No matter how much time I spent in the presence of demons, their power and abilities never ceased to amaze me. I could run at a decent pace myself but only for short distances, I couldn't fathom what it would be like to just do this at whim and for however long I wanted to.

Nothing was truly an obstacle to him. He leapt from tree to tree, over rivers and streams as if they were nothing. In no time at all, we were standing at the base of the mountain Izz lived on. When we didn't make a move to ascend, I climbed off his back and asked why.

"I want to see if I can hover all the way up there, carrying you."

Not what I was expecting, but it answered my question.

"I don't think it will be a problem Yash considering what you did a few nights ago."

"Yeah, but I had the added power of fury on my side then. Once I crashed on that mountain I couldn't do shit. So I want to see what my normal limits are, I don't want to have to be that level of pissed every time I do something."

"I understand. That level of emotion is draining to say the least."

"You don't know the half of it," he said as he looked up at the mountain before us. I gave him a look of disbelief at his words.

"Ok bad choice of words considering it's you, but you know what I mean."

I nodded and watched as he rose off the ground a little. It was still odd to see him doing some of the things I once only associated with Sesshoumaru. The markings on his face alone were hard enough to adjust to. So often those lavender stripes meant we were all in danger, now they are there all the time and there's nothing ominous on the horizon.

"Yeah, I guess that is odd for all of you. I'm just happy my eyes didn't go red as a permanent change. That would have sucked."

I chuckled and accused him of being vain.

"Hey, I'm a big enough misfit of nature without having to look like one, the ears are enough."

His words struck a sour chord with me, "You are no misfit my friend, you are not the only demon of mixed parentage."

"Yeah, whatever Miroku."

"Don't let the judgment of others become how you see yourself. I would think if nothing else the last few months have proven you do have a place where you belong."

Color tinted his face and he just waved off my words with a grumble. I smiled at him and continued to watch him do whatever it is he was trying to do. At the moment he was floating around me in a circle. His brows were knitted together making me wonder how difficult what he was doing truly was.

"It's not hard in the usual sense of the word but to do more than just hover in place is tricky."

I nodded and continued to watch. He floated over to a large boulder jutting out of the cliff side and picked it up. The addition of weight set him wobbling for a bit but he recovered quickly and was soon level once again. Done with the boulder he sat it down, looked at me and said, "Come on, let's give this a shot."

Once I was on his back once more he shifted me around a few times before I felt his feet leave the ground. The sensation was odd and hard to describe. I was in the midst of trying to put it to words when I felt us pick up speed.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Where's your sense of adventure Miroku?"

"Back there on solid ground I believe."

"We'll be there in no time and I promise you'll remain in one piece."

I didn't reply keeping my eyes trained upwards. I didn't want to see how far off the ground we were.

"You can open your eyes now."

I cracked one eye and when I saw we were indeed hovering over solid ground I opened both. However before I could rejoice I found myself flat on my backside in the dirt.

"What was that for!" I shouted.

"For thinking I would drop you so I did," Yash replied with a smirk.

Before I could say anything Izz was scrambling up to Yash as fast as his thick legs could carry him. Once he tackled Yash the lesser demons forked tongue flicked out and covered the side of Inuyasha's face with drool.

"Yeah, I missed you too old friend," Inuyasha said as tried to get the overgrown lizard off him. "Miroku's gonna keep you company until I catch you a nice juicy deer. How does that sound?"

The demon couldn't speak but he seemed to understand as he made his way over to where I was and settled down by my feet.

Yash wasn't gone for long before he was back with a sizeable deer slung over his shoulder. As soon as Inuyasha laid it down the big lizard took off with his dinner to the other side of the pond to enjoy it in peace.

Inuyasha was kicked back in the grass staring up at the sky. It looked like a grand idea so I did the same. Nothing like relaxing in the grass while listening to the crunching sounds of a demon dinning on a deer in the background.

Inuyasha's thoughts were quite but soon they started going around in dizzying circles.

* * *

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I tried hard to just lie there and think on nothing but that of course is not what happened. My mind first drifted to my upcoming mating to Ru. As excited, as I was I was nervous as fuck too. I had no idea how I was going to feel afterwards…or during.

I slung my arm over my forehead as if blocking out the sun would slow my thoughts. HA! No such luck.

Ok so I mate Ru and we become all bonded, well extra bonded and shit, how will this affect Miroku since our souls, life force or whatever are bound together? Will this make him tied to Ru as well? Will this stop him from mating someone in the future?

Does this mean he will live as long as I do or does it mean I will die in a human frame of time? If so what happens to Ru? Will he suffer when I die because we are mates? Will he then be connected to Miroku too? Damn I need to corner and talk to Tibade when we get back. I'm confused as hell.

I roll over on my stomach and pluck at the blades of grass in front of me. How am I going to get all this figured out? Hell I don't think there's a solution to be found for some of it. Tired of thinking I sit up ready to suggest getting on the move to Miroku when I see him sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his hands.

"Sorry, guess I was doing a piss poor job of blocking that from you," I said as I stood.

"No worries your thoughts were merely mirror images of my own. We have a lot to figure out."

"Yeah we do and it won't get done by lying up here in the grass staring at the sky either. Let's get going."

I said my goodbyes to Izz and we left the mountaintop. We were walking through the woods at the base of the mountain when my nose caught the scent of someone I'd nearly forgotten about. How, I'm not sure but when her scent became undeniable everything we'd left unfinished came to the forefront of my mind.

-It's Kagome-

-WHAT!-

-It's Kagome, she's close by.-

-You want to head off in the other direction? Maybe take to the skies?-

-No, I have so much on my plate right now maybe this is one thing I can finish and be done with.-

-Are you sure?-

-Fuck no but I can't spend the rest of my life avoiding her. Who knows, maybe she's come to her senses and will finally take this damn necklace off me.-

-We can only hope.-

-Yeah and there's only one way to find out.-

-What if she pulls another stunt like she did last time?-

-We defend ourselves and consider her a lost cause. But, I'd hope she's calmed down to the point that we can at least be civil with her.-

-She's still important to you isn't she?-

-She was my first friend Miroku. I spent so much of my life alone, it was nice to have someone who actually wanted me around. I'd hate to think I could never speak to her again.-

-I'm sorry Yash I didn't think of it that way but please know to some extent I understand.-

-It's cool Houshi, I know you do.-

We were getting closer to her and my heart was pounding in my chest like a caged animal. Why were all my instincts on high alert? Sure, our last encounter was less than pleasant but this was Kagome. She'd never intentionally hurt us would she?

When we came face to face with her she was as shocked at my appearance as I was with hers. Gone was the skool outfit she always wore and in its place were these tight fitting pants I think she called jeens. She also had on a white top with some words on it. She looked at me and spoke my name so hesitantly I could tell she was questioning whether it was truly me.

"Yeah it's me Kagome. How have you been?"

Thin arms folded across her chest as she cocked her head to the side and said, "Oh I've been just peachy Inuyasha," and offered no more.

I know we parted on less than ideal terms but her attitude caught me off guard.

"Well what brings you this far away from Kaede's village?" I asked feeling like I was trying to make idle conversation with a complete stranger. Something about her had me seriously on edge.

"I don't visit that old miko's village any longer I have a new Sensei."

Her words shocked me but once I thought about it Kaede hadn't mentioned her but then again I hadn't asked. I was truly close to forgetting her I suppose.

"So who's your new Sensei? Anyone we know?" I asked struggling to keep up the conversation and the fact that Miroku had remained dead silent wasn't helping. This was something she apparently noticed as well, as she looked around me and set her eyes on him.

"No, it's no one you know, Inuyasha. Why so quiet back there Miroku? Are you even going to speak to me?"

"Hi, Kagome," he managed through what sounded like clenched teeth, "you look well."

"Oh I'm more than well Miroku, but thanks," she quipped out before turning her attention back to me.

"So I take it life with your brother is treating you well," she said as she looked me up and down taking in the change of clothing to go along with the changes in my appearance.

"Yeah it has, as you can see I still had some growing to do."

"Indeed so let's quit beating around the bush. Have you decided to use the jewel to get rid of all this?" she said as she pointed at the stripes on my face.

I couldn't believe she was still hung up on this. And the jewel… it was gone wasn't it? I had become part of her never to be wished on or abused again right?

"Kagome I thought I made it clear to you that I was happy being a demon. I wasn't meant to be human."

A smile slid across her face that sent chills up my sine and the laugh that followed had me wanting to put some distance between us. I stepped back only to have her step forward.

"You never did know what was best for you, Inuyasha."

Before I could speak, Miroku was pulling me back and moving in-between us, "We need to be on our way, Kaede is expecting us to bring dinner home," he said calmly but his thoughts were anything but. He was ready to fight and I so was I but I had no clue why. It's Kagome for Kami's sake.

"Oh he'll be leaving alright," Kagome said as power flared out around her, "but he'll be leaving with me."

Just the edge of the purifying power she was emitting felt like it was burning something inside me. For the first time since I knew she was close, I was afraid. I looked up at her and the soft brown eyes I once knew were gone. Kagomes eyes shimmered with something I couldn't describe, but I knew I never wanted to see it again.

Tendrils of that energy reached out for me but, like a scared child, I was rooted to the spot. It wasn't until Miroku shouted in my mind that I needed to move did my feet get in motion.

However, the motivation comes too late.

Even though I leapt to the top of a nearby tree, I couldn't escape her. The energy around her expanded so swiftly and in all directions I was left with nowhere to run. Her purification energy magnified by the jewel slammed into me with enough force that I fall the height of the tree I'm standing in, hitting the ground all but choking on the energy surrounding me. It was like being on Mt. Hakurai only ten times the misery. It's all I can do not to curl up in a ball and wait for death I'm in such agony.

My consciousness started to go when I saw Miroku's feet in front of me. The energy around me lessened and for the first time since this nightmare began I could move. Believe me when I say every movement I made was filled with anguish but at least I could move. I drug myself into an upright position and I saw that Miroku had surrounded us with a barrier but it was fading fast.

He was pleading for me to get up if I could. He sounded so desperate I tried, but fail, to get to my feet. He was saying things like their energy is too much alike and with her having the power of the Shikon Jewel there's not much more he can do to keep it away from me.

He starts attacking her and I saw those orbs we all saw the day the two clashed in the forest that bares my name appear outside the weakening barrier we are in. He tried attacking her from different angles but it didn't phase her much. She was surrounded by so much raw power they did little and with Miroku expending so much of his energy on the barrier around us, he needed me to get my shit together and he needed me to do it fast. What strength I had was fading and if I was going to do something chances were, I was only going to get one shot at it.

I looked up, then around and I saw where the energy seemed to end somewhere to my left. It extended pretty far but I thought I saw the edge of it. I could've been wrong but I didn't have a choice but to try. I gathered up what remained of my strength and the next time Miroku attacked her I launched myself to the left.

What happened next happened in slow motion.

I could see where the distortion ended and I was almost there when I heard the one word I thought I'd never hear again…

"Sit Boy!" echoes through the distortion and I feel the long dormant beads around my neck flare to life.

In the midst of my leap, the spell cast on them pulled me down more violently than I ever recalled the beads being capable of. I hit the rocky forest floor hard enough to make my ears ring. Pain rippled through my body and I thought I'd be picking debris out of the palms of my hands for the next year.

I was worried before but at that moment, true panic washed over me in a sickening wave.

When I finally pulled my head up, I looked over at Miroku as he glances over his shoulder at me and I see the same panic reflected in his eyes.

When I stagger to my feet in what was intended to be a show of hope to him, I am met with another, "Sit!"

When I hit the ground the second time, all of the air rushes out of my lungs and my vision blurs. I don't know how he did it but the monk somehow made it over to where I was. Everything around me is going in and out of focus. I can hear him shouting at Kagome asking her what she wanted from us and her response was the coldest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

"He is nothing without me you lecher. From the time I set him free from that tree his life, his mind, his body and his soul belonged to me and I've come to collect it!", a malicious look is leveled at Miroku before the words, "and there is nothing you can do to stop me," reached my ears.

Between the bouts of my vision going and my ears ringing, I could hear some of the jumbled mess of Mirokus thoughts. He's out of ideas and running out of strength. I tell him to just let the barrier he's put up once again go and hit her with all he has. He refuses and tells me something she said as they fought that I had missed.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse he tells me she plans to be rid of my demon half even if she has to rip it away from my soul herself. It is then that I start beating myself up for not bringing Tetsuagia with me. Without the weapon and under the weight of the purification energy I am helpless. Weak and nothing but a liability to Miroku I try once again to stand. I had every intention of trying to reason with the insane girl if for no other reason than to get her to calm down the flow of power and buy Miroku some time.

I never get the chance to.

Apparently, she was toying with us. She hit the barrier around us from so many different directions and so hard, it shattered like glass. With nothing more than a flip of her wrist, she sent out a wave energy that batted Miroku away before she focused those cold eyes on me. As I watched Miroku's body hit the ground hard and roll until it rested against a tree my hopes of getting out of this alive and whole plummeted. He was still conscious because a litany of curses damning Kagomes existence flashed through his mind.

She stalked up to me with all the knowing grace of a predator that had cornered its prey. The closer she got to me the more the sensation of my insides being wrenched in two increased. It felt like my very soul was on fire. When she squatted next to me, I leered at her.

"Aw how cute, defiant to the end."

"What's gotten into you Kagome?" I said in a weak voice I barely recognized, "how could you do this?"

Before she could answer, something flared to life in the back of my mind and I realized it was Miroku. He was pissed and she'd made a grave mistake tuning her back on him assuming he was no longer a threat. Purple and black energy hit her from the side hard and fast. Before her scream even finished echoing through the forest Miroku had opened the portal in his hand, shoved me inside and we were gone.


	42. Down The Rabbit Hole

I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update this story (I can't believe I nearly let 2 years pass ~wibble~) I can't tell you how grateful I am for everyone that has read, reviewed or added this story to their favorites or alerts list. Much hugs to you all and I hope to catch up on review replies at some point in the near future but I want you all to know each and every word left was read and appreciated by me more than I can express. Also, rest assured this story will be finished! Regardless of how long updates may take this will **never** be abandoned!

This story was my first work of fanfiction and it will always hold a special place in my heart even if it no longer has my undivided attention.

I hope you all enjoy it and have a fabulous weekend!

~Onyx

* * *

**Chapter 41: Down The Rabbit Hole**

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

Sango and I had spent a good amount of time in the library with Tibade going over documents until our eyes were tired and Hikari had sent Jaken after us to say dinner was nearly done. We went our separate ways to clean up before meeting back up in the dining hall.

When I arrived Lord Sesshoumaru was already there talking to Jaken about the kids who were seated at the end of the table looking rather sheepish. I could only imagine what sort of mischief they had gotten into that day. Several times the Inu Lord cut his eyes over at the pair and this only caused them to sink further into their seats. They must have really done something this time, and I couldn't wait to find out what it was so I could tell Miroku all about it when he returned.

The very thought of him made my focus fall on the empty seats at the table. It felt odd to be seated at the table knowing they were not going to appear in the archway to join us anytime soon. I sighed aloud and that made the Youkai Lord focus on me.

"They will not be gone forever Wolf Prince," he began and in a voice so low I know only Tibade and I heard him, "I miss Inuyasha too so I am unfortunately acquainted with what you are feeling."

I smiled sadly at that, nodded, and whispered a solemn thank you. It was the least I could do in return for the rare expression of feeling he'd shared. It was so unlike him and I couldn't help but think on the changes I've seen in him since this whole mating business started with Inuyasha. There was never any doubt that he cared for all those under his rule in some way and those of us in the palace especially but now there was something much _warmer_ about his attention to us all and it was a nice change.

I was in no way all wrapped up in open displays of affection like the kind I had seen from the humans but something about my attraction to Miroku made me want to be. I wanted to be all over him and I didn't really give a damn who was around to see it. It took a lot not to do more than wave at him when he left today and that thought made me feel more distraught.

This must have been obvious to Sesshoumaru because he swiftly closed his conversation with Jaken, ordered the kids to apologize to the imp for giving him something called a wedgie, and asked me to join him for a stroll.

I agreed and followed him out of the dining hall just as the kids began saying their apologies to the Jaken. Confused as to what he had to discuss with me I broke the silence by asking him what a wedgie was.

Unexpectedly, the corners of the Lords mouth turned up as he explained to me that it was when someone grabbed the back of a person's underclothes and pulled up as hard as they could. This stopped me dead in my tracks as I imagined the kids doing this to the little toad demon and a chuckle left me before I thought better of it. I asked Sesshoumaru to beg my pardon only to have him say, "There is no need, it took more self control than I care to admit not do the same as Jaken relayed the story to me. In truth, something in me was more upset about not having witnessed this "wedgie" than it was about the fact that the children did this to my bumbling retainer."

That statement had us both chuckling, well as much as Lord Sesshoumaru could chuckle, as we traveled past the kitchen earning us questioning and stunned looks from Hikari and her assistants. When we went into a side corridor that led to the cellar I grew more confused, but I kept my mouth shut. I figured I would find out what this was all about soon enough.

He was looking at rack after rack of wine and sake until he found the one he was apparently searching for. He grabbed two bottles and handed them to me. I thanked him even though I had no idea why he'd given them to me.

"Over the past few months and my observations of everyone I have come to know several of your wants, likes and desires. That particular sake is rare to find amongst demons since it only produced on Mount Hakurei. I think this would be a wonderful welcome home gift for our resident holy man."

My eyes grew wide as I took in the thought behind Sesshoumaru's action.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I don't know what to say. I was trying to work up the nerve to go to that blasted mountain but since the spiritual aura has grown in strength I wasn't looking forward to the visit."

"Well consider this as a personal gift from me as well as a token of apology for my poor behavior in the courtyard a few moons ago."

I didn't know what to say but I stammered and tried to come up with something anyway.

"No need to struggle for words Kouga, I was in the wrong and it was poor of me not to apologize properly before now. So please take this and anything else you see in this cellar that you may like as a token of my appreciation for your understanding."

Wow.

Lord Sesshoumaru humble, I never thought I'd see the day.

I smiled at him and he said, "Now all you need to do come up with a plan for a decent relaxing night for the two of you and I'm sure you will be wearing an even bigger smile."

My face heated up and I looked away from the smirking demon in front of me.

"Act shy all you want right now Ookami but I have seen the looks you've given Miroku, I am well aware of the intention behind those looks."

I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. If not for desires like that none of us would be here."

I know that was said to lift the embarrassment I was feeling but I think it might have made it worse if the heat in my face was anything to go by.

"Come. Let us return to the dining hall I am sure dinner is being brought out as we speak."

I followed him, silently clutching my newfound bounty. My mind already picturing the cute flush painting Miroku's cheeks as drank his much-loved sake.

When we got back to the main floor, I told Sesshoumaru I would be back as soon as I put the sake in my chambers.

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

Falling.

Inuyasha and I were tumbling through the void in a way I knew was unnatural. I could feel Inuyasha falling into some weird state of consciousness as he drifted away from me. Grappling for anything I could get my hands on, when I made contact with him I wrapped my body around his in a frantic attempt not to lose him in the darkness. I didn't feel the level of control I usually did when I used the portal and it terrified me.

It had taken more out of me to do battle with Kagome than I had realized when I threw us into the void, but it wasn't as if I had much time to think or many options. She was putting Inuyasha through a pain so intense it went beyond words and it didn't feel much better to me. Our souls being connected as she tried to purify his demon half had me battling a level of stress and agony I had never experienced before and it was nothing I ever wanted to repeat.

I could only imagine how it felt to him. But, if the screaming he was doing inside my mind was any indication it had to be white hot agony.

As I felt more of what little control I had slipping, I grew desperate. I needed something to anchor us to the outside world, and preferably, to the destination I had in mind. I had never tried moving this far using the portal but even so, it felt like we'd been in the void too long.

Inuyasha's mind was so jumbled in his odd conscious state that I was surprised when I felt an odd spike of emotion from him. I had heard plenty from him before but never… felt. Confused and concerned I tried to analyze the sensation when it happened again only stronger. The feeling was definitely distressed and that's when I realized it had to be Sesshoumaru.

Of course! He had a sensory bond with Yash and even over the distance; he had to know something was terribly wrong. Latching onto the feeling, I did my best to try to establish a connection with Inuyasha similar to the one that bound our minds. It was a risky move, but so was aimlessly tumbling around in the void.

My options were limited.

I figured Sesshoumaru killing me would at least be swift.

Once inside Inuyasha's mind I tried reaching out to Sesshoumaru. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. For what felt like forever until I felt a wave of power that was nearly stifling. It appeared that in his own way the demon lord was doing the same thing as I. Even if he hadn't realized what it was that he was doing.

I latched onto that power and when he tried to withdraw from my presence I refused to let go. I needed that energy trail and so did Yash if we were going to get out of the void alive. The energy resisted me at first and I can only assume it was because I felt foreign. Whether he knew it or not he was reaching out for Inuyasha… and finding me roaming around his mental landscape was not a welcome sensation.

Not wanting him to attack or withdraw I tried to think of a way to let him know it was me and convey how much we needed his help. As he withdrew further and raised his mental defenses I brought my mind back to that that weird sensation I got when I touched him a few nights ago when we retrieved Inuyasha from that mountainside. I was fairly certain that whatever that feeling was he'd never experienced it before either.

It was a slim shot but it's not as if we had a whole lot of experiences between us to draw from.

Just when I thought my effort was in vain and that I may just end up a victim of this damn place just as I'd feared most of my life Sesshoumaru responded.

I felt… everything.

That's the only way to describe it. If this was what Inuyasha constantly felt from his soon to be mate on a daily basis no wonder he walked around in a Sesshoumaru driven daze all the time. The emotions that wrapped around me were such a heady mixture of love, devotion, desire, affection, admiration, lust, respect, protectiveness, wonder and many more things I didn't have a name for that I couldn't breathe yet didn't care.

Was this just because it was Sesshoumaru or did all demons feel so intensely? Maybe it just felt that way because it was coming from the outside pushing in. I didn't know and when our lives weren't hanging in the balance I vowed to figure it out but now wasn't the time.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Something felt wrong as I sat down at the dining table. It was the strangest feeling to ever wash over my person. Soon the feeling turned to alarm and I knew it had to do with Inuyasha. I was about to take my leave of the palace and go to him when my vision began to fade and swirl. I tried to speak only to find I could not.

All I could do was feel.

Fear… all consuming nearly paralyzing fear. That was bad enough but it was soon followed by pain. A burning, tortured anguish I didn't think could exist. Something was twisting, pulling and burning him from the inside and it was almost more than even I could stand. The next thing I heard was a tormented scream. By the time I realized it was my own voice making the sound the agony lessened.

It was still there but it lessened.

The next sensation was that feeling I would get when I was close to Inuyasha and Miroku when they were using the bond they share. I realized that the monk had to be trying to aid Inuyasha against whatever was attacking him. I could sense Inuyasha trying to fight against his assailant then all of a sudden; tremendous physical pain was added to whatever was ripping him apart from the inside. His presence felt so weak and he was in such agony it had me desperately fighting to free myself from whatever had me paralyzed and blinded to my surroundings.

Abruptly, the burning eased once more and the essence of the monk grew stronger. Inuyasha grew stronger for a moment as well before another wave of physical pain slams into him… into us both. I vowed then that whoever or whatever was responsible for this would die by my hands.

Then without warning, his existence exploded into agony once more and I felt my body trying to transform. I was fighting it, but I was so lost in Inuyasha's turmoil I didn't know how much longer I could resist it. I was reaching my limit when I felt a spike in the power the monk wielded followed by the embrace of darkness.

The sudden shift from agony to nothingness placed Inuyasha's consciousness in some primal barely lucid state. I was getting an odd mix of unusual sensations from him that made me cautious. If his assailant had somehow managed to invade his mind I didn't want to play into their hand.

Just when I thought I would succumb to madness in my trapped state, I was hit by a strong reminder of the sensation that passed between Miroku and I a few nights ago. Realizing it was the Monks emotions that I was sensing through Inuyasha I quit trying to pull away. Miroku was terrified and desperate in a way I had not thought possible for him.

For a human he has proven himself to be as courageous and valiant as they come.

He was reaching out and with no warning I felt his energy wrap around me. I didn't fight it; if anything I embraced it and pulled.

The next lucid moment I had was filled with the sensation of a strong wind above me. When I looked up I saw Inuyasha and Miroku fall out of the void the Monk controlled. They fell onto the table skidding across the surface like stones over a pond.

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

When I returned to the dining hall, everyone was just putting food on their plates. As I passed by lord Sesshoumaru, I sent him a smile only to find him looking somewhat in a daze. I didn't think much of it until he remained motionless for far longer than normal. By this time, Tibade had noticed this as well. He called out to Sesshoumaru several times but received no response. The moment the healer got to his feet the most horrid tortured sound I'd ever heard, came out of Sesshoumaru.

Tibade and I were at his side as fast as our feet could carry us and the only coherent thing that we could make out from the rambling he was doing was Inuyasha's name. I looked at the healer just as he ripped the sleeve off Sesshoumaru's haori and the mark that was in the crook of the Demon Lord's arm was humming and vibrating in a way that made me feel like I needed to be ready for battle.

I looked up at the healer hoping he had some answers but I could tell he was just as confused as the rest of us. He was about to ask a question when a pulse of demonic power flowed off the demon Lord. He looked like he was about to transform even though he didn't seem to be conscious of his surroundings. I turned back to Sango and Jaken, to find they were doing their best to distract the children.

"Dear Kami, whatever is happening to Inuyasha must be unthinkable to be affecting him this way," Tibade whispered.

I had the same thought but didn't want to voice it. Just when I was putting together a plan in my head to go after Miroku and Inuyasha a vicious wind rippled through the room from above us.

I looked up just in time to see Miroku and Inuyasha fall out of Miroku's void. They crashed down on the table sending food, glasses and utensils flying everywhere before the two came to a halt at the end near the children.

Rin screamed as she ran towards Sango. Shippou did the same and the exterminator found her arms full of distraught children. Even as she hugged them to her and mumbled words intended to calm them, her eyes never left the pair that had crash-landed in the middle of our dinner.

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

When the Little One and Miroku literally fell out of nowhere I knew it was worse than even I'd thought. Pup hadn't moved until Inuyasha appeared in the dining hall, but he was at the end of the table and by the Little One's side with a speed that was impressive even for him. Eyes still red from the transformation he was in the midst of fighting; he carefully rolled the unconscious form of Inuyasha over but jerked his hand back as if burned. One look at him told me that's exactly what had happened. Pup's hand was smoldering with the energy it had come into contact with.

"Don't…" came the weak near groan from Miroku as he held up a hand to keep Kouga from touching him. As he struggled to sit up, I could tell it was killing Pup and Kouga not to aid the two men on the table but it couldn't be helped. The two were reeking of purification energy.

Satomi placed the children with Jaken and was up and ready for action once she figured out what the problem was. First, she helped Miroku down off the table and into a chair before she turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Tibade tell me what you need me to do," she demanded, voice panicked and tense.

I did and she followed my directions flawlessly. Once we determined that Inuyasha was as ok as a demon could be that was drenched in that much spiritual energy and in an altered state of consciousness, we made him as comfortable as possible and focused on getting Miroku to the point of being able to speak. We needed to know what in all the seven hells had happened to them.

During all of that, the cooks and various staff had come in after hearing the crash that marked the duo's entrance and I'd sent them all away except for those that could be helpful.

This was a private matter and we didn't need an audience.

"Miroku, son I know you feel like hell but can you tell us what happened?" I asked getting only as close to him as I dared. He was struggling to get to his friend and I was urging him to sit. He shook his head no and said he needed to do something to help disperse the energy coursing through and flowing off Inuyasha.

"I can understand your desire to help young Houshi but you don't look up to doing anything."

Menacing and serious violet eyes turned to me as he shouted, "You don't understand… that… that bitch tried to rip our soul in half."

_Our?_ Before I could ask anything further, he staggered over to the table and placed both his palms on Inuyasha's nearly still chest. I'm not sure what he did but the energy began to die down however it had Miroku shaking with the effort he was exerting. I watched in horror as rose hued energy began to snake its way up the monk's arms. The further it climbed the more violently the young man shook.

"Miroku, stop!" we all shouted in unison, even Pup. I could tell he was as concerned as the rest of us as we watched the young monk seemingly pull the energy out of Inuyasha's body. By the time, the slow crawl of energy reached his shoulders he was screaming but he did not stop if anything his efforts doubled.

Before I could prevent it, Satomi was in motion. She wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist and yanked hard. The result was immediate and stifling. There was enough purification energy flowing in the room to make even me bristle. Poor Shippou and Jaken were already in a daze so I had Hikari take them a safe distance away. I ordered this entire wing of the palace cleared because I had no idea what was to come and didn't need more injuries to deal with than I already had.

As Miroku staggered to his feet the sheer amount of anger and frustration he was feeling could be felt by everyone present.

I was certain this day was going to be one none of us would ever forget.


	43. After the Fall

Sorry for yet another crazy long wait but yours truly has had a few health issues on top of working on several books for publication leaving very little muse and keyboard time for fanfic but fear not I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories here on this site or any other I contribute to.

No Beta on this update so all typos belong to me (and I apologize for this ahead of time but I did my level proof reading best)

Major love and hugs to my pal **Vexed_Wench** for the chapter title. I was stuck. *BIG HUGS*

Much love to you all and I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 42: After the Fall**

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

Inuyasha was conscious but not functional. He was no longer screaming in my head but he wasn't making sense either so I could only guess that everything had pushed him as close to the edge as he's ever been. I couldn't imagine what that felt like for him because even what little I had felt was agonizing in a way I didn't have words for. Pulling the purification energy out of his body was no walk in the park either. If I never had to do that again it would be fine by me.

Regardless, as I stood up on shaky legs after being tackled by Lady Sango I realized something that I had never thought on before. As a monk you would think I had purified many demons in my time but nothing could be further from the truth. Sure I've subdued them, I'm sucked them into the void and I've killed them with brute force but never once have I purified one out of existence.

Could it be that I am not capable of this?

When I looked back at Inuyasha he was tossing about on the table like a child caught in the throes of a vicious nightmare. In a sense I suppose that was an adequate description of the situation. A nightmare… a sadistic, twisted nightmare.

When I raised my eyes everyone was looking at me expectantly and I didn't even know where to begin. I was still running off of the rush that comes with battle and my head wouldn't clear until Inuyasha was no long trapped in the fitful state he was in. I can't quite understand his thoughts but the jumbled mess that they'd become sounded like a chorus of roars and mumbles off in the distance of my mind.

"Miroku, tell me who did this and they shall die by my hand before the next sunrise," was the declaration from Sesshoumaru. I could only surmise that the sensory bond he shares with Inuyasha had him in nearly as much agony as Inuyasha was in.

"I am afraid it won't be that simple Sesshoumaru," I said as I looked around. I wasn't sure if I should continue this in the middle of the dining hall.

As if reading my mind a cloud begins to form under Inuyasha. It floated him off the table to Sesshoumaru's side. Once it was large enough to hold him and myself I climbed on without being prompted to do so.

The demon lord looked at Tibade and without a word he was by my side. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kouga and Sango and said, "Come to Tibade's chambers after you secure the palace, calm the staff and make arrangements for the children," with that said the four of us got moving so fast I couldn't see our surroundings.

We made our journey so swiftly my head was still spinning as Sesshoumaru settled Inuyasha onto a cot in Tibade's area. When those serious golden eyes settled on me I knew I needed to speak and I needed to do it swiftly.

"This is Kagome's doing," I blurted out and I could almost feel the Youkai Lords hackles rise. When he gave me a look of disbelief I continued. "She now wields the power of the Shikon Jewel and her ill intentions are tainting the cursed thing once more."

"What was she trying to do to him? The pain I sensed from him was nothing like anything I've ever experienced."

"She was trying to remove the demonic influence from his soul in an attempt to make him solely human."

"Such a thing cannot be done. Inuyasha is as he should be and one part of him cannot exist without the other."

"I know that and you know that but she is convinced that she can accomplish this. On top of that, she is still determined to have Inuyasha. She referred to him as nothing without her and claimed his mind, body and soul as hers for the taking."

It was hard to stand still in the wake of the anger coming off Sesshoumaru. He was livid to the point where I believe his words were failing him.

"What was this other purely physical pain I would sense from him at times while she was attacking the two of you?"

"That was the beads at work."

"The Beads?" Tibade asked in confusion.

"That necklace Inuyasha wears is not mere ornamentation Tibade," Sesshoumaru began. "I have seen the human wench Inuyasha once courted use it and its power to pull him to the ground, but it was never strong enough to hurt him in the manner I felt," he looked at me then and asked, "What has changed to make it so powerful?"

"It is tied to her so I can only guess that her having the Shikon no Tama inside her is increasing the strength of the spell cast on the necklace as well."

"After we release him from whatever plagues him at this moment we shall devise a way to remove that necklace from his person. I should have found a way to do so long before now. I shall not let my oversight harm him further."

* * *

(Tibade's POV)

Once Pup used his cloud to transport the four of us to my chambers he let us know how well and truly pissed he was. The fury and ire rolling off him had us giving the raging demon a wide breadth.

"I shall relieve the wench of her life."

Considering the situation, I couldn't say I blamed him. She could very well have killed Inuyasha and as it was, I still couldn't be sure there were no lasting ill effects because of what she had done. Pup slowly approached his mate to be and when he reached out to Inuyasha the resulting spark of energy that singed his hand was weaker than it had been before but far from gone.

Whatever Miroku had done, it had greatly weakened the priestess's energy but what remained was still holding fast to him as he lay before us in some twisted state of half consciousness.

"Is there nothing you can do, Tibade?" Pup asked and the worry in his voice made me feel even worse for the response I had to give him.

"I am sorry but I have never encountered such a thing. I have nothing at my disposal to rid him of that energy, My Lord. However, whatever it was that Miroku did, seems to have what remains of it draining from Inuyasha at a steady even if slow rate."

I didn't want to voice it because they all had enough to worry about as it was but I was truly concerned as to why removing the energy from Inuyasha had seemed to actually hurt Miroku. I know the others took his reaction as strain, just as I originally had but I now I am not so sure. As it is lingering with him, on some level just as it was lingering around and inside of Inuyasha.

He was putting on a brave front but he looked ready to drop where he stood. His shouted words of, _"She tried to rip __**our**__ soul apart,"_ just wouldn't leave me in peace, neither would the nearly crazed and desperate look in his eyes. Could it be that it is just as it sounds? That the reason why they share this bond is because their very souls are connected? That would explain a lot just as it is sure to complicate matters if that is the case.

Regardless I didn't have time to think on that, I needed to get answers out of the two people involved in this situation that were still lucid and able to do so.

"Have a seat Miroku and tell us everything from start to finish. I'm guessing you at least spoke to Lady Kaede before things took a turn for the worst."

The young man nodded but the panicked look he shot Pup wasn't comforting at all. However, Pup surprised me by saying, "Fear not anything from me due to what you have to say Miroku. Speak your mind."

I handed the young man some water and stepped back. He looked like he was on the edge and the last thing he needed was anyone hovering over him.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru but Lady Kaede's assessment of our situation is that our souls are bound together. We discovered that if one of us moves too far away from the other the strain is terrible. It was enough to put me in a trance and without my full awareness I began moving towards him in an attempt to lessen that strain. Kaede said I didn't come out of this trance like state until I was much closer to him. He was also just as compelled to return to me."

The look on Pups face was indecipherable. I'm sure he was going out of his way to hide his emotions from us but hearing something like that was about as shocking as it comes. It was outrageous enough to find out it was possible for such a thing to happen. Add to that the fact that it was happening between your soon to be mate and someone else had to make it worse for Pup. Infinitely worse.

"What did it feel like?" I asked because Pup looked beyond words still.

"We had originally thought it felt like our very being was being pulled apart but Kagome showed us what that was truly like so I would have to say it felt more like… like part of whatever it is that makes me who I am, was being stretched almost too thin to bear."

Turning to Pup I asked him to tell us all he could about what transpired.

"I could feel everything the two of them went through to some degree, even though I had no clue what was causing their torment. The level of anguish Inuyasha was in was nothing I had ever experienced before. I could feel Miroku doing everything he could to shield Inuyasha from whatever it was, just as Inuyasha fought not to succumb to it."

"You seemed to be in some sort of daze or trance shortly before the portal opened in the dining hall. Can you tell us why?"

"As far as I can discern it was the intensity of the pain Inuyasha was going through that had me frozen. I am not sure why that was, I can only speculate that it was due to the attack being purification energy. In the middle of all this I was also fighting transforming."

"What else happened?"

"I could sense Miroku's desperation and I could feel him reaching out."

"What did you do?"

"Once I realized it was him I quit pushing the sensation away and when his energy wrapped around me, I embraced it and for lack of a better term, 'pulled' with all I had. Shortly after that the two of them fell out of the vortex."

The strange days I foresaw long ago are here indeed. If I am reading the situation correctly it seems on some level the three of them are bound together. But just as I thought on how absurd that is I recall the prophecy I once spoke of with Hikari and Kouga.

Sensing a need for a reprieve from the current topic I asked them both what they were sensing from Inuyasha. Miroku looked up at Pup in silent acquiescence. He would not speak first.

"Pain. Nothing like what he was in before but as I stand here all I feel from him is pain and turmoil."

"What of you my Lord not that I expect you to be in prime shape after the events of this evening but you still look out of sorts. "

"Because of the pain he is in my instincts have screamed nonstop for me to aid him in some way yet I cannot. There is nothing I can do but stand here and watch him suffer."

My heart went out to everyone wrapped up in this mess especially the four men in this room. It had to be pure torment. I looked to Miroku and if I wasn't mistaken it was sheer force of will that had him still conscious.

"What are you hearing from him lad?"

"It… it's mostly just mumbles but it's mixed with pleas for help and it's almost as if he cannot hear me when I answer him. I think he's fighting not only the pain he is in but his inner demon as well. Something strange is going on in his mind. I can't figure it out from out here."

"Is his inner demon the raw angry emotion I am sensing that feels so foreign?" Pup asked Miroku and when the young man nodded they fell into a conversation I stayed out of.

"It was pushing at him a few nights ago. It only seems to rear its head when he is in extreme distress or injured."

"So it is now a defense mechanism or even a self preservation effort of sorts."

"I hadn't thought about it in that manner but I suppose it is. He is stronger in his full demon form."

"Stronger yes and more in control of it than in the past but it is still not something he cares to endure."

"Correct, he fears losing control and harming others. It has become calculating now."

"Think young Houshi is there anything at all we can do for him. I know if I am nearly at my limit feeling him in this anguish you must be past that point."

"I… I don't know of anything certain but…"

He looked at me then and his weariness, uncertainty and fear was never more evident.

"I know painfully little about such things and you are our best hope, Miroku."

"I don't know if…"

"I trust you," Pup says suddenly as amethyst eyes locked with gold and whatever passed between them was damn near tangible.

"But I…"

"You have only his best interest at heart and I know you would never intentionally bring harm to him. So whatever this idea of yours is, out with it before his torment undoes us all."

Just then Satomi and Kouga entered my chambers and I brought them up to speed as quickly as possible.

"What is it you plan to do, Houshi-sama?"

"I know how to enter his consciousness but right now I don't know if I have the energy to stay there. That is where I will need Sesshoumaru's help. If I we can get to a point where we can communicate with him I think we can figure out something to decrease his pain and speed up the dispersal of the purification energy causing it."

"What will you have to do?"

"I will have to join all of our minds. Because if my guess is correct the main battle is being fought out deep within his sub-consciousness. If we can get there maybe we can assist him and get him lucid again."

"I am willing to do anything I can and take any risk necessary," Pup told them all and no one doubted that he meant every word.

"Is there anything you need us to do, young Houshi?" I asked.

"Yes but I wouldn't think less of any of you if you refused. At the first signs of too much distress we will need to be pulled out of Inuyasha's mind. I'm no guru at this. I'm actually not even sure how or why I'm able to do any of it."

"Just like with the portal in your hand Miroku you are much more than meets the eye," Kouga said as he walked up to Miroku and grabbed both his hands, "If I can do what needs to be done then I am at your disposal."

The unresolved tension between the two was very evident then. I felt for them both. With so much going on I know they haven't had the time to say what needed to be said.

"We will need an anchor to the here and now in case things go wrong. Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"Yes."

"But I have no idea what will happen to you if things go south for us in there," Miroku said as he pointed to Inuyasha. "I can't promise…"

"Just do your thing Houshi. No offense, but Inuyasha, you and Sesshoumaru look like you're all running out of time. I'm not sure what he's going through but even I can tell he's dragging the two of you with him."

I would have never voiced it but he was correct. I could tell Pup's bond with Inuyasha was taxing him in a way I never thought possible.

"So let's do this so we can all recover and hunt down the crazy bitch that caused it all and make her pay."

His words were music to my ears and I was surprised to see both of the humans looked to be in complete agreement with the Ookami's words.

When I looked at the exhausted young monk I could tell he was terrified.

Whatever it is that he is able do is amazing. Unfortunately, he has had to test it out and flounder his way through this newfound ability during some desperate and trying times. Messing with the minds of others is nothing I would ever want any part of. For him to have to do this under the circumstances he has had to do it would rattle even the best. I admired his courage even as I felt sorry for him due to the weight of what he had to carry.

He was exhausted, in obvious discomfort and still he pressed forward. I have not known many humans personally in my time but even I knew he was rare amongst them.

He didn't hesitate for but a moment before he took a deep breath and I watched in amazement as that same purple energy that had flowed around him the night he saved Inuyasha from the clutches of death flared to life in a way that was startling within that color I could also see tones of magenta and pink as well. His spiritual gifts were just that, a gift and not some learned skill. It was something rooted into his very being. As that energy hummed around him I could nearly touch that strong-willed, inventive, and resourceful aspect of the monk that has surely served him well his whole life just as it has the past few moons. That creative and agile mind of his was a wonder to behold on such a level and that sensual, charming nature of his could easily win any person over. No wonder he was the Little One's dearest friend their traits complimented each other rather well.

I watched with trepidation as he reached out to the wolf demon. At first it appeared not to be working. Just as his violet aura started to dim he Miroku swayed on his feet Kouga's own aura flared to life in apparent response to whatever the monk had done.

Surrounded in earth tones, suddenly as visible to me as anything else in the room, I could then see why the wolf behaves in the manner he does. I am not skilled at seeing auras as easily as those who are spiritually gifted but I am well versed in what the colors mean. The many earth tones laced with gold swirls in and around the wolf demon displayed a love of the earth and a strong connection to it. His aura felt grounded, strong and stable. A need to protect, natural wisdom mixed with a sharp mind, and a great intuition surrounded him.

Miroku drifted over to Pup and when he touched his shoulder Pup's strong crystal red and orange-yellow aura expanded to engulf everything around us. An undeniable and nearly stifling feeling of power, drive and passion was entwined with confidence, intelligence, an abundance of raw energy and stamina. You could feel his virile, determined, survival-oriented nature filling the room.

After that Miroku settled down beside Inuyasha. When he picked up his hand the Little Ones blue/silver aura became visible to me as well and I could see Miroku's own aura entwined in there as well as the intruding blobs of the purification energy that was plaguing him. That sensitive, loving, caring and peaceful side of himself that he tries to hide jumped to the forefront quickly. Inuyasha's strength and power as well as his warmhearted and surprisingly strong psychic ability was very present as well.

Miroku seemed to be completely in a trance at that point but when he raised the hand not holding Inuyasha's small tendrils of all of their auras answered his silent summons. First wrapping around his raised hand then slowly moving to surround his own aura. From where I stood it appeared as if wisps Miroku and Pup's auras were flowing through Miroku and into Inuyasha while Kouga's aura looped around the four of them like a silent guard. This ability of Miroku's was amazing and if they all came out of this unscathed I'm sure we have yet to see the extent of what this young man could do.

As I looked on in awe I wasn't sure what I was watching but I knew I'd never forget it.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

Miroku's actions left the wolf prince in a trance like state and Miroku himself didn't look much more coherent. The look on Tibade's face told me he was seeing something I could not and judging from his expression that something must have been a sight to behold. As Tibade and Sango guided the dazed wolf demon to a chair Miroku walked up to me and when he touched my shoulder something in me that I didn't know existed flared to life. No wonder the wolf demon looked like he was in a trance. The glow I could then see around all of our bodies must be what Tibade was looking at so intently. I soon felt my own consciousness fading and fading fast. With no more than a look around the room at all of us Miroku sat beside Inuyasha and picked up his hand and motioned for me to move to the other side of Inuyasha and do the same.

Mere moments later, I felt Miroku's presence at the edge of my mind and did my best to relax. An odd sensation washed over me and I realized it was similar to the feeling from that night when we went to retrieve Inuyasha from that mountainside. Before I could ponder this realization, the sense of my physical surroundings faded away. The next thing I am tangibly aware of is Miroku standing in front of me in what appeared to be nothingness.

"Where are we?"

"The edge of Inuyasha's consciousness."

"Why is there nothing here?"

"Because whatever state he is in has his mind trapped in his subconscious. That's why he wouldn't respond to us even though he was moving and making noise. It's kind of like being caught in a deep fitful sleep."

"Can you take us to where his mind is at?"

"I can try but I wanted to warn you about a few things first. One, he may not realize that whatever is going on isn't taking place in reality. Two, even though it looks like we have physical bodies what appears to physically happen to us here is only felt by our minds."

"So to be wounded here is not real?"

"Not from what I can tell or in the sense that you are accustomed to, if you break a limb it is not broken in reality. However your mind and spirit is what gets damaged."

"So in some senses it can be worse."

"Unfortunately and precisely."

"Any other surprises?"

"I'm sure there will be, but nothing I could name right now."

"Then let us proceed. Time is short and now that I am in here with you I can sense how truly exhausted you are. If I can, I will do everything in my power to make this as short as possible."

Once Miroku nodded I felt everything around us shift and the next thing I saw terrified me. We were in a place that looked like it was once an oasis but it was in shambles. Everything looked to be dying as if the very essence of what kept it alive was slowly draining away. All the plant life was wilting or already dead, the pond was partially dried up and in the middle of it all was… two Inuyasha's?

I looked over at Miroku and he seemed to be assessing the situation as well. Something that resembled realization dawned on his face and he quit moving.

"I would have never guessed it even though I should have."

"What," I asked confused as I watched the red eyed Inuyasha growl over at the dark haired human Inuyasha before one tried to run off but ethereal looking tethers from each of them mingled and grew taught before slamming them together. After a sickening display of melding the Inuyasha we are used to seeing was left in the middle of the clearing looking winded, dazed and confused.

"This is where Inuyasha's consciousness retreated to last time I was here. This environment despite it being a mere mental representation of an actual place seems to offer him a great measure of comfort. What surprises me is the fact his consciousness is separating the way it is. I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"The last few moons have done nothing for me if not change the limits of what I thought possible," I said as I watched my troubled lover. "Do you have a suggestion for what we should so? I do not want to harm him further; he has had enough of that today to last several lifetimes."

We started to advance again when Inuyasha's head lifted slowly and he acknowledged our presence for the first time since we arrived.

"How… how's the real me doing out there?" he asked in a voice that sounded as worn out as he looked.

"You have been better, Koi. Do you know of anything we can do to aid you?"

"I… I haven't thought that far. I've just been struggling to keep myself together."

"Can you tell us why you are separating in this manner?"

"Not a clue, Ru. When I separate I lose what…"

Before he could finish he separated again and I took the risk of grabbing his demon half by the scruff of the neck like an out of line whelp and held him. The human looking Inuyasha sighs in relief and it dawns on me. I can sense no pain from that side of him. Looking at the red eyed Inuyasha in my grasp I say, "For once you are not the problem are you?"

He smirked at me but said nothing before lapsing back into small fits of jerking and incomprehension. Looking at Miroku I tell him that Inuyasha's human side is only feeling this pain because of his inner demon.

"Is this true?" Miroku asked the worn out looking human figure. "Are you doing this?"

A guilty nod preceded the reply of, "The pain is… is more than I can withstand."

"I can only imagine, but you have to stop this. Your actions are actually making things worse at this point," Miroku said as he reached for his hand.

"You don't know what you're asking of me," Inuyasha's human form said to Miroku.

"I can't say that I do," Miroku replied. "I only felt a fraction of what you were enduring and it wasn't easy to endure."

"Then you must understand why I can't merge with him. This pain feels like we are being eaten from the inside out."

"If you will let us, we will do everything we can to help you through this but you can't stay separated," I say to him a stern voice. I would love to ease him into the idea of doing this but we didn't have time for such things. "If you do, you will cease to exist. One part of you cannot exist without the other."

Dark haired Inuyasha looks over at the red eyed demon in my grasp before sighing in a defeated manner, "If you can do something about the pain he is in then maybe we can hold ourselves together."

"We shall try our best," Miroku said as he approached Inuyasha's demon half. But as soon as he got within reach, the demon grew agitated.

"Perhaps I can help," I said as I moved the irate demon from one hand to the other and stuck my arm out to Miroku. I wasn't sure if it would work since these were not our actual bodies we were using but it was worth trying. We didn't have a lot to lose. "Push my sleeve up and rub the jagged mark you see in the crook of my elbow."

I could tell the Monk was confused and uncomfortable doing so but he did as asked without question. The resulting wave of euphoria that filled Inuyasha's consciousness may have been stifling but it was a welcome reprieve to everyone.

"Do whatever it is you can Miroku and do it quickly."

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

When I released Sesshoumaru's arm I realized something for the first time. Much like when Inuyasha was going through the Change of Power, Sesshoumaru was lending him his energy. The entire environment of Inuyasha's mind was looking less and less like the destitute landscape that had greeted us when we arrived. It was probably how he was keeping the red eyed demon half of Inuyasha so docile.

His request for me to act quickly was telling… I wasn't the only one feeling drained. When I approached the demon and started pulling more of the spiritual energy away from him, my own exhaustion caught up with me. When I tried to disperse more of the energy plaguing Inuyasha I swayed on my feet. Just as the two started to merge back into one, everything around us went out of focus.

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto me and the sudden rush of power had my head spinning.

"Finish what you were doing and finish it now," was the demand and I was more than willing to bend to it. This needed to be done while we still had the wherewithal to get out of here in one piece.

As Inuyasha started to fuse together once more I could feel Sesshoumaru growing weaker and I came to a horribly terrifying conclusion. Between what he was doing to aid Inuyasha, me and the constant exposure to all of this purification energy it was draining him, something was actually draining Lord Sesshoumaru.

We needed to get out of here before that was no longer an option.

I tried to leave the landscape of Inuyasha's mind only to realize I couldn't. I looked over at Sesshoumaru in panic and when he asked me what the problem was I told him I couldn't feel the outside any longer.

"What do you mean, Miroku? Explain yourself and hurry."

"I… I can't feel the world beyond the confines of Inuyasha's mind. I can't reach reality and pull us back. I can't feel it."

"What can you feel?"

"I can't feel much outside pain and Inuyasha's mental anguish. I think being in here has overwhelmed my senses and..."

In mid-sentence my world started to grow dark and the strain of keeping the four of us tied together and the two of us inside Inuyasha's mind had swiftly becoming more that I could stand. Sesshoumaru called my name several times but for the life of me I couldn't manage to respond. If that wasn't bad enough, everything around us started to feel like it was unraveling. I could see Inuyasha straining to stay together and even as I inwardly screamed no over and over again I was helpless to do anything.

I was well past my limit and I couldn't do anymore.

* * *

(Sango's POV)

I couldn't tell what was going on inside Inuyasha's mind but I could feel the constant shifting of energy taking place in the room. This new ability of Miroku's was as frightening as it was fascinating. Everything seemed to be going well as even I could sense the lessening of the purification energy surrounding Inu-san and Miroku.

Just as I was about to feel relieved, things took a nasty turn. An alarming sense of urgency filled the chamber. Inu-san resumed the fitful thrashing about he was doing before Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru entered his mind and that sense of relief vanished. I wasn't sure what it all meant but every instinct I had was preparing for the worst.

This feeling was proven true in short order. All of the energy flying around the room rose to an intense level. Even those of us not directly involved in what was happening could feel it and the very air itself felt heavy. Shortly thereafter both Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru stiffened before Miroku slumped over the fitful form of Inu-san.

A dense feeling of stress and despair overtook the room shortly after Miroku fell forward. I started to take a step toward them only to be stopped by Tibade.

"Be still Satomi."

"But they…"

"This is a battle they must fight. I think it would be best if we didn't interfere."

"What if they need us?"

"I may be wrong but I don't think so. I believe all they need is each other and it's just taken some trials and tribulations for that to become apparent."

"You're not just speaking about the current situation are you?"

"No I am not. I've never put much stock in that prophecy of Hikari's but this all has me singing a very different tune," he said as he stared at the four of them.

"What are you seeing that I cannot?"

"Whatever it is that Miroku can do is truly remarkable. He has was able to entwine his aura with Pup's before directing them to merge in a sense with Inuyasha's.

"What of Kouga?"

"Another remarkable thing, with a flip of his wrist he attached the barest wisp of the wolf's energy to theirs before setting Kouga's aura flowing around them. Something it's still doing even now."

"But Tibade, even I can sense something has gone horribly wrong. I don't feel right just standing here."

"I can understand that but this is not a matter we can help with. This is something they must do. If we…"

When Tibade stopped in mid-sentence I asked him what was going on and what he described was something I wished I could have witnessed with my own eyes. He said when Miroku's aura started to dim, Inuyasha's grew erratic and Sesshoumaru's expanded to encompass them both. When even his impressive aura began to fluctuate Kouga's reacted by intensifying before strengthening the attachment he had to them, and essentially pulling them away and almost completely separating them from their connection to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by almost?"

Before he could answer three of the four men groaned and Lord Sesshoumaru looked as close to joining them as I'd ever seen him.

I'm sure once they started talking this was going to be one hell of a tale.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

I felt like my mind, body and soul had been drowned and beaten.

The last thing I clearly remembered was Kagome attacking us yet when I opened eyes that felt like lead, I was no longer in the forest fighting her and everything around me was fuzzy. I see five hazy forms standing around me and three of them looked like they were in a daze. Slowly they all began to come into focus and I could tell the two that were standing were Tibade and Sango and the three around me on whatever I was laying on were Ru, Miroku and Kouga.

When I tried to sit up the pain that rocked up my spine and reverberated through my body stole my words. Dear sweet kami, why in the seven hells did everything still hurt so fucking much?

"Easy there Little One," Tibade said just above a whisper. "You've been through quite the ordeal."

I tried to sit up once more but took it a lot slower the second time around. By the time I got into a sitting position they were all out of their daze and looking at me.

"Are you okay, Koibito?"

"I think so thanks to all of you. I think I'm…," pain stole my breath once more and the startling thing was they all seemed to flinch right along with me. "I think I'm beginning to be more trouble than I'm worth."

"Never," Ru said as he moved closer to me.

"Thank you all for what you did. I… I was falling apart at the seams inside my own mind. To be honest I still don't feel too great."

"I wouldn't expect you to my friend," Miroku said, his exhaustion coming through in his shaky tone. "Today has been a long one."

"Long isn't the word for today," Kouga said as he stood and stretched.

"Is it my delusional state or do I sense all three of you on a higher level right now? And why are we all glowy and shit."

"It would appear you are as eloquent as ever my dear one," Sesshoumaru began. "It is not your imagination Koi and you are not alone," Ru replied as ran his fingers through my hair. "As for the glow I think that would be our auras you are seeing and I have no idea why they are visible to all of us at the moment. It would appear young Miroku still has us all wound together."

"Uh… but I don't… I mean we are but not by my doing. I undid the aura braiding the moment we got back out here. What remains appears to be something I can't undo. I'm afraid this curse like gift of mine has struck again."

I moved to look over at him and pain lanced through my person again and at that Miroku groaned, Kouga flinched and even though Ru reacted in no outward way I could sense he felt that as well.

"It would appear that the four of you better work on your communication skills because it seems like you are going to be spending a lot of time together," Tibade said with a smile.

"Maybe I should try to undo this intertwining once more. I just don't understand why I can do this but not undo it and…"

"It can wait."

Was the command from Ru that made all of us look at him expectantly.

"I am as exhausted as I ever remember being and I sense the same from all of you. We shall rest, we shall eat, then once we are recuperated we shall devise a plan that will relieve that jewel wielding wench of her life."

I'm not sure if everyone actually agreed with Ru's declaration but no one was stupid enough to argue with him. When Miroku and Kouga started to leave the room Ru stopped them and said, "I want no more surprises this eve. If we are all as connected as we appear to be as evidenced by the interlaced auras around us then we shall remain together."

No one moved or replied to that and I can only guess that's because no one wanted to assume they knew what Ru meant and be wrong. I felt like hell and even from where I was it sounded like he was suggesting that we a bunk together. Considering how touchy he's been about people being close to me I'm guessing everyone was going to err on the side of covering their ass and wait for him to come out and say it.

When they all remained quiet I said, "Would someone please haul my tired, aching, still in pain ass to a bed please? I doubt I could sleep but I'd still like to fail at trying to do so and no offense to you Tibade but this cot is stiff as a board and I've been here too damn often over the last few moons for my liking."

Ru looked at Tibade and Sango and said, "Have Hikari leave staff in the kitchen throughout this night. I shall summon you once we are all awake."

Just like that the four of them were gone in a flash of light.

We arrived in our shared chambers and the landing was rough enough for all to take notice of.

"Damn it all," I said as I felt Ru struggle to keep up his air of strength and perfection. "I can't believe I put all of you through all this."

"You did not do this Koi. For once you were doing as told. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for you."

Everyone was awkwardly standing around our bed wondering what to do next when my shaky legs couldn't take it any longer and crawled into bed. Ru followed and when Kouga and Miroku didn't budge Ru said, "I'm usually much more charming and hospitable when inviting others into my bed but if you are waiting for wine, wit and song you will not get it this evening."

Miroku snickered, shrugged walked around the bed and climbed in. After that I can only guess Kouga figured he'd just go with the flow because he did the same.

~You know when I thought about ending up in bed with you Yash it wasn't this crowded.~

~Tell me you're not loving it on some level and I'll try to care.~

~Am I to forever be so easily read?~

~Not even battle, a near death experience, exhaustion and finding out you're the next mystic of the century can outshine your inner pervert.~

~Thanks for nothing, Yash.~

~If it's any consolation I'd have you no other way and if I'm not mistaken I think you're growing on Ru.~

~Just remind him of that when he wakes up and finds me here, in his bed, on the other side of you.~

~Go to sleep Houshi. I have a feeling life is going to get more than a little bumpy from here on out so enjoy the eye candy and the nap.~

~I will and if this is some sort of dream be sure not to wake me during the fun parts.~

~Hell, no need to worry about that Houshi. As hard as today has sucked I'll be damned if I'd pass up on good time. I still feel like my insides are churning.~

~I'm sorry I couldn't fix that.~

~Don't you dare.~

~What?~

~Don't you dare feel guilty. If not for you I'm sure the crazy wench would have killed me. I know it's late as fuck but thank you.~

~You are welcome my friend. Anytime.~

~While that's comforting I'm really hoping like hell this was the first and the last trip down this road.~

~Some roads are the ones least traveled for a reason my friend, but do know if for some reason you have to repeat this you won't have to ever travel it alone.~

~Thanks Houshi and I…~

"I may not be able to hear you but I can tell you two are conversing and I am sure I speak for Kouga when I say for two people that have been through four of the seven hells this very day you two are terribly chatty and spry. Now settle down, go to sleep or I shall turn you both over my knee."

"Careful there Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga began. "I've known Miroku for quite some time and I'm not so sure he'd see that as any sort of punishment."

As Miroku sank down into the blankets to hide the crimson flush that claimed his face I couldn't help but laugh.

I wasn't sure what this was the start of but it looks like the four of us were in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

There it is my dear sweet readers... sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

~Onyx


End file.
